Portraits
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: Art is her passion, Music is her seoul, let's see how a 20 year old girl named Kim Taeyeon who had fall in love for the very first time at the age of 15 leads this story. Or is it? Shall we begin the journey?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom~~ I'm going now~ I'll be back at 5pm okay?"

Said the petite young girl, who is now putting in her white shoes on her feet as she shout from the door towards her mother, who's busy in the garden. Her mom stands up and waves at her daughter. "Okay~ take care of yourself alright? be careful on your school trip Taeyeon~" The girl smile deciding to ran back towards her mom while slinging her backpack to her back, she hugs her and gave a big smooch on her mom's cheek before giving her a big dorky smile. "Nae umma, I will.. hehe"

Her mom smiles "You dork.. now go, before you're late for your school trip" She nodded once and ran to her bike riding on it. She exits the small gate and waves back to her mom "Bye! don't forget to cook dinner for me! okay?!" while cycling her way to her school, she can only see her mom's smiles. She turns around and paddle as hard as she could on the empty road her neighbourhood had.

She feels the wind blows on her face while closing her eyes, breathing in the refreshing breeze that only her town could gave. She open's her eyes once again and smile brightly looking at the green and colourful view on the field. She loves how she's been raised in old fashion kind of way, even though her parents owned a big business in the city. But who cares about that when you could have all of this? The city can't give you all of these greens, in fact they can only gave you pollution.

She took a turn to the right corner toward her school and paddle much faster, she then see's the old granny selling fresh fruits on the streets and stop by a second. "Good morning Ahjumma!" the old granny smile and greets her back "Ahh~ ms Kim Taeyeon-shi~~ good morning to you too.. would you like to have some fruits?" Taeyeon grins wider "Sure, please hand me that green apple over there would you?" she hand her the apple as Taeyeon paid for it.

"Gomawooo! Annyeong!" Taeyeon takes a bite onto it and paddle back towards the school leaving the granny waving at her from behind.

When she arrived at her school, she saw their school bus is now ready to go. She quickly parked her bike on the bicycle parking lot then ran toward the bus direction. "Wait!" she shouts. "AH! ms Kim~ there you are… we've been waiting for you.. aegoo, come, go take your seat" Taeyeon were about to ask question when the teacher cut her word "No need to ask, we already pack your things, now come on up and take your seat! we gonna be late for the opening show"

Taeyeon grins happily "Heeee~ I know you would. hehe, thanks sem!" Her teacher just shake her head as the girl is now climbing up and look to the back of the bus searching for an empty seat, there she saw a hand waving up to her. "Taengoo! here! seat here!" She smiles knowing who it was and quickly walks to her. She slumps herself next to her and pinch her cheek.

"Yoongieeee~ Thank you so much for packing my things~ I know I could count on you. hehe" The girl rolled her eyes "who said it was me who packed it for you huh?" Taeyeon make a thinking pose for a moment "um… you did?" The girl look at her weirdly. "Since when did I tell you?" "well, there's no need to tell.. cus you're my best pal~ heheee " Said Taeyeon with a dorky smile on her face. "pfft! yeah right, if it wasn't for ms Victor's continuous nagging, I wouldn't be packing your things you know."

Taeyeon's smiles fade when she heard that. "aww~ don't make that as an excuse.. I know you love me right? right!? " said Taeyeon while wrinkling her eyebrow ups and down making the latter laugh at her, she push Taeyeon's shoulder while still giggling "you dork.. haha, aegoo.. yea, I do love you buddy, but just a little and more to annoying! *merong*" Taeyeon laugh at her "I know yoong I know.. that's why we're best friend. Cus, you're also annoying to me too~ haha!" Yoona glare at her playfully as Taeyeon glared back at her as well.

Then both of them burst out laughing at their own expression. "PPfft! hahahaha! you really don't know how to make an angy face don't you Yoongie? haha" "Yah! talks about yourself Taengoo, you look like a five year old kid that's angry because he lost his candy just now.. pfft! haha- ouw! what was that for?!" Taeyeon glare at her seriously "that's for calling me a kid. and.. I'm not a kid! *pout*" Yoona hold in her laughter.

 _'aiyuuu~ such a kid~ -Yoona'_

"arasseo Taengoo~ arasseo.."

As both of them keeps on chit chatting the bust is now on the way towards their destination for the day.

As they are now arriving at the "Naejangsan National Park" they were amazed by the beauty of that place. Taeyeon eyes glimmers with the sight she's looking at right now. "*gasp* so… beautiful~" after saying that, she quickly ran back to the side of the bus and took her things, the canvas, her backpack and the stand along with her and dash off away from the others.

"Ms Kim! Where are you going?! we're going to see the show first!" Taeyeon turn around while still running backward "You guys go ahead, I'm going to the spot to paint right now! see you guys later!" The teacher can only shakes her head "Well, be careful then okay?!" Taeyeon just wave her arm "Naee!"

"Aish.. I don't know what to do with that kid.." Yoona giggle looking at her best friend. "Don't worry about her Sem, she's going to be fine.. she just.. love art too much." The teacher nodded her head and goes inside the main building along with the others to see the art show.

"UWAHHH! this is… AMAJJIIINGG!" said Taeyeon after putting down all her things on the ground. She takes a run around the park while inhaling the fresh scent she feels right now. She looks around the magnificent views and like a flash, an inspiration comes to her. She quickly set all her things, stand up the tripods, puts the canvas on it, taking out her mini portable chair, used her apron, tide up her hair, and takes out her oil colour paint mixing it diligently on the palate.

After mixing all the colour she needed for the view, she smile as she began to take the angle she's going to draw using the back of her brush. "Alright! let's do this! *grin*" When she is now busy sketching the beautiful view ahead of her, suddenly a soft breeze flows around the fields, leafs flying on the ground making the trees produce a peaceful sound from it..

Then, when she's about to look at the view again….. It's like time has stop…

Her charcoal stayed on the canvas, while her eyes fixed on the figure she's looking at right now. Her eyes slowly widens amazed by the beauty she saw from her eyes. There, she saw a girl walking slowly with a white hat on her head along with a pink and white dress. She was smiling while spinning around enjoying the wind and the sun hits on her face...

 _dugeun dugeun….._

Taeyeon can feel her heart beating so fast when she saw the girl smiling ever so brightly playing on the field all alone. She blinks her eyes once and snapped back into reality. Without wasting any more time, she put down the newly sketch canvas on the ground and took a new one putting it on top. She quickly takes her charcoal again and began to sketch the girl's smiling face. Whiles she's doing so, she can't help herself from smiling as well…

Just when she's about to take the second look at the girl, their eyes meet..

Time as if stop at that moment when they look at each other eyes…

Wind blows softly… Accompany by the beautiful scenery… Making it much more amazing…

Taeyeon's eyes widen… when the girl she could possibly had a crush on, or maybe her love at first sight, smiling at her ever so brightly. What makes her more shock is that… she had a pair of eyes that shaped into crescent moon like when she's smile..

"*gasp* soo… so… pretty… yeppeo da.."

The girl bowed to her and turns around walking away from her. Before she could call out for that girl, she's already far away from her. Her hand drops down in disappointment as she sighs... she felt her heart beat with her hand and feel it's beating so fast.

"what… was that about?"

She shakes her head and look at the new canvas she put. There she feels amazed by her own talent. It only took her less than 5 minute to draw her…. she's now has the girl figure and even her smiling face on it. She looks at it and a smile creeps down on her cheek.

"I wonder what her name… is *smile* this is crazy… *shakes head*"

With that, she continues to draw the girl with the memory she capture in her mind just now and portrays it on her painting.

Ever since the day she meet the girl on the field, Taeyeon can't help herself to always dreamed about her. She even imagines that she's talking to her and it makes her smiling like an idiot. Day by day passed, she still on with the painting she did on the field the other day which turns out to be a controversy for the other students.

At her school, Taeyeon are well-known for the type that's not going to draw anyone that she dislike and are famous for her talent and beauty, till now, the girl she saw on the field are the only portrait of a girl or even human that she ever draw. There are even people who begged her to draw them, but she still refuse to do so. And now, after so many days and years, she finally finished the drawing and put it on her room. Keeping it safely, Her mom once asked her who was that girl, and she can't even know how to answer her, but only said "She.. is someone amazingly pretty that I meet on the field trip umma.. I hope I can meet her again, someday. *smile*" her mom just sigh and smile looking at her child expression that she never seen before.

Taeyeon graduated from her high school and got her diploma. She and Yoona, her best friend was so happy when they both got honoured by the school for their excellent achievement.

"Chukae Taengoo! we did itt~~ yippieee~!" Taeyeon giggled at her best friend and hugged her back while both of them jumping around with the certificate on their hand. "hahah, nae Yongie~ neodo..chukhae~~ yes.. we finally graduated huh.. haha" both of them look at each other and giggled proudly. Their parents just smiles watching their happy behaviour. Yoona can't stop from smiling excitedly making Taeyeon looked at her weirdly. "Yah, waegurae.. you're scaring me.."

The taller girl shake her head. "anni.. it's just that, I can't believe that a naughty girl like you manage to graduate.. kekeke" Taeyeon makes a face and knocked on her head. "Yah! you think that I'm such a phabo that can't graduate? Oi, see this on my hand… it's an honour certificate which I owned myself~ *merong* stupid yoona" The girl just giggle at her and suddenly looked serious. "I know Taengoo.. I know.. *smile* it's just that… I can't believe that we're going to enter university soon. And… it happened just so fast. I'm.. I'm just afraid that we can't see each other anymo- ouw! yah!"

Taeyeon glared back at her and rolled her eyes "bwoya, yah yah? YAH! you listen to me, we're going to enter the same university after this.. okay? now stop with the sad face… it's annoying~ " Yoona just look down onto her feet feeling guilty. "Yoong… what's wron-"

"Taeyeon… I'm… going to Japan… Tomorrow…"

Taeyeon eyes widen in shock.

"B-….b-bwo..?"

"Taengoo.. i-I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier.. b-but… my parents, they had a job offers there, and they wanted me to come along with them and continues my studies there… Taeyeon, I hope you forgi-"

"I hate you"

Yoona eyes glisten in tears. "Taeyeon.." the girl shake her head while backing away from her. "you betray me… Yoong… you left me.. alone.."

The taller one shake her head too while her tears are now flowing out. "No Taeyeon.. I dint mean it that way~ i-i.. i…"

As Yoona was about to touch taeyeon for a hug, she slaps Yoona hands away while looking down. " Just.. leave…Yoona… That's what you want right?" Yoona stop and she is now crying silently. Yes, it has been her dream to go to Japan ever since they were a kid. And now, it all coming to her, she won't let it go… but, to get her price, she had to sacrifices something. "Tae-"

"JUST LEAVE!"

The taller girl eyes widen in shock when she heard her best friend yelled at her so angry and loudly, never in her life she shouts like that. This action made their parents look at them. Yoona cries now heard by Taeyeon as she nodded her head.

"a-…arasseo Taenggo.. *sobs* I'll leave… but, before I go. I just wanted you to know that, you… will always be my best friend. N-no matter what happens… I l-love *sobs* you.. chinggu ah.."

With that, Yoona leaves the petite girl and walk away to her parents who left speechless when she just walks past and go straight toward the car. Her parents follow her and bow to the kim's as they enter the car and leave the school compound.

Taeyeon just stood there staring blankly at the ground. Soon, when their parents coming towards her, she look at them emptily… Her mom worried "Taeng- oh…. Taeyeon.." when her mom was about to talk, the girl suddenly trembled and tears start flowing out from her as she hugs her mom tightly.

"umma~ *sobs sobs* she's leaving…"

Her mom just consoles her rubbing her back trying to sooth her down. It broke her mom's heart seeing her daughter like this. Her dad just sigh hug the both of them. "Let's go home…" said her dad.

When they reached home, her parents worried about their daughter state, where she keeps locking herself in the room and not going out till her mom has to force her. It's been like that for almost 2 weeks, when her reception letter from G University comes. At first she refuses entering it making her mom worry even more. After spending time in persuading her child to enter the university for like 3 months, her mom's finally gives up, when one day on the end of march, a call change everything.

 _*Knock knock*_

"Taeyeonnie~ open the door dear.. there's a phone call for you.." heavily, a slow steps coming towards the door and reveals a messy petite Taeyeon who's gloomily looked at her mom. "Who is it from?" she ask lifelessly. Her mom just smile and handed her the phone. "You'll know.." At first she hesitates, afraid that it will be a call from the G University again calling her to enter their University. She sighs and looked away from her mom. She puts the phone on her right ear pressing it and waited for the person to speak.

"Yobeoseyo.. Taengoo?"

Taeyeon eyes widen as she is now speechless hearing the voice she missed a lot.

"Hey… Taeyeon-ah~ I know you're there.. come on.. say something.."

She holds onto the phone tightly, as her other hand forming a fist and her body began to tremble in anger, her heart pounding faster, breath being exhales and inhales uncontrollably. Her mom leaves her after that as she closed the door knowing what exactly going to happen next.

"Yahh~ Taengoooo~ don't tell me you're still mad at me.. aren't you? yahh~ don't be li-"

"IM YOONA! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AFTER THREE MONTHS YOU LEAVE ME! WHY DINT YOU EVEN CALL ME FOR ONCE WHEN YOU WERE IN JAPAN?! YOU BLOODY ASSHOLE!"

The girl breathes in and out loudly while holding her trembling body out of anger. Suddenly, she hears laughter from the other line, making her confuse yet still angry.

"hahaha.. *sighs* I miss you… buddy…"

No more word after that when Taeyeon already fall down the floor kneeling and cry audibly.

"Yah.. I heard that.. you dint enter the university that we supposed to enter together.. what's this Taengoo ah? p-please don't be like this… *sobs* you're making me.. all guilty.."

Taeyeon just grabbed her phone tightly while hearing her best friend talking. "Look.. i-I'm sorry for what I've done okay… and for me not calling you in this three months is because i.. am busy with my studies. You understand me right? Taeyeon shakes her head disagreeing with what her friend told her.

Hearing no respond from her friend, Yoona began to speak again. "Taeyeon… Don't be like this.. don't make it hard for me… you… you have to move on… without me being there for you… ara?" There again, Taeyeon cries. She knew this would happen someday where her dear friend would leave her. Although on the outside she may look strong and cheerful plus dorky in other people eyes. But on the inside, only Yoona and her families know her true self.

"Taengoo ah~ promise me you will continue your studies.."

"Yoongie… *sobs sobs*"

"Nae, Taengoo?"

Taeyeon grab the phone tightly. "I'm scared… " her tears just keeps flowing out silently. Yoona on the other hand trying to stay strong for Taeyeon "No Taeng…. there's nothing to be scared off… I know you're a strong person, and you're a very talented girl. You will survive in that University.. and I know you will find someone new to be your friend… Okay Taengoo?"

There… that's the word Taeyeon need to hear from her friend 3 months ago, instead of separating speech.. she needs it from her, she needs her support.. from someone who's already being her friend since birth. She nodded her head furiously at her friend comment.

"Y-yong… *sobs sobs*"

"Taeng….. don't do that… stop crying… you're not a kid anymore, right? you know how much you hated me for calling you a kid before right? ah Taeyeon? *giggle*"

Taeyeon eventually smiles a little after so many months. "Nae.." "there.. that's better. Now~ will you promise me that you will continue your studies?"

"….."

"Taeyeon?"

"Nae… I will.."

On the other side, Yoona sigh in relief that she manage to pursue her friend once again.

"Gurae..? keke.. now that's better! hehehe.. hurm, hey. You forgive me now, right?"

Taeyeon suddenly sniff away her flue as she stands up, suddenly feels lively. She smirk evilly and look at their picture on her night stand.

"Forgive you? heh.. not when you are back here, then I'll forgive you."

Yoona laugh as she knows that her friend true self is back. "The evil Taengoo is back huh.. hahahah, arasseo.. Taengoo.. I'll be back… someday. But by that time, make sure you already in university and had your degree… *merong*"

"Oh~ don't worry.. I will… *merong* phabo Yong!"

"haha, yea yea.. I am.. so tell me. Do you still play the Violin?"

Taeyeon sadly look down to her feet but smile bitterly.

"Yea.."

With that, Yoona sighs. "well… I hope you'll meet new friend soon Taeng"

"I hope so too…"


	2. Chapter 2

Today is the day Taeyeon's moving to Seoul as she will be entering the G University, after settling herself at home for 3 and a half month, Taeyeon finally got into the University that she and her best friend dreamed on entering. It is an Art university of fine arts, graphic, performing art and many more that's related to art. A week after the call from Yoona, Taeyeon once again for the 5th time got a call from the University asking her to enter their 2nd intake of the year for new students. She agree with it making her parents happy in her decision where she got a full scholarships for her studies, although her parents have more than enough money to pay for her education.

After checking her selves on the mirror for the 2nd time, she smiles and does a fist pump in the air giving herself an encouraging word. "Taeyeon Hwaiting!" afterward she moves out from her room and down the stairs greeting her mom.

"Eomma, good morning!" she greets happily. Her mom smiles and greets her back glad seeing her only daughter inspirits again. "Morning Taengoo… want to have some breakfast?" Taeyeon nodded her head and take her sits opposite from her mom. "So… are you excited about today? how bout I send you there! that would be nice, seeing my one and only daughter on her first day of university life.." Taeyeon chocked on her food, quickly grabs a glass of water. "*cough cough* e-eomma~ that's not necessary for you to do… I'm not a kid anymore okay~ geezz~"

Her mom laugh and look down on her food with a sad smile. "I know Taengoo.. I know.." Taeyeon continues to eat until the last bite of the pancakes. She stands up and ready to go. "Thank you for the food eomma~ I'll be going now" with that, her mom's too stands up from her seat accompany Taeyeon towards the door watching Taeyeon putting in her converse shoes. "um.. eomma, when will appa comes home?" she ask. "um.. he says that he's going to stay in LA for 2 more months, until that time.. he'll not coming back home."

Taeyeon quickly look at her mom disbelieve at what she just heard. "Oh, okay" knowing that Taeyeon has a problem with her dad these past days her mom just stay silence. "so.. I'm going now. Take care" she say and leaves the house while taking her car keys with her. Her mom just look at the closed door as a tears formed in her eyes, soon, it dropped on her cheek. "I guess.. my daughter has grown up now.." as she was about to turn around and walk away, she was stopped by a door click sound and a stomping feet barging towards her.

An arms wraps securely around her waist as a smile appear on both of their lips.

"Eomma… I will be going now… I'm sorry for leaving you like this, alone. But I promise you I'll come back again someday. I'm going to work hard in my studies and I will make you proud of me" her mom hold in her tears as she holds onto Taeyeon's arm around her waist. "oh… Taengoo…"

Taeyeon bit her lips trying hard not to cry. "eomma… I love you. *smooch* take care~" with that she end it with a smooch on her mom's cheek and barge out from the house leaving her mom crying.

"I hope you'll find someone to make you happy Taeyeon.. and eomma hope you'll be strong, no matter what"

Taeyeon POV's

After I ran out from the house, I slowly stops from running approaching my car that's parked on the sideway of my house. I sadly smile on my own and wipes away my tears.

 _'I'm going to be okay.. I'm sure!'_

I look to the front and saw my butler puts on the last luggage onto the car trunk closing it. I approach the car and thanked the butler with a smile. "Gomawo butler song… you can go in now. I think eomma needs some help" the butler smiles at me and bow "algaesumnida ms Kim.. and have a safe journey to seoul. I hope you'll come home soon" I gave him my last smile and enter the car "I will.. good bye"

I start the car engine and drove's out from my house. Okay, it's a mansion. Wait, it's not that big.. but. Okay it's big, ugh whatever! stop talking about my house! stupid mind. And so steps on the gas pedal and drove off.

"Seoul~ here I come!"

"Okay~ and here's your key.. have a great stay ms *smile*"

I thank the house keeper and smile to her. After she's gone, I enter the small yet neat house with a smile plastered on my lips. "This house is not that bad.. *smile* I think I can get use to this" I put my entire luggage into the house and take a stroll around it. "hmm~ eomma sure have a great taste in choosing a house.. *giggle* look, she even picked one with a small garden.. thank you~ MOM!" I ran happily at the small Zen garden and spun around inhaling the fresh breeze. The house is located near a mountain where the G University are. Because it's an art University, it is built nearer to the nature.

I look at the tall mountain from the garden besides my house and can't help myself from not smiling.

"Ahhh~ this is perfect!"

After spending about 10 minutes admiring the house my mom bought for me, I enter the house and began to unpack my things. "hmm.. maybe I'll shop later for my art necessity, and… a shower would be nice now, you're stinky Kim Taeyeon! *giggle*" I talked to myself looking at the mirror and entered the bathroom.

 _*_ _I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da gajyeogan  
I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy awesome boy wanjeon banhaenna bw-_

*SLAM*

"ughh~" I squint my eyes trying to look at the digital clock on the night stand and groan in annoyance. "It's morning already? *sigh* ughh… sho…wer… need to take sho…" without notice I fall asleep once again.

 _*I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da gajyeogan  
I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy awesome boy wanjeo-_

*SLAM*

"aish… what time is it now- EHHH!? 10.30 am! I'm gonna be late! Shit!"

I jumped off from the bed rushing towards the bathroom and took a quick shower. After that, I prepare myself by putting on whatever i see and took it from the wardrobe, in the end i wear a green shirt, black pants snickers and jacket. i put on a scarf and wear my watch and rush towards the chillier taking out a bottle of milk and ran outside the house while slinging my bag.

(a/n: i just think she look so sooooo good in this wardrob till i cant help maself from putting this on xD)

"UGHHH~ why the hell did I fall asleep again. Great job Taeyeon, coming late on your first day.. nice" I said sarcastically to myself and drove out from the house area.

After 20 minute drive, I parked the car on the student parking lot and rush towards my first class.

 _'Wait, which class am I this morning? UGH!"_

I carelessly take out my class schedule from my bag while running which end up making me not looking where I'm going, until…

*BUMP!*

"ugh! shit.."

I fell down on my butt and my things flew out from the bag. Because I'm in a hurry, I just took a glance at the person I bump into and look around collecting my things, while doing so, I heard she's complaining and grunting from the impact. "ouww.. that hurt… tsssk.." done collecting I stand up and bow to the girl. "jeongmal cheoseohamnida! I dint see where I was going. and.. um.. I'm sorry! gotta go now. BYE!"

Without waiting for her reply I ran off to my first Art class.

The girl jaw dropped at the person who apologize to her, which ran after she did so she looked up at the running girl and complain while kicking her legs. "What was that about?! Not even offering me a help?! ugh!" she stands up abruptly making her grunting in pain. "tssss~ that.. that stupid girl! ugh, such a great day to begin the semester. hump!" she dust off her skirt and turn once again toward the running girl, but suddenly she notice her camera bag has flung off from her "AH! my camera~ aish that! ughhh!" she quickly took the camera bag examining the thing inside it. Luckily the bag design was meant to protect what's inside.

She let out a relief sighs and turn to look at where the girl ran just now.

"just wait till I meet you again. haish!" Afterward she shakes her head and walk off towards the dean office.

Taeyeon finally reach her class room with a loud door opening sound shocking the entire class room. She breathes in and out panting because of the runs she took just now.

"I-I'm sorry I'm late!" she apologize. The lecturers were shock at first but end up giggling at her. "ahh~ you must be ms Kim.. glad you could join us.." Taeyeon look at her lecturer smiling yet devil face and gulp down her saliva. "ehee.." she grin dorkily and walk in. "so~ we were about to introduce the classmate, why not we start off with you. Since you're late for 15 minute… okay ms Kim? just a simple intro won't hurt right?"

Taeyeon look at her and nod her head "mm.. if you say so.. okay" she then turn to look at her classmate which turns out to be small in number. _'wow.. only 13 people? GREAT! no need to be scared much..'_ "hai, I'm Kim Taeyeon, from Jeonju jeolla-do.. 20 years old and lovesss painting! nice meeting you all! this class is daebak! *thumbs up*" she end it up with a dorky grin on her face and a thumbs up making the tense class to burst out laughing at her.

"Okay~ great speech ms Kim. *giggle* now take your seat.."

Taeyeon POV

I nodded my head and search for an empty seat, there I saw a hand gesture waving at me signalling for me taking a seat next to her. Suddenly it reminds me of my old days.

 _'Taengoo! here! seat here!...'_

Yoona's voice suddenly echoing in my head, when I see the same situation happening right now

"Hey! seat here *smile*" said the girl.

I shake the voice away and smile toward the nice and slightly tanned girl. _'she.. seems nice'_ I sat down beside her and both of us exchange smiles. "great speech you had there *giggle* " I awkwardly laugh and rubbed the back of my neck. "thanks.. That's me. hehe" She smiles again and both of us then look to the front where else the lecturer introduce herself.

"Okay~ let's cut this short. for the new students who just came in, hai, I'm Ms Choi Sooyoung, I'm going to be your class PA and your Painting lecturer for this semester. So~ let's introduce ourselves now. Starts with… you" just like that, the class begin.

My first class finally over, the lecturer I thought to be somewhat creepy and weird? turns out to be hilarious! yet a serious person when she's teaching. Asides from that, I learn that the girl next to me named as Kwon Yuri. She's also funny like my lecturer is. I am now going toward my second class of the day which is history class, and suddenly Yuri came.

"Hey, Taeyeon-shi… so.. you come from Jeonju uh?" I turn looking at her and I nodded my head "Yea, why?" "heee, nothing. Just that… it's the first time I meet someone from there" I raised one of my eye brow up. "what do you mean?" "well.. as you know, I am from Seoul. I rarely meet people from outside. And.. adding to it, since I was a kid, I only attend private school.. that's why… yeah" I don't get it why she tells me all of this. But it's good to know someone has already opened up to me. Maybe… I can trust her. Yea…

"aw.. really? well then, I'm honoured being your first foreigner friend. *laugh* " she slightly pouts at me and makes a weird face. "yahh~ don't say it like that. You're making me looked like someone who's living on a cave or something…" I giggle at her "okok.. sorry. Well um… I guess… you are look like one. *giggle*" she was about to say something but end up not saying anything.

"what's wrong?" I asked. "you're right… maybe I do lives in a cave before. And I don't really have much friend anyway" I stopped in my track and look at her. "Well, I can be your friend now" She look at me and smile widely. " really?" I giggle "yea sure! why not? we are gonna be classmate anyway. Phabo" she laughs at what I say as the matter of fact, we are classmates. "I guess… haha"

We enter the history class and took our sits next to each other at the back. "hey so! Tell me, how's Seoul?" she ask excitedly. "um.. it's great, like how I imagine it would be. I got a nice house and friend now *pointing at her* And also. oh crap.." I suddenly remember the incident earlier this morning. She look at me weirdly. "wae?" "aish… I hope the girl I bump into this morning is okay though" she holds in her laughter.

"what? you bump into someone and ditch her? Pfft!" I glare at her and slap her arm "NO~ I did apologize to her, I should offers a help. But I dint.. *mumble* stupid me" She giggle at me "hey, take it easy, I think you will meet her somewhere in this University, it's not that hard to find anyway" I took out my note book and look to the front. "yea.. I hope so" with that the class begin and we once again being introduce to our new lecturer for History Class ms Hyoyeon.


	3. Chapter 3

After finishing all of my class for today, Yuri and I take a stroll around the new campus. "So hey, care to join any clubs Taeyeon-shi?" ask Yuri, I make a thinking pose while still walking. "hm.. don't know, I don't know much about this University, I just know that it is well known for its incredible students and lecturer. So~ asides from that, I don't know what it's capable of" Yuri nod her head agreeing. "You're right, I don't know either. so.. hey! look" I turn to look at where she's pointing at and saw there was a club promoting carnival happening on the back of the campus at the garden area.

"wanna take a look?" she ask me. I smile at her "sure, let's go" both of us then walk over and went to every club this University had. After visiting almost all of the club, suddenly one club attract my attention. "Music Club.." "uh, what?" ask Yuri. "anni, you wait here, I'm.. gonna visit that booth" "ow, okay"

I don't know why I intend to attend this club, but here I am, standing at the registration area for the music club. *face palm* I can always enter the painting club, but, why music? ugh.. this is seriously weird.

"Hai! welcome to GMusicClub, are you here for a registration Ms?" ask the club member. I gulp down my saliva and rubbed the back of my neck. _'am I really going to enter this..?'_

"yes, I do want to enter it"

 _'darn it! why you just have to talk now mouth?! no no! don't sign the form Taeyeon! don-'_

"really?! okay! great, now you just need to sign in the form and write your signature below here. After that we're settle!" "oh, okay"

 _'Don't sign it don't sign it~ don-'_

"okay, there.. I sign it"

 _'-_- why is it my body doesn't listening to me now? ahh.. whatever Taeyeon'_

I smile with my own thought. "Great! And now you're officially our club member, so… oh yea! I forget to tell you about the fee, you need to pay 1500 won a month for the fees, hope you don't mind, just for the club accounts" I smiles a little making the girl stunt for a moment. "ah~ I see.. it's okay, I don't mind. So, when do I need to pay it?" The girl shakes her head ignoring what's bothering her mind "if you want, you can pay it right now as well" "well, in that case, I'll pay it now" with that, I took out 1500 won and paid it to her.

"okay, that's about it, so… club meeting on every Thursday and Friday at 4pm – 6pm. Are you free by that time?" I think for a while going through my class schedule. No class. "yea, I'm pretty much free on that time. Okay then" with that I leave the girl and went back to Yuri's.

"Hey, Yuri-shi, have you decide which club are you in?" Yuri turns to me and smiles widely "yea! I did, I'm going to enter the Drama Club, hehe" I giggle a little at her choice. "Why are you laughing?" she ask me. "anni.. it's just that, we're totally entering clubs that's not related to our course aren't we? haha" she giggle along with me "haha, wae? which club did you enter?" "The Music Club" Yuri eyes widen. "ehh? you play music?" I shrug my shoulder. "yea" I simply answer her and walked away. She followed from behind and catches up next to me. "jinja?! So? What instrument?" I look at her and smiles.

"Violin"

"woa…. Daebak!"

"Are you going back now?" She ask me "yea, I am, but I'm thinking about stopping by at the Art and Music shop.. which is… I don't know where" She giggle lightly at me and tapped my shoulder "well, good luck with that. But hey, where do you live?" both of us walk toward the parking area but still chit chatting "it's not that far really, a small house in this same neighbourhood" "you mean the SoShi district?" I look at her "yea, there.. *smile* wait… don't tell me you live there as well-" "eh? no no! I'm not… I just come to know about that place, that's all"

I smile and nodded my head. By then, we reach my car. Suddenly Yuri stop "Seriously Taeyeon-shi?" I took out my keys and unlocked the car "serious about what?" She had this disbelieve face plastered on her "that's… your car?" ahh.. the car, I know I shouldn't use this to campus "err.. yep, it's mine"

"dude! that is seriously cool~ a Ferrari? aha, something tells me you're not a normal student" I shoot both my hands up in the air "ops, you got me. haha, aww… it's really nothing Yuri-shi… it's my mom's birthday gift. Not that it's my money" "so you are not normal" I glare at her "Yah! What's that supposed to mean?" "anni anni! what I mean is, I thought you're from the normal family type, I thought.. since you're from Jeonju.. well…" I rolled my eyes and merong her "yea, okay, I get what you mean. Well I'm going now. See you tomorrow!" She smiles and waves back at me. "But! before that, where's your car?" I ask her. She then points to the black BMW sports car which makes me smiles. "So.. you're not normal as well.." Her eyes widen. "YAH! am not!" I laugh at her "whatever! byee!" I step on the gas pedal leaving her. "YAH! KIM TAEYEON!"

I just laugh at myself inside the car. "I guess I've meet someone identically as Yoong… this is great"

*CLING CLING*

I enter the Old looking instrumental shop after 20 minutes of searching and look around it. "wow… this shop is antique.." afterward I walked inside and walk towards the Violin section. I smile as I touch the wooden thing and a gush of memory runs back into me. "hmm… it's really been a while since that… time" as I was about to touch the Violin taking it out, a voice startle me.

"Hai! may I help you with something ms?"

"omo! you surprise me" I say while holding onto my heart. Just then, the moment I turn looking at the girl, my eyes widen. My heart as if stopped.

 _'it…. can't be…'_

The girl smiles were so familiar, but then the smiles suddenly disappear and replace with a frown and a pout.

"Ah! it's you! I can't believe I meet you here!"

My pounding heart, my deep thoughts suddenly disappear and replace with confusion. "Mwo?" I ask confuse. She then bit her lips angrily and slap my arm hardly making me screams in pain

*SLAP*

"OUW! YAH! What was that about?!"

She put both her arms onto her waist glaring at me. "Oh don't tell me you don't remember?" I still rub the part where she slaps me just now while looking at her angrily. "Remember about what!? You sicko! aish! this hurt you kno- OUW! Stop it!" before I could finish my word, she's already hit me again at the same spot.

"Don't you dare saying that I'm a sicko! Yah! why dint you offer me a help after knocking me down on my butt this morning huh? and you almost wreck my precious camera!" I look disbelieve at her and took a step forward. "so it was you? but, you… you…! *pointing at her* you hit me just because of that?! ah! you really are a sicko! well excuse me, I did actually apologize to you remember? i was in a hurry, that's why I dint help. And about your camera, well… I'm sorry! okay?" "just a sorry?" "so? What else do you want me to do? Begged you for mercy? Kiss your feet? or even buy you hundreds of new camera? uh?"

She glare at me "You know that is not what I meant" "So what?! You're hitting me just because I dint help you? yah, you don't mess with me okay, I dint do anything wrong to you. I apologize for what happen. SO, back off" I say to her making her looked at me dumbfounded. But then, I regret my action when her eyes began to get watery. I guess, I'm a little over reacting about this. AISH

"… As you wish!"

She then leaves me stomping her feet away. As she turns around, I swear I saw her tears flow down her cheek. But I dint care. I watch her moving away from me and disappeared. I sigh and rub my arm. "Why is this happening to me… But then again… she… kindda looks like her, but. No, it couldn't be, she's way to fierce compare to that girl. aish.."

I turn my attention back toward the violin and pick one. "hm… should I try? but.." I look around the store and found the new assistance, afterward I ask the shop owner which one is their best Violin product. In the end I paid the violin with the recommendation from the shop owner.

As I get home, I can't stop thinking about the encounter I had with that girl. "aish… she's really making me crazy" after taking shower, I unpacked all the stuff I buy from the store and decorate the living room and my personal studio which is the empty room at the end of the house opposite from the garden. Done decorating it, I sat down on the sofa looking at the newly decorated room.

Suddenly the girl smiles invade my mind again making me unconsciously smile.

I snapped back into reality and shake my head. "Aiguu! stop this!" I stand up from my sitting position and took the white canvas putting it onto the tripod stand for canvas. After that, I stand a few feet away from it and just like magic that girl face appears on it. My eyes widen and I scratch my hair frustrated. "arrrgh! Stop this!"

Done with the thinking, I take my apron putting it on, take the charcoal and began sketching abruptly, without looking at the outcome; I took the colour palate with me along with the colour mixing it with the palate knife. Afterward, using the flat brush, I began painting the canvas using the oil colour. While doing all of this, I just let my feelings take over me when I just paint whatever my hearts tells me. Drops and drops of sweats rolls down my cheek, eyes focus on the canvas and hands moving none-stop.

After done with it, I stop after applying the last colour on the painting with a slight panting sound coming out from me. But when I move away a little, my eyes widen in shock of what I actually draw.

 _'It's her…'_

I drop down all my things onto the table and flop back onto the sofa looking at the painting from there. I close my eyes for a moment still breathing hard. "mitchi….gesseo…" as I open my eyes once again I saw the painting I paint just now were so ridiculous.. _'Why did I end up drawing that annoying girl? aish!'_ I stand up from my sit but then stop looking outside the window as my eyes widen a bit. "*sigh* it's midnight already? geez…"

This always happen whenever I locked myself down and do paintings, I tend to lost track of time. However, this is one of the ways I release my stress. "Better wash up now…" I talk to myself and walk toward the door. Before I close it, I take a look once again at the painting.

"this is crazy…"

Next day, I come early to campus by wearing simple clothing, I wear white long sleeves shirt with navy blue jeans and wear a red sneakers. I bring along all of my art stuff and placed it on the fine art studio prepared special for us. I walk inside the studio and saw many great painting and sculpture hanging and standing around it. "woa.." I smiles and booked my spot since we going to have drawing class today. I take a walk inside the small yet specious studio and examining the artwork of various students from before; suddenly my eyes lay outside the window and landed exactly towards a girl who's capturing the morning suns with her camera.

I just watch her silently mesmerise by her beauty, but then, she change the angel of capturing and once again, my eyes widen.. "it's the girl from yesterday" she was smiling happily while capturing the morning landscape. I can't help myself from not admitting that… _'she is~ so~ beautiful, seriously… the way the sun lights shines through her black hair… her flawless beauty and… her smile… it's even brighter than the sun-'_

*CLICK*

"*gasp* shoot!"

She looks away from her camera and directly towards me. She peeps towards the window where I stand and her face look so cute when she's focusing on something, but then, when she realize that it was me her face turns into a frown. Suddenly "PERVERT!" she shouts at me loudly. And again, my eyes widen.

"The hell?!"

She do a merong and by using one of her finger she puts it under her eyes bringing it down while doing an annoying face. I was speechless seeing her childish act like that, she then turns around and walk away from the trees. I watch her walk away in anger "why the hell she always did that?! ugh!" I shake my head furiously and walk toward my spot. "so… she's taking picture. I guess.. She's taking Graphic huh?" suddenly I smile. "that's mean I get to see her often… I gues- wait! chakaman. what the hell am I saying? I'm going to meet that wicked girl often now?! this is just…. great. haish…"

After that I look at the canvas and remembered about the painting last night. I shake the thought off and look outside the window once again, there, an image of her taking picture replayed in my mind.

 _'I'm seriously turning weirder now… thanks to her'_

Soon after that, one by one the class fills in with students. "Taeyeon-shi! good morning! You're early today.. Afraid of coming late again?" both of us giggle "what~? no… just feel like coming early. hehe" "ah~ okay then. And hey, this evening there's a meeting for all students. You coming?" "ah, jinja? um.. arasseo, I'll go.." Soon, in comes Ms Choi with a happy smile on her face.

"Hai~ good morning class… are you ready for drawing classes?" all of us answer her in a happy tone. "That's good~! SO.. I will be teaching you both Painting and drawing for this semester and… until you finish studying! But, before I do teach you about drawing… let's learn about the history first" after that, the class begin and the morning passes by quickly until it reach the meeting session.

While I was there entering the hall, I bump into someone's shoulder which turns out to be.. yes~ HER again. She glared at me and turns away quickly than I thought not saying a single word. "What's up with her" she then approach her classmates that turns out to be… wait.

 _'She's a senior?!'_


	4. Chapter 4

"Taeyeon-shi? what's wrong?"

Ask Yuri when i still can't believe that the girl I pick a fight is a Senior. 'omg.. what have I done.. _*face palm*_ "hey… are you okay?" I look at the taller girl standing next to me and smile bitterly. "n-nae.." she furrow her eyebrow. "you don't seems like you are… well anyway, let's hurry up and take our seats. The meeting is about to start" I just nodded my head and follow her towards the 1st year sitting. Soon afterward the student council president came in and began his speech.

"And so~ I will now introduce each course association club president to introduce themselves… starting with Performing Art" a cheerful looking girl introduce herself as the Vice president of her club since their president cannot attend. I was surprise knowing that the vice president is the one who's at the registration for Music Club the other day.

"Welcome to G University first year students, my name is Sunny Lee. I am the Vice President for Performing Art club, the president for…" as she was giving her speech, Yuri suddenly asking me a question. "So hey, what's wrong with you earlier?" "well um.. I meet someone, and… turns out to be that she's the that I bump into yesterday" Yuri eyes widen a bit "eh? really? wow, what a coincidence. So is she…" I sighs "yea, she's in our Department, what makes it worse, she's… our senior" "EHH?!" as I thought things are worse now, suddenly it turning to be a disaster when a girl introduce herself as the President for the Graphic committee is…

"Hello everyone, I'm Tiffany Hwang the Club President for Graphic committee in Photography"

*DOUBLE FACE PALM!*

 _'okay! great! now she's the Photography club President?! ah~ great… GREAT! look who's you picking a fight with Taeyeon? aha! nice first impression from your senior. -_-'_

I brought up both my hand placing it onto my face "I can't believe this…." "yah, waeee~ you're seriously making me confuse" I look at Yuri helplessly "it's her Yuri, that is the girl I had a fight with yesterday…" "oh, so she's the one you bump into- wait what? you had a fight with her?!" I look away and looked at the girl on the stage giving her speech right now, little by little I slump down the seat afraid that she might saw me. "Yah, Kim Taeyeon, you seriously had a fight with our senior?" I nodded my head and was about to sneak out from the meeting room when suddenly

"Okay~ thank you for the great speech Ms Hwang, and now, we're like to choose each batch a class president. Starting with… 1st year Fine arts class, Ms Choi, May you come to the front and named the student you had in mind?" "Sure… so hai, I don't like wasting time, so I choose Ms Kim Taeyeon to be my class President for the rest of her college life. *smirk* Ms Kim come here"

My eyes widen, jaw dropped open widely as Yuri did the same to me. All students clap their hand anticipating for my appearance. "Taeyeon-shi! it's you! come on, up!" I shake my head quickly "NO! I don't want too!" Yuri looks anxiously around where people began to look for me "Kim Taeyeon! Hurry up! people are waiting" she hissed at me "NO!" I answered back hissing.

"Come on Ms Kim…. I know you're hiding somewhere, come on out, or else I might fail your first test later on" hearing what Ms Choi just said, I quickly stands up making everyone shock. "Don't you dare!" I yelled back, what I don't know is, everyone began to clap for me. "Ahhh~ there you are, know that you're hiding somewhere… *smirk* come on here, introduce yourself"

*FACE PALM!*

Left with no choice, I slowly walk towards the stage while looking at my PA's face, _'what the hell?! She's smirking for! I know that she's evil! ugh! and plus-'_ as I am now standing at the mike she patted my back "Good luck" she says with a grin on her face. _'erggh… I so hate her now! Yoong~ help me~ TT^TT'_

I look to the crowd and there, there she is! Staring seriously at me, I ignore her presence and just get this thing done. "Ehem, hai. errr.. what should I say? so… um.. I'm Kim Taeyeon a first year student, so…. I hope all of you can work with me in the future, especially my batch. And so, I-i'm looking forward working with you guys *force smile* Thank you" with that, I quickly get off the stage and back to my sits. "Great speech~ Ms President~ hahaha" I glare at Yuri "Shut up Yong"

Yuri look at me "Yong?" without realize, I called Yoona's nickname by accident which made me surprise myself "well, erm.. forget it" maybe her character with Yoona is about the same, sigh. She then smiles "You can call me Yul.. instead of Yuri-shi.." I look at her for a moment. "Seriously?" I asked her. " Yea! you are going to be my best friend anyway. kekeke" I giggle at her suggestion which turns out to be truth, but still, I can't replace Yong "hmm, If you say so. okay! then you can call me Taengoo" she laugh at my nickname at first "Taengoo? haha, umm.. You sure look white to me.. anyway. Okay then, Taengoo it is"

I smile hearing someone else calling me by that name now. It made me missed Yoona even more. Afterward both of us turn our attention back to the stage.

"*sigh* glad that's finally over…. phew~"

"Yea… same here…" I say agreeing with Yuri. "Hey Taengoo, you have anywhere to go after this?" she asked me when we are now in the hallway out from the campus. "um… I was thinking on going home. Why?" she then clapped her hand "great! how about going to the coffee shop nearby?" I think for a moment and was about to agree with her. But then "Ok sounds grea-"

"Ms Kim"

A voice startle both of us, when I turn around my eyes widen looking at who it was. It's HER again.

I narrow my eyes "yes?" she clears her throat a little and walk closer to me making me nervous all of a sudden. "Do you have some free time?" _'Okay, why would she ask me this?'_ "err…" I look at Yuri who nodding her head signalling me that it was okay. "Yea, I do. Why?" "Good, then come with me" Afterward she just left me.

"bwo ya…" I mumble looking at her walking away but then stop turning around. "Well? Are you coming?" she asked me again. "Y-yes.." she turn around again and walk. "Sorry Yuri, maybe next time okay?" she smile a little, "it's okay, now go. She might be angry if you're not following her" I just giggle and leave her.

As I am now following her closely from behind I just watch her back figure. "Where are we going?" I ask her, but its silence. _'Okay… she doesn't want to talk to me. FINE'_

"We're here" she simply said and enter the lecturer's office. "Ah~ Ms Kim… glad you make it. Come and have seat. You too Ms Hwang" both of us took our seat next to each other but there's a big gape in between us. _'What's up with this Ms Choi? haish…'_ I thought while glancing over the serious looking girl next to me.

"Okay! let's cut this short. I want both of you to work out in this trip to Naejangsan National Park"

Both of us shock with the news, "Yes… both of you gonna work out in this, because this is the 1st year student and senior trip, that's why I want a class rep from each batch. So, you Ms Kim are going to be in charge for your class making sure that they going to prepare their things neatly for the trip later on. We are going to spend 2 days and 1 night there. I don't want anything bad happen when we are there. As for Ms Hwang, I want all the photography club member comes along for the picture. This is going to be your first assignment Ms Kim as well for all of your class member, you going to draw and paint the landscape of the area, so be prepare, cus we going to leave this Saturday, aside from that. Ms Hwang, I want you and Ms Kim here works out on a Mix Media art work as a gift for the Park later on. Since they let us using the area for free, SO! I don't want this to be spoiled; you two better work your ass off for this. That's all. Dismiss"

Both of us just look at her jaw dropped. "B-but Ms Choi! I dint even learn how to do the Mix Media~" she look at me seriously and pointing at the girl besides me "there, you have a great senior working with you. So, no more question. You may leave"

 _'I tell you! that Ms Choi Sooyoung is… is… PURELY EVIL! how can she pair me up with that, that girl!'_

"Hey you, meet me at the Graphic studio at 4pm by tomorrow evening. That's all, have a great day" and again, my jaw drop. "Yah! who are you to order me like that huh?" she looked at me in annoyance "Well do you think I like giving order to the girl who clearly shouting at me and makes me cry- uh! forget it! just come to the graphic studio by tomorrow"

 _'Cry? so she did cry Yesterday'_

Just when she's about to leave again, I hold her arm. "Oh, so what makes you think I'm taking order from a girl who hit me on the arm TWICE? Well, not me" she takes off her arm harshly from my grip and step closer "Look missy! I don't want to get into a fight with a first year like you okay? Why don't you just do whatever I say while I'm still trying to be nice to you, got it?" "pfft! You call this nice? Yeah right" she greeted her teeth in annoyance "Just stop it!" I smirk at her "Stop what? I dint do anything" She look at me disbelieve "you're so annoying danshin!" my eyes widen.

 _'Danshin?! that's it…'_

"Take that back"

I say in a low tone. She smirks at me "what~ for calling you danshin? NO, why should i? You are a danshin anyway. Midget kid"

 _'Ugh! That's it!'_

"STOP IT!"

"Danshin Kid! why should i? oh yea, you're also a Pervert, stalking me from the window. tsk tsk, you sure are a cute little pervert danshin aren't you?"

My eyes widen as she just call me a pervert once again.

"What the hell?! I am not a pervert! and stop calling me danshin! you big pink monster freak!"

"ah! Take that back!"

"OH why should i? Big, pink, monster, Freak!"

 _'Well it's true that she is wearing all pink right now, maybe she just love that colour'_

"UGHH! Just stop this nonsense!" I smirk as she is now the one who's giving in. "okay, as you wish pink freak-"

*SLAP*

I look at my arm that she just hit and make an annoyed expression. "Ouw! what the- why did you hit me!" "Stop calling me pink freak!" "Well, you are one, pink freak or should I change it into Pink Monste- OUW! ohmygod… stop hitting me!" "You deserve it. ugh! I'm leaving" she then just leave me behind.

"YAH! where are you going?! we are not finish! aish..why the hell did we start bickering anyway? ugh"

"That… That stupid midget! how dare she's calling me a..a.. a freak! And she was about to say that I'm a m-monster?! UGHH!" The girl stomp her feat all the way towards her car and enter it. As she closed the door, she throw away her bag on the passenger seat harshly resulting all her things to come out from it. "Why do I have to pair up with that annoying little danshin! aish!"

She holds onto her starring wheel and sighs. As she look at her stuff on the other seat, she bits her bottom lips. "All my things really are in pink colour isn't it. She's right… maybe I am a pink fre- what the hell?! I'm agreeing with what she says? NO! I am not! ughhhh… I really need chocolate latte right now"

Afterward, She droves out from the campus and head towards the nearby coffee shop

Taeyeon POV

Here I am, locking myself inside the studio with oil paint all over my shirt, face, hand and apron. As I was trying to clear my mind from what happen earlier, I can't help but to express my feelings onto the painting just by remembering the scene.

 _'Why is she just so~ freaking annoying! First she calls me a Pervert, then she call me midget! And what's worse! She even call me danshin kid! NO ONE, call me! That!'_

"T-that stupid girl!"

*brush, brush!*

"How dare she call me a Danshin! Even I am short! She just has to insults me like that"

*WHIP WHIP*

"And I can't! Even believe! That I, have, to work, with her! haish!"

*WHIP WHIP WHIP!*

With the last stroke on the canvas I breathe heavily looking at the painting I just did. It turn out to be an expressionist art work that's filled with red, yellow, blue, purple and orange… it's abstract, it's flawlessly pictured my feelings, from the colour, the line, the texture.. The-

*CLANK CLANK*

I dropped down my utensil and sighs heavily. "What is wrong with me… if Yoona sees these. She might think I'm weird" I walk lifelessly towards the sofa and close my eyes. "So her name is Tiffany Hwang huh? *sigh* you really are something"

Without notice, I fell asleep just like that.

 _"Taeyeon-na~ Taeyeon-na~ where are you? come on out… don't scare me like this…"_

 _"Boo!"_

 _"aaa! Eomma! Ghost!"_

 _"Ahahahah! neon phabo ya~ hahaha"_

 _"*glare* Kim Taeyeon! I hate you!"_

 _"Oh yea? Hahaha *merong* like I care~ haha *runs away*"_

 _"Yah! come back here! Tae!"_

 _"Catch me if you can~ haha!"_


	5. Chapter 5

"*GASP* ughh~"

I squint my eyes as the sun shines through the window, i place both my hand onto my face and I can feel that I'm sweating so much while I was sleeping. Just then, I remember about my dream but I quickly shake the thought away. I wipe the sweats off and look around the studio. "It's morning already? aha, I just realize it now huh?" I look at the clock on the wall and it's now 9 in the morning. I still have 1 and half hour before I go to college.

I stand up from the ground and stretch my body. "uhh~ sleeping on the couch is sure uncomfortable, and talk about the mess I made-" then my eyes caught the painting I did last night which turns out to be Tiffany's angry looking face. I sigh and walk over to it. I lay my finger tracing on the painting and smile. "Even when you're angry… you still looked pretty" I stop tracing my finger and retreat from the painting shaking my head.

"What the hell happening to me. Aish, shower.. I need a shower"

"Morning Taengoo!"

I turn to look at Yuri lifelessly and smile weakly. "um… morning" she furrow her eyebrow and approach me. "Yah, something wrong?" I just shake my head and took my seat next to her and lay my head on the desk. "Just tired…" "Ow, I see.. um, so… why did she call you yesterday?" I look at her slowly "what do you mean?" she chuckle a little "omo… you really are tired aren't you? what time did you sleep last night huh taengoo?" I buried my face once again and close my eyes "I don't know…" she then chuckle again and patted my back. Just then Ms Choi enters the studio.

"Morning everyone, have a great sleep last night?" she ask, I rolled my eyes looking away annoyingly.

 _'Yeah, I did. Thanks a lot for pairing me with her Ms Choi, thank you so soooo much!'_

"So as you all know, were having an early class trip to Naejangsan this weekend, shall we start discuss about this now? great, Ms Kim, please come forward" I sigh heavily and walk to the front. "Since Ms Kim here is going to be your class rep for your batch, I have assign her with a task which involving all of you. So Ms Kim, take your time"

 _'Here goes nothing…'_

I took in a deep breath and began to explain the school trip in details as Ms Choi gave me the schedule right now. I began assigning them with the things we need to bring and so on. Lastly I told them about the collaboration I'm gonna do with our senior which turns out to be they all jealous about. "Oh wait, don't tell me you guys like Senior Hwang?" I ask them, then all of them cheered loudly making me annoyed with it. "Okay okay! I get it, stop cheering so loud. geez~"

 _'if only they know that she likes to HIT people, I think they might be scared of her'_

"so that's about it, I just hope everything will turn out well and please corporate with me~ *bow* khamsamnida" all of them clapped their hand.

 _'Okay~ I don't know I can do this well being a class rep. well, good job to me, I guess'_

"Okay, that's settle. Now let's start with drawing class"

As time flies by, it's already 3.55 pm which means I have to meet up with HER. I bit farewell to Yuri as she is now heading towards her first drama club activities. I search for the graphic studio like she instructs me yesterday and stop at studio 1 which is the main Graphic studio. I sigh a little and was about to reach out for the door knob, but then the door open a little too quickly making it crash onto my face .

"OUW"

I hold onto my face grunting in pain. "ohmygod! I'm sorry! I dint know you're there!" I shake my head signalling that it's okay, but as I look at the person who did that to me, I stop and my eyes widen. "Oh, it's you. About time you come" she said coolly. I greeted my teeth and points at her "you did it on purpose aren't you!" I said while pointing at her, she then look at me eyes widen.

She dint respond to me, in fact she turns around entering the studio again. I growl angrily and follow her. "Yah!" I call out, as I look around no one in the studio except for us. "Hey! where are you, tell me, you did it on purpose aren't you?!" suddenly the store door opens and she appear behind it with a box, which turn out to be….. a first aid kit?

She rolled her eyes and put the box on the table opening it. "Just stop with the shouting will you? it hurt my ears" I bit my lips holding in, she then throw me a cotton making me confuse. "What's this for?" again she roll her eyes "you're bleeding, stupid" my eyes widen and I quickly hold onto my nose checking it. True, I am bleeding. I quickly use the cotton to wipes off the blood oozing out from it and growl. "It's all your fault" She close the box and look at me "is not! I don't even know you're there in the first place! ugh" I squint my eyes not believing her "How do I know you're not just trying to play trick on me-"

*HIT*

"STOP ACCUSING ME! GOD"

I rub my arm "tssss! Why you always hit me! ah god!~~~ fine! haish, let's stop this!"

"You're the one who should stop! I said that it's an accident, I dint mean to do that to you okay! ugh!" She then stomp her feet away to the store room to place the box back there. I sigh.

 _'Why we always argue… well, maybe I'm at fault this time. She did help me'_

When she comes out, she glares at me and go to her seat opening her laptop. Not knowing what to do, I just stood there like a statue with the cotton on my nose. "Oh for god sake, don't just stand there like a statue! come here will ya?" not wanting to argue anymore I just mumble audible words and obey sitting next to her. She starts typing things on her laptop, eyes not leaving the screen, but then "*sigh* tell me… why I am pairing up with you again…? *sigh*" I roll my eyes. "Is not that I know the real reason. That witch choose me, as if I wanted to work with you"

She stops from typing and look at me, more like glaring at me. "You finish?" she ask me. I fake a smile and blink my eyes along with it. "Yes~" "ugh, let's stop wasting time and get this over with. So here's my plan, I'm planning on doing the mix media like this" she shows me an illustration image she did on her laptop which turns out to be so beautiful, but the concept isn't right. "I don't like it" i lied; it's so pretty in deed. She quickly look at me "what?" "I said I don't like it. Change it" She had her mouth opens wide "You… you don't know how hard I work for this illustration, and you're asking me to change it!?"

I look at her coolly "yea, it's hideous" again she look at me disbelieve "Ah! excuse me!?"

 _'okayyy~ what is wrong with me! stupid mouth! now think of another word Taeyeon. FAST'_

"umm..first of all, the concept isn't right for the resort Ms Hwang, second, it's way to digital art. What we've ask to do is something more related to nature rather than digital art. See, it is a Mix media anyway" She was about to say something but in the end just let her mouth hang open. Suddenly, instead of bickering with her, my brain is now working on a new piece of artwork in it. Mixing, comparing, combining and in the end "Here look at this" I took out my pencil and sketch book and began to scribble out my idea, making her look at me in awe.

"I'm not saying that your idea is wrong.. but, If we combined it with this…." I draw the resort symbol with using leaf and sticks, then use her digital image as the back ground image "You see, if we did it like this, isn't it look like 3D ?"

*Silence*

"Wow… you really are amazing"

I stop from scribbling and look at her "nae?" She suddenly blush "anni! W-what I'm trying to say is, yeah you're right. It does look good that way" I blink my eyes a few times and bit my lips looking back at the image I draw.

 _'Did she just praise me?'_

I clear my throat and finish the drawing, showing it to her. "Here, finish. So what do you think?" I ask smiling a little. She just stares at me not looking at the drawing I made. "you okay?" I ask her. She shake her head and look at the drawing "hmm… like I said, it's nice.."

 _'*smile* I think we can work together after all..'_

"but…." she suddenly took the eraser and abruptly erased the logo I drew "Yah! What are you doing?" finish drawing it she smile widely "This way it's much better!" I look at what she drew and "you put polka dots in it? What are you, kindergarten?" "ah! am not! it's cute that way" "and you even label it to be in pink? Yah, this is not for children Ms Hwang"

She bloated her cheek while stomping her feet once on the ground.

 _'So…cute!... what? NO!'_

"This is our group project! either you accept it or not I don't care, since you already have the centre piece with you, I want the polka dot to be mine!"

 _'I can't believe how childish she's acting right now, but it's kindda cut- NO'_

"well, whatever, let's see if Ms Choi gonna agree on this or not. And I'm sure she's not going too.. *merong*" again, she stomp her feet. "That's not fair!" I clear my things putting it inside my bag "Well it is, since she's the one who's monitoring us, in case you forget. I'm going home" Just as I was about to walk, she hold onto my arm and look at me with a pleading face "This is not fair Taeyeon!"

 _'She called me by my name…'_

I look at her pleading face and our eyes meet, I gulp down my saliva and remove her hand.

 _'Why the hell am I suddenly nervous'_

"Look it's not that I am the one who decide it okay" She stop for a while and "But even if she rejected my polka dots idea, can we keep on with the pink colour?" I hold in my laughter "So you are a pink freak- oops"

 _'geeeeee! bad mouth~ bad! bad! bad!'_

Her eyes widen and yep, you guess it right. she hits me. AGAIN

"Tssk! oh god! Stop-"

"You're the one who should stop! ugh I hate you!"

"Well who say I like you? I hate you more!" With that I leave the studio, but I heard her shouting about another meeting tomorrow. I just roll my eyes.

 _'I take back what I said earlier. It's impossible working with her! ugh'_

As I got home, I quickly take a shower and clean my studio. I look at the painting I did last night with a sigh. I took it off from the stand and put it aside, letting it dry out. Later that night I paint the studio in baby blue colour so that it gave a spacious feeling to it. After I finished painting the room, i took another light shower and flop myself on the bed. While doing so, i look up the celling

 _'Why do I always bickering with her… and what's more ridiculous, we're arguing about stupid things. That is not normal for people who just meet with each other. *sigh* and talk about her face… she really do resemble-'_

"NO! She's nothing compare to her! ugh! this is ridiculous. Just sleep Taeyeon"

 _"Gotcha! ahihihihi"_

 _"*pout* naww~ you're so bad Taeyeon-na~ *bloat cheek*"_

 _"wae? I dint do anything~"_

 _"But you did! You always run away from me…. and you always make me sad and make fun of me!… *pout*"_

 _"*giggle* aww~ don't pout, tell you what… let me play you something"_

 _"*smile widens* what is it that you gonna play Taeyeon?"_

 _Taeyeon looked at her smiling charmingly and puts the wooden instrument on her shoulder._

 _"It took me a while learning this, and… today, I'll play this for you. I hope you stop pouting after this~ *pout* jinja…"_

 _The other girl giggles while clapping her hand._

 _"Will you?" she asked again. The girl then smiles nodding her head "Nae! promise!"_

 _"*relief* umm.. I'm sorry if I play it badly. But, hear it"_

 _The girl puts her hands under her chin as she watches the other played. She smiles widely and that moment she knew she's fallen for her._


	6. Chapter 6

After the little meeting they had, it's been 2 days afterward. In the end Ms Choi rejected Tiffany's idea of putting polka dots in and the pink colour as well. This made Taeyeon smiles widely at it, Tiffany on the other hand frowning like a kid after that. With heavy heart she did the art work together with Taeyeon whenever they had free times. Taeyeon who's been busy with the project couldn't attend the music club that she's supposed to attend within this week.

In the end, it's time for the school trip. It's like hell working together with Tiffany, they would always argue on the material and all, but thankfully they finally manage to the final stage. It was late in the evening when they both stay at campus in order to prepare the things for tomorrow. After a while, they finally finish prepare the things for tomorrow with the help from Taeyeon's classmates and the photography club which is their senior. In the end, it's just left the two of them when Yuri is the last one to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Taengoo" Taeyeon smiles and waves at her "yea, see you tomorrow" As Yuri walk away, she stop and turn with a smirk "Yah, don't do anything weird okay?! and don't come home too late Taeng" Taeyeon eyes widen "YAH! What do you mean?! we will never do something like that! ew!" Yuri just laugh at her and waves. "Bye Taeng~ Have fun!" she roll her eyes and walk back inside the painting studio. As she enters she saw that Tiffany is still applying the glitter dust on the painting.

 _'As if I will do anything to her'_

"Hey, done applying it?" "Almost" she answer shortly as Taeyeon sat down on one of the table looking at the girl. She growl "come on~ what took you so long applying it? It's not that hard anyway, and it's getting late you know" Tiffany stops for a while and turn around looking intensely at Taeyeon "FYI I'm taking graphic, remember? I'm not that used to this kind of thing! So, please be a little considerate here" Taeyeon crossed her arms looking at her questioningly

"Oh you are huh~ but I thought every art & design students have all the BASIC of painting? hum? *smirk*" Tiffany look at her angrily annoyed with her smirking face and stomp her feet once then turn around facing the painting "I'm just not good in this okay! ugh! Would you stop complaining and do something else. I'm trying to concentrate here" Taeyeon narrow her eyes and pout a little. She gets off from the table "hump, fine, whatever"

She then get out from the room and wanders around the campus.

"Why am I so bad in this… if only I'm talented enough so that I can do this quickly, and what's matter the most I don't have to hear her complaining?! If only this is digital art, it would be a piece of cake for me. Ugh!"

While she's still applying it, she suddenly hears something. She stops for a while and look around suddenly feels scared since It's starting to get dark now. "*gulp* where is that midget! Why the heck did she leaves me alone in here. Just look at this studio it's.. i-it's so.. NO Tiffany, don't even think about that" As she tries to concentrate she can't help but to notice the scary looking sculpture surrounding the room. By that time, she cussed herself for sending Taeyeon away.

But suddenly, she hears something that made her relax and comfortable. She unconsciously Smile enjoying what she hears. Then she thought "The music club must be practicing right now *smile* at least I know I'm not alone" With that's she continues to do her work with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile

Taeyeon Pov

After I left her, I just wonder around the campus. Just then, i remember about the music club that i couldn't attend. Since it is Friday, I took this chance and pay a visit. I am now in front of the club, I look around and it turns out that the Music club room is not that far from the Painting studio. I took a step forward and knock the door.

Then a few steps sound coming and it reveals a black haired girl with a sweet smile on her face. "Ah! Taeyeon, what brings you here? I thought that you had a group project to attend?" I smile and scratch the back of my neck. "Well… I kindda on my break now, so I thought about stopping by, since I also left my Violin here… just checking it. But wait, how did you know my name?" She smiles at me and let me in without answering my question. I then saw the other member of the club; they are now preparing to get back since their practice session has over. "Am I too late?" I ask her, she nods her head "Unfortunately, yes.. we just did a little practice today, and also just to test our new member their talent. And ah! Since you're here, why don't you show us your talent Taeyeon, I can accompany you with the piano if you want. *smile"

I look at her with a little confuse face but smile in the end, still… I was wondering, how did she know my name? when I left my violin here the other day, I just meet Senior Lee, but her...? and on top of that, she even address me with my first name? this is weird.

As i was thinking to myself, the other senior and junior member also agrees with her and I feel a little embarrassed. "Um.. well, if you insist, I should try then" after that i go around at the back to search for my violin that I left the other day when I visit the club, in order to inform them that I cannot make it for practice. And so, I pick it up, open the bag and reveal the violin. All of them are now sitting while waiting for me to begin. I hesitate for a moment before I touch the violin. As I touch it, I can feel those memories flash back in me. I look back at them about to reject the idea, but in the end I dint. Since they wait with much anticipation, I don't want to disappoint them. I took in a deep breath and put the wooden instrument on my shoulder. Before that I speak

"annyeonghaseyo everyone, well, to make this official. I'm Kim Tae Yeon imnida, 20 years old and a freshmen" all of them laugh "hehe, um.. I'm taking fine art as my core subject.. and so~ making this short, it's been so long since I last played Violin, I don't know why. But I just feel like playing it again. so um… Pardon me if my playing is bad. *bow*" all of them clapped and I began to take my position so do the other senior with her piano. I gave her signal to start, she nodded. Then, as I began to move it, my heart, my mind, my breathing… it's all began to remember the event from many years ago.. It hurt me. So much

I close my eyes tightly while playing it and I can't help but to let a tears trickling out from my eyes as it felt so great to play violin again, it feels so free …. And what's more… the memory of her really makes me into the song.

Ave Maria, is the very last piece I play for her… before-

 _'No~ I don't want to remember it again, this is the last… she's not here anymore. I should stop~ this is for the best. This is the start Taeyeon, the start of your new life. Don't let it bothers you… just… forget!'_

As the girl began to apply the paint on the canvas to fix it, she suddenly stops as the sound of the Violin playing getting sadder and sadder. Unconsciously, her eyes glistening with warm liquid. Soon it falls down on her cheek.

 _'The music is so wonderful~ the sound coming from the Violin really shows how the player feels… I can feel it's so painful…'_

"Why do I feel so sad…?"

As I finish the song. I breathe in and out slightly, turning around looking at the audience who's in awe. Then, one of the senior stands up and clapped loudly for me "Brava! Ms Kim! Brava! That was so… beautiful! You surely are qualified for his club~ *thumbs up*" as she did that, everyone else began to clapped along. My hand falls onto both my side as I smile weakly at them.

"Wow Taeyeon! That was great! I thought that you say it's been long since you last played it. ayy~ you joker~ haha" I rubbed the back of my neck and bow at them. "Thank you for the compliment… and um may I excuse myself now? I have to get back to my partner" I bow to all of them, but then someone stopped me.

"Hey, I haven't introduced myself properly to you. um, my name is Krystal Jung from the performing art department…and also… this club president" she then smiles at me showing off her eye smile. But for some reason, I dint seem to be attract to it like how I attract to Tiffany's- wait wait wait! no no~ I am not! and… what?! she's the club president? *face palm* that's explain why she knows my name.

"Ah~ so your name is Krystal-shi hihi, nice to meet you then! Ms President, Thanks for the beautiful accompany. I shall go now. Bye!"

The girl just watch Taeyeon walks away with a smile "hm!*grins* you're so cute and talented Taeyeon"

When I am now about to enter the painting studio, I saw that Tiffany is now spacing out looking out the window, I lift one of my eyebrow and approach her. "Hey, you finish with the- wo..w-why…"

As she hears my voice, she turns around slowly with a blank expression on her face, and what's more shocking. She's crying! Her tears flow freely down her cheek. Suddenly I got panicked, well, i-it look scary when she looked at me like that!

"Y-yah, why are you crying? gwenchana? Did you hurt yourself?" She dint respond to me and just wipes her tears away. She then looked directly into my eyes and it sends shiver all over me "Yah! Don't look at me like that, you're scaring me" from expressionless, she suddenly snaps back and furrows her eyebrow. "You sure you okay?" I ask again, not that I care, but… Well, I don't want her to attack me and turn me into zombies don't i?

"I'm fine" she turn around quickly with a hint of angry tone. "geez, why the hell you would be angry at me anyway. So~ weird, pardon me for being nice" she glare at me for a second "NOT YOUR BUSINESS!" I roll my eyes again and saw that she had finished the painting. "Great you finish it" I took the spray with me to stop the paint "Okay now move, let me do the rest" she let out a sharp breath and moves away.

 _'What's her problem?'_

"Finish! ahhh~ great, time to go home~" as I turn around, she's already packed her things. I hurriedly pack mine and followed her out from the studio after shutting down all the lights. Both of us walks awkwardly silence towards exit door. She then took out something from her bag and it's her hand phone. She just stood there at the entrance calling someone, probably her boyfriend *roll eyes* or even her scandal or- ugh! Why do I even care..

"See you tomorrow"

I shortly say and leave her. I was waiting for her respond, but none. _'What do you expect from a girl like her? Wait, what about a girl like her? Whatever'_

I took out my keys and enter the car. I turn it on and droves around the parking area, suddenly I saw Tiffany still there. "What is she still doing there?" I talked to myself.

 _'Should I stop and ask? No! She probably annoyed with me if I do that. But, it's not wrong to ask right? BUT! agh! just go home already'_

Then I step on the gas pedal and drove away from her, when I pass her our eyes meet for a moment there I can see that…

 _'She's crying? But why?'_

I am now driving on the road, but my head keeps telling me…

 _'Is it possible that no one's picking her up? That's no way… She has her car, why dint she use it! Stupid girl. What if something bad happen to her? What if someone kidnapped her? o-or rapped her?! argh! why do I care anyway! geeez!'_

"What do you mean the car has broken down?! You stupid! Why dint you check the car before huh? What about my car? Ehh?! Leo use it?! ah! He's so dead later on. UGHHH, now who's going to pick me up?... You know what, forget it! *beep*"

She stomp her feet on the ground angrily and her eyes got teary. "Leo is so stupid! Stupid! stupid! and t-that stupid butler! UG- *sobs*" Just then, she remember about Taeyeon

 _'That midget has a car right? Should I ask for a ride home? But.. it will be so awkward~ and she hates me! And I hate her too! Do i? Of course I do!~ but…. but…. *sobs*'_

Just then, Taeyeon's car came, then when it goes pass her, both of them exchange glance, afterward she just saw the car drove away from the campus. She wipes her tears and began to walk. "See, she dint even stop to ask. What am I thinking, *pout* guess I'll be taking Taxi…*frown* this is really not happening… and I need to wake up early tomorrow... *whines* where's daddy when I need him. *Stomp!*"

She just walks down the road and suddenly the clouds began thundering loudly making the girl runs in scared and cry. The Taxi stands is far away from the campus since the university placed on a private place. She keeps on running until she feels tired, thunders keep on roaring but she keeps on going while shutting her teary eyes.

 _'This is so bad… why there is a thunder!~ I hate them… TTcTT oh god~ please don't let it rain~ jebal~ I should have just let go of my ego and ask for a ride with Taeyeon. Now look what happen~ i'm scared just please feet, bring me quickly to the taxi station and get me home~'_

Suddenly, because of running with her eyes close, she tripped down. Luckily she hits the grass first before landed onto the road. But still it scratches her right knee. She tries to stand up slowly and looked at her knee. "tssss~ uhuk~ just why…" she cover her face with both palm and broke down crying. Then the thunder roar

Just as a droplet of rain fall on the ground, suddenly a light shown down the road from behind. When she turns around, the car approached her closely, the closer the car gets, the more widen the girl eyes were, disbelieve with what she saw.

 _'It can't be…'_

And when the car finally stops, she's left speechless, the mirror slowly rolled down and she just stare at the driver in awe.

The driver smile warmly making the girl just stands there like a statue. Then when the driver spoke, she end up- crying

"Wanna have a ride home senior Hwang?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Wanna have a ride home senior Hwang?"

There's no answer from the latter but just the sound of thunder and her crying. Taeyeon look at her confuse and suddenly got panicked. "y-yah, waegurae? d-did something happen?" she waited for her reply, but nothing. She look around and saw the skies is so dark and it's about to rainstorm any soon. She sighs a little and eventually gets out from her car approaching the mute latter.

Taeyeon POV

"Hwang Sunbaenim, why are you crying?"

"….. *sobs* *sobs*"

I gulp down my saliva afraid that something really did happen to her. I examine her body and saw there's a bruise on her right knee. _'Great! Something really did happen to her, now it's all my fault. aishh!'_

"Yah, seriously… answer me, are you okay? Tipphanie?"

Then, she suddenly look at me shocked that I just call her by her name. But when she does, I can see she's been crying so much. Unknowing what's the reasons, it hurt my heart. "D-did you just call me, Tiffany?" I bit my lips and look away. "Well anyway, come inside. I'll send you home" She dint say anything afterward but just follow me, when she's about to enter the car, she's hissing in pain which made me look at her. Worried

She carefully bends her knee and put both in. As she close the car door the rain eventually fall. "Wow, what a perfect timing" she just look down on her lap slightly gripping on her skirt. I start the car and began to drives away.

It was a silence ride when neither one of us spoke. I wanted to turn on the radio, but it was too awkward till I can't even move a finger.

 _'See, see! I knew it would be so awkward~ ughh… come on Taeyeon, just talk something. You always bickering with her aren't you? So, why now can't even say a word?'_

I cleared my throat and take a glance at her and her knee. "urm, i-is it hurt?" She looked at me for a moment and shake her head. "No, it's just a scratch" "Ow, I see" Again, its silence.

"uhh… Where you live?"

I ask her when i am now entering the main road. "On Genie hills, down the hoot district" I nodded my head and just drove there in silence. AGAIN

I was about to ask her question on what happen to her car, and how did she get the bruise. But something made me stuck with word when she says

"Thank you"

I froze

 _'Did I heard wrong? She just say thank you to me?'_

"Nae?" I ask a little bit too fast. She still looked down on her feet, and if I'm not mistaken, I saw her blushing?

"Nothing"

I smirk seeing this. _'oh ho ho~ So she's being thankful to me now huh? But still trying to denied it? heh *smirk*'_

"Nothing? but I just heard that you said thank you? *raised eyebrow*" she looks out the window still blushing.

 _'ahahah! kiyeopta, haha'_

"Ouw~ blushing aren't you? *grins*"

"I am not!"

I hold in my smile. "Just admit it…."

"…."

 _'tssk, still keeping your cool huh senior hwang? keke, let's see how long you can hold it'_

"hmm~ people always said that, silence means yes~ *grins*" she quickly turn around with, yup! Indeed she's blushing.

"I do not!"

I can't hold it "pfft! ahahaha" she bloated her cheek. "What's so funny? aish" I stop from laughing and turn to look at her when I stop at the traffic light. There, our eyes meet.

 _Dugeun dugeun…_

"You that is, trying to deny things that you clearly say out loud to me" I said to her still trying to hold my smile. After hearing what I said, her face turns bright even more which I find so cute

 _'Did I just that she's cute?'_

The light turns green and I drove. "You blush so easily don't you… *mumble* so cute" I said mumbling the last part

 _'*gaps and eyes widen* I did not just said that! stupid mouth! stupid stupid! why you always did that!'_

She looked at me "What?" she ask, "What what?" I answer quickly panicked that she hears me saying that. "I thought that you just said that I'm-" I make a shooing sign with my hand and laugh nervously "Aha aha~ r-ridiculous… I dint say anything, *sweating* you heard me wrong, ehek ehek" she looked at me questioningly while narrowing her eyes, but then she decides to ignore it.

 _'Phew~ thank god~'_

Moments later, she spoke.

"Where are we going? My house is that way" she asked nervously. "um, somewhere" I answer short "Yah, don't try to do anythi-" I rolled my eyes. "Geez~ relax…" I stop the car and parked it and unbuckle my seat belt. "I am not going to do anything to you. Weirdo" her jaw drop and I quickly close the door muffling the word she's throwing at me, probably cursing. I just giggle and enter the shop.

It dint take me long in that shop and return back, I open the car door and gave her the plastic bag. She looked weirdly at me. "bwoya?" "uh~ just take it.." She hesitates at first but she took it anyway. "What's this?" I dint answer her and quickly drove out to the main road once again. It dint take long to arrive in her neighbourhood. "So, which one is your house?" I ask her while my eyes looking at those luxurious houses; I waited, but no answer. "Hey… which one is your house?" I ask again

"Ah, i-it's that one. The one at the end"

She pointed to the white house which far away from the other house. I am impressed; she has a big and luxurious looking house. But yet, she's a simple person. _'Simple? yeah right… wearing pink everywhere *roll eyes*'_

I stop the car and pull the hand break. "We're here" I turn looking at her but she just froze on her seat. I raised one of my eyebrows "Wae?" she snaps back and look back at me. "N-nothing" with that she quickly unbuckles her seatbelt and opens the door. "Thanks for the ride" and she close the door quickly leaving me.

"Ah, almost forget"

I roll down the mirror and shout

"Yah, senior Hwang! Don't forget to put that cream on your knee! night!"

With that I leave the neighbourhood.

 _Dugeun dugeun…. dugeun dugeun…_

The girl just froze there when she hears what Taeyeon shout to her. Then when she hears the car droves away, she turns around looking at the car leaving. She gripped on the plastic bag tightly and placed one of her hand onto her chest, feeling the heartbeat.

 _'Why are you suddenly being nice to me? And why did my heart skips a beat? anni anni, it's not!'_

"She's just acting, nothing else. Yea… stupid midget"

Without Her notice, a pink shade slightly creeps up upon her cheek again.

The next day, Taeyeon woke up early in order to make sure everything went well, especially the mix media that she and Tiffany did last night dries well. She enters the painting studio after dropping her things on the main gate moments ago. She walks directly towards the painting and examine it.

"Hmm… we really did a good job after all those nagging of hers. *sigh*" she sat down on the table still looking at the painting. "I'm still wondering why I bought that cream last night. aish! She probably thinks I am weird, ugh" When she looked outside the window, she suddenly remembers the time Tiffany took the morning sun on that tree.

Then, she remembers about her dream last night.

 _"Um~ Taeyeon-na…. is this really okay?" she asked_

 _"Yeah! eomma said we can come here isn't it? Come, there's nothing to be worried about…"_

 _"Gurae? then, gaja!" the girl pulls Taeyeon's hand excitedly towards the hills and they both quickly reach the top._

 _"Uwaaa~ yeppeo da~ Taeyeon-na! it's so pretty here!"_

 _Taeyeon smile to her proudly "gucheo!~ I tell you already, the sun sets here are the best! hehe" the other girl just nod her head as they are now resting under the big tree together_

Taeyeon POV

"Ms Kim? What are you doing in here?"

A voice startles me making me back in reality. I turn around quickly and it's Ms Choi standing on the door way. I bow slightly and smile "Ah, annyeonghaseyo Ms Choi, I was just checking the mix media that me and senior Hwang did" She smile at me and enters the studio. "So it's finish already uh?" she walks toward it and examine it. "yaah~ you guys really did it well… *grins widely*" I grins back "Really? ah, khamsamnida *bow*"

"Yes… it is, um… so, where's Ms Hwang?" "umm… I think she's not here yet" "I see, if that so, let me help you with this. Let's pack this up; I have the wrapper in my office. Let's go" then both of us gone to her office to wrap it nicely

"So tell me, why did you too always bickering with each other?" she ask me all of a sudden making me shock. " *Eyes widen* Ehh? w-what do you mean? and, h-how did you know?" she smirk and cut the red ribbon. "Just a feeling, so it's true then?"

 _'-_- I shouldn't have stuttering'_

I help her tying the ribbon around "*sigh* can we not talk about that Ms Choi?" finish tying it both of us stand up, she look at me amused "Why so?" I look at her annoyingly because clearly she's about to teased me. "Well, I just don't wanna talk about it" she smirk "why not? are you shy? haha" I look at her annoyed

 _'I am right! She is going to teased me!'_

"I am not! I just don't wanna talk about it, it's just weird" she laughs at me. "Arasseo Taeyeon… haha, aiguu… puppy love" "*Eyes widen* P-puppy love? Yah! We are not even a lover!" "Who say that both of you a lover? or did you wanted it to be that way~?"

 _'I just knew she's evil teaser!'_

"O-of course not! Why would I want that?"

She just laugh at me and still smirking "Yea… *smirk* and bring this painting out okay? I'm going to check the student attendance now, see ya!" I clench my teeth "Ughh~! is she even a real lecturer? aish"

"Okay guys! Gather up!"

As Ms Choi gathering all of my classmate, I am now exiting the main gate while bringing the big frame with me. "*groans* Tell me, why did she ask me to carry this on my own once again? aish"

"Here, let me help"

 _'That voice sounds familiar'_

I take a peek and it turn out to be Yuri, I smile seeing her "Hey! Thanks~ I really need one" she giggle at me "knew you would, cus I only saw your leg from a far, and it's scary. Thinking that a painting is walking on their own" I glare at her "Yah, are you here to help me or you just want to tease me?" she grins widely which turn out to be like a dork "Of course to help~ hehe" I narrow my eyes "You don't look like you are" she giggle "Ayy~ are you sulking? such a kid~ haha"

"Tsssk! I am not!"

"You sound like one"

"Black girl"

"Danshin"

Both of us look put down the painting and both glaring at each other. "Pffft! hahaha! you're so cute Taengoo~ haha" I can't hold it and burst out laughing as well, I look at her laughing and it really warm my heart. For some reason, I dint get mad easily when she call me danshin, then again… she's reminding me of Yoona. I immediately stops laughing and look away.

"Hum? What's wrong?"

I quickly fake a laugh and hold in my tears "N-nothing, something got into my eyes. ehe~" she raise her eyebrow and shrug "Hm, owkay. If you say so"

 _'I miss her….'_

"Okay, now let's get in the bus since everyone is here" announce Ms Choi. I turn around hearing that

 _'Everyone is here? So she's here already?'_

For some unknown reasons, my eye keeps on searching for her, and there, I spotted her. She's now entering the bus with her classmate. "Hey Taeng, come on, we need to get in" Said Yuri "Um, you go ahead, I need to put my tripod in the trunk" She smile "Owkay, hurry up kay?" I nodded and grab my tripod stand that I left on the main gate along with my other stuff putting it inside the bus trunk. By that time, everyone already get in the bus making me the last person to enter it. "Come on Ms Kim~ time is money~~"

I look at that evil Ms Choi with unkindly stare _'What's money have to do with this trip anyway?'_

"Yea yea, I'm coming Ms~"

She Smile at me and usher me to get in. As i got in, Yuri waves to me. Again! why is she so much like Yoona! this is making me crazy. "Hey! here!" I smile and walk toward her, by then I walk pass her. Tiffany. But something seems strange about her though, and I don't know what.

"How's the Mix media going?" she ask me as I took my seat. "It's great, and finish *smile*" "Ah~ good then! *smile* um… hey Taeyeon, can I ask you something?" I look outside the window when the bus has finally moving away from the campus. "mmm? sure, what is it" "How are you doing with senior Hwang?" "mm… is okay. Why you ask?" "ow, I see. N-nothing" I raise one of my eyebrow and slowly turn looking at her.

"I don't think nothing is the answer. Tell me"

"Ehh? really, it's nothing~ I just heard about rumours that both of you always fight with each other. S-so… I'm concern"

"Pfft! haha, aiguuu~ you care about me that much? haha, don't worry. I'm doing fine, even when I always bickering with her… *sigh*"

She laughs along with me. "Yea… I am…"

By that time, someone's watching from afar…

"Hump! what's so funny anyway. *roll eyes*"


	8. Chapter 8

After the long ride we're finally arrived at Naejangsan National Park. I groan a little when Ms Choi's loud voice suddenly startles us all making me and the other complaining. " Aiguu… what's with the complain? Do you guys think i am not tired as well? heck I am more tired than all of you, now get your lazy butt off the seats and come down in 1 minute, understand?!" "Yess~ Ms Choi… *sigh*"

After she left us waiting outside, all of us began to complain again. "Geez~ what's with that attitude of hers.. ughh.." complain Yuri. I giggle a little "hmm~ she's probably just tired Yuri ah, come on, let's come down" Yuri nodded her head and walk away first before me. I took my bag pack with me putting it on and turn around to walk away, just as I walk past the second seat, I bumped into Tiffany. Our eyes meet, I don't know what to do but just simultaneously smile at her, not that I wanted to show her my good side, but I just feel like to smile at her. And don't ask me why.

I expected she will return my greetings, but No~ she just rolled her eyes looking all angry with me and turn away leaving me behind. I watch her walked away while furrowing my eyebrow. "That's odd.. I know that she hates me, but something tells me she's acting weird. Hm" I shake my head and decide to join the rest quickly since Ms Choi began to bark from outside. As I stepped my foot onto the ground, I look at these familiar place and a flash of memory runs back into me, making me smile.

 _'It's been a long time since I last been here. I wonder…. if ever I can meet her again'_

"Psst! Taeyeon! Quickly~" says Yuri making me snapped back into reality, I fasten my steps approaching her and the others.

"Finally~ took you guys forever to just assemble here. *sigh* okay, now just let me make a simple briefing about what we going to do after this. Since it's still in the afternoon, let me decide your room number 1st and explain the rule later on. So, here's the list. AND NO COMPLAIN" afterward she gave me and Tiffany the name list. "Ms Kim and Ms Hwang are the one to divide your room according to the list that I made, so go ahead; I'm going to the reception counter to get the keys"

With that she left us to call the name. I took a quick glance over the girl besides me in hope that she too will look back at me, it's not that I wanted to look at her, it's just that… well… I just wanted to take a glance okay! aish. And so, I took a glance at her before calling out the first name on the list, but to my dismay, just like before, she ignore me. _'Seriously, what's wrong with her?'_ Without notice I pout for a moment.

I shake the thought away and call the name on the list. "So… the 1st name on the list of 1st year is, Choi Sulli" right after I call her name, Tiffany's turn to call out. "Amber, you going to pair up in room 901 with Sulli" both of them growled in protest. "What?! I'm in the same room with a junior? Why should i?!" protest Amber our senior from the photography club and also from graphic committee. Tiffany glared at her putting down the list. "As you may know Ms Amber, this camp real mission IS to bond the tie between the Senior and Junior remember? Besides, as what Ms Choi said. NO COMPLAIN, got it?" Amber turn her head away and scoff of "tsk, yea whatever" on the other hand, Sulli just remain silent fidgeting at the way the room being divided. "Okay good, same goes to all of you got it?" they just nod their head "Let's continue, Ms Kim"

The moment she called my name, my hearts beating a little bit faster than usual, I thought that she would never talked to me. "O-okay" just like that we divide the room in no time. The moment we finish dividing the room Ms Choi came back with a box containing all the room keys. "Finish dividing the room I gave you?" both of us nod our head "But Ms Choi, I think that you missed something, my name is not on the list, does this mean there's no room left for me?" I ask nervously "Yeah, so do I" said Tiffany joining me. I look at her with a surprise look, she too looking at me the same way I do.

Just then, Ms Choi for the first time today smirks at me so evilly at me, which sends suspicious feelings flooding me now. "Oh… you got your room alright. Don't worry. Now for those of you already had your room number, please take turn taking the keys from me"

"Okay, that's done, Now go to your room and place all of your things inside, be sure to be back at 2.30pm at the emporium to have the official greetings from the management okay?" then all of them nodded including Yuri. "As for both of you, here's the key" She handed me the room key with a wide smile on her face. "err… Ms Choi, why is there only one key? Where's Senior Hwang's room key?" Both of us wait patiently for her reply and hoping what I've been thinking for the past minute isn't true.

 _'Oh god, please let it be only me on the room, please let me be the only one in that room, please!-'_

"Both of you are going to share this room together *smirk*"

 _'NOOOO! – Taeyeon and Tiffany'_

Both our eyes widen in shock. "B-but! it's not fair!" both of us said in union. She again smirk at us and shake her head, "a a ah~ girls, like I said before. NO COMPLAIN"

I put my stuff on one corner far away from Tiffany's stuff. She too put it far away from mine. The room are deadly silent when neither one of us spoke a word after that witch putting us in one room.

"haaaah~ *sigh*"

Both of us sighing on the same time making me blush for no reason. I look at her and she also look at me, but the weird thing is, she's still the same as before, looking at me with those weird stare. _'What's with that look?!'_ she looked away and flop onto the bed. "Okay, that's it. What's wrong with you? Do you hate me that much until you just have to look at me that way?" I ask in frustrated way. She keeps her laying position and closed her eyes. "Nothing" she answered me shortly.

I puff my cheek and crossed my arms. "What did I do to make you treat me like this?!" I ask her a little too much raising my voice, and I don't even know why I ask her like that. "It is not your business Kim Taeyeon" she replied me still closing her eyes.

"Do you hate being in the same room as I do?" I ask again. She hesitant for a moment and answer me, more like asking me back instead of answering. "Well, do you?"

 _'Do i?'_

"aish! just answer me"

"then YES"

I greeted my teeth "But can't you at least tell me one reason? I dint even do anything wrong to you, haven't I be nice enough to you yesterday? I even helped you by sending you home safely and bought you that stupid! Healing cream so that you can heal those wound. ugh! you're so selfish you know that?! I even try to be nice to you. What was I thinking?"

She shoots open her eyes and sat up looking at me who's currently standing at my own bed. She looked at me angrily "Oh, so you were just trying to be nice to me by buying that STUPID cream? And not because you're sincere in helping me?" I back off my head a little "that is not what I meant Tiffany" she flinch a little hearing I call her by her 1st name now, probably shock. "That is exactly what you mean! I always know that you hated me, for you to suddenly being nice to me is just too weird. Just go back to your friend Taeyeon"

I raised one of my eyebrows "Pardon? What does my friend have to do with this? It's you the one who's giving me the cold shoulder! You're the one who always hated me! Don't involve Yuri in this! " She bit her lips a little and clenches her fist. I can see that her eyes began to get, teary?

"Okay fine! As you wish! I hate you!" with that, she stand up and out from the room not forget to slam the door loudly. I sigh heavily and sat on the bed ruffling my hair. "Aishhhh! Oh god, why do we have to be in the same room? I so officially hate Ms Choi now"

Tiffany POV

"Stupid stupid stupid! That stupid midget! I hate her! hate hate hate!"

I stomp my way out from that room and walk aimlessly down the hallway, don't know where to go since it is the first time I've been here. Besides there's still half hour left for us to meet up at the emporium. I sat on one of the empty vacant chair near the flower garden palming my face with both hand. "Why did I acted that way… oh god, I'm so stupid. Why do I have to be in the same room with her…" I wipe away my tears with one hand "Why am I crying in the first place? Tiffany, you're seriously weird"

After that I just look at that beautiful flower while thinking what just happen.

 _'If I recalled back all of her questioning, she's right, why do I gave her a cold shoulder? Is not that I dislike so much being in the same room with her, well maybe I do hate just a little since we're gonna bickering all the time, just like now. But she got a point there, she did being nice to me yesterday, but why I have to treat her that way? I just don't understand myself anymore! Could it be that… NO no no! Ridiculous!'_

"Oh my god… what's happening to me~"

 _'Since day 1… I always bickering with her, the weird thing is, I don't even know why we always fight! plus! we're bickering over a simple thing! maybe it's me the one who always starts the fight. What? NO! I did not start the fight, it's her fault from the 1st place! why do she have to laugh that sweetly to her friend huh?! making me watch in jealousy on why she can laugh that way to her friend and not me! And…. huh? did I just-'_

I abruptly stands up "NO! that's not the reason for why I treat her that way!"

"hmm? Treat who that way?"

I jump in surprise for the voice coming from behind me, I turn back and it was Ms Choi. I frown a little cursing in my head because she's the one who will make my eyes looking like a panda these 2 days since god know how long I'm going to always fight with that midget in that room later on.

"Oh Ms Choi, N-nothing, I dint know you're there. Sorry" she giggles a little. " Hmm~ having a hard time with Ms Kim I see?" like a thunder, my heart quickly beating like mad when she say those word. A flush of redness invade my cheek. "What? n-no, why would i? we're perfectly fine… aha aha" she chuckle at me and sat herself down beside me. "Have a seat Ms Hwang" I nodded and sat down. "Hmm~ you know, it's not good to lie when your heart says the other way" she suddenly spoke making me startle, what's more, what's with that statement? "err… pardon?"

"haha, you know exactly what I mean Tiffany, there's no point on always fighting with each other when your heart desire the other way…" I bit my lips and nervously looked away. "What are you talking about Ms Choi, I don't get it. A-and I should get going now. It's almost 2.30" She smile at me and patted my head. "hmm~ still trying to deny it eh? okay~ we better get going now. *smile*" I bow to her and quickly walked away from her heading to my room to get all the things I need for the activity we had next.

When I am now standing in front of the door, I hesitate to open it, since I know Taeyeon will be inside. Just when I wanted to twist the door knob, the door open reveals the petite girl upon me with a slight frowning look. Both of us dint say anything but she just gave way to me so that I can enter the room. As I move forward, she slipped her way through the small space and exits the door leaving me. I watch her walked away. I sigh for a moment and decide to just enter the room, get my things and proceeds going to the emporium.

The event speech finally ends, and it's time for us to present our gift to the management. Both Taeyeon and I stood on the stage while holding the big frame ready to hand it over to the owner of the park. We took picture together and shake hands, after that the event ends in a flash. It is now time for us to proceeds our 2nd activity of the camp.

Taeyeon POV

After the official ceremony, we proceeds going to the forest while bringing all the art material for the next activity. All this time, I've been avoiding Tiffany and she too keeps avoiding me, rather in contact or presents. I try hard not to notice that she's been avoiding me since this morning, but it's just too weird for her to do so, not only that, our fight this afternoon is just too weird for her to involved Yuri in it? What was that? She dint even know anything about us, and Tiffany too never meet Yuri before. *sigh*

Our next activity needing us to be in groups, so we randomly formed a group consists of senior and junior in it. That's the rule. Everything we do, we must be in a group consist of senior and junior. Ms Choi explains the rule to us in order to make the sculpture made from the nature around us. When we finally giving the time to search for the material and all, I glance over in every group to check on her.

 _'Why do I have to search for her?'_

Then I saw her in the same group as Yuri did. I don't know why, but she keeps on having those uncomfortable or dislike look on her face whenever Yuri talked to her. I sigh and continue on with the activity.

Hour past and the activity ended. We are now free to go and enjoy our leisure time. There Yuri approaches me with a big smile. "Hey Taeng! Sorry for your group lost. Ours just too good *smirk*" I just roll my eyes and hit her shoulder playfully "Yah, are you coming here just to brag about your win or to spend time with me?" she giggle and hits me back "Of course to spend time with you, kekeke, now let's go, I'm thirsty…" I giggle at her and both of us are now going toward the canteen unaware of a pair of eyes watching me from afar.

"Ahhh! that feels nice!" say's Yuri. I smile looking at her satisfying face after gulping one bottle of orange 'juice in 1 shot. " Hey Taeyeon, have you been here before?" she suddenly ask out of the blue. "Hmm? why you ask?" She casually open up her second orange juice and drink it again before answering me. "Well, early this morning, I saw that you're spacing out. So I just thought that you've been here before. Have you?" I chuckle at her and nodded my head once making her curious more. "Really?! when?"

"5 years ago"

She had her mouth hung low open "Uhh~ that long huh… *giggle* are you on your school trip?" I giggle back at her. "Yeah… along with my best friend, I really missed those moments with her. It's been long time since I last saw her. Aish… that shikshin.." Yuri smile and pout a little. "Ayy~ don't you have me is enough now? hahahaha" I laugh back "Yea yea, both of you are important to me now. I guess" she smile a little. "How about you Yuri? have you been here before?" she shake her head "Nope, I never been anywhere before, well except from travelling overseas. Aside from that, nope" I raised my eyebrow "Including Seoul tower?" "Nope" "Han River?" "na ah" "Man, your life sucks" she giggle "I know right. That's why I am so excited for this trip, not only that, to have a friend is much more than this"

Both of us giggle and drank our juice before ending the conversation.

The night came just like that, after all the tiring activity, we finally giving the chance to have a rest in order to wake up early tomorrow morning. When I enter the room it's not locked as I expected it would be, if you're wondering why, Tiffany had gone back earlier than me because I stop by at Yuri's room to see how it looks like since it's place nearer the forest it has a splendid view, while my room are place nearer the flower garden not far from the flower field.

I proceeds on entering my room and saw that no one there. _'_ She's _probably taking her shower'_ I thought when I saw the bathroom door closed and the sound of shower can be heard. While she's in the bathroom, I arrange my things inside the closet and took out my things for tomorrow activities. Just then, I remember I bought my violin with me. I open the case and took it out caressing it with love. I Shake my head and stand up.

I walked to the windows and open it revealing the beautiful scenery before me, where the flower field beautifully shown by the moonlight. I smile while closing my eyes enjoying the breeze. Then, I glance back at my Violin; I kneel down towards it and put it back into the case close it bringing it with me outside the room, as I am now heading somewhere. Without notice I am now in the middle of the flower field where I first meet the girl that capture my eyes the moment I saw her beautiful face.

I grasp onto the violin bag tighter and looked around the field, although it is dark now, but the moonlight did a great job in showing me how beautiful this field were. I close my eyes inhaling the freshening scent only the nature can give. When I open it back, a flash of memory runs before my eyes where the girl I probably feel in love with flash me with her beautiful eye smile. I smile to myself remembering that day when I mesmerize with her beauty same like when I first saw-

"Ugh…" I grasp onto my head when suddenly those painful memory came back to me. The hard case fell to the ground when I hold my head with both hands. I breathe in and out heavily and tears trickling out from my eyes. "You stupid Kim Taeyeon… You promise not to cry anymore.." I fell down on my knee while covering my face with both hands. I can feel the night breeze ran through me making my tied up hair slightly flew around. When I regain my breath, I slowly look to my side where the violin was. I reach for it and open it up taking the wooden instrument out. I stand up and put the Violin in between my shoulder and neck area, before that, once again I look around the area, and a desire to turn back time flooded into me.

I close my eyes and took in a deep breath as I began to play the violin with all my heart.

Tiffany POV

As I finish taking my shower, I wear my night outfits inside the bathroom since I don't want that midget to see me half naked. Done checking myself in the mirror, I walk out from it just to find it empty. I furrow my eyebrow, "So she hasn't back yet huh. Probably still with her friend. hump" I don't know why I feel this way, but argh! I just hate seeing them. Don't ask me why!

I sat down the bed turning on the TV. Suddenly, I shiver feeling the cold sensation running through me, I glance around and saw the windows open. "That's weird, I thought that-" I look over her bed and saw her things has been organize. "Oh, I think she's back already. But where is she now?" I decide to just ignore it and walk to the pantry area to make myself a cup of coffee, yeah, I know it's late at night, but I just love coffee. It calmed me down.

"Aahh~ I feel so fresh now…" I smile to myself suddenly in a good mood, thanks for the good shower I just had and a good cup of coffee. I walk back to my bed and flopped myself down. As I watch the TV, I can't help but to notice the cold breeze keeps coming in. "UGH! why did she open it. Aish" can't handle it, I stomp my way towards the window and move my body out to reach the window's handle, as I reach over my body outside, I hears something familiar. My eyes widen and my heart skips a beat. "T-that…. that sound…."

I quickly look around the area searching for the music source. I keep on searching but to no avail, I found nothing. The music keeps on playing sadder and sadder every time the breeze got colder. Can't handle my high curiosity, I stupidly without thinking coming out the room after grabbing my coat with me and ran towards the flower field.

I pant hardly in desperate searching for the music playing, and more important. Who play it!? I keep on running until I heard the music gets louder, and there, I found it. I found the source of the music came. I stood not too far away from the person who plays the Violin while I keeps on inhaling oxygen filling my lung.

I just stood there without a single word and just mesmerize with the person who played it, from the way I saw it, it is a girl, she kind of looked familiar to me. But it couldn't be, I close my eyes and enjoy her melodramatic play of Ave Maria. _'Why is this music so sad… that it just make me wanted to cry in instant… more importantly, why is this person always play this piece of work? it's just so… beautifully played… she's so talented. I just love the way she play this song, it made me-'_

"T-Tiffany.."

My mind got interrupted the moment the music stop and shock the person knows my name, more importantly. Her voice sounds familiar. When I open my eyes, I can see that she's looking at me in shock state, the same way as I look at her now.

"T-Taeyeon?.."


	9. Chapter 9

Taeyeon POV

"T-Tiffany…"

I froze on my spot when I saw the last person I wanted to meet at this time. She too looked at me in shocking state.

"T-Taeyeon?.."

I gulp down my saliva feeling nervous all of a sudden.

 _'No no no! why is she here!'_

"Yah…. Are you…crying?"

My eyes widen, forget that I just cried. I turn around and quickly wipe my tears away with my sleeve. My cheek reddens in embarrassment making me not dare to turn around and face her again. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming towards me. I shake in fear for her to make fun of me. "Don't come closer!" Just like that, the footsteps stop. "B-but… why are you here? Why-" I grip on the Violin harder "Please! Just leave me alone" I don't know if she's deaf or something, but the footsteps sound move again and this time, it doesn't stop.

"Tiffany! I said don-!"

Without letting me finishing my word, suddenly a hand holds onto my arm and spun me around making me facing the latter in shock. The moment our eyes meet, I can't describe the feelings I felt inside me, it's just… it's…

 _Dugeun dugeun…dugeun dugeun.._

She furrows her eyebrow still looking at me as if trying to find something in me, our face are so ridiculously close with each other. I don't know why, but her stare… making me feels… safe?

"You are… crying... Why?"

 _'I can't take this!'_

"It's none of your business!" I yelled at her and push her away from me and ran away.

 _'Why must she see me like this?! She must've been thinking that I am weird for crying in the middle of the field while playing the violin. Stupid stupid! Why must I let myself cry in front of her~ oh god~'_

Tiffany POV

After she push me off and ran away, I froze in my spot still mesmerize with the event just now. I fell to the ground and looked around. "What is she doing here in the middle of the night like this? Moreover she looked so sad, and….crying?" I look toward where she ran off "More importantly, she's the one who played the Violin? i-i…" I hold onto my chest and feel its beating fast right now. I can't describe how it feels but, I can say one thing, and that is.

 _Pain…_

I am now standing in front of our room scared to knock on the door. I breathe in heavily and decide to just let what happen aside, although half of me saying just to sleep over at my friend's room and leave her alone, but… I can't just let her alone don't i? So with high determination, I reach out my hand and knock on the door.

I wait for a moment, but I hear nothing. And so, I try twisting the door knob open, and it's not lock. I step inside and examine the room, and there, I saw her already tucking herself inside the duvet. Her breathing slightly unstable probably caused from crying. I bit my lips and sat onto my own bed.

 _'Ottohke… it's awkward.. What to do? Should I say something? Or should I just go to sleep? But if I talked to her, she's probably just yelled at me. I know from the way she talked before she's angry with me. Maybe she's embarrassed for me seeing her in that condition. But… shouldn't I at least apologize to her? Yeah I should. Okay! Here goes nothing'_

"*clear throat* ermm.. Hey… are you… still awake?"

"…."

I gulp down my saliva and played with my hand looking down the floor.

"Well, I know you're still awake, so…. urm…. i…."

"Go ahead and make fun of me"

I startle a little because of her sudden speech. But then again she said that I would make fun of her?

"I am not going to make fun of you… Stupid"

"Don't lie, I know you gonna use this as a laughing matter when tomorrow came. Just leave me alone at the moment while I can" I bit my lips and what I thought is true, maybe she doesn't want anyone to saw that side of hers.

"I am not!"

"Yes you do! Just go ahead, tell the others that you saw me crying like a baby while playing a sad song alone on the flower field in the middle of the night. I know it will be a big fuss when everyone-"

"Stop it! I won't make fun of you alright! Why can't you just let me talk! Ugh!"

There, she stops talking but just shifting on her bed. I took in a deep breath and decide to just let my ego down for a moment and apologize to her, even the fact that she just insults me in some other kind of way that I would make her looked bad. But, not tonight, I just need too…

"I'm sorry… *blush*"

"… *eyes widen*" _'what? – Taeyeon'_

I look at her back for a moment, seems that her body became stiff signalling me that she heard what I just say. I look away and close my eyes.

"I know that I wasn't supposed to see you in that condition, but i… I just got curious to know who the one that played the Violin is. Without thinking I just… barge into you like that, I-i… dint know it would make you turn out this way… urm… again, I'm sorry *blush*"

 _'*blush* am I dreaming? No right? b-but, that girl… the one who hated me so much is apologizing instead of making fun of me? What… just happen? – Taeyeon'_

I waited for her to reply, but it's been a while now… she still didn't say anything. I sigh heavily and look over her bed. "*sigh* I understand… good night Taeyeon" I lay myself and gave my back facing her; I clench into the pillow and close my eyes feeling all guilty. But then I shoot open my eyes when I heard her saying

"Good night, Tiffany"

Without notice, I can't help myself from smiling as I replied her back. Although I don't know rather she forgive me or not, but for now, I just glad that we dint end up pulling each other hair out till the morning.

"Good Night to you too"

Taeyeon POV

After she said sorry to me, I don't know how to respond. It still seems surreal to me, in the end I just end up by saying a good night speech to her. I slap myself mentally for my stupid mouth, I know I supposed to say 'it's okay' or 'thank you for not making fun of me' something like that, but I just… don't know why I dint say it. *sigh* I just say it to her tomorrow then. Hopefully

"Ughhh~"

The petite girl began to stir up on her bed as she slowly open it up and look around the now empty room. Her eyebrow furrow close together and began to lift her body up a little. She rubbed her eyes and look around one more time to ensure what she saw is true.

"uh?"

She turns her body around and saw the other bed besides her is now neat and tidy. She slowly stands up and took her phone from the night stand looking at the time. She squint her eyes a little to focus onto it while furrowing her eyebrow. "It's still so early. Where did she go?" indeed, it's only 6.30am in the morning when they are supposed to gather up on 8am. She let out and audible sigh and went straight to the bathroom to take her shower.

She still has a hard time to stay awake since it's still so early, she just walked aimlessly towards the bathroom and open it without knocking. The moment she opens the door widely, she immediately squint her eyes and shut her ear close with both hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! You PERVERT! GET OUT!"

When she opens her eyes, it is widen as a golf ball when she saw the half-naked Tiffany sitting on the toilet sits doing her business. Her face immediately redden and blood rush all over her body as she saw this happening before her eyes. But the weird thing is, she still dint blink her eyes not even once the moment she open it.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! GET OUT GET OUT! YOU PERRRVERT!"

Tiffany's face are red as a tomato right now, she's trying her best to cover her private part with both hands while her feet stay close together. As the girl shout for the second time at her now, she finally snaps back into reality and quickly turns around closing the door. Taeyeon put her back onto the door and slide down the floor while holding her chest feeling it beating furiously by now.

She can still hear the raging latter from the inside of the bathroom. She just shake her head still not believing what she saw early in the morning like this.

"I-ii-i-I'm not dreaming am i?" she slaps her face once and flinch in pain. She palms her face with both hands while stomping her feet "Oh fuck! What have I done! aaa! this is so embarrassing!"

Meanwhile

"Tha-that pervert little byuntae! H-how could she saw me l-like… THIS!" she cupped her face in embarrassment while shaking her head furiously, wriggling on the toilet sits.

 _'Oh god.. I'm so embarrassed! h-how can I faced her now~ Huaaaaa'_

Back to Taeyeon

"Ottohke~ I can't face her… and she's probably feels the same, and plus! I dint event say anything to her about last night, Now this?! aish! Fuck my life"

She quickly stands up and throws her towel on the bed and rush going toward her luggage taking her things with her. While biting her bottom lips she nervously shove in everything she needs to wear today and put it inside her bag pack, including her painting material and took her tripod with her. Afterward, she rush going towards the door about to open it but stop. She hesitates to go out, but in the end she turns back and took a note pad and start writing in a fast speed. Finish with the note, she sticks it on the mirror and rush back to the door and this time, she's out for good.

Tiffany POV

After about half an hour inside the toilet, I finally have the courage to come out and to scold that midget for barge into me like that. When I came out, I expect that she would be waiting for me with a guilty face on, but what? The room is now empty?!

Then, I found a sticky note on the dressing table mirror. I took and read it

 _I won't tell anyone. PROMISE! :D_

 _-Taeyeon_

I grumble the sticky note in my hand and breathe heavily

"EEErgAh! How dare she just left after..a-after.. UGH! That midget! She dint accept my apology last night! Now she ran away after leaving me this stupid note?!" I shut my eyes and hold in my anger within me and try to calm down. "Fine… fine… if that what you want, have it your way KIM"

I sigh heavily and sat down the bed palming my face yet again. Then I'm thinking, it's good that she leaves, if she wouldn't I think we'd be having a big fight now. That's what I'm thinking. But… then again, the most important thing is, if she still here right now. I don't think my embarrassment would go, it's… unacceptable! Who she think she is to see me half naked like that! But again, stupid me for thinking I'm at home. UGH thanks for the lack of sleep I had last night.

"*sigh*….. I'm so doomed…"

And so, I decide to take my shower, hoping it would lessen up my stress right now. And I really need a friend to talk with.

Taeyeon POV

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

The moment the door opens, I smile cheekily greeting the sleepy tanned girl in front of me.

"huh? Taeyeon?... What… what are you doing here early this morning?"

"Errr~ HI! ehehe.. well, as you may know, it's already 8am, I come here to pick you up! but first, may I come in?"

"*eyes widen* eh what?! it's 8am already!?"

I giggle looking at her expression and nodded my head. "Yeah! and… may I please come in now?" She rushes back going to her bed while running and took her phone with her. "WHAT! IT'S still 6.50am now! Taengoo~! you liar!" I laugh loudly at her and do a merong. "Sorry~ hahahaha, you should see your face.. hahaha, so… can I come in now?" She greeted her teeth and stomp her way towards me waking up her roommate. "NO! You may leave now!" My laughter stops "Bwo? yahhh~ I'm just joking okay~ don't take it seriously~ come on Yul… please?"

She glared angrily at me and crossed her arms "It is not even funny Taeyeon" I chuckle a bit and do an apologetic sign. "I know I know~ sorry~ now please….?" she let out a sigh and let me in. "Aish fine… come on… BUT, don't do that again." I nodded and smile widely as i steps inside.

"Hmm~ Who is it Yuri?" ask her half asleep roommate. Yuri let me take a seat on the dressing table and reply her roommate. "Oh, it's my classmate Hyo sunbae-nim.." I bow a little to her trying to be polite. "Ah, annyeonghaseyo… Kim Taeyeon imnida.." she rubbed her eyes and sat up. She look at me and a smile appear on her face.

"Ahhh… it's you~ the one who Tiffany's always complains about. *chuckle*"

I raised one of my eyebrow and both Yuri and I looked at each other. "eh? Pardon?" I ask her back. She just chuckle and gets out from the duvet doing a little stretching up. "Uhmm~ Nothing nothing, now since I'm up, I might as well took my shower first, you too have fun *smile*" after that she left us and disappear to take shower. "Err.. Okay, so. What are you doing here Taeng? And… with a bag pack as well. Did something happen? Or are you just too excited to start the activity? *giggle*"

I hit her arm a little and rolled my eyes. "No~ and yes… something did happen" "Hmm? What is?" I put down my bag and unzipped it taking out my shirt, pants, and undergarments. "Errr… can we not talk about it? I just need to borrow your room shower. If you don't mind.. hehe" She looked at me weirdly and crossed her arms. "Spill it" I slump back my shoulder and my smile wipes off. "Aish~ seriously~ I don't wanna talk about it…. come on Yuri~ please?~" She ignore my plead and shower me with unreasonable accuse

"Did she hug you or something?"

"What? No!"

"Cuddle with you?"

"*rolled eyes* Of course no!"

"Hm~ sleeps on your bed?"

"Aish! What's the different? And, NO!"

"Well, harass you?"

"EHHH?! NOOO! GOD STOP IT YURI!"

"Hmm… or maybe trying to kiss you?"

"Okay, that's it. COME HERE YOU!"

I then launch myself towards her and both of us are now wrestling with each other early in the morning like this, at first it was an intense fight, but in the end, both of us just having fun struggling on the floor. "AH HA! Gotcha!" I trapped her down on the floor while me being on top of her. She laughs endlessly and try to push me off. "Yah! ahahah, get off~ ahaha! Get off of me Taengoo! haha" I smirk at her "No, not after you accuse me with ridiculous reasons! Now, Finger attack!" "*eyes widen* no NO jeball! ahahaha"

 _CLICK *doors open*_

I tickle her side none-stop until her tears come out. "Please.. please! ahahaha, Taeyeon stop! I'm begging you! I'm sorrr—ahaha sorry!" I chuckle along but still dint stop, well not until

"YAHH!"

I turn around and my eyes widen in shock. I don't know why, but I suddenly feel so guilty right now. Not because of what I do back then, but the guilt feelings you get when you were cheating on your partner. Yes that's the one. But heck, I don't know why I feel that way.

"*gulp*... T-Tiffany.."

I can see how angry she looked right now and I don't know why she's so angry about either, so I'm just guessing that she's angry that I ran away without apologizing, then again, why she have to looked at me like that? Those flaring looking eyes that I remember are so beautiful when it's shaped like a crescent moon when she smile, but now it is placed with a furry look.

Just then, Yuri's roommate came out from the bathroom in full cloth on while wiping her wet hair with a towel. "Hey you too… what's with the noise you mad- Oh, Tiff… What are you doing here?"

"*whispering* Yah~ get… off~ Taeng~"

I snap back to reality when Yuri whisper to me, then I remember my position with Yuri right now, I quickly get off from her and both of us stood up in union facing her while having our head hung low, like a student who will get a scold from their teacher.

Hyoyeon try to approached the angry latter and was about to touch her arm when she suddenly back off looking all hurt. "Don't touch me!" Hyoyeon looked confuse "Hey, what's wrong?" she again divert her look towards me and yelled "GOD I HATE YOU! BYUNTAE!" my eyes widen in shock and she ran away after that leaving us all in shocking state.

Yuri looked at me "Byuntae? pffffft!" she hold in her laughter and patted my back. "hmm~ I guess something did happen. Well buddy, there's only one thing I have to say. Hwaiting!" I shove away her hand from me "What was that about! Why she always angry with me~ I know I did something wrong just now. But… agh! midgigesseo~" Then Hyoyeon approached me "Hey, what happen between you two actually? Are you both…. a couple or something?"

I shoot my head up with eyes widen "WHAT?! NO! NOT IN MY ENTIRE LIFETIME" well that's what I thought.

She giggled looking at me and patted my head like a little kid. "hahaha, you're cute. Well anyway Taeyeon, you better go after her now, if you don't want her to be Hell-fany soon" both Yuri and I looked at her confuse while speaking in union.

"Hell-fany?"

"Yep, if she gets jealous, she can be so scary, and you don't want to see it. Trust me… I know"

"Huh? Jealous? About what?"

She looked at me and Yuri then smile "You're clueless aren't you? *giggle* well, just go back to your room. I'm sure there's a lot of things both of you have to settle. It's better to face the problem rather than running away, isn't it?" True… although I'm still confused, I just stand up and put back all my things inside my bag. "*sigh* fine…" "Good girl.. Now Yuri, aren't you taking your shower? We have to get ready soon you know" Yuri look at me then back to her senior. "Ah right. So, Taeng, I'll meet you at the café later okay?" I nodded my head and head outside going back to my own room.

*sigh*

"I hate both of them, I hate I hate I hate! Why is this happening to me! Oh god! What did I do for you to make me feels this way…" The girl stomp her feet endlessly down the hallway and head straight toward the café where they will be assemble soon. She sat alone on the empty chair and palms her face.

"Why do I have to see that situation when I already in a horrible state? this is crazy…. I'm hurting just by looking at that sight. Stupid heart… why is it hurt so much! That byuntae… I HATE her for making me like this!"

"Hmm~ talking alone again I see"

The girl quickly looks up and saw Ms Choi smiling at her.

 _'Why she always appear whenever I'm feeling down!? This is beginning to be way too creepy'_

"Ms Choi, I dint know you're here already" The older girl smile and took her seat across from her. "Of course you dint, I just came in.. Want to have a drink?" The younger girl can only nod her head and watch the lecturer going to get their drinks. "Here, have a drink. Now… about the activity we had today.." Tiffany looked at her in confuse "Eh? you're not asking me why?" The lecturer smile and put her drink down "Why? you wanna share?" The girl stay silent "hahaha, see… I know you wouldn't want to, so… might as well get to business, since you are my helper. So, before ms Kim came, I just need you to do this for me"

While the lecturer getting some document from her bag, the other girl flinch the moment Taeyeon surname being spoken. Again, the memory of Taeyeon being on top of Yuri flash back into her silly mind.

"Ms Hwang? are you listening to what I say?"

"Uh, what? Sorry… come again?*blush*"

The older girl shakes her head and continues their discussion.

Taeyeon POV

By the time I get back to my room, I can see it's already empty. I sigh for like 100 times today, when it's not even a day, and took my towel with me. "I guess I just have to wait for the right time to apologize isn't it?" I shook my head and take my shower quickly, since it's now 7.30am.

We are now having our highlight activity of the camp, which is to draw the landscape, the theme for our class are free, as long as what you draw makes you happy, you can draw anything you want. And so, all of us began to search our own position, I walked around the park couple of times and nothing can be seems to be right to me. In the end, I end up walking to the flower field again. I stop and set my things on the ground and smile when I remember what happen last night, and then the event happen this morning recall back to me. I sat on the small chair I brought and just stare at the field.

"What is the reason for her to be so angry about…"

I shake my head and proceed on cheeking my entire classmate setting area. Finish doing the task giving by Ms Choi, I report back to her slightly breathing heavily because of the walk I made just to ensure everyone is in their place. "Okay, good job Taeyeon. Now, make sure all of you will be back at the auditorium for the lecture speech at 6pm okay?" "Yes" "good, you may proceed on your painting now" As I was about to leave she call me back. "And oh, Taeyeon" I turn around facing her "Yes?"

"I'm sorry"

I furrow my eyebrow. "Err.. for what?"

She smiles warmly. "You'll know later"

Although I'm unsure of what it is, I just bow to her and leave to my spot.

"Ahhh~ finally…. alone…." I took in a deep breath inhaling the fresh scent and began to search for a good angel on the flower field. I made a focus window with my hand and move it around the area, just then; I stop when I find a perfect spot. But

"Huh? Is that…"

My eyes widen when I saw a similar looking event playing before my eyes right now. Dressed in white blouse, there's a girl twirling around the field smiling with her eyes. For a second there, I thought it was her. But the different is, she's not wearing a white and pink dress and a big hat on her head like what I remember back then.

"Tiffany…."

She's slightly twirling around while taking a picture with the hard thing hanging on her neck capturing every angel she think is pretty. I just watch her smiling happily enjoying what her doing right now. I guess they also have an assignment, or that was I thought. I chuckle to myself when I remember _'why do I always meet her in this situation? She's taking a picture, while I watch from a far'_ unknowingly, I smile to myself and my hand began to move on their own.

I keep myself busy drawing the landscape I saw right now, and what's more, inside the landscape a person is in it. When I was about to look at the view again, our eyes meet when she just putting down her camera. For a moment, I can see something in her eyes, is like… she trying to tell me something, but don't know what. I was about to call her, but I stop mid-way when I saw her now walking straight towards me.

 _'Errr… Why is she walking towards me? stop, stop, stop!'_

I know i was about to call her and wanted to talk to her, but… not this way! not when she is now approaching me with an angry face on! I know something bad will happen is I dint do something.

"Hye!"

I greet her with my dorky grin. She just stands in front of me not saying anything. "Erm… i-if you don't mind, I just wanted to say… I'm sorry" I dare myself to look straight into her eyes and I can see it's soften a bit and I continue. " If you're wondering, Yes, I will not tell anyone about what happening earlier this morning. And, about last night I… I shouldn't act that way, I know you did nothing to be blame of or to get my cold treatment. But just know this, I accept your apology and I now I am apologizing to you. Please?"

I wait for her to respond, but nothing came out. As I was about to speak again, she spoke

"Don't be"

"….. Why?"

"Because I over reacted"

"And again, why? I just don't understand why you're so angry to me this morning?"

"i-i…."

I watch her change of attitude from all angry, and now she's just confuse, what's more, she began to blush. It makes me just wanted to pinch those cheek, and I have to admit, I can't help myself from not thinking that she is so cute this way.

"I…. what?"

I keep on pushing her to tell me the truth, and I wanted to know what did Hyoyeon sunbaenim said to me.

"I.. I just, I just hate seeing you like that"

 _'….. What?'_

"Uh? Hate seeing me like that? What do you mean?"

She looks at me seriously with a slight puff on her cheek. "Tell me, why are you so close with that friend of yours?" and… why is she asking me this?

"Err.. because… she's my friend?"

She looked away "Yeah, right, friend. tsk"

 _'No no! Why that image of her being on top of Yuri suddenly popping right now. UGHH! BYUN! – Tiff'_

Then again, her attitude began to change back to the way it was before. "Yah, what's your problem with Yuri actually? She did nothing wrong to you. Seriously~" "Is because I just hate her!" I look at her weirdly "And why are you yelling at me!?" "Because I wanted too! ugh! You know what, you're the most byuntae girl I have ever known, and to barge into me when I am half-naked inside the toilet is just unforgiveable! Who are you to even look at me like that? If I recall back, you always look at me with a weird looking expression on your face. " I rolled my eyes and sigh heavily. "And here we go again…. Look, I don't have time for this. Just leave me alone, I already apologize to you right? So, excuse me" I turn back to my drawing and began moving my hand.

"Ah! don't you dare to ignore me, yah! Look at me when I am talking to you! Tae-" When she hold onto my arm and about to turn me, she look at my painting with mesmerize looking face. "Ughhh~ what~? Tiffany?"

"It's… So beautiful… and it's not even finish yet" She mumbles something "hm? you say something? You know what, I just don't get it. Why your attitudes always change all of a sudden?" She looked at me and I can see her eyes glistening with water?

"I'm sorry, I have to go"

"What? Yah! Stop!"

Indeed, she stops.

"Can't you at least tell me why you always like that?"

"I Don't know! It's all your fault!"

"Ah, how can it be my fault?!"

"When this camp is over, don't talk to me. Again"

The moment she tell me those word, I can feel my heart shattered into pieces, it breaks me, it hurts me, why you ask? I just don't know

"What?"

With that, she just leaves me hanging without an answer. I clench my hand and teeth yelling.

"Well I don't want to talk to you either!"


	10. Chapter 10

Right after the incident on the flower field, Taeyeon and Tiffany barely speak with each other. Both giving the same cold treatment as they keep their ego within them, when the fact is that they really don't even know why they starts this cold war. Well it's only for Taeyeon of course, where else Tiffany is the one who really determine for not talking to the girl anymore.

Taeyeon is now packing all her things inside their room while mumbling audible words, slightly pissed off for what happen yesterday. They are now preparing to go back to Seoul after the 3 day's and 2 nights at the Naejangsan National Park. Tiffany is nowhere to be found ever since the argument they had at the flower field. Taeyeon close her eyes and clench her fist remembering about yesterday.

"I seriously don't get it, why she must say like that?! What have I ever done? This sucks!" she throw her things inside the bag pack and arrange the colouring tools on their respective side angrily "it's not necessary for us to be like this! I know we both don't have anything in common, or anything that we agree, OR anything that we dint has to fight for! But being like this, just making it all worse! No, this IS the worse! It's not like I don't wanna talk to her, it's just, she just, we just… UGH!"

She lay down sideway beside her luggage and close her eyes. "Why do I feel so sad…."

On the other side, Tiffany has been going to her room sneakily at night to take her things and come back going to her other friend room, since she doesn't want to share the same room with Hyoyeon because Yuri's in there. Although Hyoyeon is one of her best friend, but she just don't like to see Yuri's face now and then. She is now standing outside the balcony of her friends room while thinking about what she did "is this for the best?" she ask no one in particular but only to herself. "This is the right thing to do right? By avoiding her for good, will make me calm again, and be myself once again" she put down her chin onto her arms and watch the beautiful scenery before her eyes "Yea… this is for the best.. I don't want to let myself lost control just because of a dork junior"

"Tiffany~ Come on, we have to go now, and the bus are waiting!"

The girl turn around and nod her head "Yea, okay~ I'm coming~"

When all of them is now inside the bus, Tiffany is the last one to enter it. When she's looking for an empty vacant seat, her eyes meet with an onyx eyes that looking intensely at her, both of them dint say anything until Tiffany break the stare leaving the other girl hurt and angry on the same time. "Fine! you really ask for it" the younger girl spoke softly to herself while Tiffany on the other hand took her seat and look outside the window not wanting to look back at that girl. _'I have to stop this feeling I feels. It's just impossible'_

It's been 2 weeks since that day, all of them back to their normal campus life, but not for Taeyeon. Ever since the horrible depart from her senior which is Tiffany, she can't stop herself from not thinking about her, like everything she do she will always remember their moment together, although most of a time they will bickering with each other, but there's also a good moment between them, or should I say a sweet moment.

Feeling frustrated over thinking too much about Tiffany, she finally gives up and put her head onto the table while sighing loudly, making Yuri notice it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" ask Yuri. Taeyeon shut close her eyes and clench her fist. "This is not good Yuri…" she says, "What is?" she gulps down her saliva before she admits defeat. "I… i-i.. actually miss her.. *blush* ugh.." she hides her face in between her arms after saying those word. Yuri raised one of her eyebrow up "hm? who? Is this about your friend Yoona again? seriously Taeng.. she will be back someday~ you just have to wait for her, while you have to do your best here! Hwaiting! ara?"

Taeyeon took a peek at Yuri and chuckle silently because of Yuri dense thought. "Ahh… okay then" she follow along with the clueless Yuri. The girl then smiles and opens her note book continuing to make notes from the book she borrowed from the library. "Hey, you know what Taengoo.. because you keep on saying that you missed this friend of yours, you make me really wanted to meet her so badly now. *giggle* how is she? is she really look like me?"

Taeyeon for second forget about Tiffany when she is now busy thinking about Yuri and Yoona's personality. "Hmm~ if you really wanted to know, then… I gotta say that your dorky, sometimes dense attitude, funny, pretty, understanding, great in sports, always make fun of me, sometimes cruel, kind and also… a really good friend. *smiles* that's your similarity with each other, *chuckle*" Yuri had her mouth hung low and blink her eyes twice. "Uwow.. she really is like me.. haha! then then, how about our face? do we look the same too?" she ask a little too excited which made Taeyeon giggle "hahaha, yeah.. pretty much the same" Yuri made a thinking pose while Taeyeon just watch her in amused "Hmm~ this Yoona girl is really something. Hey Taeng, if ever she came back later. Make sure you introduce me to her alright? *grins*"

Taeyeon nods her head while giggling "Right.. I will..haha" Yuri then get up from her seats and launch herself towards Taeyeon who's sitting across from her at the library table and hugs her "Naw~ you're the best.. hehehe" the girl startle a little and patted her back. "haha, yea yea.. now get off of me" "right. hehe" as the two keeps on chit chatting with each other, someone pass from the other side of the shelve, and the scene she saw, really made her in a bad mood for the whole day.

"Okay~ that's it for class today, you may take your attendance and leave.. thank you"

The entire class began to pack their belonging and sign their attendance and rushing out from the class. "Ms Kim, may I have a word with you?" said Ms Choi, as Taeyeon finished signing her attendance along with Yuri. "Err, Ms Kim only" she said again, when she saw Yuri coming along with Taeyeon toward her direction. "Yul, wait for me at the entrance okay? We'll go to the market afterward" Yuri smile at her and nod her head.

After she left, Taeyeon walk toward the older women and stand before her in front of the lecturer table. "Is there something that you need from me Ms Choi?" she asks carefully, since her lecturer is not in a good mood today, she notices it when the lecturer keeps on yelling at them whenever they made even a tiny mistake. That explains for the rushing students. "Have a seat" she demands, not wanting to caused trouble, Taeyeon diligently follows her order and took her seat immediately.

"I have a task for you Taeyeon"

She starts, Taeyeon listen carefully not even blinking her eyes. Being a responsible class president, she doesn't want to make a mistake whenever she's given a task by her batch PA's. "Urm.. what is it Ms Choi?" the older girl look at her for a moment and took out a black file from the drawer and open it.

"I need you to sign this document first"

Taeyeon, without thinking, she just nods once, took out her pen and sign the document without even reading it. "Erm… what is this document for?" she ask, a little too late. The older girl suddenly smiles for the first time today and put the document back into the file. "You'll know soon" Taeyeon furrow her eyebrow "err… okay, is that it?" she ask again while watching her lecturer organizing the file and give it to her. "Nope, I need you to deliver this file to Ms Hwang ASAP. By ASAP, meaning tha I need it back by today, understood?" for the second time, Taeyeon furrow her eyebrow feeling confuse "huh? You're joking right?" The smile on the older girl disappears and replaced with a scary serious look. "Do I look like one to you?" the girl gulps once and shakes her head.

"Good"

"B-but Ms Choi, Ms Hwang must've already been home by now. How could I get her-"

"Well, go to her house then. If you need the address, I can give it to you"

Taeyeon just watch her, speechless. "I see you have no problem with that. So! Right after you got her signature, I need both of you to deliver the document to me by yourself. Understand?" The girl let an audible sigh out and answer her lecturer unwillingly, but not because of the task, it means she have to faced Tiffany later. Although she admit that she missed that girl, but deep down in the bottom of her heart, she's afraid of meeting her. Afraid that they might have a big fight, and she doesn't even know why.

"I'll see you both tonight then. Have good day" Even after her lecturer left, she just froze on her seat. But then Ms Choi appear once again at the class entrance reminding Taeyeon "And oh, one more thing Ms Kim, when you deliver the document to Ms Hwang, make sure she dint read it. Bye"

Taeyeon watch her disappear and slump her shoulder.

"Ottohke… why do I have to do this…" she sighs and get up from her seat heading towards Yuri. Looks like she need to cancel their plan again.

"It's okay Taeyeon, I understand… besides, we can always go tomorrow, right? it's your duty as the class rep, we can't do anything about it." Taeyeon smile in apology "Yea…umm.. Again, I'm so sorry to make you wait for me Yul…" Yuri hit her arm once and chuckle "relax buddy… no need to feel sorry for, is not that I would die for standing here for less than 10 minutes, aish.. Ridiculous.." Taeyeon laugh along with her and both of them then go on their separate way.

Taeyeon then enter her own car and put the black file on the passengers sits. She look at the file for a moment and Ms Choi's word replay in her mind. "Why she's not letting Tiffany to read it?" getting curious, she took back the file in her hand and opened it. Once she saw all the document in it, she smile in pathetic. "Ah, in English" she frown a little and saw the document that she sign before. To make things easier, she put the one she needed Tiffany to sign on the front page and close it again.

"*sigh* looks like I don't have any other choice huh?" she starts the car engine and began to drove out from the campus driving straight to Tiffany's house where her heart began to beat faster every moment when she's nearing her senior's house.

She is now standing closely at Tiffany's mansion door; she gulps for like the 3rd time when she's nervous as hell for meeting her. Her hand is shaking and she can't even raise them properly in order to push the doorbell. Without looking, she just press the button, a moment later there's a voice appear on the small screen besides the doorbell.

"Good day, May I help you Ms?"

She startle a little and look at the screen "Ah yes, I'm looking for Tiffany Hwang, is she here?" The old guy look suspiciously at her "I'm sorry, but may I know what's your relationship with Ms Tiffany?" "Oh um… I'm her junior in G University, I came here to deliver the document passed by our lecturer. If you don't mind, may I see her?" The old guy nodded his head and smile in return. "I see, so you're her junior, alright Ms, wait a moment" after that, the screen goes black.

Taeyeon wait patiently outside alone, moments later, the door open and reveal a handsome looking guy with blond hair and a fair skin greeting her. "Hye… you must be Taeyeon.. nice to meet you *smile*" Taeyeon blink her eyes feeling confuse on how that guy can recognize her when she dint even introduce herself before, not even when the old guy asked her. She look at the guy hand and reach out hesitantly as both of them shakes hand. "Erm.. h-how did you know my name?" The guy chuckle a bit and both of them retreat their hands. "Well, I can say that I heard your name being mention every single day with a loud voice accompany it. *giggles*"

The girl blinks her eyes and feels so weird right now. "Anyway, let's come inside, it's cold out here. Even how sunny it looked, it's still cold" said the guy while smiling charmingly. "ah, okay" As they both are now walking inside she can see how luxury the house are. It's like a castle, everything are so shining so brightly, Tiffany must've been from a well-known family. Busy from thinking, she dint even realize that they are now in the second floor living room. "Okay, we're here. You may wait here for a moment while I go get fany" She look at the guy and was wondering.

 _'fany? um~ that must've been her nickname. So cute~'_

"You don't talk much don't you? man… you're pretty different from what fany told me about. Haha, oh well, I guess you can only be like that when she's around. Am I right?" The guy ask with a silly smirk on his face. "Erm… sorry, what do you mean by that?" the guy chuckle and shake his head. "Nothing, forget about it. But one thing she mention correctly though. You're cute. *giggle*" Taeyeon can feel herself blushing with the guy compliment.

"Okay, I'll go get her now. And oh, by the way, if you're wondering. I'm Key, Tiffany's older brother *smile" Taeyeon had her mouth hung low making the guy chuckle "Okay then, I'll return with Tiffany later, just wait here" the moment the guy disappear, Taeyeon put both hand on her cheek. "Omg! I dint know she had a brother? And did he just said that Tiffany say I'm cute? no way~ he's kidding right?"

"Ehem, w-what are you doing here?"

Taeyeon's eyes widen and quickly look at the familiar voice. There, for a really long time, she finally see's the face that she wanted to see ever since the day they depart from the camp. She gulp nervously and greet her. "Hye.. sorry for bothering you" Tiffany just puff her cheek and look away. "Ayyy~ what's wrong fany? dint happy to see your girlfriend's here?" Both Taeyeon and Tiffany's eyes widen and their face flush in red in no time. "Oppa! What are you talking about! she is not my girlfriend!" Key laugh loudly at her silly little sister and ruffle her hair "ahaha, shy are you? haha, _well, I'm just stating the truth~ she is your GIRL friend, right? Oh wait, Tiffany~ are you thinking… naww~ do you really wanted to be her girlfriend so badly now~? hahha!_ " Said key directing their conversation in English now causing the poor Taeyeon dint understand anything.

Tiffany puff her cheek even more and hit her brother arm hardly. " _God Key! I hate you! It is not what you think it is okay! ughh!_ " The guy smirk and lean in to whisper " _Oh, that is exactly what you mean fany~ *smirk*_ " The girl blush even more now and push her brother away. " _Ugh! why are you such an annoying big brother? Go away, I hate you_ " Key make a silly smiling face and pinch her cheek. "aww~ nado saranghae fany-ah~ haha" with that he turn his attention "I'll leave you two love bird some alone time now. Don't make something naughty~ *wink* hahahaha"

Taeyeon blush even more "W-what do you mean? Wait, yah! we are not-" "I'm leaving~ bye!" Taeyeon dint even get to finish her word when Key just leave them. Tiffany slump herself on the sofa across from Taeyeon and curse her brother. "God! I so hate him! why is he my brother once again? ish" Afterward, both of them become silent when Tiffany decides to break the ice. "So, what are you doing here?" she ask in a flat tone. "Oh, yea, I forget. Here" she took the file with her and gave it to Tiffany who looked at the file suspiciously. "What's this?" Taeyeon decide just to be a professional in this and go straight to the point, even though deep down in her heart, she really wanted to ask so many question regarding to what happen to them in the past camp.

"It's a document which Ms Choi needing both of our signs. I already sign mine, so now it's left yours" Before she could explain the rule that Tiffany must've not read the document, the girl already sign it without any other question. "There, done. Anything else?" she ask, Taeyeon just shrug her shoulder and took the file and stand up. "Yes, there is" Tiffany watches her standing up and confuse of why the girl approaching her now "What are you doing?" she ask, slightly nervous.

Taeyeon stood beside her at the chair and reach out her hand to her with a slight smile on her face. Is not that she really wanted to smile, but it's just happen naturally on their owned

"I need you to come with me"


	11. Chapter 11

"I need you to come with me"

The girl just look at her slightly hesitate to take the younger girl hands.

"Huh? W-why should i?"

Taeyeon sigh a little a retreat her hand. _'what was I thinking, of course she wouldn't want to take my hand, silly Taeyeon'_ "Look, it's not that I wanted to, it's Ms Choi, she's ordering us to come to her house once you have sign the document. Now, would you please come with me, it's late already" Tiffany bit her lips and stand up on her own. "fine, let me get change first" Taeyeon look at her ups and down making the girl blush "W-what are you looking at?" The younger girl fold her arms "What you wear now is already fine, no need for you to get change"

"What? this you call as fine? hello, I'm wearing my house cloths, there's no way I would come outside wearing this, just wait here, give me 5 minute" without waiting for a reply, Tiffany just left the girl. Taeyeon sat back on her seat and pout a little. _'but what you wear are really pretty though… wait, what am I thinking? but seriously, I never saw her in normal cloth before, I mean a shirt and shorts… s-shorts… her tight looks so…'_

"*eyes widen* Oh my god! why am thinking of her like that!? more importantly, why is the image of her inside the toilet coming back to me? no no no! *shakes head*" Her face immediately turns bright red when she remember about the last event where she saw Tiffany half naked inside the toilet a few weeks back then. "Am I crazy? *shakes head* m-maybe i never saw her in normal cloth before, t-that's why I'm thinking like that.. yeah~ *smie*"

"Who are you talking with?"

Hearing the voice, she immediately shots her head up and there she saw how pretty Tiffany looked, although the clothing she's wearing now is just as simple as hers. She's wearing a black dress along with a cardigan, and a sling bag over her shoulder. Although it's simple, for Taeyeon, she can't help but to keep compliment the girl in her head.

 _'Oh gosh, why is she so pretty in that dress? i-I mean… just look at her milky white tight… Oh god, those tights~ oh what?! Damn it! What's happening to me?!'_

She shake her head furiously trying to shake the thoughts away making Tiffany looking at her more weirdly. "Okay… you're weird. Come on, let's go" she blink her eyes a few times and watches Tiffany already left her. She just followed closely from behind and watches that the girl maids began to greats her, in return she just smile politely making Taeyeon feels in awe, never she knew that Tiffany had this side. When they are now at the 1st floor they bump into Key who's on his way toward the dining area. "Oh, Fany-ah, where are you going?" Tiffany look at Taeyeon for a moment and look back at her brother. "We're… going somewhere"

Because of the way she's answering her brother, the guy smirk in return. "Ouwh, a date I see? that's fast"

 _HIT_

"I told you! We're nothing near to that! Ugh!"

"Erm, yes… she's telling the truth oppa, we're just going to our lecturer house. It's just work" Taeyeon explain more, not wanting the guy to teased her little sister more than she wanted, more importantly, she also don't want to be involve in Tiffany's brother teasing. Tiffany look at Taeyeon for a moment and look away quickly, the guy pouted "Naww~ both of you are no fun… fine fine, whatever, I'm going to have dinner now. Why don't both of you join me? it would be fun~ *smirk" Tiffany just snort at her brother and walk away. "Eat by yourself" Taeyeon follow the girl and bow a little to Key.

"Fany ah! don't be home late okay?"

"Whatever oppa~"

They are now in front of the door as Tiffany is now calling her butler. "What are you doing?" ask Taeyeon, the girl look at her "calling my butler of course" Taeyeon sigh a little, and without thinking, she walk towards Tiffany and grab her hands pulling her towards her car. The girl blush at their sudden contact and struggle to get free. "Yah! what are you doing?! let go of me" "We're taking my car, now shush! People might think you're being raped or something" That do the trick when Tiffany suddenly shut up and less struggling, instead, she can't help herself from not to blush at this. Her heart beats beating so fast right now, she keeps cursing in her head for being like this.

 _'Curse you heart, why are you even beating so loudly at this, she's just holding my hands... Nothing more, aren't you supposed to be beating for a guy? But she's a girl! Why do I have to feel like this~ this is insane~ -Tiffany'_

On the other hand, Taeyeon still can't believe that she's now holding Tiffany's hand, where did she has the guts to do that? She also don't know. She just pushed away all her thought regarding to their hands being connected and stop at the passenger door opening it for Tiffany.

"Get in" she order, Tiffany just look at her in amuse on how did her personality change so much after the separation they had back then. She ignores the fact that Taeyeon has been nicer to her and just get in the car where else she's also impressed that the girl had such luxury car. Taeyeon close the door and walk back to her own seat and close the door. She starts the car engine and began to drive out from the compound.

As usual, both of them stays quite all the way to the lecturer's house. But the situation really made Taeyeon can't stand it.

Taeyeon POV

Arghhh~ it's so quite… should I turn on the radio? no no, never mind that, but what happen back then was something that makes me shock myself, why did I suddenly becomes… that? like a…gentleman? *face palm* I know that I admit that I missed her, but that.. that's really something else! Taeyeon, what's happening to you?

Without thinking, I slam my hands onto the steering wheels making the girl besides me startle. "What's wrong? d-did you hit something?" she ask nervously while looking to the front as if trying to search for a dead body, she must've been in a deep thought for her to react like that. "pfft. *chuckle* relax.. nothing happen, just… stressed" she sigh loudly, probably relief, she then look at me "Stressed? Of what?" oh damn it, good job Taeyeon, now what would I answer her? tell her the truth? NO "Err… studies… stuff" she puff her cheek and look away from me while mumbling "you think you're the only one whose stress over something, while mine is worse *puff cheeks*"

I took a quick glance at her "Did you say something?" she shakes her head still not looking at me. "Mm.. okay"

While still on the road, I take this chance to ask her what happen, I know it's not really a good time, but I really am dying to know! "Erm, Fany- anni, senior Hwang, if you don't mind, can I ask you a question?" I began my word, although I slipped her nickname at first _. 'curse you mind for keep thinking about her appearance at home, and that nickname'_ She turn her head towards me and look confuse, "what?" she answer simply.

 _'Here goes nothing, just ask Taeyeon! ask ask!'_

"Why are you avoiding me after the camp?"

I grasp onto the wheel more tightly and my heart thumping faster. _'omg omg, I said it!'_ I waited for her to reply but nothing came out, I glance over her for a second and saw that she had her head hung low while playing with her finger.

"Can we not talk about it?"

She asked me back instead of answering. ugh! she's always like this! Not wanting to run out from the topic, I ask her the same question again.

"Tiffany….. Why are you avoiding me after the argument we had on the flower field?"

I then stopped the car at the traffic light, pull the hand break and look at her. Our eyes meet and she were caught off guard. "i-i…." I furrow my eyebrow and pouted a little.

"Do you hate me?"

"I…"

"What did I do for you to avoid me? Is it still about what happen in the toilet?"

"…."

"If it is, I swear to god, I will forget about it. I know that you're not going to make fun of me about the night where you found me crying, that's why I believe we don't have any more problems, you said it yourself. But…. Why fany ah? Why you suddenly said to me that you're not going to talk to me after the camp finish?"

 _'Okay~ wow, did I just talk casually with her? I dint know I can be like this!'_

Again, I waited for her to reply me, but nothing came out from her, but just our eyes looking deeply into each other.

"You don't know how frustrating it is for me because we're being liked this, I mean, not talking to each other. I know that we always fight, but this is not what I wanted" I close my eyes for a moment searching for a strength, and then when I open it again, I just let it all out. "I don't really want to say it. But… *hesitant* i… i….. i-I miss you! *blush*"

 _'*Gasp!* I did not just say that! Oh my god oh my god!'_

Her eyes widen and I can feel my face are so hot right now, my heart just keeps on beating faster than it usually do, why am I like this.. I don't usually act like this! Oh my god, so embarrassing. But, what I really wanted to hear now, is just her voice. But she never said it. There, I give up.

I'm such an idiot.

"I can't stand this, you must think I'm weird now *blush* its fine that you don't want to answer me. But know this, if ever I made a mistake to you. In advance, I'm sorry. And…. forget that I ever said that… to you" after that, I broke the stare and began to drive again, this time faster than before. It slightly hurts me when she just looked at me speechless, not even answering one of my question. Maybe I'm the one who's stupid enough to worry about us not talking with each other. Wait, us? Is there any of US from the beginning? This is just shit, bullshits, I should stop thinking about this when she's worry nothing about me.

NOTHING

 _DING DONG~_

I pressed the bell quickly not even waiting for Tiffany who I left walking behind me. Right after my STUPID confession of saying that I actually miss her! she never spoke a word. *face palm* GOD I'm so stupid. And now, I can't face her, she must've think I'm a weirdo now. Being treated that way right after you said so much thing, is just… plain awkward and embarrassing! god damn it, I feel like running away now. But before I can do that, the door to Ms Choi's house opened.

"Ah, good evening Ms Choi" I said bowing to her. "Ms Kim~ what a pleasant surprise that you're here…. and with Ms Hwang as well~ aren't you both the sweetest~" she said with a stupid smile on her face, I looked annoyingly at her "Aren't you the one who's telling us to be here tonight?" suddenly Tiffany came approaching us and bow to Ms Choi. "Owhh~ did i? I don't remember about that though, ahahaha" my smile drops "you're mean" I said to her losing my temper. "And you're sweet~ *giggle* come on you two, come inside, it's cold out here"

Not wanting to even look at the girl besides me, I just enter the house following the older girl closely to the living room. "Have a seat, I'll be back in a minute" I nodded and took my seat away from where Tiffany is seating. She just fidgeting on her seat but I don't care about it anymore. Who would?! Right after you're being humiliated like that. Not me

"Okay, I'm back *smile*"

The moment our lecturer came back, both of us look at her weirdly. "Errr… why are you dressed like that?" I ask her when she's now wearing black and white suits with a file on her hand? What's this all about? "Well, it's just a part of the job, come on, give me the file" she said to me "Oh, now you're remembering about the file huh?" she smile coyly at me "Of course I remember~ silly little Kim~ haha" I greeted my teeth and passed her the file. _'Why is she such an annoying tall lecturer? *rolled eyes*'_

"Okay now… let's see here, mmm~ both of you dressed pretty well. *smile widely* that's good, now come here, sits in front of me" I furrow my eyebrow even more now, as I look at Tiffany, she's acting the same way as I do. Confuse. But because both of us are too lazy to entertain this crazy lecturer of ours, we just did what she want and sat closely together, but not too close.

"Ms Choi, what are you trying to do? WHY do we have to seat closely like this? I hate it" I said loud enough for Tiffany to hear the last word. She just keeps her head low. "Now now~ don't be rude to Ms Hwang little Kim, I'll make this short and simple" I clench my hands "Stop calling me that" "Aha, sure. Now listen carefully you two"

 _'Aish! she's just soo… ugh! why is she even a lecturer!'_

"What? Can we make this fast? I wanna go home" I say to her, forget to be nice and gentle, since she is older than me, but the situation made me one. She chuckle at me and shakes her head. "I just hope everything went well to both of you" "Can we just go straight to the point?" "Sure~ *giggle*"

"First of all, Taeyeon. I have a confession to make"

 _'Okay… why is she turns so serious all of a sudden?'_

"Hmm?"

"I'm your guardian"

 _'Errr…. What?'_

"…."

"Shocking isn't it? Well, I guess it can't be helped, since… something happen in the past. But, yeah, I am your guardian. *smile*" I just left speechless when she say that. Is this for real?

"Mmmm~ looks like it shocked you that much huh? Well, anyway, to make you shocked even more, I will announce some good news to the both of you, all I have to do is just….." she then sign the document and smile happily afterward.

Both Tiffany and I look at her seriously and I am somehow nervous about it. But the moment she announce it, my world feels upside down, the question of how is she even being my guardian is still left unanswered, my past that she mention, and now-

" There! Chukae! Both of you are legally married to each other! hahaha *grins widely*"

Both of our eyes widen

My mouth hung open

My heart stops beating for a moment

And last thing I remember was that Tiffany's screaming sends me in dream land as I passed down the floor.

"WHATTTT?!"


	12. Chapter 12

_Flash Back_

 _It was years back then, when I still having my degree in law at US. I'm always alone back then, rather in kindergarten, middle school or even college. The only family I knew back then was the Kim's family who took me in as their adopted child, I don't know the details, but I only know one thing, and that is they took me in because they are just too nice. One day, I found out about how they found me, and that is from a brown box in the cold winter day along with a gold letter stating my name on it. I don't know who my real parents are and my real identity, but to me, the Kim's are my guardian angel._

 _From there onward, they treated me as their real child or may I say daughter until one day, little Kim was born. They were so happy when they had little Kim born in this world, I cannot bear to watch their happiness being hold because of me. I don't want their new born child to have her right full love being divided into two. I just, couldn't. Being able to feels their love for more than 20 years is more than enough for me, and from that moment, I knew I have to back off._

 _When they learn about my leaving, they opposed to it so much that it made me to think twice before living them. However, I have made a decision. I don't have the right to receive their love anymore. Because of that, I choose to live alone. Being a humble father, Mr Kim offers me a job for me; a job that I feel is too much for me. But to repay their endless love to me, I decide to take it. That's the least I can do. And the job that they offer me to do is to be that little Kim god parents, or should I say guardian._

 _Although it seems to be an easy job, but it's not for me, the moment I laid my eyes on little Kim's face, all the sense of responsibility come flooding to me like a tsunami wave. This little Kim's parents, has given me so much, no, it's too much until I don't know how to repay them. They have given me happiness, live, love and so much more until I can't say it through words. And there I decide to take care of little Kim with my whole life._

 _Watching little Kim growing up, is the most wonderful thing in my life, to be able to watch her taking her first steps, her first word, her first smile, her first everything when she's still a baby is just priceless, I loved her like my own kid, but never did I dare to admit that she is. She's my pretty, adorable, dorky little sister that I never knew I could have in my unknown life. She's everything to me, until one day she meet with another little kid that change her life completely._

 _Before she knew anyone other than me and her family, I was like her personal body guard, sister and aunty, she's a bright kid on the outside but timid on_ _the inside. Everything changed when she's entering her first day of primary school. It's only been a week when she's starts learning in that private school, but one day, she came back with a bright little kid. That was the first time she brought a friend over to her private living compound, neither did her parents knew she would have a friend, because she never did try to be friend with anyone. There, I stood on the front door greeting her with a quite shock face._

 _"Little Kim, who's is she?" I ask a little too serious, maybe I'm used to be her personal guard, protecting her from whomever out there. The serious talk that I start were just useless when she reply me with the most happy smile that I ever saw ever other than when she receive a birthday gift from her parents of when her parents were home, it's enough to see her smile, because her parents were always busy, that's explain she's always with me. "Unnie! she's my wife! kekeke" I was speechless when heard her saying that to me. I know she's a kid, but… introducing me wife instead of friend is just… way too weird! She's just a kid! And 7 year old kid for god sake! whos the one who poisoning her innocent mind?! I will kill that person for sure!_

 _"Unnie~ don't you wanna say hello to my wife?" she asked me again with her cute innocent face, I gave up. The angry feeling I felt inside just disappear into thin air, who am I kidding. She's just a kid anyway. "Ah, of course little Kim~ Hello there little one… what's your name?" I ask her, the moment I try to approach that girl, little Kim smiles ever so brightly to me, knowing that I approved her friend. "Annyeonghaseyo~ Hwang, Miyoung imnida~ *smiles*" again, I was speechless. Her smile, it's really bright. "Hehehe, Unnie unnie! look! isn't Miyoung had the most pretty smiles ever?" I can't take it, both of them, are just too…. cute together._

 _"Nae... Taeyeon-na~ she is.." she beam me a smile and pull that girl hands with her running to her room. There I saw them happily together, I can feel my heart is at eased.. maybe, that girl change her, in the way that I could never did._

 _Every day, little Kim is always working hard in everything she do. Not only in sports, and studies, but also in her music instruments, she used to hate learning the violin so much until she throw that poor instrument aside causing it to crushed broken. But everything change when the girl came into her life. It was like a miracle when she began to take everything seriously, like a true successor should be. Yes, Taeyeon has been chosen to be the rightful successor of her father business, the big company, the Kim's corporation. Her father was so happy knowing that her one and only daughter began to take things more seriously, and to be like him. But later that he knows that a little girl whose been influencing his child is the one who change her in the future._

 _It was when little Kim came back from her Violin practice, she brings Miyoung with her to the hills near the house, where else she doesn't get her mother permission. Yes, right after Taeyeon has been chosen to be the right full successor, her life practically filled with study, study and studies. She hate to do all that because she can't feel any freedom from it, as a result, she's always escaping with little Miyoung. Speaking of that girl, she's one year older than Taeyeon, I don't know how they meet, but just knew Miyoung is her everything back then, and sometimes, Miyoung would always bring Taeyeon to her house to play hide and seek, while I just watch them along with her parents._

 _The Kim's that I know from back then, is long gone, I don't know what happen in the process, but money change people. Even it's hard to admit, but the Kim's I used to know has changed so much. Her mother, her father, both… become some else that's selfish over the success of their company. There, I just watch from far when the two kids playing happily on the hills side with Taeyeon bringing along her Violin. They watches the sunsets together in happiness before little Kim showed her Violin skills. Not only the girl who's in awe, but me as well. It's incredible on how she manage to learn all of that in short period. Ave Maria, that was her first piece that she ever played for Miyoung, and the last one before the tragedy happened._

 _Not only Violin, little Kim also took interest in art; she liked it so much until she requested her own private studio in the house. It was not long after she meet Miyoung that she began to occupied most of her time in that room. It gets me curious to know on her progress, because every time she came out of it, she has those ten thousand watt smiles on her face. I sneak in to her room one night and saw the room is filled with Miyoung's portraits. I smile upon it and took a piece from the drawing table. "Hwang Miyoung. You're really something…"_

 _Right after she came out from the room, she's always come to me for a comfort and complain about her parents, on how they always not home and not spending time with her. It breaks my heart when I know that she dint receive the same love that I feel when I was in her age. It's unfair for her to feel the loneliness when she's supposed to feel happiness from her parents. I felt at guild when I knew she's up sad over it. "Little Kim… you have to be understanding… your parents.. they did all of that for you… for your future-" "If they do it for my future, why appa is torturing me with all the business studies when I'm still a kid Unnie?! why is it Umma always leave me whenever I wanna talk to her?! *sobs* I don't want all of this… I just want them~ get them home Unnie~ make them to be here… I want my appa and umma~ *sobs sobs*"_

 _I hold in my tears and feel at loose when I saw this fragile kid finally loose herself. The strong and cheerful child is now crying helplessly in my arms. She doesn't deserve this! Why she have to suffer at such young age? For a kid like her, it's incredible on how she can express herself like this._

 _One day, as usual, little Kim would bring Miyoung along with her whenever she's back from school. They are playing at the hills at the back of the private house, while I am waiting for the comeback of the Kim's. Her parents are back from their business trip. Her mother supposed to be the first to arrive, but due to some meeting she's staying at the office a little while her father came home first. The moment the door opened, I greets him in full manners not knowing his not in her good mood. "Welcome back Mr Kim" yes, even when this is the man that has been raised me as his own child, but never did I dare to call him as my dad. It's just too much._

 _"Where's Taeyeon?" he ask me with his serious tone. "She… is playing with her friend sir.." he look at me seriously "That girl again!? why is she always spending so much time with that girl?!" he asked me in rage. "B-but sir, she.. she's her only friend-" "I don't care! she's supposed to be studying right now! not goofing around with that kid! She's my successor, she can't be lacking like this!" at that moment, I knew something bad will happen if I dint do anything. But, I never dare to disobey his order. "Where is she Sooyoung?!" I gulp down my saliva afraid of his rage, never in my life seen him like this. "She-she's at playing at the back hills sir, with Miyoung" He greeted his teeth and throw his thing aside while losing the tie around his neck. He quickly walks to the back of the house and opens the door harshly and began to search for little Kim._

 _I quickly follow behind afraid that something bad might happen, at this moment, really hope Mss Kim is here. Although she's always leaving Taeyeon behind, but she always stands for her daughter._

 _"TAEYEON!"_

 _He shouted ever so loudly making the two fragile kid startle in shock. "A-a-appa… you-you're back" I can see the stare in little Kim's eyes are filled with horror watching her dad walking angrily to her. She knew that she has to study at this time, but she choose to be with Miyoung rather than studying. "That's right little girl. Why, are, you, not studying?!" I can only watch when Taeyeon is now being bashed by her own father over some silly things as studying. "A-appa.. I was just playing with Miyoung, I was about to-" "YOU! Why are you always with my daughter?! you know who she is right? she is the Kim's corporation successor! how dare you to influence her like this? you little whore!"_

 _I was so shock the moment the man I respect and loved the most say those hurtful word to an innocent young kid. Even Taeyeon is shock, I know she don't know what the word means yet, but just by the way her father yelling at Miyoung, is enough to know that her father being disrespectful to Miyoung. The poor girl began to cry immediately and it made little Kim angry "APPA! Why are you yelling at Miyoung?!" answer Taeyeon. Mr Kim looked at her in raged. "How dare you answering me back like this Kim Taeyeon! You are a KIM! a respectful family! You shouldn't ever answering the elder like this! It's this girl isn't it? she's the one who influence you isn't it? Answer me Taeyeon!" Taeyeon hold in her tears and stand up for Miyoung. Even how badly she wanted to cry right now, she still tried to be strong for Miyoung, it made me proud and sad at the same time for her._

 _"I like Miyoung more than I like you appa! she's kind, and will never yell at me. you're mean appa! I hate you!"_

 _"You… LITTLEE!"_

 _Before I could do anything, Mr Kim raised his hand and slaps his one and only daughter face with force making Taeyeon stumble backward along with Miyoung. I could only feel my feet running towards the girl's direction while Mr Kim just watched the scene still in shock. Before I could reach out my hands, it was too late. Even when i scream as much as i wanted, it's just too late. My tears flow freely on my cheek while the man besides me feel down his knee._

 _From there onward, the man I once respect is nothing near to the one I knew before. The Man that stood in awe next to me, kneeling lifelessly, becomes the one I hated the most. Despite he is the one who gave me life._

 _After the incident, both Taeyeon and Miyoung lost their memory due to the impact of falling down the hill and seriously injured on the head when they hit the rocks on the ground. Mrs Kim were furious about it and was about to get a divorce because of it. But she knew, the man is only being like that because of the stressed of work and nothing more, deep inside, she knew that her husband is a good husband and father. Although she's giving the man a chance, she never wanted to live together with him any longer, in fact, she ask to moved back to Korea to start a new life with her daughter. She never wanted Taeyeon to be involved in the business word anymore and just make her a normal kid, from there onward, I decide to disappear from their life. I tell the Kim's that I will comeback someday as for now I will continue with my studies in law._

 _Even when it's hurt to know that little Kim will never knew me again, but it's for the best. They decide to live a new life that has no me in it. How much I wanted to be in their family, but I just couldn't. I learn about Taeyeon's life became happier ever since they move in to Korea, and lived in a countryside called Jeonju jeolla-do. There she meets Yoona, a girl who's practically much like her. Yoona knew her inside out more than anyone do, even though it's like that, Taeyeon never treated her the way she once treated Miyoung back then._

 _Miyoung… ever since the incident, her families never let her close with Taeyeon ever again, in fact, they never wanted Miyoung to learn who Taeyeon is. I felt sad for the both of them, but it's for the best. That's what I thought, when I came back from my successful graduation, I become a part-time lawyer in the states. But it's not long when I decide to pay the Kim's a visit to tell them my success and can't wait to meet little Kim. But little did I know, the little Kim I once know is now a grown up women. I decide to make my appearance a secret and apply a job at her soon to be university place, with my result and good background. I being accept just like that. Being a woman she is now, I decide to present her with a little present for her 20th birthday, which is a car. I find it would come in handy in the future._

 _Luckily, because of my interest in little Kim works back then, I took drawing lesson as my minor subject in University. Although it doesn't make any sense for me who's taking law, but I don't mind about it, there, a week before little Kim being in the campus, I practice myself to be familiar with the place, in that one week. From there, I was being introduce to the head of every club presidents, at that moment, I meet with a girl named Tiffany Hwang. I was mesmerized by her, she's… resemble so much of Miyoung…_

 _That day I drove back to my house and search for the thing that I took from little Kim back then, the moment pick up the old portraits of little Kim's drawing, my tears, flow down on its own… I can't describe how happy I am when I saw that drawing…_

 _"Miyoung…. it's you…."_


	13. Chapter 13

_"Chukae! Both of you are legally married to each other! hahaha"_

 _THUD_

"*pant pant* Oh my god… I just had a horrible nightmare, oww~"

Say's Taeyeon while rubbing her forehead after falling down the bed. She wipes her sweats and look around slightly feeling safe when she knew she's now back in her own house. She look at the clock next to her bed and it show's it's still 9.00 am, she shake her head and stand up from her sitting position. She groggily walks down the stairs and took her towel along the way with her. She walk pass the hall way and down to her studio, there she stop for a while and look at the studio door. Suddenly she remember the only reason she end up being in there is when she had a fight with Tiffany, or when she feels stressed over that girl. Speaking of Tiffany-

"*eyes widen* No… that dream seems to be so real. *shiver* No, it's just a dream. Nothing more"

She shakes her head and head straight to the kitchen and took out a box of milk drinking it straight from the bottle. "Ahh~ that's so good…" she sat for a moment on the chair still thinking about the dream.

 _'Why would I even dream about that thing anyway? AISH! Ridiculous!'_

Afterward she quickly gone to the bathroom and prepare herself for her class. She check her appearance for the last time and took her things with her going back down the stairs and into her car.

The moment Taeyeon arrived at the University, she park her car at her usual place and unbuckle her seatbelt. She came out of the car and close it, when she turn around about to walk into the campus, she saw Ms Choi not far away from her. Suddenly she felt nervous over nothing. She hides behind her car hoping that her batch PA dint saw her, her worries went away when that women is now disappear from her sight.

"Phew~ why am I suddenly like this anyway? But… in that dream.. She's… m-my… guardian? *shake head* that's really a creepy dream, there's no way that witch would be my god parent! aishh" she then walk into the building and straight to her class. "Taengoo! Good morning!" she smiles when she's being greeted by her classmate or should I say best friend, maybe. "Hey Yul… moring" she return the tanned girl smile and sat beside her.

"SO! Taeyeon, how's the meeting with Ms Choi yesterday? Moreover, how is it going with senior Hwang? I mean, both of you literally dint talk to each other again after the camp right? So how's it go?" the moment the poor girl heard what Yuri said, her eye looks like wanted to pop out from their socked. "Aha aha, what are you talking about Yul…? I-I never meet them yesterday~ phabo.." Yuri looked at her weirdly and flicked her forehead. "Yah, you kidding me? Like hell I would forget about that, you ditch me just to meet up with senior Hwang and Ms Choi remember? aish~ your jokes are getting lousy you know that? *chuckle*"

 _'No no no! Does this mean… what happen yesterday…. was real?! Mother fuc-'_

"Yah… Taeyeon-na, are you alright? You look…. pale?" the girl quickly looked at her and shake her head that has a slight sweats on it. "A-a-anni… i-I'm okay.. aha aha… oh my god~ this is not happening…" she cupped her face with both hands making Yuri looked at her more confuse. "Y-yah, are you sure you okay? hey… what happen?" she bit her lips nervously and can feel there's a warm water began to formed on her eyes but she quickly ignore it and force a smile to Yuri. "Really, nothing happen Yul.. i… just had a nightmare last night. *mumbles* I wish it was"

"Ow.. okay" they both smile to each other as Taeyeon decide not to reveal the thing happening yesterday to anyone, yet. Then the door slides open as a tall and skinny not so young lecturer entering the classroom, making the short girl looking angrily at her, while the taller girl smile ever so brightly. "Good morning class~ isn't it today is such a wonderful day?" she ask a little too happy, making all her students looking at her weirdly, well, who wouldn't? When yesterday they just saw their lecturer being in her worse state or we can call it as 'Hell mode' greetings you with a happy face today? All of them hesitate to answer at first but neither one of them dare to not answering her, since they know how evil this tall women could get. "Now, I have a special surprise for all of you, we… are gonna have a quiz!" the students had their mouth hung low and a groaning sounds could be hear clearly now. On the other side, there's a particular student who keeps on glaring at her lecturer so intensely ever since she enter the class.

 _'AH! a quiz!? Yep, she's a complete evil witch! How could this EVIL woman be my guardian! it's just so ridiculous! I don't even remember her being near me when I'm little! She must've been casting me a spell or something. UGH just look at her evil smirking face, arrrghhhhh! I wanna kill herrrrr'_

"There there, you think you'll only be drawing in my class huh? Well, not in my watch, I'll give you 10 minutes to read your notes, afterward we'll start with the quiz. Your 10 minute starts now" Taeyeon can't even concentrate in any of her notes, all she could think right now is how greatly she hates that tall lecturer of hers, and how is it she can be married to her own senior that she always had a fight with?! Moreover, both of them are a GIRL for crying outloud! to make it more confusing, how the heck did she gets home? When the last thing she remembers is that she's at that witch house, then everything went black after she announce that-that news to her.

 _'Arghhh! I really reaaalllly wanted to kill her! just look at her calm face, isn't she feel a little responsible or sorry!? Why! Just why she has to make me married t-that girl! Ohmygod, if I think about it again, umma didn't know about this yet. AHHH~ I'm so dead~ TTOTT and how in the world I get home last night? This is just so-'_

"Your ten minutes finish, please put away all of your notes and only leaves your writing utensil. Ms Class President~ you can come here and give away the questions *smile" Taeyeon snapped back into reality and curse inside her head when she dint even read anything from her notes. Not only that, she have to interact with that witch for like the rest of her life in her studying years. With heavy steps, she stand up and walk towards the person who she despise the most right now and look at her face with an annoying look, while the lecturer just smile brightly to her

 _'God damn it! Why! Just why me! AND STOP SMILING LIKE THAT TO ME!'_

She took the question paper and gives it away quickly not wanting to waste any time with that witch watching her back. "Okay, now, you'll have 1 and a half hour to answer it, after you finish answering it, you may leave and be prepare for the next class. You may start now" When Taeyeon open's the paper; her head began to swirl around with the question, she can't stop herself from cursing her evil lecturer for making her like this. She hits her forehead onto the desk a few times making all her classmate including Yuri looking at her weirdly.

 _'Someone please get me out from this nightmare~ TTOTT'_

On the other side, Sooyoung looks at her in amused and secretly chuckle when she saw how hilarious that kid can be. Never once she thought her decision on making them both together was wrong. In fact, she's excited over it, not knowing how miserably Taeyeon would be afterward.

"Ah~ my head hurt…"

Said Tiffany after she's waking up at almost 12 in the afternoon, her eyes widens a little when she learn about the time. "*sigh* thank goodness that my class starts at 2" When she's about to get up from her bed

 _"Chukae! Both of you are legally married to each other! hahaha"_

"NOOOO!"

She suddenly remembers about the event last night. Her eyes began to get teary, her mouth trembling, and the worse, she began to cry the 1st thing in the morning.

"Oh god~ why… just why~ what have I done to deserve all of this…" she buried her face right onto her pillow and struggling in her bed by kicking and punching the bed post a few time

"WHY! IN THE WORLD! _*HIT*_ WOULD I BE MARRIED _*KICK*_ IN SUCH YOUNG AGE?! _*Hit hit*_ On top of that, it's with a girl! _*Kicking the duvet*_ ugh! ugh! How could that even be possible!?... I hate… you…. Kim Taeyeon~ _*CRY*_ No, I hate Ms Choi more! _*Crying*"_

Her cries getting more and more loudly until her brother notice it. Key was on his way going down the stairs when he suddenly hears a loud crying sound coming from her little sister's room. "fany?" he walk slowly to her room and opens the door slowly. Luckily, Tiffany is now crying and not spilling out the truth. Her brother had a sad smile on his face as he walk towards the crying letter. "Fany-ah.. what's wrong?" Tiffany look at her brother for a moment and felt touched because her brother is such a caring person.

Even though they always fight, but most of the time they would share their problems together or even comforted each other well. She raised her body a little and hug's her brother's waist while crying. "Hey… come on~ what's this all about… don't cry~ you know that I hate to see you like this right? hm fany?" the girl slowly stops crying and nodded her head. "There.. wanna share?" he ask carefully, but to his disappointment, the girl shakes her head.

"*sigh* is this about a guy? Tell me! Who is it that's dare to broke my little sister's heart like this?! I'll make sure to teach him a lesso-"

"Oppa… that's not it… it's not about a guy, oh I wish it was~ uhuk.. *cry*" "Naww, fany~ please, stop crying~ if it's not about a guy, then? about what?" the girl hesitate to tell her big brother the truth, although both of them are super close to each other, but she doesn't want to tell anyone about this, not at this moment. "I-its… i.. I just had a fight with Taeyeon again *eyes widen*"

 _'Out of all people Tiffany~ why in the world would you choose Taeyeon?! Great!'_

She expected her brother would be consoling her or something, but it's the other way. Key began to smirk making the girl blush for no reason. "W-why are you smirking to me like that?" the guy chuckle at her and pinch her redden nose "Fany ah~ why is it every time you're crying like this, the problem will always has Taeyeon in it. I mean, come on Tiff~ what's your problem with her actually? I think she's really nice… *smile*" Tiffany blush at her brother comment and puff her cheek, it's true what her brother said, whenever she's crying or even pissed off, the matter always involved with Taeyeon, and her brother would always be the one who's comforted her. That's explain on how key know's a lot about Taeyeon. "Well.. she.. she's just annoying okay?"

Again, key smiled at her little sister and fix his sitting position. "What's so annoying about that girl? she's a cutie you know" Tiffany glare at him and hit his arm immediately "Stop saying that!" the guy rubbed his arm "Owww~ Saying what?" "Saying that she's cute!- *shut her mouth" The guy shocked at first but in the end she's smirking like a perverted guy "Oww~ Jealous aren't you? hahaha!" She glared at him "Shut up!"

"Hey, you know what, both of you are really like a couple, kekeke" Tiffany look at him for a second and looked away.

 _'Not a couple anymore, but a husband an- UGHHH!'_

"We are not a couple!"

"Stop denying it~ you like her… I just knew it… haha"

 _'i am not denying it! we're already... m-married! TTOTT'_

"I am not a homo to begin with! I'm a straight girl!"

"Uuuuuh~ strong one, keke, then how about the girl you always dream off huh? Fany? Explain about that! _'oppa~ in my dream i said that I'm her wife~'_ hahahahah!" again, the girl cheek flushed in pink shades, but this time it's more visible making her brother laughs at her even more. "T-that's.. that's just a dream! that has nothing to do with my real life Oppa. YAHHHH~ stop laughing at me! why would you even want your sister being a gay anyway? you're such a weird brother! _*throws pillow*_ " Key just giggle at her and took the hit. He then make a thinking posture for a moment before answering Tiffany

"Hmmm~ if you're thinking that way, well maybe I will probably accept it. Since the country where I am studying before is full with those kind of people, I just get used to it. So~ my dear little sister Fany~ let's just skip the shy attitude and admit it okay? Your oppa will give full permission to this! trust me-"

 _*HIT*_

"I can't believe you oppa! ugh! I'm leaving" The girl just stand abruptly right after she throws the pillow hardly onto her brothers face making the guy grunting her face because of the impact. He saw how Tiffany is now taking her towel on the rack and entered the bathroom closing it loudly, still, he smile looking at his little sister and shout

"Fany ah! it's okay to admit~~ Oppa's here for you! ara?! *giggle*"

"JUST LEAVE MY ROOM! GOD!

When she is now entering the campus building, her heart began to pounding so much with the thought of meeting up with Taeyeon, or should I say her husband.

 _'Why would I be nervous anyway? Ugh! I should find a way to solve this matter, I gotta meet with that devil first'_

When she is now a few feet's away from the lecturer's office, she could hear a talking sound coming from the room. Without knocking, she just opens the door since she knew that the room only belonged to the lecturer she hates the most now. When it's opened, her eyes widen and her heart beating ever so loudly as she can feel it's hitting her ribcage so hard, her eyes literally not leaving the petite girl who's now looking back at her sending them both shiver all over their body. There, she saw a smile creeps on the lecturer face making her irritate with it even more

"Ms Hwang~ Glad you could join us…. *smile*"


	14. Chapter 14

"Ms Hwang~ Glad you could join us…. *smile*"

The girl just look at her lecturer with hatred in her eyes, but because she need the problem to be settle, she set aside her ego for a moment and just enter the lecturer room and took a seat beside the girl who supposed to be her "husband" from now on. "Cut with the smile Ms Choi, tell me all of this is just your way of joking or playing with us, I had enough!" Taeyeon on the other side gone completely silent the moment her "Wife" stepped in and sat beside her. She don't know how to describe the feelings, but she just know she's suddenly become nervous and cautious now.

"Hm, what are you talking about Ms Hwang? Or should I say Mss Kim? *grin* why would I be joking in such serious matter?" said Sooyoung with a stupid grin on her face. Tiffany hold in her anger as her hand is now forming a fist. " I don't know! why are you making us married to each other!? we are not even a couple! more over we're not in LOVE with each other! why can't you see that Ms Choi! Stop ruining my life! Please…" Tiffany let her anger out and slump back onto her seat while groaning in frustration. The lecturer just smiles a little when suddenly Taeyeon joining in her protest.

"That's true what she said Ms Choi, why are you making us married one another? it's just don't make any sense! i.. I don't want to make senior Hwang suffering in this matter, and so do i! just please stop this" Sooyoung sigh a little and she took out a file from her drawer and open it showing both of them the original document of their marriage.

"Look at this, both of you have sign this marriage certificate together, and had agree with the terms and condition within this document. I can't do anything about it, this is the official marriage certificate that I took from the states, and just to let you know.. I am an official lawyer *smile* so I have the full rights to make you a married couple" Both Taeyeon and Tiffany had their mouth hung low, Tiffany can't hold it any longer and burst out in anger "That is not fair! You deceive us! You lie to us to make me and Taeyeon sign this document! I didn't even have the chance to read the document fully! Not even fully, but none! And I don't even agree to marry HER! We are both a girls for god sake… How can this be Ms Choi! It's just… so disgusting to event think that both girl are married to one another! I demand you to make us separate! N.O.W - NOW!"

Even though Taeyeon knew she don't even love Tiffany, that what she's think, but she can't help but to feel hurt by that girl words, it's just that her words really gave her heart a big impact for it to show that Tiffany hates her and that even feeling disgusted with her ALL THE TIME they have spent together. Being separate with that girl really make her questioning herself rather she really hated that girl or not, or that what is the main reason for her to dislike Tiffany in the first place? Sure they had a rough start, but ever since then, it's not entirely that girl fault, and maybe she's the one who just being ego. Is she going to change? No, not after what her "wife" just stated just now.

 _'Oh, so she really does hate me then, and even disgusted with me.. oh, just wow, how stupid can you be Kim Taeyeon, I know she hated me from the beginning why do I even think that she will somehow will like me. And now, why do I feel so hurt when she said that?'_

"Wow wow.. calm down Ms Hwang… let me explain first… Little Kim, calm your wife would ya?" Taeyeon look at her with killer eyes "Who's my wife? It's clearly said I don't even have one, you made this mess you fix it, my so called guardian. And stop calling me little Kim, I am not even little" This time, both Sooyoung and Tiffany's turn to feel offended by Taeyeon statement. First it was Sooyoung who feels offended, because she really is that girl guardian a long time ago, and she did this just for their sake. Second there's Tiffany who's a little offended by Taeyeon's statement

 _'So she never thinks about me being her wife? But… no, this is what I wanted right? for us not to be like this. Then why do I feel hurt? - Tiffany'_

"Ow, okay then if you don't want to help it's fine. Then, let me explain, you see, in the states same gender marriage is legal and there is a law stating that same sex marriage can be done, and so I took the document with the help of my friend to bring it here. On the same day both of you send me those document, I already send the document to my friend and let it checked, AND it's already confirm that both of you are legally married to one another, with a little reason I send to them as well, that's why both of you can get married without attending one of the church in the states. So yeah, both of you are married now *smile* yeay!"

Taeyeon and Tiffany just look at their lecturer trying to digest the things she just said. In the end Tiffany is on the edge of breaking down as her eyes began to get teary. "My dream wedding… is now ruin because of you~" she covers her eyes with both palm "Ms Choi, just tell us why you did this… seriously~ just why!"

"You'll know soon. In the future"

Taeyeon clench her teeth, and trying to stay calm. "I don't care what the reasons are; just let us both separate Ms Choi! This is not working out! If you still refuse to do so, then let me break us apart!" Taeyeon stands up from her seats and snatch the document away ready to tear it into pieces, but then.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

The girl stop from tearing it and look at the lecturer while Tiffany looks at Taeyeon in desperate "Oh god! Just tear it! Do you want for us to be like this?" She dint hear what Tiffany says but still focused on the older girl.

"WHY"

Demand Taeyeon making Tiffany focusing on to Sooyoung as well, anticipating her answer.

"If you tear that document, I'll tell your parents about this. I am sure they won't like it *smirk* besides, if you tear it apart, the record of you being married is still in the system. Not until both of you are being separate officially. Choose, you both live together as a couple, or…. I'll let your parents know about your little secret, no, not only your parents, I will let the whole campus know about it, so that they know both of you are a-"

"STOP IT! … You're the devil!" say's Tiffany helplessly, making the lecturer screaming in victory inside.

Taeyeon hesitate at first but then made her choice. "Hah! You can't fool me Ms Choi, we are not even agree with this matter, you're the one who deceive us! My mom will-" "Are you daring me? With all the background I've got Taeyeon, I'm sure any parents will listen to what I say. Try me" There, that's it. Both of them are now defeated. Taeyeon clench her teeth and throw that document away as she sat down the chair in frustrated. "UGH GOD I HATE YOU!" Sooyoung smile in victory as she manages to deceive this two yet again.

 _'Well, it's not really I will tell their parents, but if the situation needs me to do so, I might as well do it for real. But… I just hope they will not figure out about the divorce paper can be easily get if they went to the states of course. Hahah, I doubt they would do that, not until both of them realize the amazing thing in their marriage life later - Sooyoung'_

"What now Taeyeon~ we can't… be like this…. what will people says about us…." Plead Tiffany making Taeyeon shocked herself when the girl is now holding onto her arms with a sad puppy face on. "G-geez.. h-how should I know? ugh" Sooyoung saw these making her giggling silently enjoying what she saw. It's clearly Taeyeon being melted by that girl. Haha

"Now! let me explain another thing before I let you go, I'll make it short and simple. Like always. Both of you, have to live together, starting… tomorrow, and by tomorrow. Simple thing to do right?"

"WHAT!? NOO WAY!" – TaeNY

"*smirk* Oh yes way…"

Taeyeon POV

Oh god… this is nightmare… Here I am waiting for my so called "wife" at my car after she finished her class, she said that she needed to talked to me about the moving in thingy. I don't even know why we have to do this, but I don't want my mom to find out about this! she will… s-she will surely going to kill me! jinja! I know how scary she can be.. *shiver* Just then, Tiffany came with a grumpy face heading towards me.

"Hai" I greet her first, in an awkward way. She just look at me with a pout and whimper, I don't know why she did that, but i….. actually find it cute. Okay, I did not just said that. But it's true! it is cute. AH whatever.

"Do we have to move in Taee~~"

 _'*eyes widen* Tae? more like, Taee~~ No no… why is it so cute when she called me that way? i-I never seen her like this before. Oh god.. please let mercy to me~'_

I acted the way I always am which is 'calm' and answer her. "Well, unfortunately, yeah… we have too.. i.. no we don't want our parents to know about this, right? not only our parents Tiffany, but the whole school. Do you want that to happen?" She whimper even more and stomp her feet on the ground feeling her eyes began to get teary again. "Why did she made us like this… she's so evil.. *cry*" I bit my lips feeling all guilty now but still keep my cool. "I don't know about that, but for now. Let's just do as what she told us to do, do you need help in your things?" I said trying to be a little… just a little nice to her, but then her mood change. Like so drastically

"No, no need for that, you just wait at your house why I packed my things. I am moving in to your house by tomorrow morning, since we don't have any class"

"Wait a minute, did you just say moving in to my house? WHY!?" she glare at me "Why? What, you have somewhere else that we can live together, you live alone aren't you? So why can't i? if you're thinking to move in to my house, don't even dream about it. I don't want my brother to tease me about it all the time! plus, my father will be back from his trip to England within this week, oh my god, he's coming back by this week~ what do I do~" I step aside a little trying to give space to her "Why? What's up with your dad being around?"

"If it was my brother, I can easily lie to him saying that I will stay over at my friends place for a study week or something, but not my father! He will surely asking me to the bottom. Oh god~" I shrug my shoulder and simply answering "Well, you can always said that you're renting along with me to stay focus on your studying" She look at me as if I was a pink lollipop or something as she is now smiling so brightly "AH! that's it! Yes! you're right! that might work! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she suddenly jump into me and HUG me for a second and let go.

"Uh, sorry. Urm, I need to get back now. I'll see you later tomorrow morning" I dint even get to say anything as she just leave me behind.

"She.. just hug me *smile* I think it's not that bad at all.."

"NO! I don't want to stay in this small room! I want that room!"

I brushed my hair madly frustrated with this girl who wanted to live in my room instead the one I asked her to stay in. "For the last time Tiffany~ that is my room! why would I give away my room just for a person like you!? urggh!" She look at me angrily and fold her arms "I know! but there is no way I will stay in this small room, back in my house, my room is twice the big as your room, and you're expecting me to live…. HERE? UH! Na uh!" I bit my lips and breath in deeply while clenching my teeth.

"Fine, FINE! I don't want to argue with you anymore. There~ have it! it's YOURSSSS" I turn around from her and walk into my room began to clean all my things to move it into the small guest room. I just keep myself busy as I can hear a loud cheering sound coming from the back, and I don't even have to turn around to see who it is from.

Tiffany POV

 _'HAH! I finally get the room that I want, hahaha'_

I cheer happily jumping upside down enjoying the victory I just get. But then I stop and think for a while. _'Why do I act like this? I usually not this grumpy or even demanding with people before, well only towards my family. But why am I like this when I'm with her? I even use my agyeo on her?! OHMYGOD! What's happening to me?! is the fact that we're both married change me? NO, there's nothing change Tiffany, you just need to act like you used to before'_

So there, we both stayed in different room in this neat house. I actually liked this house, it's so calm and quiet. There's also a small garden on the side of the house, for a grumpy girl like her to be living in this sentimental living place? is quite awesome, I think? well anyway, I smile unconsciously and began to unpack my things when Taeyeon already finish with her stuff. When she walked pass me she send me a glare, I reply her back with merong and walked into the room happily. "Yeay! my room~" I spun around a little and walk back downstairs to get all my stuff with me.

The moving out from my house today actually went well, since Key dint asked too many question. Maybe he's feeling sad and think that I moved out because he went overboard with his joked. That's why he just agreed with me moving out and even apologize to me. That is so funny. But I do feel a little bit guilty for making him like that.

After spending like 1 and a half hour cleaning and arranging the room. I finally finish, but there's one more thing is missing. "Taeyeon~!" I call her from MY room in a loud voice making her coming immediately to me. "What what? what happen?" I hold in my laughter looking at her shock look. "Err.. I need you to come with me to the hardware store" She squint her eyes clearly pissed off with me. Haha "Why should i?" "urm~ because…. I don't have any transportation?" She rolled her eyes and walked away going toward her room which is across from mine over the staircase "You can use my car, the key's downstairs"

I stand up from the bed and walked to the door. "But I don't have license yet!" Why am I insisting her to come with me? I always drive to the school with no problem before, even when I don't have a license yet. She stop from walking and turn around. "You are so… *sigh* why are you driving campus when you don't even have a license?! don't you know it's dangerous to drive out without a license?! You know-" "Yea yeah I get it, now will you go with me then?" she shut her mouth and look at me. "Fine" I smile widely "I'll get my purse" I said to her and walk toward the dressing table to get my purse, when I get back I saw that she is now setting herself up while wearing a black leather jacket over her baby blue shirt and a jeans, then she tie her golden hair up and fix her attire a little. She suddenly turn around and both of us saw one another.

"What? are you spying on me?" she asked me with a little smirk

"*blush* N-nothing! and NO! Is not that I'm spying on you, but you left the door open, and I just- ish! Whatever. I'll wait downstairs" I quickly walked down the stairs with blushing face.

 _'She's actually checking me out huh? *giggle* - Taeyeon'_

I waited on the front door still trying to get my blush away. Suddenly she came down and greets me. "You ready?" she asked me, I just ignore her and walked away to the passenger seats. From the corner of my eyes I can see that she's smiling while shaking her head, making me blush again. _'ah! why did I even checking her out back then?! Now look at her! *whimper*'_ "So, where to?" she suddenly ask me after driving us out from the neighbourhood area. "The Hardware store" She tilt her head to a side like she's thinking "um…o…okay, but why there? Do you have something to buy?" "Yes" I shortly answer her not wanting to make the conversation long, because I know she still think that I will check her out if I look at her and even talk long with her! oh I'm being paranoid now

"Oh, I see. What is it?"

"Paint"

She look at me for a moment "Paint? what kind?"

"A wall paint"

"…. Are you…. going to paint my room?"

"Correction, MY room…"

"Yea yeah whatever your room, so, are you?"

"Yes"

"WHY!"

"Because it's MY ROOM! UGH! Now stop asking me question and just drive!"

She suddenly stop from driving and parked the car at the side road. "why are you stopping?" I ask her, she turn towards me with a serious look. "I don't want you to paint my room!" "AH! Again, it's MY room! and since it's MY room, I can do whatever I want with it, so beat it! drive" "NO! I WONT LET YOU!" I then groan in frustrated because of her objection.

"WHY!?"

"Because you will paint it in PINK! *shiver* and I don't want that!"


	15. Chapter 15

"NO! I WONT LET YOU!"

"WHY!?"

"Because you will paint it in PINK! *shiver* and I don't want that!"

I give up~ *Sigh*

after the bickering over buying the paint to my- wait, her room I decide to just gave up and have it her way, since she did not stop complaining and keep yelling at me like a five year old kid none stop! Oh my god, I think sooner or later my ears are going to get infected. Seriously… it's only been a day that I live with her, now this happen? I can't even imagine how it would be in the next 1,2 or 3 weeks! *shiver* and don't even dream about months, to even think about it makes me *goose bum*

So here I am standing helplessly while watching her picking the colour she liked for 1 hour now _'*sigh* what's the point in picking one anyway, when in the end she would always picked-_

"I'll take this one! Yes, that Pastel Pink colour *grins*"

 _See… like I told you, she will obviously choose that colour no matter how long she spend choosing the right colour, how do I know? well let's just say that colour shine too much whenever I saw her_ ' *sigh* She's just wasting my time standing here for like more than 1 hour now. urhhh~ I slowly approached her and fold my arms "Finally huh? What's the point in choosing when you knew you will pick PINK anyway? *rolled eyes*" She look at me and do a merong "It's none of your business, for your info, picking the best Pink is a must! If it's not perfect it will affect my mood later on, so that's why I must pick the best out of the best! *grins" I just look at her emotionlessly and sigh "Yea, ok. Now let's go" I leave her behind and let her pay for the paint.

"Taeyeon~"

I stop from walking and turn around. "What?" she bit her lips a little and point at the newly bought paint "Can you bring this for me?" I squint my eyes a little "Why should i?" she make a pouty face which made me just dumbfounded, since when she knew to act like this! Stop it! "It's really heavy… " I just look at her still can't believe she's acting all…. cute? "Are you going to help me or not?" she ask me again breaking my day dream… well not really "I know you're stronger than you look senior Hwang" she slump her shoulder down and her pouty face becomes a sad one. "Fine" with that she lift the two can of paint all by herself.

I turn back and walk away leaving her behind. I know I'm acting like a jerk right now, but… I just can't stop myself from always remembering her words back then when we're in Ms Choi's office. This is what she wants, for us not to be involved with each other much. She herself admit that she's…. disgust with me, so what's the point on trying to be nice to her when I know in the end she will always hated and feels disgusted with it.

I took out the keys from my pocket and press the button to unlock the door, when I open it I cannot feel any presence behind me any longer, and when I turn around, Tiffany were nowhere to be found.

"Hmm? Where is she?" I try to think for a moment "It can't be that heavy right?" I try to wait for another 1 minute and she still nowhere to be found from the big store. I sigh for like a thousand times already and just lock the car once again and headed toward the store. When I am now inside it, I can see a figure is now having a hard time to lift two can of paint with her alone, I watch her trouble face that's clearly complaining over how heavy that thing is. Then, just suddenly I feel sorry for it, but not long as I just shake that thought away and walk towards her

"Yah, is it that heavy?" I ask her in a little annoyed tone. She look upward at me as she is now lifting that heavy thing until her back bend down with a slight sweats on her forehead. "No, it's not. Just wait at the car, I can handle this" she insist and try to lift it on her own but failed miserably "*sigh* haiz, give it to me" without further question, I just snatch that cans away from her hands and bring it with me instead.

 _'*eyes widen* wow, this thing is heavy! "_

I ignore the aching pain began to build up on my palm and just walk faster heading towards the car leaving the speechless girl behind.

Tiffany POV

That stupid midget! There I am asking nicely for a help from her, hoping she would at least help me to lift one of this paint, but what?! She ditches me and let me carry this on my own? AH! she is just.. UGHH

"*bloat cheek* hump! You think I really needed your help? Well I don't!" I talk to no one in particular, but it manages to draw some of the worker attention. I sigh a little and try to lift it by myself, and when I do, my eyes widen a little "oh god, it's so heavy~ and the car is so far away from the store too…" I groan and just try my best lifting it while walking like an old turtle!

2 minutes past

"UGH! This is ridiculous! Why are you so heavy!" just when I was about to give up, a voice startle me a little making me looking up at her with an annoyed face when she's asking me with an annoyed voice "Yah, is it that heavy?"

 _'ah! so now you're bother to ask? well thanks for asking when you already knew IT IS HEAVY and yet still letting me to carry it on my own thank you! so much!'_

I really wanted to say those words to her, but I don't want to argue with her, not in this state, in the end I just say "No, it's not. Just wait at the car, I can handle this" although I really need her help right now, but no! I won't let my pride down. I was hoping she would go away or something but, as I continue to carry it she sigh and snatch the cans from my hands making me startle by it.

"*sigh* haiz, give it to me"

I can see she's having a little hard time in carrying it, but she manage to bring it straight towards the car making me a little shock with her strength. If I'm going to say I'm not touched by her action, but I do feel so, I smile a little and wipes away my sweats and skipped my way towards the car not wanting to let her wait for me.

When I am now inside the car, both of us just stay silence when I decide to break it when we are now half way too our- her house – _oh my god…_

 _'Shoot! I forgot about the brush! ottohke~'_

"Urm… Tae… i… forgot to buy the brush… can you turn back towards the store?" she took a quick glance over me with a disbelieve look. "You kidding right?" she asks me, I bit my lips and shake my head making her sighing yet again. "You don't have too; just use one of my brush when we get back" I look outside the window with a pouty face when she answers me with a dull voice "Okay…"

Taeyeon POV

When we're home, I carry the cans with me again bring it straight towards the second floor to her room, I slightly panting over it and turn around just to find the room empty, "where is she?" I walk back towards the stairs and saw that she's still downstairs. So I go down just to find her drinking some water in the kitchen. "Ahh~ oh, Taeyeon, I'm sorry, I used one of your glasses because I'm so thirsty, I'll buy a new one tomorrow, promise!" I lift one of my eyebrows and smile a little making her shock.

 _'I still can't adjust myself from looking at her smiling at me… it's just… not real? – Tiffany'_

"You don't have too, just use whatever it is in this kitchen, what's mine, it's yours…"

She just look at me and soon a pink shades can be seen on her cheek, I was wondering why, and then *eyes widen*

"*blush* i-i-i… I mean, i-it's not really, well. I mean, you can use everything in this house, since you going to live here anyway. *awkward smile" both of us just look at each other and suddenly she chuckle "Okay, I'll do that. So… where's the brush?" she ask me with a little smile on her face, I look away still embarrassed with my own word "I-It's in my studio, go ahead and take it" "Okay!" she cheer a little and walk pass me and head toward the studio…. the studio…. THE STUDIO!

"Senior Hwang wait! Don't open it!"

Luckily she dint manage to open it fully as she turn around to look at me "Hm? Why?" I shake both my hands and head furiously while walking towards her "Nonono, just don't open it! close it back!" "huh?" she close as I instruct her and I sigh in relief. "Err… didn't you ask me to take it in here? this is your studio right?" I scratch the back of my head trying to find a reasonable excuse

 _'Come on Taeyeon! Think of something, you can't let her go inside the studio, if not… she will… OH GOD! THERE'S SO MANY PAINTING OF HER INSIDE! HOW WILL I EXPLAIN LATER IF SHE EVER SAW IT? So? Quickly find a reason then!'_

"Err… I can't let anyone enter my studio just like that, it's a... private matter. Let me take the brush for you instead" I quickly walk pass her and enter the studio locking the door. I put my back onto the door and slides down. "Oh god~ that was close…" I look around the studio, and there's so many drawing and painting of her. i greeted my teeth and feel myself blushing madly over no reasons. "Just why do I paint so much of her portraits anyway?! phabo!"

On the meantime, Tiffany just stands there looking at the nervous Taeyeon going inside the studio and dint come out after that. She just looks at the door weirdly moreover find that situation weird as she shakes her head. "huh… is all art students like that?" she shake her head again and knock the door twice. "Taeyeon… pass the brush to me after this okay? I'll be in my room" she waited for a moment "Okay~" then she walks away going upstairs to begin to open the can of paint to mix it with water a little to make it not to thick.

Going back to the panicking girl inside the studio

"I got to hide all of this" the girl began to gather all the painting and drawing of Tiffany onto her hands and put it into the closet special for art works. One by one she put it insides, eventually all of the painting are now gone into the closet. She then open her tool boxes and search for a pad lock and secure the closet by locking it with a number. When it's locked, she back up a little and smile in relief, when she look around she startle a little when she finds the room are now almost empty when all the painting are now gone.

Again, a pink shade invades her with no reasons " Well, I got to start painting a new art work then, it's kind of weird looking at this almost empty studio like this" As she about to walk out, she took the paint brush with her and head upstairs to give it to Tiffany.

And when she gets there, she find the girl is now looking outside the window enjoying the mountain scenery before her eyes "Hey…" she greeted her, Tiffany turns around looking at Taeyeon "Here, the brush" without any words, Tiffany walked towards her and took the brush. After that, no more word been spoken, until Taeyeon decide to speak

"Senior Hwang, we need to talk" she suddenly talk, Tiffany just continue to paint the wall enjoying the colour she saw right now "Go on" Taeyeon sat on the bed and began the talk "Well… since we're going to live here together, I just wanted to say the things you can do and don't in this house" Tiffany stop from painting the wall for a moment but continue soon "Okay, what is it" "1st, you can't enter my studio room no matter what, it's a BIG NO for you" Taeyeon can see Tiffany is now titling her head to a side a little, probably feels weird about it, "mm… Okay" "Good, 2nd, do not disturb me whenever i do my work inside the studio" Tiffany squint her eyes a little again feeling weird about it "O…kay, I won't " "Alright, 3rd… erm… I think that's about it"

Tiffany stops for a while and turn around. "That's it? Oh, all I have to do is just stay away from that studio. Okay, easy. Now let's hear my rule" Taeyeon gulp her saliva a little, she can feel it's not going to be good. "What is it?" Tiffany smirk a little and put her free hands onto her waist "1st, I don't want anyone to know about our relationship in campus" Both of them look at each other "Of course, why would I want to do that? *rolled eyes* as if I will" Tiffany pouted her lips feeling annoyed with the statement "I know you wouldn't, so, 2nd do not TOUCH ME especially my private part and area" Taeyeon look at her with a disgust look, well not that she really wanted to.

At first, she really wanted to look like she's really disgusted with her, but when she look at that girl ups and down looking at every inch of her body, she have that tingly feelings build up inside her, and soon she drool a little, of course not to Tiffany's realize, but in her mind.

 _'Why is she wearing shorts that are so short like that? It's literally show's her tights a-and omygod~ those bu-Butts,… BUTTS? nononono! ….. man~ why is so… so….'_

"Yah! are you even listening?" she shake her going to be dirty thoughts away and slap herself mentally for thinking that way "Yeah, of course, eww.. Why would I do that to you? puhlease… *rolled eyes*"Taeyeon look away after that and sneakily wipes away her sweats.

Although that's the answer Tiffany really wanted to hear, but she kind of feel sad about it, why? well she also don't know why. *wink*

"Anything else?"

"Of course, 3rd do not disturb each other private life. I mean social life" Taeyeon think hard for a moment but agree soon "Okay, deal" With that, Tiffany smiles a little "So, we still act like we normally do in campus okay?" Taeyeon stands up and look at her in the eyes

 _'Act normally in campus? so she really don't mind about this after all, okay then - Taeyeon'_

"Well you know what senior Hwang, you can act like this is your vacation house, do whatever you want here or in your private life, and I don't care. You will not know I am here anyway" with that, Taeyeon leave the girl and walk down the stairs leaving Tiffany.

"What was that about? Okay then, that's fine with me. I'll be happy to do that more than anything else" As she began to paint the wall again, she's thinking. Is this the best thing for them both to do?

Taeyeon POV

In the end, I just spend the weekends inside my studio room in the house. Our daily life starts with she wakes up first and follow by me, when she's inside the kitchen cooking her breakfast, I just enter it and took some milk and bread with me and head straight to the studio afterward. Like we promise before, she will never disturb me when I do my work, and I do as well. The fact that we really dint talk to each other really bothers me, she must've think I'm working like hell inside the studio when I always sees a shadow stops at my door from the small space below it. But in reality, when I don't have any inspiration, I just lay down the couch and stare emptily at the room. But when I do got the inspiration, I will work like hell until I lost track of time.

 _*Knock knock knock*_

My brush stopped from moving as I heard the sound coming from the door. "Taeyeon… sorry for bothering you, but um... you haven't eaten your dinner yet right?" I look at the clock and it's true, it's already pass 9pm now, and I can feel my stomach began to growling in hunger. "Yah… can you just come out from this cave for like 15 minute and have your dinner? it's not-" I open the door just to find her face close to mine with a shock pair of eyes when she finish her words.

"Good… for your health" I back off a little and look away "I know, stop nagging me… what's for dinner?" she dint answer anything, but when I look up she's smiling at me, "Spaghetti, come on. Let's eat" she turns around and walks towards the kitchen. I watch her walking away and began to prepare the plates for me.

 _'She cooked that?'_

I don't know how to describe it, but these feeling… of watching someone else doing these for me besides from my mother, it's just so… warm

I can feel my hearts beating uneven at this sight and I hesitantly walk towards the kitchen joining her on the table. "Here, eat a lot, you must be starving" I really wanted to say thank you to her for doing this to me, but, that word just won't come out. Before, no matter how long I spend inside the studio, no one will nag me to come out and have a proper dinner, or just a simple nagging would be enough. But now… is this what's marriage really looks like?

"Go on, eat…" she said again when she is now already eating, I just nodded my head and took the fork into my hand and shove it into the noodle and brings it towards my mouth chewing it

 _*chough chough*_

"oh my god! Are you okay?" "*cough cough* w-water *cough cough!* hurry!" she pass me the glass of water and I quickly drank it. "Ahhh~" "Are you okay no-" "YAH! why are this spaghetti so salty and spicy on the same time are trying to kill- *cough cough* kill me?!" she bit her lips "Is it that bad?" I had my mouth hung low "Don't you feel weird when you eat it?" she then eat it again, swallowing it and shake her head "Well…. I find it's just nice" i look at her speechlessly and sigh heavily.

"Are you sure you can cook? Seriously…" she look at me angrily "Well at least I try okay?! I spend this whole weekend just to learn how to make this! And this is how you repay me?! You're such a jerk Taeyeon! you know what, I should never cooked for you ever again!" she then stand up and throw me the napkin on her lap towards my face and walk way. I turn around quickly just manage to find a tears trickling down her cheek.

I just sigh looking at her stomping her way upstairs and turn back looking at the food. I lick my lips once and pick up the fork once again. "Okay… I'm just stupid for saying that. ugh! Stupid!" I took in a deep breath began to eat the food she made for me once again.

Tiffany woke up late in the morning after she spend the night for being angry and complaining to no one in particular in her Pink room alone. When she woke up, she squint her eyes a little and rubs it slowly while getting up. She try to adjust her vision to her surrounding and find out that she's now inside her new room, which is in Taeyeon's house. She suddenly feeling sad and angry on the same time when suddenly she remembers about that so called husband of hers complains about her food last night. "That stupid no heart midget, always giving me the cold shoulder when I'm trying to be nice to her " she look at the clock and it shows 9.00am in the morning, she removes herself from the comforter and took her morning bath quickly since her class starts at 9.30am

Like usual, she wore a fashionable cloths and put some light makeup on her face and check herself for the last time before opening her door, but she stop. "She's… going to be down stairs right? *sigh* I really don't want to see her… but, aish, I really need to go now, gah! just whatever" she quickly opens the door, locking it and head downstairs. When she do, she find the living room is empty "Did she left already?" when she tries to find inside the kitchen, her eyes caught something sticking on the kitchen lamp hanging in the middle of the dinner table. When she took it, her lips began to form a smile on their own over the words on the sticky note pad.

 _I'm sorry for last night; in return, I finish all of it till the last drop! Thank you for cooking for me - Taeyeon_

She put the note down and can't stop smiling "Dork" then, her smiles faded away. "Wait, does this mean she left to campus already? BUT-" Tiffany quickly run to the front door and saw the car are no longer there, she crumple the note in her palm and shout

"How am I supposed to go to campus now!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Good morning Yuri"

Greets the petite girl to her best friend who's now busy writing something on her notebook. Without looking up from her table, the tanned girl replied back with a nod and humming "mmmh" Taeyeon puts down her bag as her eye brow is now knitted together "you seems busy?" she ask the tanned girl hoping for a reply, but same like before she just receive a nod from her. "Yah, don't mmmh mmh me, what are you doing uh?" with that complain, Yuri puts down her pen and looked towards the girl sitting next to her with a slight smile "ehee, sorry. Well, it's a task for my drama club"

"A task? Like what?" "We've been given one week to write a play with our own idea, but I just need to add some more to my scrip. *sigh* it's really harder than it looked you know, I don't know writing a play could be this hard…" Taeyeon giggle at her and patted her shoulder "Well, nothing is easy in this world Yuri-ah. Anyway, why would you guys writing a play? I thought that all of you are going to act in one, not writing it" Yuri laugh a little and put her palm onto her cheek "True.. I thought the same as well, but… there's someone coming to this school today, and she's supposed to be our new acting lecturer or teacher, that's why we're doing this, it's somehow a gift for her to come here.. I mean, she will be the judge to choose which one is the best. The winners are going to have their play being present in this summer play! Isn't it exciting?!"

Taeyeon looked at her with an uninterested look "Errr… yeah, sure" Yuri makes a pouty sad look "You're not interested aren't you?" "Eh? I do! it's just… acting is not my thing.. hehe, so~ what's the new lecturer's name? is it a girl or a guy?" Yuri just laugh the feeling away and continue with the conversation "Urm.. i'm not sure myself, but I think it's a guy… I'm not sure though, we'll see about it later" "mm… okay then"

As Taeyeon turns around to take her notes out, Yuri suddenly calls her "Oh yeah Taeng, why are you so early today?" Taeyeon stop in the middle and quickly finds an answer "Err… i…. just feel like to come early? What about you, why are you so early today?" Yuri rolled her eyes "Well duh… to do this of course" "Aha, right" after that, both of them suddenly went silent until some students began to fill in the classroom.

They are now on the garden area besides the Painting studio doing their assignment for today. Yuri and Taeyeon took the spot far away from the other students, as they are now concentrating in their art work, Yuri seems to be bothers with something, in the end she can't help it and began with asking

"Hey… Taengoo... how… are you and senior Hwang are doing?"

Taeyeon suddenly stops from what she's doing and turn to look at the serious looking Yuri.

 _'Why is she suddenly asking me that?'_

"We're… doing fine, why?" Yuri nodded her head and just keeps on painting "So… both of you not fighting with each other anymore?" Taeyeon began to feel weird but she just ignores the feelings away. "Well, yea.. kindda, but still… we do fight with each other sometimes, you know, she always like to complain about something! She also likes to force me on something! And she even gets mad easily. Like last night when she made me the- *eyes widen*" "hmm? Makes… what?"

 _'You stupid Taeyeon! you almost told Yuri that both of you are living together!'_

"Err… A… new photo set! yea, when I say I dint like it, she… gets angry with me, just because I dint like it. aha aha…" Yuri look at her with a puzzle look on her face but nods anyway. "Ahh.. I see *giggle* you know~ both of you are kindda look great together, I mean, you always argue with her, dare to even makes her angry when she is our senior, moreover the president of the photography committee.. haha, you're jjang Taengoo ah, most of the other student don't even dare to do so, not even talked to her." Taeyeon suddenly felt she's blushing and quickly hides it away "Yah! Stop it okay, we are not a good match! She's nothing near to my ideal type. Pleasee~"

Yuri turns to look at her with an unbelievable look "You serious? Senior Hwang is like the goddess to the entire student here, especially the graphic students. Seriously Taengoo… you really dint find her pretty?" "Nope, why would I find her pretty? She's just… an annoying person to me" lied Taeyeon "Hahaha, you're just weird. Well I think she's a very beautiful person… you know…. she has a very pretty eyes, pretty smiles… and her pretty face… her hair, her flawless body… her-" "OKAY STOP!" Yuri eyes widen as her hands stopped moving, shock with the girl sudden outburst.

"Yah… I'm… just saying okay, no need to feel so annoyed that I mention all her good feature" Taeyeon gritted her teeth tightly together and her hands are now forming into a fist. She don't know why, but something happening inside her heart, she feels it is now giving her such an awful feelings that makes her wanted to punch someone right now when Yuri mention about Tiffany in such way that she know she doesn't like it. "I just don't want to hear it okay, just stop" Yuri looked at her weirdly "Okay… I'll stop, you don't have to be like that" Both of them went silent again, but this time, Taeyeon can't help but to still have those feelings inside her.

"mm… By the way Taengoo ah, I'm glad that you and senior Hwang is now in a good condition. And.. if you see her again, say hi to her for me. *smile*" Without the tanned girl knowing, Taeyeon is now burning in furry holding in her unknown anger but she just keeps silent and do her work until it finished.

"Hey Hyo.."

Said the tired looking girl and dropped herself lifelessly onto her seat next to the blonde girl inside the graphic studio after finishing her first class in the morning. "Oh hey… you look… tired? What happen to you?" Tiffany raised one of her hands waving it "Don't ask… Ughhh" Hyoyeon chuckle at her friend and nods her head "Okay… if you say so. But hey, I wanted to ask you something" Tiffany just close her eyes still having her head on the table "Yea… what is it?" "Um… you know Taeyeon right? The one you always complain to me about?" suddenly Tiffany gets interested in the story and shoots her heads up

"Yea, what about her?"

"*grins* believe it or not, someone in the class has a crush on her. hahaha! and you won't believe it when you know who~" after hearing that, Tiffany's face suddenly become unhappy and emotionless "who" she simply said in monotonous. Hyoyeon who don't have a clue about their true relationship happily gossiping with her bestfriend "*grins widely* It's Krystal! Our serious looking maknae from performing art department is having a crush on a girl! Is just unbelievable isn't?! haha" At that moment, Tiffany's heart suddenly felt sick and hurt when she learns about someone else are having a liking towards Taeyeon, as much as she wanted to deny it but she cant. "Krystal? isn't she's… in the music club?"

Hyoyeon nods her head like a little kid "Yes yes, she's the president of the club! hehe, I heard that she fall in love with Taeyeon's violin skills, and well not to mention her beauty and incredible talent in art. Who wouldn't fall for her, I also find that kid is cute you know. Although she's merely in the same class as ours, but she's a really sweet girl, they both would look good together" Without any clear answer, without any more doubt, Tiffany is now really in pain and anger knowing all of this. And she doesn't like it, not a single one of it. The hurt full feelings overflows her instantly until it overwhelming her making the unwanted tears forming in her eyes, she quickly wipes it away and stand up abruptly

"Yah, what's wrong? hey! Where are you going? Class about to start! Yah! Fany ah!"

The girl just walked away from the class and suddenly bumped onto someone on her shoulder, when she looked up, their eyes meet and she feels like to rip that girl face on the spot. But she knew she can't because she has her pride to do that. So she just looked away in hatred and leaves the puzzle girl behind. "What's wrong with her?" said the girl. When the black haired girl walked inside, she greets her fellow classmates "Hai Hyo unnie! What's wrong with Tiffany unnie?"

Hyoyeon shrug her shoulder "I don't know either, I just tell her about your crush and she suddenly becomes like that" Krystal nods her head with a slight pout on her lips, but then "Wait, YAH! Why did you tell people about my crush! aish! *blush*" "hahaha, what~ it's just Tiffany… besides, she's always with that Taeyeon girl, who knows maybe she can help you with something"

Krystal just blushed with Hyoyeon's statement and play with her long hair.

"aiguu… you love sick girl, anyway soojung ah~ stop calling me unnie would you? We're the same age okay! aish.. you makes me looked old" "Hahaha.. well, you are older than me unnie ah.." "Like only 4 months! aish" Krystal chuckle all the way to her seat which is next to Tiffany and Hyoyeon's "Unnie! you know what, my sister in coming today! I am so excited!"

"Hmm? your sister? I don't know you have one?"

"Aish! I did tell you about her unnie, you're so rude to forget about it" "haha, sorry… so, she's coming today? What's the occasion?" Krystal throws her best smile showing that she's excited and happy about it "She's going to be the new lecturer here! starting from today!"

"Why do I feel so angry when I know that someone else liked her? Is not like I liked her or something… but, this feeling! I hate it! I seriously hate it! she is my- we are- she and I are- UGH! it's not like that.." When she is now busy mumbling to her selves, and again, she bumped into someone yet again making the person she bumped into drops her things on the ground. "Sorry! I dint look where I was going"

"Tiffany?"

 _'That voice -Tiff'_

When she looked up, her eyes widen when she found out that it is Taeyeon and Yuri who's the one she bumped into. "Are you okay?" the petite girl asked when she saw the person in front of her seems to be lost in space.

 _'And why is she with this girl again?! Wait, they are classmates… See! It's this feelings again! god! Please! make it stop! – Tiff'_

When the girl is now snapped back, she suddenly remembers about the thing happen this morning, where Taeyeon has left her alone at home leaving her to walk for 20 minutes and being late for her first class. She's about to get angry with the girl in front of her, but she can't since Yuri is there with her, and that's the last thing she wanted at this moment, for Yuri to know about their relationship.

She just looked at the girl in anger and greeted her teeth, making Taeyeon feels afraid for a second looking at Tiffany like that. "UGH! I HATE YOU!" that's the only word she can say right now and stormed her way out from the hall way and into the toilet leaving the two girls dumbfounded.

 _'Okay…She must be still angry about last night… I already apologize dint i? aishh… - Tae'_

"And there I thought both of you already good with each other. Guess not" says Yuri. "I thought so too Yuri. Hey, why don't you go on without me first okay? I'm going to meet her for a moment, and help me bring my things as well would you?" "ermm.. sure" "Thanks!" with that, Taeyeon quickly ran to the toilet and examine the cubicle "Fany ah~ are you in here?" she don't need for a reply when she finds the last toilet is close, showing there's someone's using it. "Go away you jerk!"

Taeyeon furrow her eyebrows while pouting her lips and crossed her arms "Yahh… is this about last night's dinner? If it is, I'm sorry okay… I did eat all of it though~ why are you so angry about" It was silent for a moment until she replies "Just go away, leave me alone" "Come on… you can't be serious on going to stay angry with me… I'm sorr-" "JUST GO AWAY TAEYEON!" The petite girl suddenly went silent and chocked down her word. She just look at the close vacant room "Fine! Be like this! Like I care"

When Taeyeon were about to leave, Tiffany suddenly went out from the toilet and shouts right back at her "Yes! Be like this! Leave me behind and walk away just like that, same like this morning! When you just leave me behind, so that you can meet that friend of yours so early in the morning! And you even flirt with someone else! Why you always leaves me behind! Am I such a burden to you? Huh? Is that it? Fine! It's okay with me, go on. Flirt with anyone you want, I-DON'T-CARE!" with that, Tiffany left the shocked Taeyeon walking pass through her and went straight to somewhere else where she can calm her heart down.

After she leaves, Taeyeon just left there standing inside the toilet still digesting the words Tiffany just said to her, it's true that she did left her this morning, but not because she wanted too. Is because she finds it hard to face her when last night she just insult her cooking, but exclaiming her to flirt with someone else is just…. ridiculous! Going to campus earlier in the morning just to meet Yuri? What the-

"Me? Flirting with someone- Yah, this is just ridiculous! Why would I do that?! And why she even- wait…. owhhh~ jealous I see.. *smirk* ahahaha" she just shakes her head and somehow she feel relief that Tiffany would feel jealous over something like this. Suddenly, the feelings of she might liking the girl comes back to her, but she still push it away not wanting to think about it deeper.

At this moment she just finds her wife are just so "kiyeopta… *chuckle*" with that she went out from the toilet and head straight towards her class. But on her way there, she took out her phone and began to write something on it, done doing it she went inside the classroom where else Ms Choi suddenly appear again, making her mood changes.

"The devil" she mouthed to herself when the tall girl smiles brightly to her. Somehow, her smiles have hidden meanings behinds it, that's make Taeyeon hated it the most when she smiles like that.

"I can't believe I just said that to her! Oh my god.. I am so embarrassed!" Tiffany hides her face in between her knee on the corner of the library when no one is occupying the space now. She can feel herself blushing madly over the small confession of jealousy that she can't hides anymore just now. "aaa~ I'm such a phabo for saying that! I'm going crazy for this.. but seriously, that krystal, how dare she.. *sigh* I have got to stop being like this"

Suddenly her phones vibrates, she took it out from her pockets and slides open the screen, there pops out Taeyeons name on the screen showing a new message from Taeyeon. When she reads the message, her face becomes more brightly than before making she hides her face onto her knee even more while screaming in embarrassment.

 _from Taeyeon_

 _Omo.. Looks like my dear "wife" is jealous. Ottohke? hahaha, by the way. I'm really sorry for leaving you this morning. I'll wait for you after class. Let's go back home together?_

She bit her lips and can't deny that she somehow felt happy when she gets the message, but still, she's angry with the fact that Taeyeon is flirting with someone else. Even when she say she don't care about it, but she can't! She still dint forget their agreement about being like their normally act with each other. But heck they always argue right? So this is normal for them. Or that what's she thought, Besides, she don't have any transport to go home anyway, and they are going on the same house, and live there. So heck with the rules for now

She sighs a little before replying it and press the send button after finished typing it. "I'm seriously going to be crazy because of her. ugh" she shakes her head and went out from the library to head back towards her class.

"Errr… Taeyeon ah, why…. are you grinning like that? it creeps me out" Taeyeon look at Yuri with a smiling face making the girl scared with her even more "Hmm? you say something?" Yuri shakes her head and just look to the front trying to focus on the studying session by Ms Choi "I guess Ms Choi really have given a spell to her *shiver*"

Taeyeon on the other side can't help her selves from not to smile even when she is now looking at the most hated person in the world right now. When the lecturer are now writing something on the board, she took this chance and read the message again for the second time to make sure it is real

 _From Tiffany_

 _I am not jealous! I just find it not proper for you to act that way when we're already married! And don't get the wrong idea of what I just say, I just don't want that witch to make something evil again. And you better be there when I finish my class later, or I will seriously kill you if you leave me again_

Done reading it, she replies the message with a slight chuckle because she just fined Tiffany is just cute this way. She dint know that girl would have this side of her.

 _From Taeyeon_

 _Although I don't get it why you say I'm flirting with someone else, but okay, I'll wait for you. And promise, I won't leave this time ;)_

Tiffany makes a pout with her lips and tapped the phone screen rapidly frustrated with the one who send her the message. "Playing dumb aren't you! ugh!" she say hissing to no one.

 _From Tiffany_

 _Whatever! Just make sure you're there. BYE_

Taeyeon giggles reading the text message she got and reply it quickly.

 _From Taeyeon_

 _Okay… See you soon ^^_

"Okay Taengoo ah, I'm heading to my drama club meeting now, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Taeyeon smiles at her and waves back to Yuri who is now heading towards the drama club's room. Taeyeon waits patiently for Tiffany at her car where she park not far away from the hall way of the see through wall. After a few more minutes of waiting, Tiffany finally appears coming out from the hall way heading towards her. "Hai" she says greeting the grumpy looking girl "Ayy.. don't say you're still angry with me, are you?" she look away and walk to the passenger seats making Taeyeon sighing with it. Just when she's about to enter the car, someone from far away suddenly calling for her

"Hey! Taeyeon-shi!"

Taeyeon turns around towards the voice calling for her, when she saw who the caller is; she smiles warmly and bows down a little to show respect. "Annyeonghasiyeo.." The girl suddenly walk closer coming towards the car where else Tiffany is now watching in anger looking at who it was, when she knew what's the real reasons behind those smiles of her classmate in graphic "Hai Taeyeon" "Krystal-sunbaenim, it's nice to see you again *smiles*" Krystal just shyly smiles and hit Taeyeon arms a little "Ayy, what are you talking about, we often saw one another in the club isn't it? And I told you already, stop calling me sunbaenim, I'm not that much older than you. Just call me Krystal"

Taeyeon suddenly could feel some cold and dark aura coming from the passenger door which makes her glance at the side a little. There she could see Tiffany is not in her good mood. No, not good, but Very bad mood. "Ermm.. okay, if you insist Krsytal-shi, anyway. I'll meet you again this Thursday okay?" Krystal nods her head "I have to go now, good bye.." they wave good byes as Krystal wave towards Tiffany as well who is now forcing out a smile towards that girl. She notice something after both of them went off.

"Wait.. Tiffany unnie is with Taeyeon? why do they go back in the same car anyway? hm, I guess they do close to each other. oh well! aaa! Taeyeon is so cute!"

On the other sides, the ride back home went silently as neither one of them talk. Taeyeon knew that Tiffany is not in her good mood so she decides to just stay silent. She doesn't know the real reasons for her to be like that, but she knew she must've been doing something wrong again. When they got home, Tiffany slam the car door close and went up to her room and slam her room door out loud as well making Taeyeon flinch with the sounds coming from it.

"*sigh* I seriously… I really don't get her…"

Yuri and the other drama club member is now discussing about their script assessment, they were so worried about the mistake they would do in it making them more nervous than before to show the script, at the moment, her eyes suddenly caught someone's standing at the back of their club room. She seems to be familiar to see that girl, but she couldn't remember where or when. The girl is quite tall with dark black hair and has a cheerful face on probably excited about something.

But then, what's confusing her most is "Is that… Ms Choi? What is she doing here?" she said when she saw a tall figure just coming in from the main entrance door standing closely to the back area.

Just then their club assistant lecturer began to introduce to their new acting teacher, making them all watching in excitement.

"Okay listen up, today we're going to introduce you guys to your new lecturer and acting teacher, give a warm applause for Ms Jessica Jung!" As soon as the new lecturer steps in, all of us are in awe for her beauty, even Yuri had her mouth hung low.

"Wow… she's beautiful…"

"Hello everyone… annyeonghaseyo… I'm Jessica Jung imnida, nice to meet you"

"You're finally here… Jessica *smile*"


	17. Chapter 17

"Tiffany"

"…"

"Tiffaaanyyy~"

"…."

"Fany-ah!"

"What?!"

The petite girl just look angrily at the one who sitted herself on the sofa while crossing both her arms, it's been 3 days after their argument at the campus the other day. After that day, Tiffany has been giving Taeyeon a cold shoulder, like ignoring her when they are in campus, totally not bothering her when she's in the studio in their house and she even never cooked for the girl ever again since she insulted her cooking the last time she cooked which also her first. Taeyeon would always finds a way to talk to her "Wife" but whenever she wanted to do so, Krystal or whatsoever will always get in her way.

If you say they will have time at home to talk to one another, but you're wrong, because whenever they're home, Tiffany would always go straight to her room and never come out afterward, since there's a bathroom in there. Sure they ride home and go to campus together, but the atmosphere would always be so cold, neither one of them spoke a single word but only a "I'll wait for you at 4.30pm" or "I will be late today, don't wait for me" something like that. So that's how their past 3 days has been, nothing much happen until Thursday came.

Taeyeon wanted to scold Tiffany for totally ignoring her when she call for her, but she decide to just shake it off and sigh. _'I don't want to argue with her and add to this tense relationship. *sigh* calm down Taeyeon'_ "Are you going to stay at home today?" she asked carefully since she doesn't want any argument happened between them. Tiffany who still had her eyes fixed on the television just nodded her head making the girl up sad with her respond. "Ow, you don't have any classes for today?" "It's cancelled" answered Tiffany shortly. Taeyeon are now fidgeting on her feet wanted to keep the conversation long, but the girl's answer did not make it there. "I..see.." It's really rare for her to see Tiffany coming out from her room early this morning, she wonder what would makes her to do so? Moreover, she's watching television that showed nothing but the most boring show ever! The morning news report

"Well then… I have to go now, I will be back at 7 or maybe 8, since I have my club activity today. So urm… i… see you soon" she frown silently to herself and turns around walking to the main door when she dint get any respond from the girl. _'I guess we won't get along with each other like I thought it would be… I seriously hate ms Choi for making us like this'_

"Taeyeon wait!"

The petite girl suddenly stops when she heard her name being call by none other than Tiffany. She slowly turns around and saw Tiffany slightly has a worried look on her face, making her confuse with it. "Yes?" she asked, waiting patiently for the girl to reply her. "urm…. are you… urm…." she raised one of her eyebrow and approached Tiffany closely lessening the gap between them.

 _'Why she looked so worried about something?'_ "What is it Tiffany?" Tiffany felt really nervous right now and gulp down her saliva "Are you really going to come back late?" finally she asked it. She felt her heart just like wanted to come out from her lung or something. Taeyeon just look at her as her smile slowly widens "Why? do you wanted for me to come home early?" Her smile becomes a grin when Tiffany is now blushing with her question. She finds it so cute for the girl to act that way. This is their longest conversation over the past 3 days.

"I-it's not that I wanted for you to come home early, i… just don't want you to come back too late. It's.. dangerous" For no reasons, Taeyeon felt disappointed on the girl's answer. _'What do you expect for her to say Taeyeon-ah? silly you'_ "Ow, um.. don't worry. I won't. I have to go now, bye" with that, she turn around and walked to her car entering it without looking back. She then drove's out from the house and head to the campus.

At that time, Tiffany just watches Taeyeon's car disappearing from her sight and she lean her head onto the door sighing heavily. "I seriously hated myself right now. I've been worried about today and fighting with my inner self rather telling her or not, to come to the club activity today, and just look at what my stupid mouth says?! aish Tiffany! You've been preparing yourself for today but all you came out was that?! Seriously! I feel like wanted to cry…." she covers her face with both palm and blame herself for her stupidity and selfishness.

"Why is she in that club anyway…. why do I worried so much about her meeting with.. argh! I don't know! and I don't want to know!" she walks back inside and slump herself onto the sofa forcing herself to watch the boring news on TV's. "You better get home early Kim Taeyeon, or else"

"*sigh*….."

"Yah… you've been sighing for like what? a hundred times already today Taeyeon-na.. what's gotten in to you?" Taeyeon just shakes her head and put all her things inside her bag pack. "Yahh.. wae~ seriously Taeng.. you've been like this since you 3 days ago. Did you and senior Hwang fighting again?" With the mention of Tiffany's surname, Taeyeon looked at her and a pout can be seen by the tanned tall girl. "Yul…. she's been giving me a cold shoulder~ I don't like it… I rather right with her than this, it's killing me.. jinja"

Yuri giggle looking at her bestfriend and pinch her cheek. "Aiguu! this kid, so this is what's bothering you? I thought that you're missing your friend Yoona again, haha. Taeyeon-na, don't worry about it.. isn't it good enough for her to be like that rather both of you arguing with each other the whole time?" Both of them stands up from their seats and head out from the classroom. "I know… But when I dint talk, nor fight with her, I feel… I feel like, there's something missing in me you know.. and I don't like it~ the feelings sucks!" Yuri tilt her head and do a sad face "Nawww~ is Taengoo in love with the senior she says to be not her type?" Taeyeon stop from walking at glare angrily at her.

"You really wanted to teased me right now Yuri?" Yuri back off her head and gulp down nervously when she saw the deadly serious Taeyeon right now. "N-no.. I'm just saying. Well anyway, don't worry too much about it okay? I'm sure you'll figure it out" Taeyeon slowly nodded as her face turn back to normal making Yuri sigh in relief. "Hmm.. I hoped so. Well anyway, I have to go to my music club now, I'll see you tomorrow" "Yea, okay. Bye…" Taeyeon just nodded her head and walk ever so slowly towards the music club room leaving Yuri behind.

"Hmm.. I think there's something happening with those two" Yuri shakes her head and began to walk away to the parking lot. When she's there, she suddenly meet her new acting teacher by accident at the parking area. "Ms Jung, you still here?" she ask a little too excited with a smile on her face. "Oh, Ms Kwon.. yeah… I am, I left something on my desk, that's why I turn back to get it. What about you? aren't you going home yet?" Yuri grins brightly and can't get her eyes off from her lecturer "I am… I was about to get to my car when I found you walking just now. You look kindda in a hurry… arm… do you need some help?"

She offers to the beautiful lecturer. Jessica smiles warmly and shake her head "Hmm.. no.. I can manage back to take it, since it's only my phone who I left behind. Anyway, thanks for the offer, I must go and get it now, I don't want someone to steal it *smiles" _'ahhh~ she's so pretty~~'_ thought Yuri day dreaming. "Oh, okay then… don't worry, I'm sure it's still there. hehe" "I hope so.. see you later Ms Kwon~" "Okayy!" As Jessica walked away, Yuri slightly bowed and still smiling. "Aish.. how can she be so beautiful? Seriously… whoever has her, are super lucky" she turns around and walk to her car with a smiling face.

"Where is it.. Where is it… ah! There you are~" Jessica took her phone and smiles happily when she got it. Suddenly her eyes widen when she felt something sneaking around her waist pulling her closer and kiss on her neck making her letting out a soft moan. "I finally get to be alone with you…." Jessica smiles widely relief that the person who's hugging her from behind is someone she know and not a stranger. "It's really not my fault to begin with… you left me alone back then, and when I come to you, you never once come to my house! Do you really call yourself my lover?" The person behind her slightly giggles and hugged her even more tightly.

"Of course I do… you are mine to begin with, and I know you won't ever cheated on me in the first place. Because you loved me too much" Jessica slapped her hand gently "Confident aren't you?" The person behind her turns her around and they both looked at each other eyes deeply. "I am… because my love for you are never can be compared to any other guy out there Sica… I am sorry for ignoring you, I have things to be done.. I hope you forgive this useless lover of yours.." The person standing in front of Jessica hung his head low making Jessica smile in understanding.

"Look at me… there's no need for you to feel so. Even so I do admit that I am mad that you for leaving me back then, but I found out about it the reasons why. So… I forgive you…"

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes.. *smiles*"

"Sica~"

both of them hugged each other tightly as a sniffed of tears can be heard on the empty office room.

"I miss you Jesssica…."

"*smile* I miss you too… Soo.."

Taeyeon opens her violin case lifelessly and look at it emptily. "Hey Taeyeon! You came~" The girl startle a bit and turn to look at the happy looking Krystal. "Oh, yea.. I did. ehe.." she smile half-heartedly "Why do you look so solemn? Something happen?" "Ah, err.. Nothing happen, I just… don't feel so well. That's all" Krystal looked at her worriedly "Really? if you really not feeling well, why don't you just go back?" "ah, no.. it's not that I had a fever or some-" "You had a fever?! where?!" Taeyeon can't do anything when the girl in front of her suddenly jumps towards her and feel her forehead making their body close with each other and their face inches away, since she feel her forehead with her own and not her hand.

"Y-yah, w-what are you doing?!" said Taeyeon panicking. Their eyes meet and the girl smiles in return "ehe, it seems that you dint catch a cold, so don't worry" Taeyeon still froze on her spot when she feel their body and faces are too close to one another. "Urm… Krystal-shi.. Aren't we.. Are too.. clos-" "Yeah, we are close… so?" Taeyeon gulped down her saliva in nervous, just as Krystal suddenly wanted to make a move, her phone's ringing showing there's a message. She quickly back's away from the girl "Ah! sorry, I have to answer this" she lied when in fact it's only a text message. She moves away from the gossiping crowed and took out her phone.

When she do, her eyes widen and slowly her lips formed a wide smile when she read the message send by none other than Tiffany

 _From Tiffany_

 _Don't you dare to do anything stupid behind me Kim Taeyeon. Make sure you come back early, I've made dinner for us. I'll see you soon_

Done reading it, she can't help but too feel so happy about it. "She finally gives up and cooked for me again? *grins* oh gosh… why am I so happy about…" she read the text message once again and she can feel something happen to her stomach. She feels so happy right now until she came back inside with a stupid grinning face right after she replied Tiffany. Afterward, she never once tried to talk to Krystal or even try to reply the girl longer even when the girl is her club president. She just feel that it's not good to talk to others too friendly. Whatever the reasons is, Taeyeon just can't wait going back home right now.

"Oh god~~ why did I send her that message again? arrhhhh~" Tiffany buried her face onto her palm as she is now sitting on the dining table alone. "She must've been thinking that i… restrict her to talk to anyone, or even worst! she knew that I hated seeing her with Krystal! oh god! please no!" she shakes her head and stomp her feet to the ground as she is now blushing madly.

"But.. for whatever it is, the message already been send. Now I have to really cooked for her. No! not her, well… us. ugh! whatever" she stand up abruptly and went to the kitchen began to prepare the food following what she had watches in the AFC a cooking channel just now. She put extra effort in doing it until she lost the track of time. Without knowing, all the dishes are now complete, unlike the last time her cooking are salty, this time she checked it herself first before she served it to Taeyeon and herself. "Hmm… taste good enough for me" She put all the dishes on the table and look at the time "Gosh! it's 7 already?!" suddenly her phone's ringing, she look at it and it's Taeyeon sending her a message.

 _From Taeyeon_

 _I'm on my way back. You're done with dinner right? cus I'm starving! hehe, meet u in a moment!_

She throws back her phone onto the table and took a quick bath upstairs. As she is now putting on her shirts and pants, a car sound can be hear enter the house garage. She quicken her doing and checked herself for a moment. "I'm home…" when she heard that, she quickly went out and walk down the stairs calmly not wanting for Taeyeon to know that she's just finish taking her bath. She saw Taeyeon went straight to the kitchen dining area and sneak to look at what the girl's doing. When she do, she was stunned to look at the smiling Taeyeon who secretly wipes something on her eyes. She wonders _'Is she crying? Why?'_

She stands up properly and clear her throat making Taeyeon startle "Oh, Hai Tiffany… I-I dint knew you're there. How long have you been there?" Tiffany made a poker face and walk to the other side of the table "Just now.." Somehow she could see Taeyeon sigh in relief when she said that. "Didn't you say you're hungry? what are you waiting for? sit" Taeyeon smile and sat down across from her still looking at her. "Did you just take your bath?" she asked. "It's none of your business *blush*"

 _'I thought she wouldn't knew! aish!'_

Taeyeon just nodded her head and smile. "Wow.. you prepare a lot of food.. and all of them looked super delicious! Don't mind if I do…" She then took a bite of everything that's been prepared for her and can't help to feel amazed in every one she taste. "Uwah~ jinja daebak, your cooking is improving, it's really delicious fany-ah!" Tiffany just look at her still can't believe that the girl in front of her are now praising her cooking. Taeyeon just smile at her and keeps on eating like there's no tomorrow. _'Is she seriously praising my cooking? and she looked… so happy… *smile* and she even call me… fany? xD'_ "Fany ah, don't you wanted to eat too?" the girl question broke her thoughts and she reply with a nod.

Both of them eating in silence, until Taeyeon broke it "Today… I feel so sad and lonely… until Yuri can manage to sense my unhappy moods. No no, not just today.. but since the past 3 days, I feel like dying… do you know why? because I find it's so unnatural for not talking and arguing with you" Tiffany stops from eating while having her face looking only at her food stunned with the girl suddenly confession.

"At Today's practice.. I feel so bored and just feel lifeless to do neither anything nor even talking to anyone, until… I got your message, I smile widely when you say that you're cooking for me, and even asked me to stay from doing anything funny which I don't know what. *giggle* but… just to let you know… I dint do anything today"

 _'Oh no! stop blushing stop blushing! – Tiff'_

"The entire practice went well and I feel so excited to get home today Fany… and when I got home, I can see the table that I saw always empty is now filled with lots of food… made special by you. I feel… I feel so touched about it, it's like…. I now know I have a family to go home to"

 _'Why is she so sweet today?! ohmygod… my stomach~ why is it feels like there's a hundreds of butterflies in it? is this real? –Tiff'_

"I'm sorry for what happen the other day… I don't know what is the real reasons for you to be angry with me. But know that I am really-really sorry about it…" Suddenly Tiffany can feel that Taeyeon are now standing up from her seat and are going somewhere since she dint lift up her head to look at the girl. Suddenly

 _CHUUUUUUUU_

"*eyes widen* ..."

"Thank you for making me a delicious dinner today... and sorry…*grins*"

Taeyeon then walked away and head upstairs towards her own room leaving the stunned girl. Slowly, she lifted up her head and saw the girl plate is empty signing that she had finish everything Tiffany prepared for her. Her face is now as red as a tomato and her hand slowly creeps up to her cheek holding it on a certain point

"She… Just… Kissed me…?"

On the other hand

"OH GOD! I JUST KISS HER CHEEK! FOR THE VERY FIRST TIMEEE! What's gotten into me?! *Blushed madly*" She rolled all over the bed while fighting with her inner-self, and it lasted all night for the both of them when Tiffany also did the same thing inside her own room.

"Did i…. Seriously...already….. fall for her?"


	18. Chapter 18

_TIK TOK TIK TOK_

"*sigh*…"

 _TIK TOK TIK TOK…_

"Arrrhhh~ why I can't sleep? aishhh~"

Taeyeon has been like this ever since the dinner she and Tiffany had. She can't stop herself from thinking about the kiss she did and how curious she is about what Tiffany's reaction would be? Did she hate it? Did she like it? Or did she even felt disgusted with it? These kind of thoughts always played on her mind the whole time until it makes her cannot fall asleep. "Ahh~ mitchigetseo~ this is making me crazy… why did I do that again?" she stops from moving around and stares at the ceiling for a while "I can still remember it… her cheek… it's so… soft… I wonder, how could her lips… would feel- *eyes widen* ….. *blush*"

She suddenly stood up from her laying position and put both of her hands onto her burning cheek. "Why did I suddenly i-imagine her l-lips? oh my god" she shakes her head hoping the image of Tiffany's lips would disappear, but she just wasting her energy when all she could think of right now yup, it's still her lips. She slump back down the bed on her front and banging her hands onto the soft mate "Argghhhh! I'm crazy I'm crazy! Stop thinking about her! It's just a peek on her cheek! Not her lips! so why do I think- *sigh!* this is not helping at allll… I still keep on thinking about her…" she stood up from her bed and began walking towards the door. Just as she's about to twist the knob, she stops. Hesitate to go out

"What if… she's not sleeping yet? What if… I meet her? What if- god! how many If's I have in my mind? whatever it is, I still going to meet her sooner or later anyway, think positive Taeyeon" she talks to herself and twist the door open. And when she does, she peek her head a little inside to see if Tiffany's awake or not. "Her lamp is still on? Why is she not sleeping yet?" she took her steps carefully towards the stairs afraid that Tiffany might hear her steps. After spending her time being a ninja just going to the stairs, she stops for a while and stare at Tiffany's door. "If only you feel the same like I do… - feel the same like I do?" her eyes widen disbelieve of what her mouth just said, with that she hurriedly going down forgetting the fact that her steps can be heard by the other person on the house.

When she reached down, she opens her studio door and locked herself inside. She walks back and forth around the room trying to figure out about her mess-up mind. "Okay, okay… calm down, let's try to figure this out. I, Kim Taeyeon who hated Tiffany Hwang since the very first time I meet her are now what? falling for her? is this for real? she's a really annoying girl, likes to blabbering a lot, cold, has a split personality where sometimes she can be a devil like person but within a second can be so damn cute! she change her personality too much until it makes me.. it makes me… I don't know~ oh my god.. what's happening to me~" she sat down the sofa and held her face onto both her palm calming herself down.

At this moment, she can feel her heart beats begin to beats faster and faster when all she talk and think right now is "Tiffany… why you make me feel like this? Is your cheek have some kind of a power or something?" she bit her lips and stood up heading towards her cabinet and took out a new canvas. Like you guys predicted, yes.. she's going to paint. She can't explain what she really feels right now instead she just let her soul take her doing the painting.

Hours pass since she starts to paint, in the end she just fall asleep on the working station besides the canvas with a brush on her hand while her face and cloth are all covered with oil paint.

"Am I falling... For you… fany…"

 _Nae mameul sarojamneun daensing geu hwaryeohan somssi_

 _Neoui geu igijeogin maepsi geu ajjilhan sexy_

 _Sum makhil deut hae yeah yeah~~_

Beep!

"Uhmm~ ugghh~"

Tiffany groans when she heard her morning alarm ringing showing it's already time for her to wake up and starts to prepare for her classes. She lazily stands up from her laying position and rubs her eyes with a pouting lips. "I'm still sleepy… *whines* and it's all thanks to that midget" although she just awake, by saying the word midget makes her thinking about last night event again, making her face becomes warmer and a flush of pink shades appear "*whining* stop thinking about it~ please mind…" she drops back onto the bed for a while. Then she stood up and lazily walks towards the bathroom and takes her morning shower.

15 minutes later, she comes out and prepares herself neatly. For no reasons, she suddenly has the urge to wear a much heavier make up on today and wear more fashionable clothing. She tide up her hair in a bun and wears a pink V-neck shirt along with white cotton cardigan, she put on a navy blue jeans and wore a pair of black heals. She looked at herself one more time on the mirror and smile. But then, her smiles fade when she realize "Why do I dressed prettily today? " She left her own question unanswered and leaves her room heading downstairs.

Suddenly her heart beats beating faster when she saw Taeyeon is now drinking some fresh milk while reading a newspaper. It's nothing new to the girl when she always saw the same morning routine Taeyeon did ever since they live together, sometimes she would saw the girl cooking some simple breakfast or just simply eating bread with milk. A smile suddenly appear on her lips when she saw how cute looking Taeyeon is drinking the milk with a big glass on her hand while reading a newspaper, she chuckle silently when she thinks the girl resembles her father.

Before she moves to greets that girl, without notice, she's checking the girl out ups and down, from her feet to her hair. _'She looks….. well, handsome? today…. *blush* I did not just think that she's handsome!? She is a girl Tiff! What were you thinking'_ she shakes her head and decides to confidently greet her, that turns out to be a shy version "Ermm.. good morning Taeyeon" Hearing the voice from Tiffany, Taeyeon almost chocked on her milk shocks to know Tiffany is here. "*cough cough* Oh! y-you're here! aha. Morning" she abruptly stands up and cheekily smiles to her while putting the newspaper away and wiping her mouth. This action made Tiffany hold back her urge to laughs "Are you okay?" Tiffany suddenly asks "hm? yeah? why you ask?" "Oh, nothing.. is just… there's still a little bit milk stains on your corner lips" Taeyeon blush at the comment and quickly turns around to wipe it away.

 _'how embarassing~~! –tae'_

 _'awwh~ how cutee~ xD – Tiff'_

Done wiping the milk stains away, she turns back around and clear her throat "Ehem, you ready to go?" Tiffany just nod her head "Urm.. don't you want to have breakfast first?" she shakes her head stating a no. Taeyeon finds it weird of why she's replying in such way, is like, she's sulking about something. "Urm.. okay then, let's go" she walks away first leaving the girl behind. When Taeyeon walked away, Tiffany stomp her feet once on the floor and puke her lips out. "So she dint notice it huh? I knew I should just put something I usually wear….. Wait. Did I do this for her?"

On the other side

Taeyeon is now putting on her sneakers as a big smile appears on her lips. "She looked so pretty todayyyy~ oh my god~ I can't stop myself from smiling.. Control Taeyeon, control-"

"Taeyeon"

She quickly looked up at the sulking looking Tiffany? _'Huh? What's up with that face?'_ "Yes?" she looks like she wanted to say something but in the end just shakes her head and walk towards the passenger seats.

 _'She dint even compliment my look!- Did I just wanted her to compliment me? Ugh, whatever -Tiff'_

 _'Err... Okay... Why she look like she's sulking?'_ She quickly puts on her sneakers and entered the car moving out from the house area.

While driving to campus, Taeyeon keeps on thinking rather to ask or not about last night event _'should I ask her that if she's okay with the kiss? But, we can't interfere with one's personal life. Wait, the deal is only for in the campus right? So, I can ask! If she hates it or-or she likes it? Why do I eager to know it anyway, But! Just ask'_

"Erm, Fany-ah, about last night-"

"Later this evening, send me to my house"

"….."

"My father called me last night. I have to meet him today since I dint pick him up from the airport yesterday"

"….. Oh"

 _'Why so sudden? –Tae'_

"So, yes, I will be spending sometimes there for maybe 2 or 3 days"

 _'She's… going back to her own house this evening? But what about me~~~'_

The girl than look hesitate for a moment and slightly looked at Taeyeon

"….. Are you…. okay with that?"

That question suddenly made Taeyeon wake up from her thoughts. _'She's asking for my permission?'_ By that time, they already arrived at the campus and parked the car. Taeyeon turn to look at Tiffany and both of them look at each other eyes

Taeyeon just remain silent when she knew and afraid that her mouth would tell what her heart truly wants, which is for Tiffany not to sleep over at her own house later tonight. "Are you… not letting me to go? Taeyeon?" she ask again, still Taeyeon remain silent. Even Tiffany dint get Taeyeon's expression right not, but somehow the girl reaction made her happy all of a sudden, it made her feel that Taeyeon really doesn't want her to go, or to let her go. The feeling of getting permission from someone that is legally married to you is just… different for that girl

 _'Why she has to leave me when I'm trying to find something from this… it's not fair for her to leave me so sudden like this'_

"Tae?... Did you hear what I just said?" still no reaction.

 _'Did she really don't care about me anymore? did she feels bored already? or did I do something wrong? but wait, dint she just said that her father wanted to meet her? ahhh!~ hahaha! silly me! but still… I don't want her to leave~'_

She bit her lips and sigh, "I…. take that as a yes then. I'm going now, my class ends at 4pm. Bye" when she's about to turn around, she stops, turn around and –

CHUU~~~~

Taeyeon eyes widen when she receive a kiss directly on the corner of her lips, Tiffany herself felt surprise at how bad her aim can be when her true aim was the girl's cheek. She leans away and both of them are blushing "I-i… it's a payback for last night. See you later" she turns around and walked out leaving Taeyeon dumbfounded in the car.

At first she still shock about it, but later a smile creeps down as she giggle softly while touching the corner of her lips. "Yea… now I'm really sure about it… *smile"

The day went incredibly well for Tiffany but the other for Taeyeon when she can't help herself for feeling sad about Tiffany leaving her later this evening, other than that, the kiss Tiffany gave her in the car still lingers in her not so innocent mind. Sometimes shes smiling like an idiot, and other time she will suddenly sulking like a five year old kid making Yuri feels weird with her friend attitude today.

"Hey.. Stop smiling like that~ you scared me Taengoo ah"

Taeyeon snapped back into reality and looked at the complaining girl and giggle to herself. "Ah.. sorry.. didn't mean to scare you *smile* " Yuri rolled her eyes and close her book "Yeah, right… so… I guess something good and bad must've happen to you huh?" Taeyeon just nod her head and began to gather her things ready to head out to their next class of the day. "Mind to share?" ask Yuri again trying to get her friend to talk. Taeyeon just giggle at her friend curious attitude making Yuri eager to know even more.

"Yahh~ don't ignore me.. tell me~ stop scaring me with those creepy smiles of yours.." Taeyeon looked at her and was about to tell her about what happen, but then suddenly, as they passed by the graphic studio, her eyes caught on something.

 _'What the hell?!'_

Feeling weird that Taeyeon suddenly stops walking and looked at a certain spot made Yuri turn towards where she looked at, there she saw her senior is now talking and laughing with a guy who looked like a foreigner guy or something. She raised her shoulder ups and down feeling it's a normal thing for a person to react and turn back to look at Taeyeon. It's weird the way of how Taeyeon looked at Tiffany is now different from how she look at her before; she finds it that girl is now, Way more caring and is just different from what she remembered. Normally Taeyeon would just ignore this senior and she will hear tons of complain from her. But now? what happen?

There she saw how angry Taeyeon looked right now, her hands began to form into a fist as her face are now slightly red. "Errr… Taeng? you okay?" Still, no answer from Taeyeon where else her eyes keeps on staring deadly at the person who laughed happily with the other guy.

 _'What the hell is this?! Who is that guy? What is she doing with him?! I never seen him around here before, and moreover, why am I feeling so damn angry about?'_

"Taenggg~ come on~ we're gonna be late…"

 _'Oh why you look at her… so happy when talking to him huh? Why she never show me that sides of her when we're together?'_

"Oh god~ Taeng~!"

 _'It's decide then right? that she will never accept me, even when… i… already felt something within me. Oh, that's right… we're a total stranger when we're in campus.. forget about that. HAHA! right, I am nothing to her, NOTHING'_

"Oh my freaking god, KIM TAEYEON!"

Taeyeon tighten her teeth and turn to look at Yuri suddenly feeling irritated

"WHATTT!"

Because of her sudden outburst, it made Yuri shock at her respond until it made all the students around them stop and look at her, and this includes Tiffany. "I-i… I was just saying that we're going to be late for class if we keep on standing here doing nothing but looking at senior hwang… don't be angry, I'm sorry…" Taeyeon breathe in and out heavily suddenly losing control of her temper all of a sudden. When she realize of her action, she quickly looks back towards Tiffany that is now looking back at her with a shocking look on her face. She doesn't know what to do but just stare or that what she thought it was more like a glare and turns around walking away. "Taeng! Wait up!"

On the other side

"Tae…yeon?"

"You knew that freak?"

Tiffany greeted her teeth and punches the guy on his arm hardly. "Ouw! Yahhh?!" Tiffany glare at him "She is not a freak" The guy made an unbelievable look "ugh, okayyy~ no need to punch me like that, geez…" while that guy is now busy pampering his arm, Tiffany were left dumbfounded with the situation she just saw.

 _'Why did she glare at me like that? Don't tell me that she saw I'm with this Dumbo? But, even if she did saw me, why would she react that way anyway? Could she be jealous? Is she? *blush*'_

"Oi, why are you suddenly blushing? weirdo" Tiffany glare at him and again, she punch him on the same spot making the guy groan in pain.

"I am not! Stupid, it's just hot today, well anyway. Father wanted to meet you, so come home at 7pm okay? now scoot off" The guy hissing in pain and look at the girl "Yea….Whatever, anyway. I'm sorry for borrowing your car the other day. Had something to do" Tiffany look at him "Thanks to you I had been into trouble you know, ugh"

 _'wait… that's the day when Taeyeon helped me… *smiles* well, maybe it's not that bad for him borrowing my car after all.. maybe I should thanked him'_

The guy smiles charmingly until it makes his eye formed into an eye-smile "Hehehe, sorry baby girl.. I had too… it's not like I intended to do that" Tiffany made a disgusted look and backed her head

 _'Okay.. Maybe not, next time'_

"Ew, don't call me that anymore. I'm not a kid okay, and just to remind you, we're still in my campus *rolled eyes*" the guy made a pout and giggle "Yeah.. I know, it made me missed you even more. Haha, my baby girl is now all grown up huh? hahaha" Tiffany stomp her feet once "Stop it Leo! ugh!" The guy just keep on laughing and suddenly pinch Tiffany on her cheek.

"Don't pout… it just made you're cuter you know? hehe, anyway Tiff, I'll see you tonight okay?" Tiffany removes his hand from her cheek. "Yes, I'll see you tonight oppa" The guy smile and was about to walk away, but then. "Oh yes, before I forget. I brought your car with me, here's the key" "What?" Tiffany just looks at the key and suddenly she thinks about Taeyeon.

 _'If I took this key… wouldn't it made me drive that car home? but, what about Taeyeon?'_

"Erm… Oppa, why don't you just take my car with you and left it at home okay?" Leo looked at her weirdly "Eh? I thought that you don't have transport to go home?" "Yes, I don't, but… a friend… of mine promises to send me. So, I don't want to broke the promise, it won't be nice.." Leo nodded his head agreeing. "Alright, I'll see you tonight then. Bye" Just before Tiffany could reply him, Leo already hugged her tightly making the girl caught off guard. "BYEE!" Leo ran off right after he hugged the stunned girl leaving her screaming in anger behind.

"God! that guy, ugh!" When she walked away, she saw that some student is now began gossiping about what they saw just now. Being a good student she is in campus, she just looks at them in a deadly glare and walked away.

 _'I hope that won't reach Taeyeon's ear… but, what if she do find's out? Will she care?'_

"Hey hey hey hey! news flash! Senior Hwang has a boyfriend!"

All the students inside the art classroom began to gossiping about it and it made Taeyeon stops from writing her assignment and a tooth greeting sounds could be heard.

 _'I can't believe this! uugh!'_

All this time she spend most of her evening class trying to endure a sickening news about Tiffany this and that from all the students in her class, not only from females but also males that's complaining their chances of getting Tiffany is now lost. If she could, she just wanted to shout at them and say 'Tiffany is my wife! None of you can have her! She is mine!' but of course she can't do that.

Just like that, their class for the day finished. Yuri escorted Taeyeon going out from the campus with a worry look. "Hey… Taeyeon… seriously… what happen to you today huh? you look so much in pain or something" Taeyeon remove Yuri's hand on her shoulder as she walked faster than her "Nothing Yuri, I'm sorry… I can't talk to you at the moment. I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Bye" Yuri just watches her friend walking away as she felt sorry for her.

Tiffany is now waiting for Taeyeon at their usual place eagerly. "Oh geezzz… why do I feel so excited about? And why dint I take Leo offer again? *sigh* I am seriously… don't understand myself anymore" just then, Taeyeon appear from the other side looking all gloomy with a serious look. She was about to greets her but decides not to since the girl just walked pass her and head straight to the driver's seat starting the engine. Tiffany pouts a little _'what's up with that attitude?'_

She then enters the car and close the door, just as she seated herself, Taeyeon immediately reversed the car and fleet off from the campus compound making all the students scared with the car speed. "Yah~! What's the rush?! aish~ slow down would you?"

Taeyeon remain silent and just drive in the same speed, which is fast. Tiffany began to feel scared with the way Taeyeon drive and quickly put on her seat belt holding tightly onto it. Road after roads been pass and in a flash, they are now in front of Tiffany's house.

"Get off"

Tiffany eyes widen with such comment coming out from Taeyeon and it made her looked at her intensely. "Okay, seriously, what's gotten into you?" Taeyeon just look to the front not looking at Tiffany "Nothing" with a straight face she answer Tiffany's question. The girl felt pissed off and unbuckled her seat belt and move slightly forward to Taeyeon. "That is not nothing, Kim Taeyeon"

Taeyeon look at her slowly and their eyes meet. "What do you care? just get off" Tiffany is now on the edge of broken down to cry but she holds it "Why are you being so cold to me all of a sudden? did I do something wrong?" Taeyeon look away "No" "Then why are you being like this!?" again, Taeyeon look at her with an angry look "I told you! it's nothing okay! just leave me alone, go to your father, or maybetoyoursocalledboyfriend!" The last sentence is too fast for Tiffany to catch it

"What?"

Taeyeon look away feeling angry just to think about the scene "I said, nothing"

Tiffany shakes her head and sighs heavily. "I can't believe you Taeyeon, fine. Be like this! See you in couple of days then. BYE"

When Tiffany walks away from her car, she looks at her walking inside her mansion while wiping something from her face from behind. And she believes that she had made her cry. She bit her lips and sigh heavily while hitting the staring wheel. "Damn it!" After that she drove off from the mansion.

Before Tiffany walk inside her house, she wipe away her tears and breath in heavily calming herself down over the fight she had with Taeyeon. After that she twist the door knob open reviling her maids and butler greetings her comeback to the mansion. "Welcome back Ms Hwang.." she just smiled at them. "Where's daddy?" she said to them, just when the head butler about to answer, her dad came down the stairs along with her brother

"Stephanie~ Welcome home dear.."

Tiffany felt wanted to cry looking at her father that she had missed so much and ran towards him like a little girl

"Daddy!~ welcome back~"

 _BRUSH! SPLASH! SPLAT!_

Strokes after strokes being drawn on the canvas expressing how the painter feels right now

 _BRUSH! SPLAT! SPLASH!_

Hour and hourse gone by until a brush being slip off from her hand making her landede backward towards the soft sofa

 _CLANK!_

"Fany ah... i'm sorry for making you.. cry.."

Soon, after standing for hours, the petite girl crash down into slumber.

 _"I will never tell her about her past! not after what that monster did to her! NEVER!"_

 _"But dear..."_

 _"No means NO! end of discussion! we're leaving first thing in the morning"_

 _"I understand *cough cough* dear"_

 _"Good. LEO, do your job, and make sure no one find out about this. Understand"_

 _"Yes Uncle"_


	19. Chapter 19

"hmm…."

Slowly the petite girl stirs on her sleeps as she tries adjusting her eyes to her bright surrounding. She coughs a few times before getting up from the sofa and stretch her body painfully due to sleep in uncomfortable states. She looks around and a pout can be seen on her face as she saw her work. She lazily walks away from her sanctuary and closes the door behind before disappearing into her bathroom and prepares herself.

Exactly ten minutes later she came out from the bathroom and stand upon the dressing table. She looks at her own reflection and saw her sad looking face yet again. She heavily sighs and brings her right hand palming her face while closing her eyes "Do I really wanted this to happen?" she looks at her own eyes through the mirror and sighs again "I am ridiculously selfish aren't I? Even after what I've done to her, I still do… miss her…" she looked away and suddenly felt sad as her eyes gathering unwanted warm liquid.

Just like that, she prepares herself ever so slowly that morning and skipped her breakfast.

"Good morning dad~"

Like the bright sun shining ever so brightly outside the big mansion, Tiffany greets her dad with her most warm and cheerful smiles ever covering her true feelings inside with the mask of her smile. Even so, being the daughter of a very successful man, her action indeed didn't fool the wise man eyes.

"Morning Steph~ *smile* have a seat" said the bright man. Tiffany nods her head and took her seat right after she send a warm kiss on her father's cheek. Not soon after she took her seat, her brother Key and his cousin Leo joined them for breakfast. "Morning dad" "Morning uncle" both of them took their seat and joined Tiffany and Mr Hwang "So, Stephanie, care to explain why did you locked yourself up last night? When you exactly knew that your poor daddy misses you so much, hm?" Tiffany who was about to take a bite of her waffle suddenly stops mid-air and look at her father who's waiting eagerly for her answer, not too forget, the question also caught her brother and cousin's attention making them looking at her as well.

 _'The only reason for me to lock myself up is because of that stupid midget – Tiff'_

She sighs a little and put her eating utensils down. "Dad… Can we not talk about this right now? i… don't feel like wanted to talk about it" Her father looked confuse "Why is it my dear? is there something wrong in campus? or do you have some other problem? tell me, you rarely told me anything about your studies nor your friend Stephanie, and it's really becoming my concern day by day…" Tiffany bit her bottom lips suddenly feeling guilty over her own action to her father. Yes it's true that she never once told her father about her friends or even her studies to him, not that she hates to, but something deep inside her tells her not to tell him further, or more like a warning for not telling him anything.

She fidgeting in her seats trying to find the right answers to that "Dad.. you knew that I don't like sharing my personal life to you-" "Until when? You're my one and only daughter Tiffany…." afterward there was an awkward silence in between them, Key saw that Tiffany is now in the verge of breaking down since she has disappointed her father, he knew he have to do something about it " Dad… you know that is not the reasons for me not telling you about my life, it's just-" "Then give me one reason of why can't I interfere in your life Stephanie? I am your father for god sake, why can't you tell me-"

"Dad…. please, not now.."

With that Key gave a signal to her father showing that her little sister is now in the verge of crying. Mr Hwang took a deep air and exhale it slowly "Fine then.. my apology. If you're not ready, I understand that.. But, I just wanted to know one thing at this moment Tiffany" She lifted her head up and look at her father "What is it dad?" "Where do you live right now? and with whom?" just like a lightning, that question caught her off guard. Never had she will think that her father would ask her such question, lots of thoughts running through her head right now until she has left speechless.

 _'Taeyeon… I wonder if she still mad at me… why is she mad on the first place anyway, is it because of Leo? Could she be jealous of him? - Tiff'_

"Stephanie, are you listening to me?"

"Ah, yes, uh-what?"

Her father chuckle a little bit looking at his silly clumsy daughter attitude right now. He admits that he misses their old times together. Key saw this and chuckle himself as well when he knew Tiffany began panicked about it "I asked.. who and where do you live right now?"

"Urm… that…. i… didn't I told you about it already?"

"Yes you did, but who and where? You never mention it"

"I see, i-I live with a friend of mine of course"

"And of course I know that it is your friend that you're living with, but who? And where Stephanie.."

Tiffany began to be in a panicked mode and try to look at her brother for an answer. "What? Don't look at me, I don't know anything either. You never told me who it was that you're living in steph.. *smirks* is it your boyfriend huh Tiff?" Because of what Key just said, both Tiffany and his father almost chocked on their food, now she knew the reasons why her brother never bother to ask her further about who she will be staying with, now she just wished that she could kill her brother right now and then

"You're what Stephanie?! Are you serious? You live with a guy?! Who is it! What's his name?! Where did he live? What's his occupation are? This is ridiculous!" Tiffany had her mouth open a wide while Key and his cousin are now laughing their ass off.

 _'What?! a guy?! ergh, damn you KEY! I would NEVER! do that! Wait what? What do I mean never? But, it's true that Taeyeon played the role as my.. husband in our relationship, but, should I tell him? no no, this is not the right time.. but that KEY! ohmygod I swear I will kill him after this. But seriously, just look at his reaction… that's why I don't like sharing my personal life to him… he would always act like that… how I wish mom is here – Tiff'_

"Dad!~ NO! of course I do not live with a guy! And OPPA! You better keep your mouth shut before I close it for you!"

"*sigh* thank goodness… if that's the case, then who is it?"

Like before, she began to be in panic mode again

"That….i-"

 _DING DONG_

All of them were startle with the doorbell "Who could it be? I'll go get it" said Leo leaving the family behind. As he approached the door he look at the LCD screen to see who's the visitor are "Hm? that's strange.." he twist open the door and it reveal a petite young girl greeting him with a shock face afterward. "Oh, it's you… *smile* what are you doing here so early in the morning?" asked Leo. 'What the hell?!' is the only thing that the girl can think right now as she just remains silence "Who is it Leo?" asked Key from the dining table "i…. don't know, but I think she's Fany's friend, are you?" he ask the girl who still stayed silently angry.

When Leo said that to Key, Tiffany eyes widen in shock. Who else might it be when he mention her friend, of course it's Taeyeon since no body in her classroom dare coming to her house, not to mention early in the morning like this.

"Err… aren't you going to say something?" Taeyeon just look at him in anger and turn around while throwing away a stock of pink roses in her hand. "Eh? Wait! Are you looking for Tiffany?! Yahh!" At that time Tiffany is now running towards the door and manages to see that it is indeed true that it's Taeyeon coming to see her.

"Taeyeon.."

"Taeyeon? so that's her name? uh huh.." says Key while looking at the girl that just left.

 _'What is she doing here? – Tiff'_

Tiffany was about to run and shout at her, but her movement were stop when she saw pink roses laying lifelessly on the ground. _'a flower? Did she came here to apologize?'_ Without wasting anytime, she push Leo aside a little and grabs her bags and snicker as she is now running towards Taeyeon direction with no shoes on.

"Oi! Yah! Tiffany! Where are you going?!" Leo's question were left un-answered as the girl is now totally ignoring him when she is now running in full speed trying to catch up with the angry girl. The guy scratches his not so itchy head and move inside closing the door behind. "Aish… that girl becomes weirder as days goes on. Aishh-"

"Where did Stephanie go?"

"Oh, uncle. Erm… I think she just went to college with her friend. Err… Taeyeon, Yes, that's her name. So… yeah"

The man face change after hearing Taeyeon's name being mentioned and it makes his heart beating faster a little "Taeyeon?" somehow, that name seems familiar in his mind

"YAHH! Taeyeon! STOP!"

Taeyeon eyes widen in shock when she hears familiar voice shouting from behind. "Tiffany?" when she turns around it makes her even more shock when she saw the panting Tiffany with no shoes on standing in the middle of the road looking right at her "What are you-" Before she can finish her words, she can feels a pair of shoes are now landed on her white baby face

"OWW! damn it?! why?!"

She holds her face while looking at her wife

"Can you please stops running away from me? You jerk!"

"What nonsense are you talking about?! haish!"

Tiffany bloated her cheek and stomp her bare feet on the ground feeling incredibly angry right now

"I had enough!"

"Enough of what?!"

"Are you _jealous_ Taeyeon?"

Taeyeon eyes becomes wide like a ball when she hears what Tiffany just said, yes it's true that she did feels jealous about it, Leo that is, but she would never wanted to admit that she is jealous, that's Taeyeon, with her ego. Her face becomes flush red as she becomes nervous about it.

"huh? me J-jealous? Of what? I don't know what are you talking about" she turns around and walk to her car entering it. Tiffany saw her action and feels irritates by it, she grabs her shoes and enter the car's as well and close the door loudly making Taeyeon jumps in shock "Yah! Be careful with that, aish" Tiffany glares at her angrily "Careful my butt" Taeyeon look at her in disbelieve "E-excuse me?" "you're not excuse, I had enough with you!" "Yah, stop saying that you're enough with me, are you asking for a divorce?" the word suddenly slipped out from her mouth making the both of them stayed in silence for a moment. Never once both of them thought about getting it, even they both admit that they hate one another, but never did they mention about getting one. And now that Taeyeon had mention it, Tiffany fells really sad about it, and she can't explain why

"Oh, so you want it then?" said Tiffany with a straight face or more like mocking

Taeyeon look at her

"What do you mean I want it, it is you who wanted it"

"Since when did I said that I want one?! Stop blaming me for everything!"

"Yes you want one! Don't deny it! Just say it out loud and I will let you go okay!" after she said that, she can feel herself began to get teary by her own word.

 _'I'm stupid, stupid stupid! this is not what I want! god! help me..'_

"Stop saying that I want it you stupid midget! Never did I once thought of getting it, why are you being so delusional thinking that I want it? If that is what I want, why didn't I ask it from you since day one?! And if that's really what I want, I would never had kiss you. Oh my god you're so unbelievable! God!-" Tiffany hid her face in between her palm as her tears began to pour out little by little.

Taeyeon were left speechless as her eyes still in shock hearing what Tiffany just said, deep inside she somehow feels a little bit happy with her confession, if what she says is real, maybe she do has the same feeling as her. But if it turns out just a friendly feeling Tiffany has for her, she might ruining the relationship even more, and moreover she knew from the very beginning that Tiffany hates her and that's explain the guy she saw.

Taeyeon sighs a little as she starts the engine and drive them away from the area, she don't want to create trouble in the area, especially in front of Tiffany's mansion. As she drive, her mind and heart can't stop thinking about the guy she saw earlier and she suddenly spoke

"But it's still true right? If you don't want that, then you would never have seen him-" she tighten her grip on the steering wheel and greeted her teeth as she continue talking "to even bring him in your house is just.. You… how could you smile so brightly in front of him when you knew.. When you knew that you're already a married girl!" Tiffany looked at her with a shock face "Can you imagine how would I feel when I heard people are talking about how good both of you looked together, or how SWEET that both of you are! Wishing that both of you would actually be real and happy?! Damnit! And you expected me to just sit around and watch, hear and feel nothing about it?! For god sake Tiffany, I am your husband!"

She suddenly stopped the car at the side of a river and breathes in and out heavily. She hits the steering wheel once and greeted her teeth, as she is now gaining her strength to keep on her speech, she doesn't realize that the person besides her are badly blushing right now.

"You don't know how hurt it is to hear all of those stupid voices around me on my own, you…. you…Doing that, is so.. YOU ARE STILL MY LEGAL WIFE TIFFANY! How could you do such things behind my back-"

The sudden hug stopped Taeyeon from blabbering more about her jealousy as Tiffany are now hugging her ever so tightly making her shock with it and make her blush "Tae… i-"

"w-what are you doing? L-let go!" Tiffany shakes her head "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…."

Taeyeon's heart are now beating like crazy, she dint expect that this would happen. She doesn't know what to do or how to respond. In the end she just "S-sorry for what? yahh…. let me go" Tiffany pouted at what she get from Taeyeon and move back like she asked for, but her arm sneaks to the girl neck instead. "You seriously ask me that right after what you have just said? are you stupid or are you just an idiot?" "i-i… i…" both of them looked at each other in the eyes as their face were so close with each other right now.

 _'Oh my god, we're so close with each other! what do I do?! am I really going to forgive her just like this? – Tae'_

Taeyeon shake her head once and hold the both side of Tiffany's waist and look at her deeply with a serious look "Tell me, who is he? I want an explanation, Tiffany" The girl bit her lips in a seductive way as she suddenly find Taeyeon hot for no reasons, maybe her cold and cool attitude right now made her like that. She smirks at her partner question and move her body closer to her making the girl startle with it "So you are jealous then.." she says in her husky tone. Taeyeon gulp down her saliva "W-well, what if I am jealous?! I have the right to feel it. Now answer me!" Tiffany chuckle with Taeyeon's reaction, can't believe that she has made the ignorant Taeyeon be like this.

"Hmm… True.. but I can't"

"You can't? Why not!?"

"Remember our deal of not to interfere with one's life? Or did you forget about it already"

"…."

Tiffany once again chuckle with Taeyeon's reaction. "I see you have forgotten it.. just to remind you, we can't interfere with-" "Screw that rule! I want to know it no matter what, now tell me who it is! Or else!" This time it's Tiffany turns to be stunt at Taeyeon. "Or else what?" "Or else I will kiss you right here right now *smirk* now will you tell me?" Tiffany looked at her ups and down disbelieve of what she just said. "Hm.. I don't believe you, and I doubt you would do that…" she played along with the girl game and move her body even more closer causing her to be move towards the driver seat. She climb on top of Taeyeon's lap and smirk even more when she saw the girl is shock and nervous

"D-don't you dare me.."

 _'damn it… why do I feel so hot right now? – Tae'_

"Oh I am daring you right now. I'm not going to tell you, because I don't think you need to know who he is.." Taeyeon from the beginning that had keep her hand on the seat right after Tiffany move on top of her is now travelling them to the girl sides making Tiffany breath hitches at it "Don't play games with me Tiffany, I don't like it, especially when it comes to challenging my patience on something I dislike. Like that guy" She stops both her hands on the waist and move her face closer to Tiffany's neck. "I really hate it when someone… get too close... to you"

Tiffany's breath become unstable when this weird feelings invade her right now the moment Taeyeon began touching her "W-why? is not that you like me or something" Taeyeon look at her "Correction, we're married" Taeyeon move to her face and stare at her "Conclusion, you are mine. Last chance.. are you going to tell me who is he or not?"

 _'Conclusion, you are mine… damn that word really melts me, argh~ what do I do? I feel so bothered right now… how can she be so seductive even when she didn't? – Tiff'_

Tiffany remains silent as her eyes keeps on looking at Taeyeon lips all the way when she's talking. "No answer, I take that as a no then"

With that, Taeyeon leans forward and capture the girl soft lips as the both of them feels the amazing electric feelings flooding them the moment their lips touched one another. She move her head backward and stare at the breathless girl, they both looked at one another, no word being spoken.. The supposed to be a warning kiss turns the other way around when suddenly Taeyeon leans again and this time she kissed with passion making Tiffany's breath unstable, she tighten her arms around the girl's neck and brings Taeyeon closer to her by pushing her head more to her by grabbing her hair, Taeyeon's hand roaming around the girl's body ups and down making Tiffany letting out a sound that makes Taeyeon feels even more excited and heat up when a moaning sound filled her ear beautifully

"Mmmhhh~"

Hearing it, she sucks the girl lower lips more and just carried away until she moves her hands underneath Tiffany's shirt making the girl yelp by the sudden action. They both break the kiss with a pop sound as Tiffany slaps Taeyeon hands hardly "OUW! tssssss~" Tiffany were now blushing madly after what they did just now. "Keep your hand to yourself, you byun" "B-byun? I am not!" She look away and quickly climbs off from Taeyeon and move to her own seat. Taeyeon watches Tiffany move there in details, she don't know why she suddenly become a byuntae all of a sudden.

Both of them went silent as both are now blushing. "He's my cousin" Taeyeon's head quickly turns towards her "He's what?!" "He's my cousin… I thought you knew… Sorry" The girl sighs in relief and slump her back onto the seat. "Forgive me?" asked Tiffany "NO" "Eh, why?!" Taeyeon start the engine and look at her "I just don't feel to forgive you, you still consider as cheating" She bloated her cheek and stare at her "You meanie!" Taeyeon show her thousand watts smile and drove off from the side road and head to campus.

"Are you going to stay at your house again today?" Ask Taeyeon right after they arrived at the campus. Tiffany unbuckles her seat belt and looked at her. "Yes.. Why?" Taeyeon look away and shake her head. "Nothing"

"Are you going to miss me?"

Ask Tiffany all of a sudden making Taeyeon shock yet again and blush

"N-No… W-why would I do that?" Tiffany chuckle at her answer "I don't know.. something tells me that you will be.. oh well, if you're not going to. I'll see you in 2 more days then. Bye" She opens the door and close it leaving Taeyeon dumbfounded.

"W-What?"

 _'I am not going to let this left like this. Is now or never! =Tae'_

She quickly unbuckles herself and exits the car closing the door and ran after Tiffany. She holds the girl arm, pulling it backward and turns her around while whispering something into her..

"Please stay"

"Uh what..?"

"Stay with me…"

"Taeyeon, what do you mean-"

"I like you, so stay"

Tiffany's eyes widen and a warm liquid began to gather around it disbelieve of what she just heard..

 _'Is this for real? –Tiff'_

"Fany… don't leave me…."

Both of them look at each other deeply as if they are now in their own world.

"Taeyeon… i-"

"Hey Tiffany!"

With that voice, the both of them startle with it making Taeyeon quickly let go of her arms and turn around awkwardly. Hyoyeon appear out of nowhere approaches them with a wide smile. "Hey, are you both fighting again… aiguu.. seriously, cut it out already okay?" Tiffany clears her throat and push Hyoyeon away "H-hey hyo, no no.. we are not fighting with one another, we just um.. had a talk, and um.. it's finish already, and~ Taeyeon, I will talk to you later okay? Or maybe, I'll text you" Taeyeon look at her with a sad face on. "Okay" she smiles brightly "Great! now, hyo, let's go. The class about to start right?"

Hyoyeon finds the situation is weird but she just nods her head and gets going.

After they both left, Taeyeon went back to her car and stands there "*sigh* I can't believe I just said that I liked her… ohmygod.." she palm her face and use her other hand holding onto the car when suddenly her shoulder being pulled around facing a beautiful girl smiling sweetly at her showing off her eye-smiles

"Hey, i'm sorry… but I will be back to our house in the next 2 days okay? but… I gotta say Yes I really do wanted to stay with you" Taeyeon dint say anything but just to look at Tiffany who's suddenly leans closer to her ear

"You know.. It was a great kiss Tae… and just to let you know….. _I liked you too_ "

She leans back and wink at her before turning around and ran off toward the other direction, probably catching up with Hyoyeon again.

"… *blush* she.. she.. She likes me too?!"

"…Hell yeah!"

Taeyeon slowly smiles and jumps up in the air like a dork she is without minding the other students watching her.

"Hey… Where did you go just now? are you going back to continue your fight?"

Tiffany laugh at her and shakes her head with a smile "No no~ I just came back to confirm what she just said to me" Hyoyeon look at her "Ow… I see, well that's weird you can just text her if that's all."

"I know… *grins* but I just have to say it in person *smiles*"

"*shiver* ughh~ stop smiling… you're creeping me out"

"Don't care~ *smiles*"


	20. Chapter 20

After the encounter Taeyeon had with Tiffany that morning, she can't help herself for being a love struck person where else she keeps on day dreaming and dint focus in her class. She keeps on smiling to herself and the same goes with Tiffany. They ended their day with Taeyeon sending her a message

 _"Fany ah.. can I send you home?"_

Tiffany smiles widely when she secretly read the message that her wife/husband send to her under the table, she giggles a little because she finds Taeyeon is so cute for sending this kind of message to her. With a shy smile she replied the message saying

 _"Yes please~ I've been waiting for you to send me this message Tae.. ^^"_

On the other hand, Taeyeon read the message and a blush can be seen on her cheek. She looks up to the clock on the wall and it's indeed saying it's 4.30 pm marking half an hour to finish both of their class. For the hundreds times of that day, she smile wickedly and reply the message

 _"Hehehe.. I'll wait for you at 5pm on the usual place kay?"_

Not long after that she receive a reply from Tiffany _"Okay~ ^^"_

Somehow, with just this simple things they do, it makes her heart beats faster than usual, it's not that she's sick or something, but her heart is like had find their way of beating unusually fast today, maybe not just today, ever since she meet Tiffany, it has been like this since then. The only difference is that she finally acknowledges the feelings for her. "Oh god… why am I so happy with this simple message…"

"And I feels incredibly weird that you've been smiling at your phone for god know how long since this morning Taeng *shiver*" Taeyeon glares at Yuri and punch her on her arm. "Shut up, none of your business Yul… *merong* jealous"

Yuri rolled her eyes and do a puking sound "Ergh~ Never gonna feel that~ *merong*" both of them look at each other and end up giggling at one another for their act. "So… are you free today? or you still have something else to do?" ask Yuri making Taeyeon widen her eyes a little. She bits her lips feeling guilty to say a word "You're not aren't you?" asked Yuri again even before the girl say a word and show an apologetic smiles "*smile* it's okay Taeng.. there's always another time. Right?"

Taeyeon smiles to her and patted her shoulder "Yeah, another time. Sorry Yul… I have something to do-" "With senior Hwang again?" Taeyeon made a shock look on her face "err…" Yuri looked away "It is her huh.. well, I guess it can't be help it. If you're happy.. I can't say anything about it" "Hey… what do you mean by that Yuri?" the tanned girl look at her questioningly "You seriously asking me that? *giggle* Taeng…. your face tells me everything okay. Now.. look at the time, it's 5 already, I'm going back home"

 _'Am I that obvious? –Tae'_

Just as Yuri walked away, Taeyeon stopped her "Yuri wait!" "Yeah?" "can I at least give you a ride?" the girl smiles a little and shake her head "I have a car, remember? haha, idiot" Taeyeon pouted at her "heyy… that's mean… I'm trying to be nice here okay" "No thanks~ since you've been rejecting me twice! *merong*" Taeyeon eyes widen when Yuri are now running away from her and through the hallway "HEY! I THOUGHT YOU'RE OKAY WITH THAT! YAH! YURI AH!" she din't receive a respond from the girl but only laughter. "Haish that tanned girl.. *sigh*"

She look at her watch and she just realize it's been 5 minutes after 5pm. She quickly grabs her bag and ran to her car before Tiffany came. But to her dismay, the girl has been standing there watching her with both hands on her waist.

"What happen to your 5pm Taeyeon"

"Ehehehe… sorry"

Tiffany ignore her and enter the car right after Taeyeon unlocked it. The girl sigh when she knew Tiffany's in a bad mood right now. "I'm not that late right? aishh~" she enters the car and put her things behind then starts the car engine. She drove out from the campus in silence.

"Hey~ are you mad..? I'm not that late… right?"

Taeyeon waited for her answer but none came from her.

"Tiffany~~"

"…"

"Fany ahh~"

"….."

"Chagiyaa~"

"*blush*"

Taeyeon saw the girl reaction and a smirk can be seen on her face. _'Playing hard to get huh?'_ "Chagiiii~ don't be mad… I'm sorry okay? I'm just late for 5 minutes…" Tiffany look away from her and outside the window with a still redden cheeks making Taeyeon grinning secretly "Silence means you forgive me, right?" Tiffany turns around to the still focusing driver with an innocent baby face of hers.

"TaeTae…"

Taeyeon gulped her saliva and she can feel her heart beats beating faster right now when she hears Tiffany calling her with a nicknames and a husky voice of hers.

"Yes?"

"It's true what you say to me this morning…. right?"

Taeyeon look at her for a moment before returning back her eyes to the road and smile "Of course… don't you believe me?" Tiffany bit her lips and a shy blush is seen on her cheek again. "It's not that… it's just..." "Just what?" after that Tiffany went silent and by that time they already arrived at their home.

"Wait, why we are here?" she asked while looking around. Taeyeon open the door and walked to her side opening it for her, Tiffany look up meeting Taeyeon onyx eyes "Come in for a while, I'll send you back later… okay?" Tiffany nodded and came out from the car as both of them are now inside their own house.

Just as the front door close, Taeyeon approach the girl and landed a chaste kiss on her soft lips making Tiffany startle with it. "What are you doing?" asked the girl. Taeyeon blush and smile cutely to her "Kissing my wife of course. Is it wrong?" This time, it's Tiffany who's blushing madly because of Taeyeon's word and action. "N-no.. it's just-" "No? then I can do it again then" without waiting for the girl to reply, she lean forwards and captures the girl lips once again, but this time she had no intention to leans back. Tiffany still shock for this brave side of Taeyeon, but soon when she feels Taeyeon beginning to move their body closer and moving her lips more aggressively, she don't have a choice or should I say can't hold it, but to respond to the kiss making the girl smiling in between the kiss.

Taeyeon hand's sneaks around Tiffany waist while Tiffany are now having hers around Taeyeon's neck, Taeyeon tilt her head a little to aside to capture Tiffany soft and moist full lips on hers, their breath began to change as the kiss become more intense when Taeyeon nibbling Tiffany lips making her opening her mouth a little. She sucks her bottom lips making the girl moaning sensually of the pleasure she never experience before.

"Mmmnghh~"

 _'Damn~ her moan are f***king sexy.. –tae'_

Because of the great respond from Tiffany, she began to kiss her with more passion and end up bringing Tiffany's tongue to hers sucking it sensually. "Gooadd~ taee~~ mmmnnhhH~" the silent room soon fills with Tiffany's moaning making Taeyeon eager to kiss her more. Both of them stop at the same time as they both needs to breath in some air. They look into each other eyes and love is all they can see.

"Tiffany…"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe me now?"

Tiffany just looks at her for a while and smiles cutely hugging Taeyeon's waist. "I guess I am now… I never knew you can kiss like this… *smirks*" Taeyeon blush at the compliment "i-i-i.. it's just instinct" Tiffany look at her "You sure?" "What do you mean I'm sure or not?" "Nothing.. *merong*"

They both went silent afterward when Taeyeon is still looking at Tiffany's lips.

"Your moans are so sexy fany ah.." "what?" Taeyeon eyes widen when she suddenly blur out her mind saying it out loud. "W-what what?" "You just say that my moans-" "Ah! err, I should send you home by now right? let's go" Just as Taeyeon drags her to go outside she stops on her feet and slaps Taeyeon's hand.

"Ouw!"

"Say it!"

"For crying out loud… your moans are sexy okay! There, satisfy?" Tiffany look at her with a silly smile and before she walk pass her and into the car, she whisper to her "oh, you'll be hearing it a lot more from now on taetae.. *smirk*" Taeyeon blush madly and grabs her hair frustrated. "UGH! She's so mean! stop thinking weird things Taeyeon, stop it! ughhh"

Just before Tiffany opens the car door, Taeyeon stops her.

"Fany ah"

"Yes?"

"Do you really have to go? can't you stay?"

Tiffany giggled at Taeyeon cuteness and close back the door that she's already opens turning to face Taeyeon sad face. " It's only 2 days Taeyeon… don't tell me that you missed me already, don't you?" "O-of course not! why would I do that, gezz" Tiffany cross her arms "Oh so you're not going to miss me then?" Taeyeon looked at her "Yah, you know that is not what I mean okay. haish" "then?" "Ugh! don't make me say it…. it's embarrassing~" whined Taeyeon. "hahaha.. naww~ Tae… you're so cute you know that?" "NO, I don't do cute things, ew" again, Tiffany laugh at her and leans forward to kiss Taeyeon on her cheek.

"Take care of yourself okay? and don't forget to eat your dinner" Taeyeon pouted to the fact that through the way Tiffany's are talking now means that she won't be staying. Tiffany smile seeing Taeyeon's reaction as she still can't believe she can manage to see this side of the cool Taeyeon. "Another thing… please don't lock yourself up in your sanctuary tae.. it's not good for your health if you do that for too long" "kay.." "Naww~ Tae… don't be like this… we're just become a couple and you act like this…" Taeyeon look at her "Correction, we already are a couple, in fact, a married couple" Tiffany blushed at the statement and nodded her head "Yeah, I know, sorry. But still! who's the husband in our relationship?" Taeyeon pointed out herself "Of course it's me! *grins*" "There, then you shouldn't be like this… kiddo"

Taeyeon look at her and pinch her cheek "Yahh…"

"Okay, I'm going now… bye~" before Tiffany moves out, she once again being pulled in and a soft kiss landed on her lips. "Bye" said Taeyeon while looking into her eyes as Tiffany showing off her most beautiful eye smiles for her. "Bye.." after that, Taeyeon just watched her wife walking away entering the big mansion with a dreamy smiles on her face.

"Seems like everything is going well…. *smile*"

"hmm? who are you talking to Soo?"

Sooyoung turns around looking away from her ipad and smile to her lover. "Nothing" Jessica pouted at her and walk to her and sat down on her lap snatching away the girl ipad. "Hey~" Jessica ignore her and browse through the newly send picture to her "Who's this?" she asked with a high tone hinting that she's jealous about it. "*giggle* it's Taeyeon and Tiffany.." Jessica put down the ipad for a moment to look at her.

"Taeyeon? you mean… your former-"

"Yeah… it's her"

Jessica close her mouth with both hands and her eyes glistening in warm liquid

"Soo~ you're…. so this is why you come back?"

Sooyoung smiles a little and took the ipad with her. "At first, my only objective was to pay a visit to Taeyeon and her family, but then… fait seems to bring me to her, here in seoul. She doesn't remember me, neither she remember about Tiffany-"

"WAIT! that's the Tiffany you mention to me!?"

"Yes… Sica… it is her.."

"Omygod… Soo~ you're so sweet!"

Sooyoung laugh at her girlfriend over reaction "Yeah, I know I am. hehe. I am a little upset that they doesn't remember me, but… in the end, I manage to pull it off. *smirk*" Jessica look at Sooyoung with suspicious look on her face. "What did you do to them?" "Oh, something that made them realize that they are meant for each other *grins*"

 _'I hope both of you can be happy at your fullest before the storm came…'_

"That midget always left me… *sigh*"

On the busy famous shopping mall in the area, a lonely tanned girl is sitting at the very back of the bakery shop against the glass wall while sipping her mocha latte coffee. She had a magazine on her left hand while a cup of coffee on her right. When she's browsing through the magazine, she suddenly hears a bell ringing lightly showing there's another customer enter the shop distracting her peaceful moment.

As her eyes redirected to the busy mall street, she caught something that made her heart beats faster than usual, faster than she feels for someone that she cares a lot ever since she enters the University. The magazine on her hand falls to the ground as she slowly feels herself falling at the first sight at the person who's she's looking at right now.

"Am I crazy?"

Her eyes still not moving from the person that seems to be lost her way or maybe searching. She looks at the person figure ups and down and it definitely making her falling more. Suddenly, their eyes meet, she can feel herself becoming crazy right now when the person suddenly smiles at her. Their eyes just meet one another, before she knew it, the person already standing in front of her beside the glass wall waving at her while mouthing. _'Hye'_ she then show her a template that seems like a map. Yuri gulp down her saliva and she try to smile her best to that person.

 _'From the way of dressing…. Japan tourist…? Maybe? – yuri'_

She made a waiting sign with her hand and walk outside the shop, she don't know why, but she just feel that it is save to help this person, even when she knew that they are strangers with one another. As she approach the person, she smiles brightly "Hye, may I help you?" she speaks with her not so good Japanese. The person giggle at her and nods "Yes… and thank you for willing too.. and.. I can speak fluently in Korean ms.. *giggle* I am korean anyway" Yuri blush at her own action and feels her heart beating more crazy when she saw the person smiles "Sorry.. you just look likes a Japanese people. hehe… urm my pleasure, you seems lost. Anywhere that you wanted to go?"

"*giggle* Yes… I am indeed lost. I'm looking for this place… can you show me where?"

"Sure!"

Just before Yuri can look carefully to the map, the person introduce herself to her.

"By the way… I'm Yoona… Im Yoona"

"Ow… Yoona… *eyes widen* wait. Yoona?!"


	21. Chapter 21

"Kim Taeyeon"

The petite young girl raised one of her eyebrow up and sigh a little as to the tone used by her most worst enemy ever ms Choi Sooyoung. She slowly stepped into her office with a slight annoying face.

"What's with that face of yours huh?"

Taeyeon look away and breath in slowly thinking that she shouldn't act this way towards her own lecturer, plus she is her class PA "Nothing ms Choi, what is it that you want to see me?" The lady just give her a smile and began to take out a paper out from the pile of document. "I just need you to sign this" Taeyeon look at her again and her face full of question "Sign? what for?" The lady smirk at her and she doesn't like it even a single bit.

"Your divorce paper"

With the mention of that, her eyes widen and her heart began to thump like crazy, thinking that why now? why now she give this to her when she and Tiffany just started their relationship? With a heavy heart, she began to spoke "D-divorce paper? W-why?" Sooyoung smirk looking at the girl reaction and continue with her teased. "Oh? I thought this is what you always wanted?" Taeyeon began to panicking because it's true that this is what she always wanted before, but it was all in the past, she is now head over heels for that girl, Tiffany Hwang. She admit that she did think about getting a divorce because both of them always fought with one another, but now?

"D-did i? but.. i.."

Sooyoung put back the paper onto the table and look at her questioningly. "But you what? *sigh* you don't know how hard it is for me to get this paper you know.. ever since the day both of you married, I never once saw your progress. Then I think I've made a mistake in making both of you a couple, in fact, I made both of you in much more trouble than before. Am I right?" Taeyeon don't know how to answer to her question but only biting her lips. She don't want to say that she's already in love with Tiffany and made her lecturer make fun of her, her pride just won't let her. And so, she just stayed silent. "Hm.. silence means yes, it's true then. So, what are you waiting for? take this, and all you need to do is just get your wife's signature and you're out of this mess. *smile* I'm sorry for my foolishness in making both of you a couple. I just thought that both of you look good with each other, but I don't know it will turn out like this.." lied Sooyoung, when in fact she know exactly what's going on. She knew that eventually Taeyeon would fall for Tiffany and same goes for the other.

Taeyeon just stand there and holding tightly onto her own jeans. She don't know what to do, and plus, she don't know if Tiffany really loves her like the way she love her. But one thing for sure is that she did say that she liked her too, so.. "I… give us another chance" Sooyoung raised her eyebrow "Hm? another chance? what do you mean by that?" Taeyeon look at her directly in her eyes and all Sooyoung can see is a flair of determination on it "I'll prove to you, that i… i… I'll prove you wrong!" with that she leave the stunned Sooyoung when Taeyeon just leave abruptly and slammed the door shut close.

She chuckle a little seeing the reaction that she's hoping to get and it was all worth it. "Ahh.. the same old little Kim.. *chuckle* always keeping your pride first. But eventually, you just let it break down slowly without your notice. *smile* fight Taeyeon.." Sooyoung puts back the fake document into the file and took out a piece of photograph from her drawer and a warm smile appear when she look at the person on the picture. "I know you can do it if you still got the same strength I saw just now little kim *smile*"

She stand up from her seat and walk towards the window and saw Taeyeon walking furiously towards another building opposite from the lecturer's building. "you're so cute you know that little kim?"

"Uh, excuse me? who's cute again?"

Sooyoung startle with the familiar voice coming from behind and dropped the picture that she's holding.

"Sica"

There she saw a furious looking Jessica with hands on both side of her hips. "Explain yourself choi sooyoung" Sooyoung just smile looking at the cuteness Jessica shown to her because of her jealousy that she missed a lot. She walk over to her and pinch the cold looking Jessica making her squeal. "Phabo.. there's nothing to be jealous about.." Jessica look away while rubbing her swollen cheek. "Meany" "Sica… it's really nothing.. you know I only liked you.. right?" Jessica shot her a glare and it make sooyoung shaking a little. "Yahh.. don't give me that look. Aiguu.. so hot" Jessica's eyes widen "WHAT?" Sooyoung laugh at her reaction "ahahah, I'm just kidding" with that Jessica turns around began to walk away "I'm leaving" sooyoung quickly walk behind her and hug her from behind and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Sorry…" Jessica make a pouting look "Who is it?" she ask again, still in the jealousy tone. "*giggle* it's just Taeyeon.. I just made her realize something, when she got angry, she's just look so cute.." Jessica still pouting and try to get off from Sooyoung. "Okay okay, I'm not going to compliment her more. Aiguu.. you jealous freak" Jessica turn around and pinch her hard on her cheek.

"Who's the freak here?!"

"Ow ow ow! sorry sorry! I am I am… aishh.."

Jessica sigh a little and hugged the tall girl afterward. "Maybe I am a jealous freak" Sooyoung giggle looking this side of Jessica, she's pretty much different than the old Jessica. "It's okay, at least I know you love me, right? *smirk*" she was just going to tease her, but then "Yes soo, I realize I love you too much.. until it made me like this.." Sooyoung blush over hearing this and smile feeling warmness in her heart. "Oh Jessica.." " I don't want to make the same mistake again. I'm sorry.." "It's not really your fault.. "

"But still.. "

"Shh.."

"That tall giant! how dare she's questioning my love towards Tiffany"

With that sentence, she stopped from walking and sigh. "It's not really her fault. It's ours anyway, *smile* who would think that we are a couple when all we do is arguing with each other. *giggle*" she shakes her head and walk more calmly now. She head towards the graphic department building and began to search for the girl class, she knew she's not supposed to come here, but she just can't help it but to meet Tiffany. When she found her class, she smile happily and walk towards it. It's been 2 days ever since Tiffany left going to her house, and today is the day she came back to their house, this made Taeyeon so excited about it, along the two days, they dint meet with each other, nor Taeyeon would send her home because that is what Tiffany request her to do.

When she is now in front of her class, she send her a message telling her to come out for a moment since it's still lunch time.

 _BEEP BEEP_

Tiffany startle with the sudden message came and took out her phone from her porch. When she look at the sender, she smile widely and read it

 _f_ _rom Taeyeon_

 _Are you free? come out for a moment, I'm outside ^^_

Done reading it, she's surprise to know that Taeyeon said she's outside, she rush away closing all her work and excuse herself from her group and quickly walk out the class. She search around for Taeyeon and she's nowhere to be found. "Where is she..?" suddenly she receive a message again.

 _from Taeyeon_

 _Go to the back of the building, I'm waiting at the big tree on the top of the campus hills. I'm waiting ;)_

Tiffany giggle reading the text message and close her phone. "What are you doing there Taeyeon-ah.." she just shake her head and began to head off to the back of the campus building where else a wide field can be found. She search for the big tree Taeyeon mention on top of the hills and smile when she found it. She began to ran quickly there and stopped a few metres away, there she saw Taeyeon laying down the grass while using the tree as her support. She smile looking at the sleeping Taeyeo and slowly sneaks behind her, she squad down behind her back and leans in slowly to wishper with her husky voice

"Hi Tae.."

Taeyeon smile hearing her wife's voice and continue to pretend that she's sleeping, Tiffany giggle knowing that Taeyeon still dint notice her and continue to teased her by leaning more to her face, then suddenly Taeyeon caught her arm and pull her to sat down on her lap making Tiffany squeal and end up wrapping her arm around Taeyeon's neck. "hahaha..got you" Tiffany slowly open her eyes and pout "I though you're asleep.." Taeyeon smile looking at her and shrug her shoulder "How could i? when I know my wife is coming to see me.. plus.. you can't hide your scents.." Taeyeon leans forward a little and sneak on her neck sniffing ups and down the girls neck making Tiffany close her eyes and bit her lips while her cheek are now blushing madly. "You just smells so nice… you know that? *smile* I miss you.."

Said Taeyeon while still sniffing around the girl's neck, making Tiffany letting out a faint less moans, this make Taeyeon smiles even more. "You're coming home today, right?" she said while still doing the same thing to the poor Tiffany, who's still holding herself from letting out any moans which she fail miserably "Yessss~" Taeyeon smirk hearing her answer and took Tiffany's leg that's tangled on one side and put it onto both of her side making her sitting right on top of her now. Tiffany eyes shut open and both of them look at each other. Taeyeon eyes changed into something that Tiffany once saw before, when both of them make out the other day, this made her excited and nervous all of a sudden. "Don't you miss me fany-ah? that's why you don't want me to send you home, nor you let me call you… you're so mean you know"

Tiffany smile at the cute Taeyeon she saw now and leans her forehead onto the girl below her while moving along her body pressing it gently to the girl below making both of them gasping a little at the contact. "Of course I miss you Tae~ I just don't want my stupid brother and my dumb cousin to tease me.. plus.. my dad.. I just want to spend time with him" Taeyeon bit her own lips at the contact and move her hands bravely onto the girl tights making Tiffany close her eyes when the girl move her hand ups and down her bare tight. "umm~ I see.. god.. your tight are so smooth.. good thing you wear skirt *smirk*" Tiffany slap the girl shoulder playfully making Taeyeon giggle. "So.. is your father still at home?" Tiffany sighs when Taeyeon's hands began to massage her tight smoother until it reach her butt cheeks "uhhhnn~ No… he left to the state last night.. Tae~" Taeyeon leans her head towards the girl neck once again and this time she's sucking on her sensitive spot which she found immediately "ummh~ I see.." Taeyeon made Tiffany sat up ontop of her a little and her hand travel to the girls butt cheeks grabbing it handful with along with the panty making Tiffany moans

"Uhhnnnn~ Taeee~" She move away from sucking the girls neck which she clearly made a hickey, and aiming her lips where else Tiffany gladly accept. It started slowly, but then when Taeyeon's grabbing Tiffany in more aggressing than before making the girl moaning even more, and the kiss gotten rougher and it end up both of them making out with passion. "God… Taeyeon… N-not… here" Taeyeon dint hear what Tiffany told her and began to lost control when she slips her hand under the girl underwear to grab the girl's butt in bare skin this made Tiffany kissing her more and grabs her hair pulling her for a deeper kiss. Taeyeon smile in between the kiss as she is satisfy when she is now manage to touch the thing that she had always wanted to touched before. Oh yes, she's becoming pervert ever since she meet this girl.

"So…Soft~"

Both of them suddenly break off the kiss when both needed air. But still the petite girl hands are still inside Tiffany's back panty, which is on her butt. Taeyeon look at Tiffany's face that's flushed red right now, it shows nothing but lust and desire for more. But both of them knew they shouldn't take things to fast, but Taeyeon just can't help it but to still keeps massaging the butt cheeks. "Ummhhnnn~ Taeyeon… stop it.. uhnn~" She smirk looking at the helpless Tiffany while still keeping herself up by using her knee to support her weight. "I've been dying to touch these… you know" Tiffany opens her eyes and look at her slowly still with panting voice "what..?" Taeyeon lick her lips and move her hands in rotation around the butt cheeks "Ever since I know you… these two things, has caught my attention so much! they are just… so… sexy…" Tiffany blush madly at the compliment Taeyeon gave her. Or more like a pervert would say.

She chuckle and hold Taeyeon's face with both hands "Byuntae.." She leans forward and make their body press with each other while Taeyeon still working her hands on the butt she loves so much. "ermmmm~ " she groans when she's enjoying touching the girls butt so much right now. "Taee~ I know you love my butt, but.. we still need to go back to class you know" Taeyeon frown and grope the butt even more "But… I still-" "Taeyeon.. if you continue doing this, you're seriously going to make my panty all wet" Taeyeon's hand suddenly stop from moving when she hears the word 'wet' Tiffany chuckle huskily and leans away to look at the flush looking Taeyeon. "I'm really wet right now you know… *bite her lips* if you don't stop, I don't think I can hold myself anymore" Taeyeon gulp down her saliva hearing what Tiffany said. "Plus.. we should take things slowly, don't you think?"

Taeyeon slowly moves away her hand from her butt and instead she move it to the front and grasp Tiffany's front making the girl eyes widen "Ahh~ it's wet indeed. *smirk* hahahha" she stand up abruptly and slap Taeyeon's hand away from her. "you BYUN!" Taeyeon smirk and stand up aswell.

"What… I'm going to touch it in the future anyway.. which is, soon. *wink*" Tiffany pout and it made her look so cute to Taeyeon. She checks the girl ups and down and it made her desire her more. She shake her head _'god, don't think dirty stuff too much taeyeon!'_ "You look so _sexy_ today though, skirt… I love skirt.. hahaha" Tiffany stomp her way towards Taeyeon and slap her hard on her arms. "Stop it! ugh!" Taeyeon just laugh and look at her hand that just touch Tiffany's below. "I'll make you wet more than this the next time…. *smirk*"

"KIM TAEYEON!"

"Yes?" Tiffany just sigh and hug her

"I just miss you.."

Taeyeon smile and hugs her back. "I miss you too fany ah"

"Fany?"

"Yes?"

"You… really like me right?"

Tiffany leans away from the hug and look at her. "Yess…" she answered with questioning tone. Taeyeon smile warmly and turns around while grabbing her hand. "Let's go.." Tiffany raised her eyebrow feeling weird. "Why you suddenly ask?" Taeyeon just shake her head "Nothing" "Tae… tell me.." she whine "Aw… Tiffany.. it's really nothing…" Tiffany stop from walking and it made the girl turns around. "If you're not going to tell me, I won't come back home. *merong*" Taeyeon giggle at this "you really want to know that bad?"

"Yes"

"Then…"

Tiffany waits anticipating with the answer which made her feeling overwhelmed with it. The answer that made her confidents enough she is very much certain that this is the person she's in love with.

"I LOVE YOU"

"Five, six, seven, eight!"

The drama club began to dance around according to the choreography perfectly, but then 1 person that made everything disaster. She keeps on going the other way around from the others, when it's right, she turns left, when it's front she stayed still and confuse, and sometime she would bump into the person next to her and it made the poor girl fall down the floor.

"SORRY!" said Yuri while trying to help the girl, then a voice startles her making her shaking in fear

"KWON YURI!"

"Miahneyo! I'm sorry guys, I'm sorry!"

Jessica just shakes her head getting a headache after her particular student made a mistake for the 10th time of the day. "Come here" "YES" she quickly left the stage and head straight to the angry looking coach. "Explain" Yuri bit her lips and began to fidgeting on her feet don't know what to say. "Are you deft? I ask you to explain of why are you keeps on slaking off today? This is so not you Yuri-shi. You're one of my best students, how come this happens so sudden?" Yuri can feel her cold sweats began to slowly rolled down her cheek and swollen the guts gathering on her throat. "I… err.. i.."

 _BAMM!_

"YOU WHAT!? don't you dare to give me that look!"

Yuri squint her eyes hearing the dolphin pitch that her new coach use against her, even though she's new, but she regain trust from everyone in the drama club in a blink of an eye because of her incredible talent, plus, she's incredibly strict with them. So no one dares to make a mistake until Yuri does.

"I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me, it won't happen again coach, I swear"

Jessica just sigh at the girl whose bowing down to her right now, if it's not her best students who's doing this right now, she would just kick her off from the team. Because that's the way of how she handle things, that's Jessica Jung. "For god sake Kwon, wake up already. Now do 20 round of the 3rd routine, don't you dare to slake off in every round. Unless you just want yourself to make it 30, go a ahead and try me. Got it?" Yuri swallow her saliva afraid of the treats and immediately nodding her head "YES COACH!" with that she quickly move away from the stage and do the 3rd dance routine that she always slaking off for 20 round with her head fills with thoughts.

 _'What the hell is wrong with me? ever since the day i meet her, I keep on day dreaming! right after I meet…. Yoona.. yoon….a…'_

Yuri widen her eyes and slap herself a few times and stop from dancing. "Stay focus Kwon Yuri! you don't want yourself to be punish more do you? and stop thinking about that girl! god-"

"YURI! ARE YOU SLAKING OFF?! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO MULTIPLE YOUR PUNISHMENT?!"

Her eyes widen and immediately works on her routine while yelling back

"NO COACH! PLEASE DON'T! I-I'M DOING IT! I'M DOING IT! 5,6,7 and 8 !"

 _'Stop thinking about her Yuri, calm…. calm….'_

"Hmmm… I'm sure enough it's here… The other day Yuri said it's just around the.. AH! There it is!"

With the last quick turn, the girl quickly ran over to the newly found house that she's been searching for hours from this morning while carrying her hand luggage with her. She's so happy that she finally get to see the one that she missed for god know how long it have been ever since she left Korea just to continue her studies. She ran to the front of the house and impress with the exterior of it. "Hmm~ great taste for a dork *giggles* I wonder if you're home" she walks to the gate and saw there's a car parked neatly on the car porch making her grinning even more.

"You're home… *smile*"

She then excitedly walk to the door and took in a deep breath before she push the bell and

 _DING DONG_

She waits patiently and her heart races faster and faster as time pass by every second. Then, suddenly she hears footsteps coming towards the door. Within a second, the door knob turns, and

"TAEYEON!"

The person looks at her weirdly and looks at her ups and down

"Ermm… sorry? but.. who are you?"


	22. Chapter 22

"Oh my god, I can't believe that you have finally come back Yong!"

"Yeah! me too, I never thought that I can finish my study so early, and that I only have 1 semester left. Isn't this exciting? I told you that I will come back one day you know.. *smile*" Yoona laugh at the reaction Taeyeon gave her and both of them continue to chit chatting forgetting one person that's been watching them in furious ever since she opened the door for the tall girl called Yoona.

"You did? oh wow, here I am only in my second semester, and you… already in your fourth? wow Yong.. that's just amazing. You still got your talent huh? haha, plus, you've becoming more beautiful now.. I never thought you can be this pretty. *smirk* haha" joked Taeyeon making Yoona blush a little. "Hey.. stop it, I'm pretty ever since i'm little okay" Taeyeon laugh at her while nodding her head in approval "haha, yes yes, you're right.. you are pretty ever since we're a kid. hehe.. even so, you dint manage to make me fall for you, you're just so dorky to be loved. haha"

Again, Taeyeon's compliment make Yoona blushed even more, she don't even know how and when did her dorky best friend can be this compliment towards her. " Hey~ even so, there's still some guys liked me okay, hump" Taeyeon giggle and make her arms swing right onto the girl neck and do a head lock to her friend that she missed so much. "I know I know.. *grin*"

"So? how's life? got a boyfriend? or perhaps…. Girlfriend? *wriggle eyes*" Yoona laugh at her teased and let go of her arms "Shush, no… I don't have a boyfriend.. and of course I don't have a girlfriend Taeng, what were you thinking? hahah dork" Taeyeon giggle at her "Hehe, who knew right? *wink*" Yoona shove her using her hands and both of them laugh

 _OKAY! that's enough! I can't stand this – Tiff_

"Ehem"

Tiffany cough manage to catch both best friend's attention from laughing and teasing one another. "I'm… excuse me for a moment, I'll make us some tea or something" with that she stand up and leave both of them before Taeyeon could say anything else. "Wait- *sigh*… I totally forget that she's here. *face palm*" Yoona giggle looking at Taeyeon's reaction and nudge her shoulder since both of them sitting next to one another. "So.. care to introduce me to her?" Taeyeon look at her and sigh again. "Great… I dint even introduce you to her.. ohmy.. I'm such a bad husband"

"Husband?"

"*eyes widen* H-husband?! did I say that? aha aha! I mean, house pal.. yeah, Pal, girlfriend. As in… housemate.. we-we've been watching drama and movies too much recently until I mistaken myself as the husband on one of the movies. ehee.. hee" Yoona just look at her with a weird face and shrug her shoulder. "Ow… I see.. so… are you going to introduce me to her or not? it's pretty weird that you dint introduce us the moment you see me. It's rude Taengoo… no wonder she's acting that way *flick*" Yoona flick Taeyeon's forehead making the girl grunting her face from the impact.

"owww.. I know.. gessh.."

 _Flashback_

 _"Taeyeon… I think someone's here for you~"_

 _said Tiffany Yelling from the door when the tall girl introduce herself as Yoona to her, which obviously a stranger to her. The petite girl raised one of her eyebrow up trying to think who might it be coming to her house since no one from campus know where she live, except for Yuri. But she never did came here on the first place. So who else? could I be her mom? So she just stand up from the sofa and walked towards the door and her eyes widen in surprise_

 _"Yoona…"_

 _The tall girl smiled widely towards her and a warm liquid can be seen gathering around her eyes. It's been a long time ever since they both meet one another. It's been a year ever since Yoona left to Japan for her studies, and that they never contacted one another often since then. Taeyeon can feel her heart felt warm, her body seems to be frozen, she don't know what to do or to say so she end up just stood there looking at the girl that she missed so much._

 _"Taengoo…."_

 _Tiffany look at the both of them and she suddenly feels left out all of a sudden, but she knew that the person standing next to her right now seems to be someone's important to her dear Taeyeon, so she just keep quiet and not to be awkward when the tall girl suddenly barge in and hugged her wife._

 _She did not just hug my Taeyeon! – Tiff_

 _"Taeng… I miss you…."_

 _is this for real? I'm not dreaming right? - Tae_

 _Taeyeon just stood still not doing anything, while the other girl is now hugging her with all her might and saying things to her, when she finally can register what's happening, her eyes began to get watery and her hands creeping behind the girl's back and hug her slowly._

 _"Yoong… is this really you?"_

 _Yoona is now crying heartily and nodding her head "Yes Taeng, it's me.. it's me Yoona.. i'm so sorry… please forgive me for not fulfilling our dream" Taeyeon register all she said and bit her own lips._

 _"What are you talking about.. phabo"_

 _Yoona pout at her reply and stand back a little. "Did you just call me phabo? so you're not going to forgive me then? But you say that you gonna forgive me when I get back…" Taeyeon chuckle softly at the innocent looking Yoona and hit her head gently. " and you call me a dork…" Yoona stomp her feet once making her look all cute suddenly. "Yah, don't you dare making aegyo infront of me or I'll kick your ass off from this house" Again, Yoona pout at her and crossed her arms. "Hump, still the grumpy Taengoo I see *pout* I shouldn't have come.."_

 _Taeyeon giggle at the childish looking Yoona and hit her head again "Oww.. stop it" Taeyeon look at her "No, you stop.. you know I can't stand cute stuff" "gesh, it's you the one who should stop! now forgive me or not?" Taeyeon pretend to think making Yoona looking at her with a plead "NO" Her eyes widen "Why not?! you promise me… you promise that if I came back you would forgive me, this is not fair. Ugh! I hate you" Yoona turn around and was about to leave, but then Taeyeon ran after her and held her hand stopping her._

 _"Yah… where are you going? *chuckle*"_

 _Yoona let go of her hand and glare at her, trying her best to look angry which she failed miserably. "I'm going back to Japan, I shouldn't have come if I knew you're just joking when you say that you will forgive me. Now just let me take all the blame and go back to Japa-" The tall girl suddenly stop talking when Taeyeon is now hugging her from the back with a smile on her face._

 _"Silly, I've already forgiven you ever since you call me back then. Phabo"_

 _Yoona turn around and hit her arms "Such a teased! ugh!" Taeyeon look at her and laugh "Sorry.. I just wanna see your guilty face. haha" "You meanie, glad that you dint change Taeng" Taeyeon shake her head and smile widely "Never will.. come on, let's go inside, you have lots of things to tell me you know that" Yoona nod her head and both of them walk inside passing the girl who stood at the door frame like a doll, Yoona was about to say something but Taeyeon cut her out when she's about to say hello to the girl_

 _"Come on Yong, i have lots of things to tell you!"_

 _Yoona chuckle at the dorky friend she got waiting at the living room and shrug her shoulder off._

 _dorky as always – Yoona_

 _End of flashback_

"So, who is she?"

"Her name is Tiffany Hwang… she's… my…. h-housemate"

Yoona nods her head but then tilt her head. "Hmm.. it's rare for you to have someone close so easily, how long have you meet her? wait.. are you trying to replace me with her Taengoo?! *pout*" Taeyeon laugh half heartily and shake her head. " Yah… you know that you're my best pal right? I've known her ever since I entered the university, she's.." before Taeyeon continue, she take a glance at the kitchen and continue with her word "… my senior, and we kindda get close to one another through some… accident and occasion, so… yeah, we end up living together, besides, I have no one here in Seoul anyway"

 _'Why can't I be honest with Yoona? maybe… it's not the right time yet.. to tell her that I'm already married to Tiffany – Tae_

"I see-"

 _CLANK!_

Suddenly there's a loud sound coming from the kitchen making Taeyeon shock at the sudden sound, due to natural instinct, she immediately stand up and run towards the kitchen, Yoona just saw how nervous Taeyeon are looking right now and she just end up standing up as well to see what happen.

"Fany?!"

There she saw Tiffany is now gathering the broken pieces of glasses that she dropped from the counter top. "Don't pick it up-" "TSSKKK!" Taeyeon eyes widen when the girl got a cut on her finger due to careless action when she's picking it up in a hurry not wanting to cause a commotion.

"Aishh" Taeyeon ran towards the tissue paper placed on the back cabinet and quickly wraps it on the girl's injured finger. Just when she's about to take a good look at the cut, Tiffany yank her arms away making Taeyeon surprise with her action. "Don't" "But-" "Just don't!" at that moment, Yuri came through the kitchen door and look at them kneeling down the floor.

"Wow, what happen? are you okay?" she asked in full concern. Tiffany glare at Taeyeon before she stand up and smile warmly at Yoona "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a small cut. sorry for not able to serve you the tea… help yourself okay? I'll be in my room. Excuse me" Yoona nodded her head and watches Tiffany walking away from them and climb the stairs entering her room. She look back at the kitchen floor and saw Taeyeon still in the same position as before.

"Taeng? are you okay?"

 _Why dint she let me help her? is she that mad that I dint introduce them? But i… could it be that she overheard our conversation before? But i… dint mean it – Tae_

"Taeyeon?"

"Yes?"

Yoona raise her eyebrow. "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm okay" Taeyeon then stand up too quickly until it made her almost step in the broken glasses "Hey! careful, gezzz" luckily Yoona manage to catch her avoiding her from stepping on it. "Oh, yeah, sorry.. thanks. Urm.. Yong, can you wait outside for a moment? I'll be cleaning this mess. Or maybe you can put all your things upstairs at the room next to mine, it's down the hall.. can you do that?" Yoona nod her head "Yea, sure. Just be careful ok?" Taeyeon nod her head one last time as Yoona disappear from the kitchen. She sigh loudly and began to gather all the broken glass with a broom stick.

Done cleaning it, she brought the Tea that Tiffany made onto a tray and put along a plate of cookies bringing it up to Yoona's room, next to her. She walk pass by Tiffany's room and mentally note herself to go there after this. When she is now in front of Yoona's room, she knock on it once by using her free hand and it open in a sec. "Hey, brought you cookies and tea *smile*" Yoona smile to her and let her in, she then place the tray on top of the empty table and sat on the chair facing Yoona. "So.. what happen?" Ask Yoona suddenly, breaking the silent. "Hm? what do you mean?" the girl roll her eyes "It's pretty obvious that something isn't right between you two. So? what happen?"

Taeyeon shake her head and smile warmly to her "No… there's nothing wrong with us, it's just… she just sad that I dint introduce you to her-" "And the fact that you completely ignore her? haha, okay… I get it *giggle* you're a jerk you know" Taeyeon glare at her "Oww.. so cute" Taeyeon look away and throw the cookies right to her which she caught with her mouth perfectly "Shut up" Yoona giggle while munching the cookie happily. "Still a shikshin as ever" "YAHH.. I am not" Taeyeon get up and chuckle a bit "Whatever, I'm going now. have a nice rest okay? we'll continue our conversation at dinner. Okay?" Yoona nod her head and let Taeyeon leave her

"You know, you can always tell me what's happening Taengoo"

Taeyeon stop on her track hearing what Yoona said.

"Best friend don't keep secret… right?"

Taeyeon close her eyes and swallow hard her saliva before saying

"Of course… Yong"

 _I'm sorry… - Tae_

Tiffany POV

The moment I enter my room, I close the door and slide down the door and tears began to fall freely on my cheek. I can feel my heart feels so heavy and so heart broken, it hurt so much when I heard what she said about me, about us! Why did she lie about me, why did she lie about us being together, is she ashamed of what I am? Did she find it weird to talk about it to her friend? Well, her friend, yeah right.. She dint even introduce me to her, so what am I? a damn tree? a stone perhaps. She totally ignores me! When before that girl came we were just fine..

"You even told me that you love me.."

I hide my face in between my knee and cry even more, when I try to hug my knee, I find it hard because of my injured fingers which I totally forget about it. "Tssk~ damn this hurt" I bit my lips and stand up from the ground. I head straight to the bathroom and grabs the first aid kid, I try to open I t by using my good hand, I try and try but I fail miserably. "Damn it!" I throw away the first aid kid and cry even more. "I hate you Taeyeon" I look at the white tissues that are wrapping my fingers which have now turn all red because of the blood. I guess it really went through deep. I ignore the pain and lay down the bed feeling terribly sad over what I heard in the kitchen. "I know that I'm not ready to tell about you to my parents, but Tae.. why it hurt so much when I hear that I'm only a friend and a housemate to you..?" I pout while closing my eyes as tears roll down and clutch on the bed sheet tightly

"I don't want that…"

Without notice, I found myself falling asleep soon after that. I don't know if I'm dreaming or what, but I think I heard someone comes in and held my injured hands in their grasp. I was about to protest, but the person's soothing voice calm me down although the pain hit me badly. After that, all I can hear was an apologetic words

 _TIK TOK_

 _TIK TOK_

"Errmm…"

I try to open my eyes slowly and all I could see was a sunny sun ray shining right through my windows signalling me that it's already morning. Morning.. wait, what? my eyes shut open abruptly and I stand up from the bed looking around, and indeed it's morning

"It's morning already? but I thought I sleep in the evening yesterday"

I frown thinking how tired I am yesterday thinking about what Taeyeon said, I guess being sad really can affect your physical. I rub my face with my left hands and sighs "I sleep that long?" because of that, I can feel my entire body feels tired from laying too long. I stretch my body around and suddenly remember about yesterday, it makes me sad so sudden. Then, I heard laughter coming from the back yard making me curious of who it was, I know I'm just going to let myself get hurt even more when I already know who's the voice belonged too. When I look out from the windows, my heart aches when I saw Taeyeon and Yoona playing around with the water hose while watering the flower garden that Taeyeon loved so much.

"You just love to make yourself hurt even more huh Tiff?" I bit my lips and clutch my hands together at the picture of them together. "She is just her friend, her best friend, there's nothing to be… Jealous about! and why am I shouting!?" I sigh loudly "I need to take my bath" I walked to the bathroom and took all my cloth off. Just then, my stomach growl. "She dint even wake me up for dinner last night" there my eyes get teary again, but I decide to ignore it and just continue to take my bath. As I was about to reach out for my toothbrush with my right hand, I remember that I had injured it yesterday. I retreat it and take a closer look at it.

There all of my three fingers has been treated and wrapped nicely with a pink cartoon hands plus in the first aid kit that I wasn't able to open yesterday. I ran back to my room and look at the first aid kit on the floor, but it wasn't there anymore. I look at the small table next to my bed and there's a meal that I assume is from last night dinner. I look to the ground feeling all guilty for my silly action. I head back to the bathroom and touch the cartoon sticker on my fingers and took my bath without letting it wet, which is seriously hard.

 _Maybe I'm just being silly on thinking that she doesn't love me… but… - Tiff_

"Aish! look, you get me all wet now… aishh.."

"You ask for it *merong*"

"You dork, come here!"

Yoona ran after the petite girl with a water hose in her hands. Both of them playing around until one of them fall miserably on the grass. "ahahaha, okay okay… I think we should stop now. *giggle* look at you… dork" says Yoona looking at the wet Taeyeon laying down the ground with a goofy grin on her face. "Yeah, I think we should.. *giggle*" both of them walk to the house balcony and sat there while looking at the beautiful mountains.

"Hey Taeng… you seriously don't have anything to tell me?" said Yoona all of a sudden. Taeyeon wipe the water on her face and look at her "Hm? tell you what?" Yoona shrug her shoulder "I don't know, you tell me. There's something that you've been hiding from me Taengoo" Taeyeon swallow her saliva and she can feel a cold sweats on her face. "Y-yah.. what are you talking about… there's nothing I'm hiding from you…" Yoona look at her with suspicious eyes "Really?" Taeyeon look away "Y-yeah, well hey, look. It's already in the afternoon, we should make lunch. And.. I better check on Tiffany" Yoona just look at her friend walking away upstairs and just shake her head.

"If there's really nothing to tell, then why dint you look at me in the eye Taeng? and you even stutter.. *chuckle* you're such a bad liar"

She stands up and walks to the kitchen and looks anything in the fridge to make lunch.

Taeyeon POV

 _Arghh.. what to do… Yoong is seriously suspecting something from me… should I just act natural with Tiffany? or I should just ignore her like I did before? wait what? ignore?! what am I thinking? she's my wife! god_

I walk straight to her room and knock on the door once before opening it. I realize I dint wait for her reply before I went in and end up closing the door behind and locking it. Why I lock it? I don't know, just to be safe I guess. I frown a little when I dint find her the moment I step in, and I frown even more when I knew she dint even eat the dinner I made for us last night. "So she's still mad at me.. *sigh*" suddenly I heard someone singing in the bathroom making me look at the door with a surprise look. "She's… in there" an image of her taking her shower suddenly ran through my head without my permission. The water ran through her body… her slender body, her beautiful face… her wet hair… her

 _CLICK_

My eyes widen when the door to her bathroom suddenly open revealing Tiffany only in her towel, wet hair and wet body.. I gulp down my saliva as a sudden blush invades me. She is now looking at me with a surprise looking face, but then it turn out to be a blush rather than what I thought would be an angry one.

 _She's… so… sexy_

"W-what are you doing in here"

her voice break my thought away and I began to lose my control. "W-well, I .. well i… why dint you eat your dinner?" *face palm* great, you talk about dinner instead of apologizing. She pout a little and walk pass me in slow motion. Well only I think she's walking in slow motion.

"I'm not hungry"

I bit my lips and mentally slap myself trying to get a grip of what I should say, instead of imagining things I'm not supposed to imagine right now. "You're not? Why?" I dint hear answer from her, so I turn around to make sure she's there, but it was a wrong move.

My eyes widen, and I swallow hard when I saw she is now only in her lingerie. PINK

"I just, don't"

I shake my head and try to knock myself out of it. I look to the ground and sigh. With one long inhale, I walk towards her and slowly hugs her from the back surprising her with my action. "I'm sorry…" she just stood still not doing anything. "did you hear what I said to Yoona yesterday?" Still no respond. "I… it's just that, even though she's my friend… I just… I'm just not ready to tell her. I'm sorry fany ah.." Then I heard she sigh over this and turn around, my eyes widen and I quickly stop her from turning around. I heard her frown and try to turn again but I stop her.

"Please don't turn, i-i.. just please don't" I said while hugging her more tightly. I thought she would get mad, but instead she's… laughing? "why…? *giggle*" "I… I just don't want to look at you" even when I dint saw her face, but I know she's pouting right now. "Oh, so you hate to see me now? is that it?"

"Huh? What? NO"

When I lose my grip, she took this chance and turn around while hugging my neck making her breast sticking out to me when it was pressed together by her arms. I can feel my eyes widen and soon it's going to jumps out from its socket if she continues to tease me. I close my eyes before I she smirk at me trying to do something else. She slap my back "why are you not looking at me? do you hate me now Tae?" I shake my head "Of course not fanny ah.. don't be silly" "Then? open your eyes and look at me" I slowly open my eyes and I can saw the same sight I saw before. Two big melons. damn hormones

She smile looking at me finally have attention to her and buried her face onto my chest. "You're so mean. Why did you ignore me yesterday? do you love your friend more than me? are you ashamed of who I am and not even introduce me as your well, HOUSEMATE as you say to her? is it that hard to just simply introduce me as Tiffany Hwang? your senior? huh Taeyeon?" I sigh a little and I knew I'm at wrong in this.

 _I'm so stupid.._

"No… it's not hard… I'm just… got carried away with the situation, she is my best friend. It's been a while since we last saw one another, she is like a sister to me already fany.. not introducing and to even ignore you was my mistake, I shouldn't do that to my wife. I… I swear, one day I will tell her about you, about us.. just, please forgive me"

She back off her head from my chest and look at me with a sad face. I can see her eyes getting teary. "You know it hurt to be ignore like that, and to even hear that you say I'm just your housemate. I thought that you love me, but when I heard you say it like that… I'm just… it's just hurt" I bit my lips and held her face on my hands "Fany… I do… I do love you.. it's just, I just don't know how to explain to her, it's been a long time since I last saw her, I don't know if she willing to accept me for who I am after such a long time. I don't know if she might turn out to hate me if ever she knew I liked girls, and to even married one…"

Tiffany shake her head and pinch my cheek with a smile "Tae… if she really is your best friend like you said she is, she will accept you no matter what. That's what best friend are, to accept your friend in whatever the situation might be" I smile warmly at my wife and lean in to kiss her cheek. "gomawo fany ah.. I will.. I will tell her someday. I just hope she will accept us" Tiffany pinch my nose and smile widely giving me her eye smile "Don't worry, she will..*smile*"

Both of us stay in the same position until my eyes betray me when it look somewhere else, going to her cleavage. It makes me drool. Darn

Without notice, the melons that I see suddenly moves and pressed itself against mine making me growl at it. "Like what you see Tae.." again, I swallow my saliva and expectantly nodding my head at it making her laugh. "Well, I think I should put some clothes on. We don't want your friend to wait any longer don't we?" As she was about to move away, I pull her back in my embrace and cupped her face kissing her on the lips deeply gaining a soft moans from her. "No.. don't… let me.. mmh… touch you… first" She smile in between the kiss and my hands began to roams around her naked body and all around her lower back.

There I smirk when my hands find its way to the thing I love and grabs it massaging it gently earning a moan from the letter. "Always my butt huh.." she whisper huskily" I smirk and kiss her again "Best part of your body.." with that I make way for us towards her bed and let myself laying down the bed with her on top of me, with only panties and bra on. I lick my lips when I saw her sat down on my lower part and caressing her own body making me feels crazy for her even more. She look down at me and smirk sexily "Do you think we have time to… play a little longer Tae?" she say while bucking her hips with mine making us both parting our lips at the contact. "Ugh god, come here" I pull her down the bed and began to make out with her in full passion while wrapping my legs in between her legs "Uhmm… Ahhh… Taeee~" she moans when I bit her sensitive spot on her neck "Shh.. not so loud" my hand travel on her back and unclasp her bra making her looking at me with a surprise "Sorry.. i… can't hold it" she giggle at me and remove her bra by throwing it aside and sat up from my stomach. Letting me have a great view of her beautiful melons.. I lick my lips as she is now shy out of it. She just sat in silent and look away from me with a blush on her face.

 _I can't believe this… she is now topless… sitting on top of me, without a bra. Looking all shy… i… ugghh… she's so damn hot_

Just as I was about to reach out and touch her breast a voice stop me

"Taengoo~"

My hands stop in mid-air as both of us startle at it. Both of us blush madly at this and she quickly moves away from me when we suddenly realize what we are doing right now.

"Taenggg~ Tiffanyyy~ come on, lunch is ready"

"O-okay! we'll be right down Yong!"

I said yelling back to her. Slap my face once and shake my head. I look at the clumsy looking Tiffany trying to put on her clothes on. I giggle at her and help her picking up her bra from the floor and she took it with a blushing face on. "You should change your cloth as well Tae Tae.." I look at her "Hm?" she point at me "Your clothes.. it's all wet. Having much fun playing with your friend huh" I feel my own shirt and it's indeed wet "Ow.. yeah, we end up chasing one another instead of watering the plant" She just roll her eyes and just nod her head. I giggle at her action and took the shirt she gave me, her shirt. PINK what do you expect "Are you jealous?" "YES" okay, that caught me off guard, like she reply me to immediately

 _How cute…_

I giggle and change the wet shirt. When both of us done changing I hug her from the back once again before exiting the room and kiss her neck tenderly. "We're just having fun… we're old pals, nothing to be jealous off" she just pout at me and let go of my hug "She's still a beautiful girl, and she's close to you. I don't really like the idea. And if you dare to ignore me one more time like yesterday, i swear i'll torture you" with that she leaves me and head down stairs

I chuckle at her cute jealous mode and shrug my shoulder. Wait, what kind of torture she's talking about. Oh god... my pervert mind

 _"Sir, I've found the girl details that you asked me to investigate"_

 _The man took the file that contains the girl details and he began to examining it._

 _"This is the same girl, right?"_

 _"Yes, sir"_

 _"Art… so she likes art huh, wait, Art?"_

 _The old man opens the other page of the file and found out where the girl went to study. He clutches his hands and his heart beating faster._

 _"No… it couldn't be…"_

 _When he opens the last page of the file, his eyes widen in shock when he saw the girl's picture_

 _"KIM... TAE...YEON"_


	23. Chapter 23

The lunch for the day went incredibly silent for the 3 beautiful young ladies in the dining room. Taeyeon who is oblivious of the situation just eating with such happy face when the lunch is fully preared by her best friend, on the other hand Tiffany just keep playing with her food with no interest and just keeps on pouting over and over again whenever her dear Taeyeon gives compliment on how delicious the cooking were. Yoona chuckle in embarrassment for the petite girl compliment and can't help but to feel proud over her hard work in learning on how to cook from her mom in Japan.

"Seriously Yong.. your cooking is Jjang! I never taste kimchi ramyeon this good before, and plus the miso soup you made is just… ahhh I think I'm in heaven right now" Yoona laugh at her over compliment "Yahh, is not that good Taeng, don't over react over this.. besides, it was all thanks to my mom that I manage to learn the recipe and all.. *smile*" Taeyeon shake her head in approval "Nae nae, I still remember your mom's cooking, is taste just the same *grins* and hey.. if it's not for your hard work, it wouldn't taste the same right? so you deserve my compliment" Yoona chuckle and nodding her head "oh gezz.. haha, well if you say so.."

 _'But my cooking is also great right Tae? *pout* why you have to compliment her in front of me.. oh god, stop being jealous over this simple thing Tiff, get a hold of yourself - Tiff_

this time Taeyeon don't want to repeat the same mistake she did before and try her best to not let her wife feel left out like before "What do you think Tiff? it's really good right?"

Tiffany snaps out from her thought and try her best to smile "Y-yeah, it is.. I think your cooking is much better than mine" while saying the last word, Tiffany looks at Taeyeon as if trying to ask her which one is better, but the dork just smile widely to her for her compliment towards her friend's cooking.

 _'Stupid TaeTae, you should say my cooking is better! – Tiff_

"Oh gosh… really? well thanks Tiffany-shi.. *smile*" Tiffany just nods her head and look down again to her food. "So… any reason for you learning how to cook yong? I thought you never fond of cooking before. Why? Is it.. because of someone special? haha" Yoona blush hearing what Taeyeon said and quickly shake her head "Eh? anniyoo! why would I ? I just… feel like learning before I came back. That's all" Taeyeon held in her laugh and decide to tease her more "oh, so it was all for me then~?"

 _SHE DID? *eyes widen*– Tiff_

Taeyeon made a dramatic voice while saying that making Yoona throw the tissue box towards her "Shut up! It's definitely not for you okay, gesh. Besides, why would I be cooking for a girl anyway? and for someone like you? geshh, Ridiculous *merong*"

 _I think maybe you really did came to learn how to cook because of Taeyeon, oh my god.. I have gone insane - Tiff_

Taeyeon laughter became slower and she rubs the back of her neck. "Ouch… I'm only joking okay, no need to take it seriously, you hurt my heart yongiee~" Taeyeon fake a sad face making Yoona looking at her with such annoyed face but yet happy? "You're unbelievable, ugh"

 _Yes, I am unbelievable, why would I think she would accept me? Just look at her, she doesn't approve same sex relationship ever since before. What am I going to do… - Tae_

Both of them laugh at one another and this made Tiffany feels irritate at the situation. She knew she shouldn't feel that way, but she just couldn't help it. So in the end she just hold it in and try to be more understanding and not letting her jealousy get her best. "Hey yong, do you want to come with us to the campus later?" Both Tiffany and Yoona is now looking at Taeyeon "Eh? Can i?" her eyes sparkle in excitement while Tiffany furrowing her eyebrow at this "Yeah, you sure can! Besides, today I only have one my music club meeting, and Tiffany got her photography club meeting. So, why not… you wait for me for a moment and then I'll show you around campus afterward, so how about it?"

 _She wants to take Yoona with us when I want to spend time with her this evening? This is just.. UGH! KIM TAE YEON! – Tiff_

Tiffany sneaks her hands under the table and pinches the girl tights hardly making Taeyeon's eyes widen at the pain "OUCH!" Yoona look at her "What's wrong?" Taeyeon look at Tiffany who dint show any emotion and is looking all innocent right now, she curses under her breath and smile while trying to remove Tiffany's hand "N-nothing is wrong, so.. you want to co-come! *hiss* or not?" Tiffany pinch her again making Taeyeon uncomfortable in her sit. Yoona look at her weirdly but nodding her head anyway.

"Yeah… sure… why not" Taeyeon smile and quickly stand up to remove the hand from her and move away from the table "Great! Now let me change my cloth first and I'll be back in 5 minutes, fany ah, can I talk to you for a moment?" Tiffany just look away and huff "Sure" Both of them walks up stairs leaving the confuse Yoona. Both of them are just way too weird for a housemate" said the girl as she just shake her head at the situation.

"What's wrong with you? aishhh… this hurt~" said Taeyeon while rubbing her tight. Tiffany just sat down Taeyeon's bed and looking out the window. "Nothing" The petite girl sighs at her behaviour and just went to her closet taking out a proper shirt for her clubs meeting in an hour. Taeyeon puts on a black and white outfit which she wear a white shirt, black jeans and a black hoody cotton jacket with a scarf over it. Tiffany takes a peak at Taeyeon's outfits and can't deny that she looks good in it. Even when it's just a simple outfit, she just looks decent and charming in her own way, the moment Taeyeon turns around she quickly looks away with a blush on her face "So you're not going to tell me, whyyyy… did you pinch me just now?" Still no respond from the girl.

 _That's because you were flirting! I guess - Tiff_

She sigh and walks over to the upset looking girl and turn her around facing her, their eyes meet and all Taeyeon can see is… well, an annoyed looking stare "Is there something bothering you?" Tiffany looks away but Taeyeon held her face "Please fany ah.. tell me"

 _What is wrong with me… why do I get jealous so easily like this… it's just her best friend, but seeing them like that, I just… the fact that she ignore me before came rolling back to me. Why am I being so selfish right now? Well, I just can't handle her being too friendly towards others, even she's her best friend, but I am still there! Maybe.. I'll just grant my threats to torture her for making me like this – Tiff_

"I said it was nothing Taeyeon" the girl sigh and let go of her face "Fine, if that what it is, then let's go" Taeyeon leave her and walks to the door. She dint hear any footsteps, so she turns back and indeed Tiffany is not moving from her spot. "Waee… are you not coming?"

"I guess not"

Tiffany's answer left her dumbfounded. "What?"

 _Maybe I should let her know who's important and who's not - Tiff_

"I'm not going. I'll tell the rest of the club committee that the meeting is cancelled" Taeyeon try to read her expression but she just find nothing. "Are you serious?"

 _This is so not like her? What did I do wrong? Did she just not like Yoona that much? – Tae_

"Yes" again, she just stand still, dint know what to do. "Is this because of Yoona coming with us?" Tiffany stays silent and dint say anything, but then she shakes her head "No, I just don't wanna come"

 _This is ridiculous; first we were fine, and now? – Tae_

"Come with me"

"No"

"Your club member will be waiting"

"I told you I'll inform them about the cancellation"

"You can't do that!"

Tiffany glare at her making Taeyeon taken aback a little

"Yes I can, I am the club President"

Taeyeon look at her speechless at her answer, indeed she is the president, but for her acting this way, is so not like her, not like the cool and strict looking sunbae she knew. She was about to explode and argue with the letter since it's really been a while since this two been in one

 _See if you can fight that Taetae – Tiff_

The petite girl breath in deeply and walks back towards her and took Tiffany's hand making her standing up and looking at her in surprise "DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! Now you come with me and Yoona rather you like it or not" then she realize that she is now being drag down the stairs with a furious looking Taeyeon leading her.

 _What?! This is not in the plan! – Tiff_

Both of them walk pass through the surprise looking Yoona and Taeyeon open the car door for her and shove her in the front passenger sit and lock her down with the seat belt "Don't you dare to exit the car" with that Taeyeon close the door and walk back in the house to get her back pack and her violin case in her studio. When she walk pass Yoona, the girl laughter making her stop from walking and looking at her "What?" "*chuckle* both of you are really funny Taeng.. hahaha, I dint know you can do that to your housemate.. You really are daebak" She said while shows a thumbs up, Taeyeon rolled her eyes at her friend and puts on her snickers "Shut up Yong, now let's go" Yoona shrug her shoulder and follow the girl to the car she owned.

When all the three of them are now in the car, Taeyeon glare at Tiffany, but the girl look away looking all upset and pouting at her, Taeyeon just sigh and start the car engine. On the other hand, the girl at the back just shake her head at the situation she saw, then she spoke something before they exit the house area "You know… both of you really looked like a married couple all of sudden to me. Don't get me wrong, but it just did.. hahaha"

Tiffany can feel her face warming up at the comment and Taeyeon just keeps on sighing for like thousands of time that day

 _I don't have any idea of how you're going to react if you knew what you just said to just now is actually real Yong.. *sigh* - Tae_

"Oh wow, the rumours really are true, this University is just daebak!" Taeyeon giggle at her best friend reaction on the exterior of the university building when they just arrive at the campus compound and are now exiting the car. Tiffany quickly unbuckle her seat belt and try to leave them, but Taeyeon notice this and held her hand stopping her "Where do you think you're going?" hissed Taeyeon under her breath, the girl glare at her and yank her hands away "I have club's meeting, remember?" she reply in the same tone as Taeyeon did.

Taeyeon look at Yoona who is still absorbing the exterior and looks back at her "Look, if I did something wrong to you, i'm sorry okay, but please.. don't act this way. This is the only way for me to let Yoona knows you better" Tiffany look at Taeyeon with disbelieve look "Oh, you call this a way to fix my relationship with her? *silent* just… have fun with your friend Taeyeon, count me out, like you always did" Taeyeon watches Tiffany walking away from her "Wha.. What's that supposed to mean.. I thought we're okay with it already, yah TIFF! Fany ah! yahh! come back here!"

"Taeyeon? something wrong? Why Tiffany leaves us?" Taeyeon just kick the invisible stone on her feet and let out a frustration sigh "UGHH! I just don't know! First we were fine, and now, she's all mad at me for reasons I don't even know. Gah!" Yoona bit her lips feeling somehow guilty "Sorry Yoona" she said, Yoona look at her "For what?" "Well.. haa.. for my f-friend's attitude, I thought this trip will at least making both of you know each other more. I guess not" Yoona just smile apologetic "It's okay Taeng, I know she doesn't fond of me from the moment I introduce myself to her" "Hey… don't say that, maybe she just.. well I think she just needs time to accept you, that's all. She just don't know you yet" Yoona chuckle at her friend and ruffle her hair "You don't have to work so hard in making us like one another, it's really fine… if she really don't like me, it's okay, as long as I have you. Then it's fine *smile*"

 _Liking one another? HELL NO - Tae_

"Yah, who says about making her, likes you? And you like her? Hell no"

"Taengoo.. I'm just joking okay.. hahaha" Taeyeon laugh awkwardly. "Aha aha.. ye-yeah.. ehe, well~ shall we go now?" Yoona nods her head and both of them are now on their way to the music clubs room.

"That clueless midget! I really really hate her! ughhh!"

Said Tiffany angrily while walking towards the graphic department building "How can she say something like that when she clearly know that I am trying to.. to… *sigh* argh.. What's happening to me.. really" she stop from walking and rub her temple before walking again and found herself bumping into someone "Uff" both of them stumble a little and look at one another "I am so sorry for not looking where I'm walking to" Tiffany look at the girl who's bowing none stop to her while rubbing her arms, somehow the girl seems familiar "Yuri?" she ask making the girl stop from bowing and raise her head up "Oh! Hwang sunbaenim! I am so sorry!"

Yuri began to be in a panic mode because she is well informed that this is senior is not the one who you should messed with in this campus, plus, from the stories she often hear from Taeyeon's complain, she can't help it but to curse mentally for her day dreaming self. Tiffany just sigh and wave her hand and show no interest in her "Yea it's ok, I'm in a hurry so please watch where you going next time" Yuri watch the girl walk away from her and is now speechless "You really not going to scold me?" Tiffany stops from walking and turn around "Excuse me?" she say "Well, i-I though… well…" The girl close her eyes for a moment not wanting to let her anger explode to the person in front of her right now

She slowly looks at the tanned girl and send a deadly glare to her while saying "look, the only reason I dint scream right in front of your pretty face is just because you are Taeyeon's friend, if you're not, I would definitely break your arms apart" done saying that, she leaves the dumbfounded Yuri in annoyance.

Yuri held her chest and can feel her hearts beating faster right now "O…kay… I don't even know how the hell Taeyeon can stand that witch *shiver* and I should really stop day dreaming" she shakes her head and began to walk back to the dance studio to practice her movement that ms Jung added to her punishment, AGAIN.

 _BAMM_

The loud sound causing everyone in the busy room to quiet down as they knew from the moment Tiffany step in the club's meeting room that she is not in her mood right now. Because of this, no one dare to speak a single word unless they needs too, this include Hyoyeon "Someone in a bad mood" she just sigh a little and mentally prepare for anything the hell mode she will show to them in a moment.

Tiffany takes her seat in the middle of the round table and opens her file that the assistant prepare for her and take a quick look at it. "Speak" is the only thing she say afterward. She listens to all the progress her team has made and it is not gaining her satisfaction. She closes the file and slams it to the table making everyone shock at her sudden outburst.

She slowly looks at all the terrifying looks on her clubs member face and balls up her knuckle "For the past damn 2 weeks, this is the only progress you guys have made? Do you realize that our annual grand meeting with the vice chancellor is less than a week? AND YOU GUYS GAVE ME THIS CRAP?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO WHEN I AM NOT AROUND HUH?!" everyone went silent, and some is about in the verge of crying "Oh so now no one can explain I see" she says again and look at the project file once again "BORA" she yelled in a cold tone making the poor girl standing up straight in her chair

"Y-yes President" Tiffany look at her for a moment and looks back to the file "Are you deft, or are you just blind! That you forget to furnish this last 3 photograph? do you have any idea how this 3 photograph will affect this whole project?!" the girl's eyes widen in shock to hear what Tiffany said, indeed she forget to make the final touch to the picture "I-i… I'm SORYY!" Tiffany ignore her and turn the page before pointing out to her other team "and you! Mr Lee, how the hell did you can make this photo into a panorama theme? As I remember, not only once, but twice! tell all of you that this project themed was a damn nature pictorial! God!" the guy just lower his head knowing his fault.

Tiffany closes the file back and throws it away as she don't even want to look at it even more. Hyoyeon sigh looking at this situation and quickly stand up from her seat and bow respectively to Tiffany

"Please forgive us for our carelessness President; we thought that all we did is all according to what you have told us to do. But I guess some of us dint really pay attention and… on the behalf of the rest of the team, I'm sorry. We'll fix this matter right away" Tiffany shot a glare at her "Why you're the one that's apologizing?" Hyoyeon looks at her and bit her lips ' _Hellfany is really unleashing herself right now_ ' "I… I'm just trying to-" Tiffany stand up and look at the rest of the team "If you guys dint fix this problem by late tomorrow evening, I will make sure each and every one of you will be gone from this committee"

Just before she exit the room, one of the member spoke "But why!" this made her clutch her hands and looks back "You want me to explain you shitty work? ms Kang?" the girl went speechless afterward and Tiffany left the room leaving everyone in despair "Oh god.. why do we have such President anyway… *sigh*" Hyoyeon laugh at them and patted one of their shoulder "Well, we can't deny that all the things she commented is true, right? and you guys the one who voted her to be the president. haha" the guy look at her and remove his shoulder "How can you even laugh after being scolded by her?" He said feeling weird. Hyoyeon just ruffle his hair and made her way out "Being her friend makes me well known to her hell mode"

"Their goes our sleepless nights… *sigh*"

"So, here we are the Music room"

Yoona stands at the door way and just stare at the beautiful music room interior with the themed of an old Victorian era. "Wow… Taeng… this room is really daebak" Taeyeon chuckle a bit and both of them are now entering the music room. Soon afterward a crowed being formed as Taeyeon is now introducing her best friend to her club's member. Lucky for her, her club's president can't come to practice due to personal reasons, so she brightens a bit knowing that the girl that always tries to flirt with her is absent.

"So… Yong, we gonna have our practice session now, so you just sit there and just… well, have fun? I'll show you around campus after this" Yoona nodding her head and Taeyeon proceed to her practice making Yoona watching in awe

 _'the last time I saw her playing the violin is when…when her dad left the country for 1 year to manage his business. Hmm… Kim Taeyeon, even though you said that you haven't change, but somehow… something tells me you did change. In a good way –Yoona'_

As soon as their finished their practice, Taeyeon smiles at her and approached her after putting away the violin into its casing and proceed in showing her around campus. As they walking around with Taeyeon giving out information about every department building, Yoona suddenly asked "Hey, Taeng…" Taeyeon just look at her with a warm smile "Yes?" the girl seems to be hesitate

"Can I ask you something?" Taeyeon look at the girl walking next to her with a raise eyebrow. "Yea, what is it?" Yoona grins for a second and look at her straight in the eyes "Is there something that you dint tell me about?" The question caught the petite girl off guard

 _Did she know about me and Tiffany already? But, how?! – Tae_

She looks away from the girl stare and just continue to walk "Err.. about what Yong?" Yoona narrow her eyes at the girl sudden change in behaviour and continue to ask "I don't know, anything" Taeyeon gulp down her saliva and fake a laugh "aha.. ha, well, if that's the case.. there's really nothing to be tell… ah look, we're here at my department already, come on! lets go in"

Yoona puff out some air and walk in along with Taeyeon, but just as she about to ask more, she was stop being stunt at the girl artwork inside the studio "So… this is it, my personal work space. Hehehe, cool isn't it? because of the limited student intake, each one of us in this batch gets our own working space, just how I like it" Yoona smiles looking at how beautiful and passionate those artwork are and walks toward it, touching the dry oil paint on the canvas "Taeyeon…. this…. this is beautiful.."

Taeyeon snicker's a bit and smiles in embarrassment being compliment by her best friend "Gezz… thanks Yoong, it's for my final project this semester, and… it's not finish yet so… it's not that perfect yet" Yoona giggle at the girl and turn around pinching her cheek "Still humble huh?" "Aw awww~ haish… well, it's true, it is not finish" "Yea yea.. what ever- AH! you almost got me!" Taeyeon blink her eyes "What?" Yoona smirk at her and approach her slowly "Now now… you haven't answer my question haven't you? now spill it out Kim Taeyeon"

Taeyeon puff her cheek and sigh "Oh god… Yoona… please… just stop it, there's really nothing to be tell…" The girl cross her arms and look at Taeyeon "Oh really…" Taeyeon smile mischievously and blinks her eyes "Y-yeah? Now come on, let's go to other area" she then walks away heading towards the door but then stop when Yoona let out a word

"I don't believe you"

Taeyeon stop immediately

She turns around and smile brightly "You really are my best friend huh?" Yoona shrug her shoulder and it made the both of them laugh with no reasons. "Come on, let me show you to the place I liked the most in this campus

"Errr….."

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Yoona looks around the green area and smiles to herself and suddenly chuckle when she suddenly remembers something _'this is her… peaceful and quite, kinds of reminds me of the trip we did when we were in junior high'_

"So…. this is your favourite place? the campus back yard?" Taeyeon grins widely and nodding her head like a kid "I like this place, it's peaceful and quite, it reminds me of our school trip" hearing those sentence make Yoona taken aback by it "Pfft! ahahahaha" Taeyeon turns around and look at the girl "What's so funny?" She wave her hands around and finds it hard to breath "Tae-taeng…. hahahah.. funny, I was thinking the same thing in my head just now, but suddenly there you go saying it out loud, it's-it's like you were speaking my minds out. ahaha"

Taeyeon blinks her eyes a few times and burst out into laughter afterward "Seriously? hahahaha"

"Well hey, it brings nostalgic feelings right?" Yoona nods her head and the both of them sat down the green hills "I'm going back in two more days" Taeyeon turns her head as fast as lightning towards the girl "WHAT?" Yoona looks back at her and a smile slowly creeping down her lips "Just….Kidding, ahahahahaha, wow! you should have seen the look on your face.. hahaha" Taeyeon sigh out loudly and punch the girl arm "THAT is not funny! ugh" Yoona stop from laughing and the both of them went silent again "Ahhh… what a good weather we have today" says the tall girl as she stretch her arms and lay down the grass. She watches how Taeyeon is still in her same position and sigh slowly, she stare at the girl figure and how she admires her friend ever since she knows her and suddenly

"Taeyeon, I like you"

Yoona close her eyes and bit her lips, regretting that she has said that and how she feel so stupid for even saying it out like that. So bluntly, on the other side, Taeyeon eyes widen for a while and slowly looks down at Yoona. Both of them stare at one another for a while before Taeyeon laugh "MAN! you almost got me, hahahaha, someone's being cocky…. I like you too yong" she turns away and just shake it away even though it feels kindda weird for Yoona saying it in that tone.

Yoona slowly smile and nodding her head "I miss this…" "Me too…" says Taeyeon

 _'and I miss Tiffany right now… *sigh* how can I make up to her… - Tae'_

"Hey, Taeng, you know what…. I'm going to try something"

"Try what?"

"To make Tiffany loves me"

"Say what?"

"I'm going to make her fall for me to the point that she will never say no to me… *smirk*"

"What…..."


	24. Chapter 24

_"I'm going to make her fall for me to the point that she will never say no to me… *smirk*"_

"What…. What the hell?!"

Taeyeon abruptly stands up and is now looking shockingly at the girl laying down the grass. Yoona look at her rising an eyebrow "What?" "What the hell are you saying Yoona?" the tall girl watch Taeyeon with a weird expression on her face and stand up as well "What do you think I'm going to do?" "W-well, a-are you trying to flirt with her?!" Yoona look at Taeyeon for a while and burst out laughing "Well…. if you think it that way, than… it is then"

"What the hell?!"

Taeyeon is now as furious as she is when she saw Tiffany with another guy, but now, her own best friend is trying to flirt with her wife? hell she is furious "And what the hell are you being so angry about this? Chill Taeng… I gotta make her liked me, somehow" she made a thinking pose and it made Taeyeon rage fade away "Wait, so… what you mean by flirting, is…. made her to like you, likes you?" Yoona look at her with a kind way "What are you trying to imply Kim Taeyeon?" Taeyeon had a cold sweats on her forehead "Ah… err… nothing, hehe" "Kay then"

 _'What the hell am I thinking…. there's no way Yoona will do that to Tiffany… haish… I'm thinking to much – Tae'_

"So…. let's go then? I think Tiffany has finish her meeting by now"

"Okay, let's go then"

"I don't think I can do this…."

"YES, you can, NOW STOP DAY DREAMING AND GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE AND PRACTICE"

Yuri curses under her breath and regretting how she always day dreaming during the clubs practice session before, and now, being the top student she is, she has been pushed down to practice overtime with her tiger like coach "ARGH! I hate this!" she said as she makes a double spins "What was that?" her eyes widen and she quickly dance away from her coach "Nothing coach! five, six, seven eight!" She then practices diligently while her coach is watching her like a tiger.

Above all this commotion, what Yuri doesn't know is that… watching from the side, Jessica Jung, is watching her with a smile on her face "So cute"

With the last routine part, Yuri dances to the music perfectly it made Jessica watch is awe. It ended with Yuri fall tiredly on the ground with heavy breath accompany her. "Oh god… haa…haaa… she is trying to kill me… *pant*"

"Who is going to kill you, huh?"

She gulps down her saliva and quickly shakes her head "N-no one coach!" Jessica just looks at her emotionless and sat down while giving out her water bottle to the poor girl. Yuri look at it and hesitate to take it, making Jessica roll her eyes at her "it's not a poison, it's just plain water" "I-I dint say it was poison" Jessica chuckle and just gave the bottle to her lap "Your eyes tells me otherwise" Yuri look away and grab the water bottle on her lap opening it. "T-thanks coach"

"Good job on the last routine, you improve a lot" Yuri wipes away the water left out from her lips and sigh in relief of the fresh water "Thanks.." After that, the both of them went silent. "Are you afraid of me Yuri?" The girl look at her coach and feels weird hearing the girl calling her by her name informally "i-i….. n-no" Jessica looks at her slowly with her cold stare "You are… aren't you?" Yuri gulp down her saliva and suddenly feels weird, it's not because of the question, or the place or the fact that she is sweating so heavy right now, but… is it because of the distance? Well they did sit down really close to one another, and it makes her wonders again.

She just looks blankly at her coach and suddenly, the girl that she thought would never smile… smiles?!

"*chuckle* are you spacing out again? *giggle* you're just like me…"

Yuri just can't believe her eyes; her coach did not just chuckle in front of her! and the she is smiling! Wake up Yuri! earth to yuri, earth to-

"hahahahaha…. just look at your face… omo….hahaha"

Yuri is now in awe, she don't know what to say and can feel a blush creeping out her cheek. She finally went on her sense and looked away feeling embarrassed that she's spacing out again. But the main factor that she looks away is that she just can't hold to watch how pretty her coach looks when she's smiling and yet laughing like that. After a few second Jessica stop from laugh "Well, you should be more focus now Kwon… or will be your weakness" Just as Jessica were about to stand up Yuri spoke

"Coach, why are you so cold towards me?"

Jessica looks at her and smile warmly "It's because you're my favourite student, Kwon Yuri" she then stand up and walks away "Practice over, you can go back now, see you on the next practice" Yuri watch her coach walking away until the door of the dance club room being shut close. She raise her hands up to her chest and can feel her heart….. Beating fast?

"What…. was that about?"

 _I'm waiting at the car – Tiffany_

Taeyeon close her phone after reading the text message sent by Tiffany and the both of them went to car afterward. There as she exited the building, she saw Tiffany is now waiting for them with unhappy face plastered on her. She sigh mentally and try her best to not let it get her "Oh, someone in a bad mood, say… Taeng, let's go to the mall, I have something to buy" Taeyeon without looking at Yoona just nod her head and walk toward Tiffany.

"Hey, sorry…. did you wait long?" Tiffany just ignore her and went to the car door when Taeyeon unlock it. "Okay… still angry" she saw Yoona entering the car and closing the door, after that the girl seems to be saying something to Tiffany that made the girl look at her for a while. She wonders what it is and decide to enter the car as well. "So, you're coming with me, right?" Tiffany look at Taeyeon for a moment and nod her head replying with a simple "Ok" Yoona grins widely and patted the driver seat "Okay, let's go Taengoo, to the mall!"

Taeyeon look weirdly at Tiffany but the girl just look away and she just sigh "okay… the mall it is then" she wonders what have those two agreeing on, but she decides not to ask. So she just drive silently and about 20 minutes later, they arrived in no time since no conversation being made.

"Tiffany-shi, come on, let's go!" said Yoona grabbing Tiffany's hand as she just went out the car and close the door and drag Tiffany along with her into the mall entrance leaving Taeyeon in awe "Wha… yah! where are you two going?!" Yoona just wave her hands in the air and soon they are gone from sight. "Wha.. why am I being left behind like this?! ughhh! Whatever, I need a break anyway" she check the car one last time and went to search for a nearby coffee shop.

Cloths after cloths being pick by the tall girl, and shop after shops being visit, it's been 2 hours now since they left Taeyeon alone, Tiffany's phone ringing ever since the past 1 hour but yet she's being stop by Yoona for her to pick it up. "Come on, are finish?" ask Tiffany losing her patience. Yoona look at her through the book shelve and smile "Just a little more" Tiffany sigh and sat herself down on the empty seat near the book shelve "Why are you dragging me to buy present for your parents? why dint you bring Taeyeon?"

Yoona smiles finally hearing the question she wanted to hear ever since she drags the girl out from the car 2 hours before. She picks one of the bestselling books on the shop and sat down across from the girl. "Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to get close to you, and of course… you have better fashion taste than that Taengoo *chuckle*" The both of them chuckle at this and Tiffany sigh "Why don't you like me, Tiffany?" the girl look at her with guilty on her face and palm it with her hands "I'm sorry…. I just…. sorry" Yoona smiles at her and hold her hand taking it from covering her face "Hey… it's okay, it's your choice to like me or not, right? besides, I can't make everyone likes me… it's just weird if everyone likes me.. hahaha" Tiffany smiles at this and held Yoona hands back "Yea… you're right, it's just me being psycho about this, you're Taeyeon's best friend, what am I thinking… and I just had a rough day, that's all. Sorry, I shouldn't act like that"

"*smile* it's okay, but… what do you mean by psycho about… this? about what? *giggle* you're not thinking about me taking away Taegoo from you, right?" Tiffany's face went red and she looks away taking off her hands from her grasp "w-what? of course not.. why would I feel that way?" Yoona smirk at her and move her head closely to her face "Are you… by any chance… like Taengoo?" Tiffany look at her with eyes widen as their face are so close to one another right now "I-i….."

"Yah, what do you guys think you're doing?"

Both of them break the stare and Tiffany stands straight looking at Taeyeon "Tae" Yoona smiles "Hey… nawww… you found us… no fun…." Taeyeon gritted her teeth and breath in trying to calm herself down after what she saw just now. "Are you guys done with your doings?" Yoona nod her head and show the book she picks "Yep, just need to pay this and we're all done" Taeyeon look away "Good, I'll wait at the car" with that she left the both of them.

"What's with that attitude, hey Tiff.. I'll…. hey, are you okay?" Tiffany nods her head "Okay…. but why you look so pale? hmm… well anway, I'll go pay this first, you go wait outside for a second" Tiffany just walk away and bit her lips "She must've saw that…. oh god…" moments later, Yoona came back "Let's go" on their way back to the car, the tall girl spoke "Hey… so… we're good now, right?" Tiffany force out a smile and nod her head making Yoona smiles happily "Really?! great!" she shove all the shopping bags on her left hands and use her right to hold Tiffany's hand making the girl shock with the sudden skinship "W-what are you doing?" "Holding your hand of course, you're my friend now *grins*"

 _'no no no no! Taeyeon…. she will be so angry about this, I know I will if I saw them like this'_

"Soo…. I'm back…"

Jessica walks into the apartment that seems to be empty and put her bag pack onto the table. She walks around the area and it looks like her girl friend is not at home. Again

She sigh a little and went to the living room just to find a note sticking onto the table since her girl knows she loves to lay down on the living room sofa after gone back from work. She pick it up and read it, after a second, she crumple the note and throw it away. She walks to the big long sofa and lay herself down onto it while closing her eyes with her arms. Suddenly, a warm liquid flowing down her cheek as her face warming up due to the tiredness and cry

"What's the different when you're away and you're back, it's just the same… you're always let me in this cold place"

Soon, a sobs can be heard filling the living room

"I thought you've change…. you're just the same Choi Sooyoung as you are before…."

"Are you sure about this Soo?"

The tall girl look seriously at the lady's face and determination can be seen in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure about this… soon, he will make move and all the things that I've been working on will be vanished… so please… help me" The lady look at her worriedly and looks away "I don't know, I don't want to risk anything" Sooyoung stand up and raise her voice without notice "But you already did!" The lady look at her with eyes widen "You already….did! Years back then… you already did it, now you wanted to repeat the same thing?" The lady looks down and tears flowing out

"Why are you doing this…. Sooyoung"

"Because I love her…. like my own little sister…. and I don't want her happiness to be taken away for the second time, that is why… I beg you, call him to come back, as soon as possible; I don't want the same thing to be happening… again"

 _"Did you prepare everything I've asked you to do Leo?"_

 _"Yes sir… I already sent the message to the resident"_

 _"*smirk* good…. now we just have to wait and see… what the respond will be"_


	25. Chapter 25

"…."

"….."

"Errrrr…."

Yoona looks at the both girls sitting on the dining table so unsually quite. She know that Tiffany dint really talk when they are together, but Taeyeon too? and the fact that Taeyeon's face is grumpy as hell from the moment she left them at the book shop this evening. Yoona sighs silently and decide to be the one to talk first

"So urm… girls, I have a question to ask the both of you"

The sudden voice came from Yoona makes the both of them looks at Yoona at the same time, just Taeyeon only tilting her head a little to the left not fully looking, but it still count. Right?

Yoona grins a little when she manage to grab the attention and began to ask her question while cutting the steak she made for their dinner

"Is the both of you having a PMS or something? Or is it a love quarrel?"

"Pffft! *Cough* "

"*Clank*"

Both Taeyeon and Tiffany cough and drops their eating utensil on the plate and table while coughing after hearing the question. It's not that question bad or something, but it's just so sudden and love quarrel? PMS? "What? Ughh… No *blush*" said Taeyeon finally spoke for like 3 hours already. Tiffany just keeps silent and wiping her mouth with the napkin. Yoona giggle looking at the situation and nodding her head "Well.. okay then if you says so"

Afterward, they continue eating in silence. Done with dinner, Tiffany went straight up ahead to her room and close the door leaving Taeyeon and Yoona in the kitchen "Hey buddy, let's drink together" Taeyeon look at her while wiping the table and shake her head "I don't want to" "Ayyyy… don't be like that, come on, leave this aside, I've bough some soju from the market back then" she grabs the girl's hand and drags her outside the yard where the garden is and make the petite girl sat down the veranda "Now, don't move, I'll be back with the drinks *smiles*" Taeyeon just sigh and watches Yoona walks away, she rubbed the back of her neck and look up at the night sky

"What am I thinking… why am I being so selfish right now? she's your freaking best friend Taeyeon-"

"I'm still are...am i"

Taeyeon jumps up a little in surprise as Yoona came back with 4 bottles of soju in her hands and 2 small cups. She sat herself besides Taeyeon and smiles brightly "Jahhh, let's drink! Taengoo!" Taeyeon shakes her head at her friend silliness "Since when are you a drinker?" Yoona shrug her shoulder and open the bottle cap, pouring the liquid in on her and Taeyeon's cup. She brings the small cup up and look at Taeyeon in the eye "Here… for us!"

Taeyeon giggle looking at her and finally giving in acting all cold towards the girl, what is she even thinking to be mad at her own bestfriend… aiguu

She took the small cup up, and drink it in one shot making Yoona looking at her with amaze and clapping her hands "Hahaha, that's how you do it! hahaha" Taeyeon hissed at the bitterness and a little sweetness came from the drink and put the glass down just as Yoona to pour the liquid again "Come on, don't be sad anymore okay? drink" Taeyeon just smile and drink it again and again, finally in her 5th shot, she barely sees her own friend in front of her "Ughh… I should stop now"

Yoona giggle at her and pour out the liquid again on her own glass. Suddenly, she lift the glass up and looks at Taeyeon straight in the eyes making Taeyeon wonders why "So Taengoo~ *sigh* I've been waiting for so long to say this.. but… I just want you to know that, what I said at the school back yard… is true"

Taeyeon knitted her eyebrow together confuse at what the girl have just said "Wha…t? Which part?" Yoona, still holding the cups up in the air bit her lips and looking all shy bit her own lips a little while her cheeks began to redden up because of the alcohols "I…. the part… that… I said i…i….i like you"

Taeyeon blinks her eyes once and try to look at the girl face to see is she's trying to trick her again this time "Stop joking around Yoong, I think you're drunk already" Yoona quickly shake her head and wave her other hands "Nonono… I have a very high tolerance in alcohol you know" Taeyeon still not believing what the girl said just giggle and pinch the girl's cheek "ahh… gurae? hmm.. okay then" Yoona pout her lips and puff out air from her cheek "I know you gonna said that, well here's to you Kim Taeyeon" with that she drank up the shot and slam the glass down.

"Haish… this kid, come pour me some more of that"

"No… that's enough of you, now let's go to bed Taeng, I'm exhausted, been a long day today isn't it?" Taeyeon just nodded her head and they clean up the bottle, as they walking up the stairs and the hall way, Yoona pull Taeyeon to her embrace and breath in heavily "I know you might take it that way, but tell you the truth, I wasn't lying" she said whispering to the girl. She leans back and smile warmly at Taeyeon who's looking at her with wide eye. "Night Taeyeon"

"What does she mean by that…. ugh…." Taeyeon has been thinking about the same thing that Yoona said to her all night, it's been bothering her really well ever since at the school, just then she sigh and stand up from her bed. "She's just drunk Taeyeon, now let's fix your wife's first" when she said it out loud to herself, she finds it a little embarrassed still cant believe that she and Tiffany are really married to one another.

She walk out of her room and went to Tiffany's room stopping in front of her door. She was thinking on should she just knock the door, or just wait till tomorrow, since now it's already 12.30am. "Maybe she's asleep already, I should just-" suddenly she heard someone is using the toilet, means Tiffany still awake, she close her eyes for a moment and gain her courage to come in and she did. She closes the door and sat down the girls bed waiting patiently for Tiffany to came out from the private room

Feeling bored, and wonders why Tiffany is taking way to long in the toilet, she grabs on anything she saw on the table lamp and read CeCi magazine. As she were focusing on the content, suddenly there's a small voice came out from the bathroom making her tilting her head a little as to focus on the more like sounds more, the more she hears it, the more her eyes widen.

"Tae…..ahhhnn~"

"Mhhhh~ ahhh….Tae~ yeon~ nnnnnhhh"

"*Gasp* Is… i-is that a m-moan?" suddenly, an image of in appropriate activity of Tiffany popped up in her byun mind and soon her face blush as she drops the magazine on her hands and it made a loud sound since it drop to the floor.

"Shit…" she hissed under her breath and quickly looks at the toilets door. The sound suddenly stops and sounds of rush can be heard from the inside, just as she were about to place the magazine back to where it was, the door to the toilet opens and reveal a sexy looking Tiffany in her black lingerie on looking all lustful and shy that she's been caught doing that

Again, the magazine drops from Taeyeon's hand as her jaw opens slowly looking at the sight she's looking at right now. Tiffany in her lustful mode. Okay, that's weird

"H-How did you g-get here? when?" Taeyeon still not looking away from Tiffany's body ups and down can't find herself breathing properly now "I-i… you… let the door unlocked, t-that's how I get in… and…. i…. heard-"

Tiffany's face flushed red and she shut her eyes and ear close shouting "Stop it! don't say it, oh god… please pretend that you dint hear it" with that, Taeyeon giggle a little at her and sigh "Hey… I'm sorry" Tiffany slowly looks at her wondering "I'm a jerk…. am i?" again, the girl wonders why she said that, oh maybe because of the reasons she's been cold to Tiffany? "for what? Taeyeon? you already said that you're sorry so many times today… I've lost count already *sigh* let's- let's just forget about today okay, a-and this too"

Taeyeon giggle looking at the girl still standing at the toilets door "Not that silly, well yes… I'm sorry for that too… but… I'm sorry for another thing…" Tiffany crossed her arms "Then?" Taeyeon lick her lips once and her eyes travel from top to the bottom of Tiffany's body giving her eye sex, and it made the girl shiver "Well…. for not doing that for you, it supposed to be my duty to fulfil my wife's needs… and to even hear you masturbate by yourself, it isn't right…"

Tiffany widen her eyes and she ran to Taeyeon slapping the girls arm over and over again "Why did you just have to say that out loudly!? *blush* and stop mentioning t-that I m-mas ugh! *Blush*" Taeyeon laugh at this and she stops the girl from hitting her and stare at her blushing face with a smirk "Well princess, isn't it true? since well you know… you're practically want me, since you're saying my name over and over and over-"

"SHUT UP TAE!"

Taeyeon smirk

"Make me"

Taeyeon did shut up after that, since she crushes her lips on the girl on top of her with her own. Tiffany resit it at first, but then she knew she's just lying to herself if she said she don't want the kiss, which she craving all day. Taeyeon smirk in victory when Tiffany gave in and she began to rest her body on top of Taeyeon pressing it with the girl underneath of her. Both of them gasp at the contact and Taeyeon began to enter the girls mouth by licking her lips once as Tiffany quickly grant an entrance.

"Mmmhh~ Taeee~" Yes… that's the word Taeyeon needed to trigger her hormones more now, with that her hands travel on their own went directly under the panty and grab both handful of butt cheeks giving them a good massage "MMhhhhhhh~ Taee…" Taeyeon groan and the way Tiffany began to grinding her own hips in rotation making their crotch sliding to another, she helps Tiffany grinding it even more faster by grabbing her butt and moving it in circle and ups and down. As their both feel the tension build up in their body and in need for air, they break the kiss up Tiffany stand up from her position and just sat on Taeyeon's lower still moving her hips grinding up

Taeyeon had her mouth hung open as she saw how sexy and horny Tiffany looks when she bits her bottom lips a little, body moving in rotation, hands playing with her boobs… speaking of boobs, Taeyeon can't hold it any longer stands up abruptly making Tiffany fall to the back and Taeyeon is on top right now, she grins and smirk in a pervert way and lick her lips once "Come on, let me continue on from where you stop before baby, but first… I have got to eat the melons" Tiffany smiles seductively and Taeyeon dint wait any longer and let her hands on the girls boobs giving them a good massage which make Tiffany gone mad Taeyeon push the bra up's a little and just enough to let the already erect nipple on sight. She smirk and bend down, opening her mouth ready to savour it but stop midway as she slowly looks up at Tiffany's eyes "Fany ah… look at me"

Tiffany look at her and with that, she savour the right nipple in her mouth and she sucks in ever so softly yet sensually making sure Tiffany sees it all. "Oh god… Taeyeon… that feels so damn good~ uhhhnnnn~" she bit her lips and she can't hold the erotic sight of Taeyeon savouring her nipple, it just made her leaking out the sweet juices more than it was before.

"Taeee~ i…."

Taeyeon release the nipple and went up to the girls face "What is it fany ah?" Tiffany's became really shy and she just can't be cute enough now "I…. I…." Taeyeon smirk "You mean this?" Tiffany eyes widen as her mouth widening when she feels Taeyeon's hand is inside her panty dipping it inside her hole but not too deep putting it in and out "ughhhh~ you're so damn wet~ fany ahhh~"

Tiffany look at her and make a quick pout "You're the cause" Taeyeon giggle and said "Of course it's me, if it's someone else-" she dive her fingers in deeply and stop it there making Tiffany just gasping "I would be so….. angry" Tiffany close her eyes and she can feel the pressure from the inside of her core build up, she also can feel something breaks, then she realize… Taeyeon has taken away her virginity

Taeyeon smiles softly and warmly at her as she went down and kiss her crown

"You're now, officially mine…."

"Tae…. AH! ahhnnnN!"

She dint even get to say a word when Taeyeon suddenly banging her hands in and out in a little faster speed making Tiffany's tears gathering a little at the small pain, just as the pain gradually gone, she feels nothing but pure bliss and pleasure as hell. She even grabsTaeyeon's hair bringing her face down and make out yet again as Taeyeon began to increase her speed going in…..and out…in and out in and out of the girls leaking core.

"Tae-Tae-Tae-Taehhhh ahhh ahhhhhhhHHH!"

Just as she release, she feels pure bliss when she came for the very first time in her life, well in a real sexual activity. Taeyeon dint pull out her finger just yet but still keeping it deep in and just let it stay there more it slowly and sensually to let Tiffany riding the wave away.

After that, she pulls it out and lick her fingers right in front of Tiffany's eyes the girl giggle breathily and smirk "Since…ha… when you become… ha… this pervert?" Taeyeon lick her lips again and just look down on the girls leaking core with lustful eyes "Since before, but it got worse since I know you" After that, she savour herself licking all the juice away and it just made Tiffany came for the second time due to her eagerness in cleaning her.

Right after she finished cleaning Tiffany up, she lay herself besides the now naked girl who snuggle into her embrace and comb her hair with her free hands "That's for making up my mistake… okay?" Tiffany giggle "Okay"

"Fany ah…"

"hmm… neh?"

"Let's get married"

"FOR REAL"


	26. Chapter 26

"Mmmh…."

The girl stir in her sleeps as her head feels a shocking pain striking inside. She grunts heavily and stirs again to find comfort. As her arms spread wide open on her queen size bed, her eyes suddenly shuts open and she quickly sit right up in a hurry making her scream mentally at the suddenness "URGHH! my head…" she pinch her head and squint her eyes to adjust the light coming through her bedroom windows, a few moments later she palmed her face with her hand. Her face got a cold sweat. A sudden image rushes to her memory and

"OH…MY…FREAKING…GOD…"

She bit her lower lips hard and warmness quickly invades her milky white face

"I did not just DREAM about tiffany that way…It's just a dream. It's just…a…DREAM?"

She turns around and slam her face onto her pillow and punch the bed over and over again while screaming in embarrassment. "What the hell with that dream Taeyeon?!" She breath in heavily and turn back facing the ceiling with a frown plastered on her face "I can't believe it's just a dream… but it feels so real… just how much did I drink last night? And why the hell am I even frowning?*sigh*"

She just shook her head at the thought of that wet dream and quickly glance over the clock. 9.30… "9.30 am! Oh my god! I'm late!" she jumps off from the bed in a hurry making her ended up tremble on her feet and makes her face landed on the carpet floor "Uffhh~ owwwww"

 _CLICK_

"WHAT HAPPEN?! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Taeyeon slowly looks up and her world feels like her dream again. "Am I dreaming again?" she mumbles to herself, stuns at the image she saw before her, standing at the door with worried face is her beautiful wife 'Tiffany Hwang' looking ever so lovely in lacy pink pastel dress and shorts "Are you okay?" she ask again feeling the girl dint answer her. Taeyeon blinks her eyes a few time and suddenly her face blush remembering her dream "I-I'm okay" she quickly stand up on her own and awkwardly brush off the invisible dust.

The both of them look at one another for a moment and looks away later as both can't stand staring for too long "*cough* Well hurry up Tae, we are late already you know? I-I'm going to wait downstairs with Yoona" Taeyeon just nodded her head and watch as Tiffany walks away and close the door. She sigh heavily and slap her own face "GET REAL Taeyeon, we dint do anything yet! And why are you even blushing? Wait, what? Yet? What do I mean yet? Does it mean I'm going to do her? Wait what?! Ugh!"

She grabs the towel and enters the shower. "Cold, I need to take a cold shower, damn… I can't believe I'm wet just by that stupid dream"

The tall black haired girl looked up as Tiffany is now walking down the stairs looking all flushed red as if she's been running just now. Tiffany sat herself at one of the sofa next to the girl and immediately messaging her own scalp making Yoona even more curious "Errr.. is something wrong? What happen to her? Did she fall from bed or something?" ask Yoona while trying to held in her own laughter when the image of Taeyeon falling down the bed invades her head

Tiffany look at her and smile a little "N-no… nothing is wrong, it's just that, I don't feel so well today though and yes, you're right she did fall from her bed that stupid midget" with the statement given by Tiffany, Yoona finally laugh with all her heart out "I knew it! Hahahaha" Tiffany just giggle looking how silly Yoona look when she laugh.

"Hey Yoona"

"Yeah?" Tiffany look hesitant for a moment but decides to ask anyway "I… wanted to ask you, d-did you both drink last night?" Yoona look at her weirdly "How did you know?" "Ahh.. you did… n-nothing"

"Good morning Yoong" Taeyeon's voice startle the both of them and all of them look at her direction "Oh hey, morning Taeng.." Taeyeon smile at her and look at Tiffany's direction, somehow when she look at her she feels shy and there's something inside of her is boiling with longing and anxious whenever she meets the other's eyes, other than that, she still can't get it over with her dream about Tiffany. She blush a little but manage to hide it well and looked away walking towards the kitchen grabbing a glass of water. Tiffany look at her behaviour and feels a little disappointed "Booya..is she still upset at me about yesterday?" mumbles Tiffany on her own.

"Hey fany-ah" Tiffany breaks out from her thought and look straight at the girl next to her who is now holding her hands "Yes?" she reply back and look at their hand "You have classes today right?" Tiffany raise one of her eyebrow and nods her head "Can we go out today after you finish class? I mean, just the two of us" with that question being popped out by Yoona, it raise her suspicious feelings even more "Just the two of us? Why?" Yoona giggle at her question and pinch her cheek "So that we can get to know each other better you silly girl" Tiffany back of a little and pout at the sudden pinch "That hurt.."

Yoona smile "And you're very cute! It's a yes then right?" Just as she was about to answer, Taeyeon came back to join them "Where you two going?" "we-" "We're going out, just the two of us, you don't mind don't you taeng?" Taeyeon look at them back and forth feeling the same like yesterday when she feels extremely jealous when she saw they held hands, because she don't want to show her true jealous freak nature and yes because of her ultra-ego she just shake it off and smile bitterly "I…well…if it's good to make the both of you get along well, why not" Tiffany expect a better answer than that from her and it made her feels disappointed yet again in her. She pouts and look away "Really?! That's great then! I'll borrow your car later kay?"

Taeyeon just nods her head and went out to start the car, soon Tiffany stand up and join her "Have fun at school girls!" the ride to school went extremely silence than usual that day and neither one of them want to speak. Each have their own ego that makes them like that, but suddenly "Are you not talking to me?" striker number one, Tiffany Hwang "What? You're the one who's not talking to me" Striker number two, Kim Taeyeon "are you crazy? I'm the one who talk first to you early in the morning!" Taeyeon glare at her "So? You're blaming me for not talking to you now?"

Tiffany puff out some air and folds her arms together "Oh I don't know, I'm not the one who's ignoring someone since yesterday" Taeyeon press her lips together in anger and took a glance over the girl "You…" "Me what?" the both of them look at one another and look away again in anger "I hate you" says Tiffany and it made Taeyeon rolled her eyes "Oh so you hate me now… great~" Just before they arrived at campus, Tiffany cannot hold it anymore slaps the other girl lap making her jumps up in surprise and of course the pain "OW! What was that for?! You could've kill us!"

Tiffany look directly into the girl eyes after she done parked the car and slaps her shoulder again this time "Gezz! Stop it, that hurt fany ahhh!" Tiffany huff in anger "That! For being a jerk, and this" she slaps Taeyeon's arm "Is for last night! Ugh!" she turns around leaving Taeyeon stun at her behaviour. Taeyeon were left speechless, she rubs the spot where Tiffany hits her and think "L-last… night? What… exactly did I do last night? Oh my god…"

"Good morning Ms Jung" Jessica look at the art lecturer and smile a little and bow "Dae, morning Mr Park" she watches him nearing her now and she feels a little intimidated by him since no one is here in the narrow hall way that the art students use only to go to the hills behind the campus "Are you going to a class?" he ask, Jessica shakes her head politely and looked around to find any students wondering around "Ahh.. I see, urm.. I'm just wondering, if… you have some time later for us to go grab something to eat or something, you're free this evening right?"

Jessica could feel the guy is now eyeing her ups and down and it making her uncomfortable "I'm sorry Mr Park, I have the drama club practice session this evening. And I also have some private lesson with a student of mine, I'm sorry" The guy look un satisfy with the answer "well, it's ok. I guess, but… I must say, you look really pretty today thou" Jessica awkwardly smile "Ah… thanks, I must go now, I need to meet someone" Just as she was about to leave he stop her by grabbing her arm "Wait, can't we talk a little bit longer Ms Jung?" he smirks and sniff Jessica hair like a true pervert he is "NO! get away from me!"

"Hey, don't be so loud, people could hear you, now come on… don't you feel I'm attractive? I've always had my eyes on you… can't we do something? Like forget about your student for a while and spend time with me" he hugs Jessica's waist and it make her dropped her books, she feels so helpless right now, tired from crying and waiting for someone last night that never came back, and now she's about to cry again "N-no..please d-don't Soo-"

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" The both of them startle by the voice coming from the end of the hallway, standing there looking all fierce is Kwon Yuri in her sweater and sports shoes "Ah, Ms Kwon, i-it's not what it looks likes" Jessica remove herself from the horny guy and pick up her books from the floor, Yuri look at her coach and she could see that she's not in a good term "What did you do to her" "Nothing! I did nothing to her I swear! She's the one who's seducing me, please don't report this okay?"

Jessica look at that guy and feels really disgusted by him, she slaps him right on his face and walk away toward Yuri afterward leaving him shouting "WHAT THE HELL!? We are so not going out together! You hear me!" Yuri look at what's happening and feels amaze at her coach, Jessica grabs her arms and drag her along "Let's go Yuri"

"Are…you…okay?" Jessica just look coldly at her and says nothing "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask" Yuri quickly bows and look away "No, it's okay, if it's isn't because of you, he… would've done something to me" Yuri look at her again and played with her own coffee cup that she had bought for the both of them "Miahne… I should've call you some other time, if it's isn't because of me, this wouldn't be happening" Suddenly Jessica grabs Yuri's hands and smile warmly "Yuri-ah… it's really fine, sooner or later, he will done that to me anyway I'm really glad that you saw what he did to me. Now he won't bothers me anymore" Yuri smiles a little and she could feel her heart beats began to beat faster now

"So… aren't you going to show me your new moves?" "AH, right" she jumps off the stage and dorkily smile at her coach before turning on the mp3 player "I hope this is okay" "Hit me" when the music play, the both of them are in their own world. Jessica smiles and giggle when Yuri made a mistakes, how could she makes a mistake when she's the one who created the steps? She thought and she finds it very cute. She stops from smiling too much and wonders _'have she gone insane? Why did she feel like she has grown to like this girl?'_

She shake of the thought and claps her hands when Yuri is done "Great job Kwon, although you make mistakes on your OWN choreography, but I must say it's a very good steps" Yuri smiles brightly and sigh in relief finally she can impressed this cold hearted coach of hers "So, as a reward, I'm going to choose you to go to the art convention in Jeonju next week"

Yuri smiles widen even more at this announcement "Jeongmalyo?! You really choose me? I thought its supposed to be someone from performing arts department?" again, for the third time in Yuri's life, she saw the ice hearted Jessica Jung smiles at her "It is… but not this time, that's how good you are, Yuri"

Taeyeon grumpily walks away from her car and locked the door "First she goes all giddy and happy to me, and then she's blabbering how I dint talk to her, and now she says she hates me! Again! Just how much hatred she has for me anyway? Not that I hate her or something, I like her, I love her… but just what is wrong with me and my ego? And last night... last ugh-"

"Kim Taeyeon"

Taeyeon stop from blabbering and turn to look at the voice owner, it's Ms Choi "Great… more trouble" "Hey, come over here for a moment would you?" She sighs and walks toward her anyway "Dae? Class is almost starts right? Can't we just talk inside?" Sooyoung smile looking at the grumpy kid "No, I can't talk to you there, this is personal matter. Come to my office, this might take a while, and don't worry, I already inform the class that the both of us is gonna be late"

"Jeonju? For what?" Sooyoung smiles at her and tells her all the art exhibition details "It's an art exhibition camp that you have to attend in order to be the representative for your department and university. Someone from the graphic and performing art department has also been chosen in order to represent this university" Taeyeon look narrowly at her "Someone from the graphic department? Who?" Sooyoung smirk and it makes the younger girl irritate by it "I guess you knew her very well"

"Tiffany?" Sooyoung smirks even more "You gotta be kidding me! No.. I won't go" the smirk on Sooyoung's face dropped immediately "Why won't you go?" Taeyeon greeted her teeth and feels extremely annoyed at this situation, why does this woman always brings trouble to her? Why she always puts her up with Tiffany? This is just so unfair to her, not after the fight they had, or is it even a fight? But the point is, she just can't think straight now

"Look, if you only gonna be shitting me just to please your own pleasure on seeing us both getting fucked up with one another, why don't you drop this thing and seek for someone else! I'm sick of your games Ms Choi! Why do I have to do this with her?! Just cut this crap up! I won't go! When I think about it again, why are you such a nuisance that budge in to our lives and make me like this? Are you happy to fuck up with someone's life just too please yours? HUH?! Just cut this shit up!" Taeyeon breath in and out, she can't believe that she just said all that, what was she thinking? Has she gone insane? She clutches her fist and daringly looks at the shock looking women up

Sooyoung look at her back in speechless. She can't believe that the girl that she cared for so much just swearing at her and even raising her voice to her while she's being a total jack ass.

She looks at Taeyeon right in her eyes and she can feel her own blood boiling at the girl's attitude "Are you saying that I'm doing this on purpose Taeyeon? Are you questioning my authorities as an eligible lecturer here in this prestigious university? You listen here carefully Kim Taeyeon, I do not choose you to be in this project in the first place, but your talent are! You thought this as a joke?! Do you have any idea of what I've been through just to get here in Korea in the first place! You don't have any idea what I sacrifice just to be in this place! And you… you think I'm kidding you?"

Taeyeon were left speechless when she saw how angry her PA was. Never did she saw the always smirking and annoyingly teasing girl could be this dead serious. Maybe she just went too far now, in the end she just let her head down and stares at the ground " I don't know why are you being such a jack ass now, but whatever happening between you and Tiffany is none of mine to concern. But when it comes to work, studies, I do not mix things up! If you're disagree so much with the marriage, why dint you come to me or any other lawyer out there to get a divorce in the first place? And now you're letting your rage out on me and dint think rationally talking like a hormone developing teenage girl? Grow up Kim Taeyeon" Taeyeon could feel her own heart beating faster out of rage and embarrassment. She bit her lips hard as she was about to break down to cry.

 _'She's right, what was I thinking? What has gotten in to me…?'_

"Rather you like it or not, it has been decided by the board that you are going to go. For your talent sake Taeyeon, think about it more. You don't have any idea of how much precious you are to the university" With that, Sooyoung leaves her office and let Taeyeon alone in it. Taeyeon keeps on staring at the floor and a tear escape her eyes

"Now everyone hates me"

Tiffany receive the news that she will be going to the annual art exhibition in Jeonju for a week, she agree in going and was happy to be representing the university. In a moment, she forget all her worry and fight with Taeyeon and just be happy with her class mate with the news. "So hey Tiff, who do you think from the fine art department will go?" Tiffany shrugs her shoulder "Will it be some handsome male seniors?" Hyoyeon said and grins in perverted way making Tiffany giggles "I don't know hyo, wait, do we even have some handsome seniors in this campus?" both of them look at one another and burst into laughter before answering "NO~" and they both goes laughing again.

"Hey, do you know that there's gonna be this extremely prestigious competition going on in that art exhibition later on?" Tiffany looks at her wonderingly "Is it?" "Yeah, they say, only the finest students from all over korea could join this camp, I mean they did the right job in picking you up Tiff.. since you're way more talented in any of us" Tiffany blush and push her away "Oh shut up hyo…" "I'm just saying.. *giggle* but anyway, I also heard that this is gonna be intense for the fine art students thou" Again Tiffany looks at her wonderingly "Why?"

"There will be a portrait competition among them"

Tiffany tilt her head sideway "Portraits?"


	27. Chapter 27

After the encounter with Ms Choi, Taeyeon can't help but to feel so horrible about herself. She still can't believe that she talked back to elders like that. Other than that, the older woman words keeps on replying on and on in her head

 _"Whatever happening between you and Tiffany is none of mine to concern. But when it comes to work, studies, I do not mix things up! If you're disagree so much with the marriage, why dint you come to me or any other lawyer out there to get a divorce in the first place?"_

She stops at the garden and plopped herself onto the seat. She palms her face and sighs heavily "Why dint I do it?" she question herself "Of course not… I love her… that's why… I dint do it, I dint say the word, I care for her- i… don't wanna lose her" She bit her bottom lips again and close her eyes. If you're thinking why she's not in her class now, well for the first time in Kim Taeyeon's life, she just skipped class. Oh yeah, she just skipped her favourite class in the whole world 'Painting' no no, she loves all the class she's taken, but now her emotion is just not there yet to make her entering the class. She stare at the sky and thinks again

"My talent… ever since I was born in this world, drawing and painting is all I ever cared of, but something isn't right, when Tiff- came- into- my…" suddenly her head have something strange happening to it and it makes her feels dizzy and wanted to faint for over thinking. She grabs her head and press on it hard trying to eased the pain away "arrghhh… god…" her mouth open in agape and her eyes squinting. Finally when the pain goes away, she's breathing hard. She looks at the grass for a second and look at her hands suddenly, she shuts her eyes once again and suddenly, she passed out fainted down onto the grass

Tiffany's first class of the day finally over, she gathered all her things and checked her phone. She puff out some air and pouts "She dint even text me! Fine then, so this is how you going to put it huh" she talks to no one in particular "Oww~ someone in bad moods, finally has a boy now?" Tiffany rolled her eyes and shove her face away "Not your business Hyo.. I'm going first, I'll see you later in 3D animation class" Hyoyeon make an 'OK' sign and walks away.

Tiffany stomps her way down the hall and still looking at her phone "UGH! I can't believe her" she went to her speed dial and try to call Taeyeon, but no answer "AH! She even ignore me!" she press the call button again and wait for it, but then it went straight to the answering machine making her furious "That's it! I'm going to find you Taeyeon, you think you could escape after what you did last night? Not a chance" with rage she stomp her way towards the fine arts department and went straight to Taeyeon's class "Excuse me…" she said in her cool face on making all the students in class shock at her presence

"It's Tiffany Hwang.." Of course, who wouldn't be shock, its Tiffany we're talking about, the most scary and respectable creature in campus. Yuri look at her and smile awkwardly "Ah, Senior Hwang, what can I do for you? It's a very rare thing to see you here" Tiffany look at Yuri in the eye coldly "Is it? I'm looking for Kim Taeyeon, is she here?" Yuri nodded "Of course you're looking for her, well… she's not in since first period"

Tiffany furrow her eyebrow "She's not in? but I thought she- never mind, do you know where she is?" Yuri think hard "Well, come to think of it, Ms Choi said that she and Taeyeon has something to discuss in her room, but when she return to class, I don't see Taeyeon coming in, I did try texting her, but no reply… is she sick or something?" Suddenly, the rage inside of Tiffany went away as it is replace with worries "Are you sure she's not coming back?" Yuri nodded her head "Thanks" she turn around and leave her making Yuri worried as well "What happen to Taengoo?"

She took out her phone and call her, but same like Tiffany no one answering the phone "I hope you're alright Taeng…"

Tiffany ran down the hall way worriedly and try to call Taeyeon again and again still she has the same stupid machine to answer her call "Where did that girl go?" she try to think where she could possibly be and suddenly the hills come in her mind, without wasting time she went there sprinting, but to her dismay there's no traces of her being there. She began to get worried more and more now "Taeyeon…" she can feel her eyes began to stings as a tear fighting to escape from it "Calm down Tiffany, where she could possibly be when she's in stress? Wait… I'm so stupid!" she ran down the hills again and try her luck towards the campus garden. When she arrive there, she search for the most isolate location in the garden and saw a figure laying lifelessly onto the ground

Her eyes widen in shock at the realization that it is Taeyeon, she run towards her and quickly picking her up and check her breathing, normal, it looks like she has fainted "Tae! Taeyeon! Wake up… please!" she slaps the girl face couples of times but the girl still dint open her eyes. Her worries began to raise and her eyes began to get watery "Tae Tae, please~ I'm sorry… I'm sorry for bickering with you, please wake up…I'm sorry…" she feels herself becoming week and hugs the petite girl body tightly suddenly the girl groans and slowly opens her eyes looking at her "Ah..who..Tiff?" Tiffany eyes widen and immediately hugs her again "TAE! You're awake!" Taeyeon try to get up and she can feel her head getting dizzy again, Tiffany help her getting up on her feet and the petite girl steady herself while smiling weakly

"Did i.. fainted?" Tiffany look at her pale face and nodded her head "Ah… I did… that's really weird…and, are you…crying?" she said while still holding in her pain "Don't mind me, are you sure you're okay?" Taeyeon smile warmly at her "Yeah… but, the question is, are you?" Tiffany looks at her for a while and looks away afterward "I'm fine, let's get you some water" As she was about to walk away, Taeyeon stopped her "Fany… please… talk to me, what really happen last night is out of my control, to be honest, I don't really remember what happen. The last thing I know is that I'm drinking with Yoona and then… and then…hurmm" she try to think and it make her head dizzy again

Tiffany sighs and blushes a little "Stop thinking to much, fine then I get it, you don't remember, but right now let's get you some water and medicine" She took Taeyeon arms in hers and they both walks toward the nurse office making all the students looking at them questioningly "The freshie Kim Taeyeon is with Tiffany Hwang? Wow… that's rare"

"You just take 2 of this pills 3 times a day after eating and rest. It seems that you're lacking of blood, by lacking of blood… means that you have a low blood pressure Ms Kim, please take care of your health more often now, drinks lots of fresh milk and don't over stress your mind" Both Taeyeon and Tiffany nodded their head at the nurse comments it makes the nurse feels weird "So, Ms Hwang?" Tiffany look at her "Dae?" The nurse look at the both of them back and forth "I'm not going to question what is your relationship with one another, but Ms Hwang, I suggested that you to always remind her to never skipped in finishing the pills I gave. And also the things I said to you girls, it seems that Ms Kim here likes to locked herself up for something precious"

Taeyeon look at her and blush "N-no I'm not" the nurse smiles and patted her head "Oh yes you are, according to my experience, a fine art students like you always did that… especially the talented one, now will you guys excuse me I have to attend some other tenants" blush even more harder at the thought of Tiffany's portraits in her mini studio room. "Uh huh… so now you heard that, never, ever! Locked yourself ever again in that mini studio of yours. Or else who know what's going to happen to you in there. Got that?" Taeyeon frown a little and nodded her head

Tiffany smile looking how cute and obedient Taeyeon being right now. "Now take this and lay down" Taeyeon took the pills after eating some bread and rest onto the bed. Tiffany close the curtain and sat down next to Taeyeon staring at her "Tae… do you really not remember what happen last night?" Taeyeon look back at her and shakes her head slowly making Tiffany sighs "Will you tell me?" Tiffany look away and bit her lips "it's not necessary… just forget about it" Taeyeon frown "Come on Fany ah… please just tell me what happen? I seriously don't remember anything, if this continue, I'm afraid that we're gonna fight over it again. If I did hurt you last night, then I'm sorry.. for whatever thing I did to yo-" Tiffany glare at her making Taeyeon stops from talking.

"You really want to know what happen?" Taeyeon nods like a little kid. Tiffany took in a deep air and exhale it, as her blush creeping up her cheek she speaks while looking away from the girl "You raped me" Taeyeon's eyes widen in shock, her mouth open in agape "I DID WHAT?!" Tiffany look fiercely at her that turn out to be cute "Do I have to repeat myself? You pervert" Taeyeon swallow hard her saliva and she has a cold sweats now _"So the dream… is not actually… a dream? Oh boy…"_ "B-b-but… f-fany ah, i… I wouldn't do that, i… wait. Why would I raped you? Do you…not willing…t-to have it with me?"

Tiffany's face flushed in red now and she slaps the girls arm "You do me when I was asleep! When I told you to stop, you keep on going and going a-and w-when you….." Taeyeon gulp again "When I what?" she's suddenly interested in the story that she don't even remember of doing it, Tiffany played with Taeyeon's shirt and look down the bed "when you entered me and make me came, you fall asleep right after that. You're an asshole, you make me carried you back to your own room last night when I'm still sore!"

 _That night_

 _Tiffany feels something weird going on in her lower region and it makes her uncomfortable in her bed. She tries to shake it off, but the feeling is still there. When she opens her eyes, she could see that Taeyeon is now eating her like an animal. When she realize what happen, she moans when feel Taeyeon's tongue licking her in and out_

 _"Taeyeon~ ahhhnnn~"_

 _But then, she realize something, she's still a virgin. Why Taeyeon suddenly do this? And in this situation? She always wanted it to be special but not like this "Taeyeon, stop" but the girl dint stop "Tae! I said stop" still the girl still licking her like there's no tomorrow "Oh my~ ahhhh… please! Taeng! Stop!" Taeyeon finally look up and she giggles making Tiffany feels weird "I thought you always wanted this *hiccup* faaaany ah~ *hiccup*"_

 _Tiffany look at her face "Taeyeon, are you drunk?" The girl pointed at herself "Who? Me? Of course not~ I'm just returning the favour fany ah~" without Tiffany's permission, she plunge in two of her finger directly inside Tiffany making the girl eyes widen and a tears escape her eyes "NO! AHH! Taeyeon, stop! It hurts~ ngh!" Tiffany tries to push the girl away but Taeyeon dint budge and keep on going on and on. She then cover her face and tears keeps on flowing out from her eyes. She can't believe Taeyeon did this to her, she thought that the girl would make it special and take it slowly. But this?_

 _In the end, she came and unwillingly she bits her own lips preventing her moaning and cries. As Taeyeon exhausted from her doings she took out her fingers from the girls core and dropped dead onto the bed._

 _end_

 _'damn it… this is so turning me on now. I really did that to her?! Wow… damn, why I dint realize I did that?! Ugh'_

"W-why did you bring me back to my own room?" "That's because I'm afraid Yoona will came in to find you!" Taeyeon nodded her head and feel embarrassed about this herself. How could she did that to Tiffany when she's unconscious? And to even took her virginity away? "I… fany ah..i'm…I'm really sorry. I feel so ashamed of my doings now, i… I don't know what to say" Tiffany shakes her head and holds her hands "Tae… I would be sad if someone else took it away from me. No matter how you treat me, I never did want it from someone else but you. Yes I was at rage when you did that to me last night, but when I realize you were the one who took me, It calmed me down. Because, its you" The both of them look at one another and Taeyeon smiles apologetically yet sweetly at her "Fany… I'm sorry for making you experiencing that, I really do. But I assure you that nothing like that is going to ever happening again in future" Tiffany feels touch at what the girl said and bend down kissing her on her cheek while flashing her eye smile "Thank you Tae"

"Urm… can I ask you one more thing?" Tiffany gesture her to go on "Did i… say anything else that night?" Tiffany think for a while "No… why?" Taeyeon sighs _'so it's just in that dream I ask her to seriously marry me'_ "Oh nothing *smiles*" Tiffany pinch her cheek and check the clock on her phone "Tae, I need to meet my PA now, I have something to discuss with her about my final project, I'll be back as soon as possible okay?" As she was about to go, Taeyeon grabs her hands back pulling her onto the bed with her making Tiffany squirm a little

"Wait, stay with me for a little while will you?" Tiffany chuckle at her and climb onto the bed straddling the girl with her legs on each side of Taeyeon's tight. The younger girl smirks at her position and caressed her sides ups and down making Tiffany close her eyes for a moment at the contact. Taeyeon realize Tiffany is lifting herself a little so that she's not squishing her down, she lead Tiffany down slowly making her sitting fully onto her crotches. The both of them groan at the contact and Taeyeon smirks looking at Tiffany's expression which is so damn sexy when she bit her lower lips "Fany ah.. come here" Tiffany look at her and bend down to meet her face

They look deep into each other eyes as Taeyeon caressing the girls face softly "You… are mine…." She smiles "Tiffany…Hwang" she finish her sentence making Tiffany blush and leans in to kiss her passionately. She roams her hands along the back of the girl leading it onto the perfect round shape of Tiffany's butt cheek groping it sensually "mmmhh~ Tae…yeon~" Taeyeon took the girls tongue into hers and sucking on it with softness yet passion making everything more erotic, she slid her hands onto the girl short pants and grabbing the naked butt cheek in her hand sending butterflies down Tiffany's stomach and of course wetness. Taeyeon groan at the skin she feels on her palm and smirk when she heard a satisfying moans from Tiffany, she moves the girl back and forth with groping her butts making the both of them moans as their clothed core grinding at one another "F~uck… Taeee~ ahhh~" There you have it, Taeyeon's becoming even more horny and turn on as Tiffany moans sensually right into her ears. She sucks onto Taeyeon's neck and she began to buck her hips onto Taeyeon herself surprising the girl "Fany ah~"

As they were stuck in their own world, the sound of door sliding open making the both of them stops immediately and both remember that they are still in campus. Taeyeon giggle looking at Tiffany's panic face but she still not letting the girl go "Kim Taeyeon! Take your hands of off my pants now!" she whisper harshly at the pervert girl "NO~" answer the girl and squeeze it more while biting her own lips "Ugh~ fany, your butt is so soft…" she buck her hips upward and grind their core together. Tiffany can't help but to bit her own lips and turn on in this situation. But this has got to stop, if not they will get caught "Tae, s-stop, ahhh~" Taeyeon stare at her bouncing boobs and she really wanted to grab and sucks it. But she realize, she also has to stop when she heard the nurse began to speak

She unwillingly let go of Tiffany's butt and let her gets down from the bed, she frown looking Tiffany adjusting her pink dress down and straightening herself "Fany… do you have to go?" Tiffany look at her all flushed and bend down again to kiss her on the lips "I have to, I'll be back later okay?" She sighs and let her go. Tiffany kiss her again and smiles before exiting the nurse office. Taeyeon look down at her own jeans "Great, my head still hurt and I'm so horny and wet right now. My wife just ditch me over her PA and I'm alone here feeling terrible" she just close her eyes grabs the blanket and sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

"What? So you won't go then?"

Tiffany nodded her head and smile in apology. Yoona sigh a little and smile "Will you tell me why?" Tiffany bit her lower lips and as she was about to answer, Taeyeon came in towards the living room after closing the front door behind. She looks at the both of them and throws the car keys toward the tall girl as she catch it perfectly "What's this for?" Taeyeon raise her eyebrow "Thought that you gonna use my car?" Yoona giggle at her "Ah, right. So.. urmm, I guess I'll be going now then?"

Again, Taeyeon feels a little confuse about this when she saw Yoona walking alone towards the door leaving Tiffany behind "aren't you coming with her?" she ask but the girl shake her head "Why?" as the front door close Tiffany walks toward her and hugs Taeyeon tightly "Because I want to spend time with you Tae…" the cute gesture that Tiffany made makes Taeyeon smiles in content "Really? I thought that the both of you gonna have your little date going on" Tiffany looks at her with a pout "Aren't you happy I'm not going?" They heard the car sounds leaving the house and it made Taeyeon wraps her arms around the girl's waist "Well… i actually am… Happy that you dint go, but it's a shame that you dint get to spend more time with Yoona"

Tiffany let go of the hug and slap her arms playfully "So are you happy or not that I dint go? I thought that you're jealous of me going out with her" Taeyeon lick her lips and grins playfully "Well, you caught me, yea.. I am jealous thou" Tiffany just look at her still with a pout. Taeyeon rolled her eyes "Who wouldn't be jealous if god knows how pretty Tiffany Hwang are. And the fact that she's agreeing going out with your bestfriend, is really hard to accept. I mean, come on… why would you wanted to spend time with her alone and leave me behind? Who am I then?"

This time Taeyeon is the one who's sulking and pouting cutely making Tiffany giggles at her cuteness "Aww~ Tae… it's not me who says it as a date, it's her, your best friend. I thought it was weird when she suddenly wanted to take me out, but then I realize that she did that just to make you jealous" Taeyeon look at her "To make me jealous? Why would she do that?" Tiffany thinks for a while but nothing came in her mind "I don't know either"

After that thinking, Tiffany turns around and walks toward the stairs "Where you going?" Tiffany chuckle "going to my room of course… to change" "Oh, ok" as she walks up, she feels that Taeyeon is now following her too but she just smile. She enter her room and purposely letting the door open for she knew Taeyeon is following behind and she close the door "Now will you tell me why did you follow me-" she dint get to finish her sentence when the younger girl hugs her from behind and kisses her neck sensually "Because this is originally my room… remember?" Tiffany tilt her head a little sideway giving more space for Taeyeon "Mmmh~ I thought that it's ours?" she reply with a moan

Taeyeon bit her sensitive spot and brings her body closer to her making her front pressing the girl's butt, Tiffany moans at the contact and Taeyeon sucks her neck eagerly and leave it with a mark "You know… fany ah, I'm still turn on from what we did in campus…. Glad that you dint go with Yoona, because now… I can play with you" Tiffany smiles and blushes at the same time at what her lover said and turn around to capture the younger girl lips with hers "Me too…" she reply breathlessly in between the hot and passionate kiss they both share. As the making out was about to go on to the next steps, suddenly the front door bell rang startling the both of them in frustration. Taeyeon groan annoyingly and it made Tiffany laugh "don't do that, go down and see who it is Tae" "Fine fine… is it Yoong? Why she has to be back now? Did she forget something? Or Ugh~ she must've don't know where to go" Tiffany laugh at the mumbling Taeyeon "Just go and check it Tae…" Taeyeon shoot her hands up in the air annoyingly "Fine… I'll go"

Taeyeon turn around and walks toward the bedroom door, as she was about to exit it, Tiffany took her hands and smirk sexily "When you're done down stairs, come back and join me in for shower" she ends it with a wink and left to the bathroom sending Taeyeon in daze and blush madly "Damn that girl, sure know how to tease me… and ok, stop day dreaming Taeyeon" she slap her own face once and move downstairs while grumbling inaudible words

As she opens the door, her eyes widen in shock when she saw who's coming to her house. "K-Key?..." The guy smiles brightly and smirks annoyingly at her "Hey~ what's up"

Half hours pass, the tall and skinny girl finally pulls to a stop at shopping complex and get out from the car to a bakery shop where she remember on stopping for asking direction before. She sat herself at the very end of the shop and sigh inaudible "There goes my plan on making Taeyeon jealous" she sighs again at her dumb idea and looks at the menu on top of the table scanning through it. When she thinks about it again, why she did that? Oh yes… she wanted to know the dense girl feelings. If any of you were wondering, yes Im Yoona, has been in love with Taeyeon for a long time now, it's just that she really don't have the guts to tell her own best friend her true feelings, afraid that it will ruin their relationship later on.

She knew it is wrong to have feelings for your own best friend, and also the fact that her best friend is a girl making it worse. What could she do? Taeyeon is too loveable, Talented, dork and kind, ever since she knew her, her world become perfect and complete. The both of them complete each other personality ever since childhood days, she smiles remembering how a dork Taeyeon was before and even now, she's still got that dorkiness inside of her.

She order the mocha latte on the counter as she already decide what to drink and also adding a slice of chocolate cheese cake into the order as she made her way back towards her seat waiting for the waitress to send her orders. She stares at the streets outside from the big glass windows and suddenly remember something "Wait, this is the bakery where I ask…" She took out her phone and look up for the contact number labelled with "Yuri…" she smiles widely and began typing something inside the electronic device "Your order Miss" Yoona thanked the waitress and took a sip of her newly brewed mocha latte coffee

She press the send button and giggle to herself when she remembers how the day where she ask for help from the stranger she barely knew to show her where Taeyeon's house were

 _Flash back_

 _"So you're actually from Japan?" Yoona look at her side and nodded her head "Yes, it's been almost 2 years I'm staying there now" Yuri smile "I see, for studies?" Yoona look at the stranger and smile warmly "Actually no, it's my parents… my actual dream University is here in Seoul, but I had to follow my family to Japan since my father got a better job offer there, so yeah… I always love Japan anyway. Why the heck right? Why not take the adventure when it lays upon you? But… it also means to leave something precious behind"_

 _All the while Yoona's talking, Yuri just stayed quite and listening carefully at what the other girl said. Yes of course it is weird for her to hear the girl's personal life story on the first day they meet, but it also feels awfully comfortable to know that the girl is opening up to her. And it made her happy_

 _"And I'm regreating it a bit now" Yoona look at her who looks lost in thoughts and bit her bottom lisp "I'm sorry, am I talking too much?" Yuri chuckle at her newly stranger friend words and shake her head "No no, it's just that it's very fascinating to hear all of this from you who I don't really know" Yoona nodded and blush "Ah, you have a point there. Sorry" Yuri chuckle again "It's okay, so here we are, my car" They both went inside the car and Yuri drove off with the map given by the girl_

 _Yuri glance over at the girl sitting next to her and blush everytime she saw how pretty the girl is, she looks back to the front quickly afraid that the girl will notice her stare and fake a cough thinking for a while, since when she's interested in girls? The whole ride went silence as anxity invades the both of them. Yuri keeps on thinking what topics she wanted to ask or to begin with, while Yoona really excited to meet Taeyeon. 20 minutes pass and they finally arrived at destination making Yuri feels devastated for she in the end didn't come out with a proper topic to ask_

 _"We're here…" say's Yuri in a sad tone, Yoona look at her and smile warmly "Thank you so much Yuri! I really owe you a lot. But, uhm… could you do me a favour?" Yuri look at her and their eyes meet making Yuri blush a bit "Y-yeah?" "Can you wait here for a while?" the girl furrows her eyebrow "Why?" But the girl just shrugs her shoulder and went out from the car leaving Yuri questioning_

 _Yoona went to the front door of the big house and can't hide her content smiles away. When the front door open, her smile drops when an old grandpa with a perverted smile plastered on his face greets her "Oh, what do we have here… such a pretty girl, what can I do for you young lady?" Yoona took a peak inside the big house and looks at her map again "Uh… is this, uh.. the Kim's residence?" "Why yes it is… I'm Kim Junsu… the owner of the house, and who might you be?" Yoona mouths open in a gape for a moment "Kim Junsu? Are you like Taeyeon's grandfather whom I never meet or something?"_

 _"Kim Taeyeon? Which Kim Taeyeon are you talking about? I have an elder Son name Kim Jong In and the youngest daughter Kim Hyoyeon, but I never gave birth to a child name Kim Taeyeon before" With that old grandpa said, Yoona's face drops to a despair. What could have gone wrong? This is the map where she got from Taeyeon's profile, how she gets it? Let's say she's smart enough to go in the University websites and hacked it._

 _She curses the university sites for their fake information and bow politely at the man "I'm sorry, I must've gone to the wrong address, sorry" the man chuckle slightly "it's okay, things happen, but I must say you're such a pretty young lady, my daughter is a boyish type, she never dressed this prettily like you. Say… do you want to be my adopted child? Or maybe I could introduce you to my son, he's a really good looking guy like me and a good dancer" Yoona open her mouth to say something but the man keeps on talking when suddenly Yuri appear to save the poor tourist_

 _"I'm sorry grandpa, it's clearly said by my friend here that she has gone to the wrong address, by that means, we should really get going now and find the right one if you could excuse us" she said with a polite tone making the old man realize that he's blabbering to much "Ah, yes yes, you should go find the right address. You know, if you follow the traditional way to find address, why don't you try out yellow pages? I think it might help. There's this one time when I lost to find my daughter campus I went on and on-"_

 _Both Yuri and Yoona mentally facepalm themselves and Yuri just ignore the old man by dragging Yoona along with her "Hey, are you both going already? I haven't told you about my stories when I went to Jeju island!" As they are now inside the car, both looking at one another and burst out from laughter "That old man sure talk a lot! I mean, this is the first time I encounter with such a talkative grandpa! Oh my god… I swear I could just pinch his lips to just shut his mouth up"_

 _Yuri laugh even more and it died as she realize the girl is sadden by something. "ah…urmm… well, what now?" Yoona smile to herself and look at Yuri "Can you do me one last favour?" Yuri look at her back and nods her head "Yeah, sure"_

 _Yoona have ask her to drop her off at the subway station and that is her last stop for the day. Yuri went towards her side as they wait in line to buy the ticket from the ticketing machine "Urm… will you tell me where you going?" Yoona smiles "I decide I'm just going to ask the person itself for the address" Yuri questioning eyes caught Yoona brightfull one "Her family, back in Jeonju, so yeah. I'm going to Jeonju" Yuri nods her head "That's far…" Yoona gets her ticket and they are now waiting for the train to come in which it only took 3 minutes_

 _"This is it, I guess I'll see you again?" Says Yoona making Yuri's heart tingling with euphoria "See…me again?" Yoona smile sweatly at her while nooding her head "Yeah, I have to repay you for what you've done today, this including saving me from that grandpa…*giggles*" this made Yuri giggling too. Suddenly the warning alarm from the announcer sounds of from the speaker, this made the both of them looks toward the upcoming train nearing the plateform "I'll see you around, right?" ask Yoona again as she dint get the answer earlier. Yuri look at the train and back towards Yoona when the door behind her opens to let the passangers in_

 _"I…uh…yeah, sure" Yoona smile and gave her a warm hug "Give me your phone" she said "what?" Yoona look at the leaving about to leave train "Paili~ give me your phone~" Yuri quickly gave her phone and the girl began to punch in numbers onto it then press it to her ear. She took out her own phone and display it towards the lost looking girl "I got your number now, and make sure to save mine okay? BYE!" she mearly pass Yuri's phone back to her and took all her things with her inside the train and wave towards Yuri._

 _As the train leave futher away Yuri could feel her cheek went red and looks at her phone still displaying the girl's number "Yoona…." She smile at the encounter she had today and went back to her car driving off from the station_

 _End of flash back_

Suddenly Yoona shivers at the tought of that talkative grandpa and giggle while sipping more of her coffe and eats the chocolate cake she orders later her phone beeped and shows a message which makes her smiles happily. She's happy? It's really has been a long long time since she felt this happy before why?

 _from Yuri_

 _OH! It's you! You finally asking me out after so many days has pass? What happen? Did you finally found your friends house? How's your days in Seoul went? Did you encountered with the same grandpa again? xD Well tell me where to meet, and I'll arrive as soon as I can_

Yoona chuckle at the girl's message and reply her back

 _To Yuri_

 _I'll answer all of that when we meet. I'm at the bakery shop where we first meet. Come here and join me, I'll be waiting_

"I did not just receive a message from my stranger?! Oh my god, this is huge! She's asking me to join her for a drink!" The tanned girl went back and forth on the dance floor and it makes all her drama club member looking at her weirdly and this gets Ms fierce Jung attention "Ms Kwon!" Yuri shot her head towards her coach immediately "YES?!" Jessica glare at her and motion her to comes forward and she obidently obey "Y-Yes coach?" Jessica looks at her ups and down and stop at her hand that's holding her phone "Why were you shouting at your phone?"

Yuri had this cold sweat running on her forehead and she gulped nervously "i=I a friend of m-mine asking to meet me as soon as p-possible, but I just realize I can't go sooner, that's why i-" Jessica rolled her eyes "Go" Yuri look at her bewirld "What?" This made Jessica glare at her even colder than before "Do I need to repeat myself?" Yuri quickly shakes her head and bow "Thank you for letting me of early coach!" she turns around and runs toward the locker room to change. Jessica looks at her student and felt her heart aches a little but quickly shurgs it off. But she can't deny it that she felt a little sting of jealousy when she saw how happy that faces is to meet that friend of hers. It made her wanted to feel that feelings again now

"Everyone! Let's take the final practice of the day and took an early leave okay?" Everyone cheered at the news of early leave escape from their cold hearted coach. As everyone began to work on their lines and moves, Jessica suddenly saw Yuri pass across the gym with a smile on her face making her turn around looking away feeling suddenly angry "what am I angry about, hump"


	29. Chapter 29

The tanned girl smiles when she receive another reply from her tourist saying where she's right now. She search for the shop where they first meet and find herself rushing towards it when she already spoted the bakery. She double checked herself on her phone's mirror and stop for a while. "Wait, why am I checking myself up?" she let down her phone and sigh "And why am I so nervouse to meet her?" she took in a deep breath and finally steps inside the bakery shop and began to search for the girl that made her day dreaming a lot.

Once she found her, she can't help but widely smiles as she saw the other reflecting the same "Hey! Yuri.. here" she giggle a little looking at the high spirited girl and walks toward her and bow a little "Hey.. sorry for making you waiting. Am I late?" Yoona shakes her head with a smile and point the empty seat in front of her "Not at all… have a sit first will you" Yuri obeyed and shyly smile "So um.. Yuri, anything to order?" "Oh yes, I'll have a cappuccino please" "Alright" after the order been made, the both of them suddenly went silent for a moment until Yuri decide to break it

"So Yoona-shi, how's your days in Seoul? Did you manage to find your friend's house?" Yoona took a little sip of her drink and smile "Yes, I did manage to find my friend's house with the help from aunty *giggle* I'm such a fool for not asking her directly in the first place" This made Yuri giggling along "My days in seoul probably even more exciting than I expected it to be, and a lot more less depressing than I think I will be. Hahaha, that's weird isn't it?" "Ahh…umm…well a little bit, haha so what's this thing that made you err… depress?" Yoona lick her bottom lips a little and find it weird to feel so comfortable to tell anything to this girl

"Well… honestly, I have this huge crush on my own bestfriend…" Yuri look at her without a word, probably a little hurt at the fact that this girl that makes her restless have a feelings for someone else. This made Yoona blush and suddenly feels shy "Uh… shocking isn't it? It made me shock too… the main reasons for me to come back is that I'm regreating the most important thing I forgot to say to her when I leave to Japan" Yoona brace herself to look at Yuri expression and bit her bottom lips "Umm… you don't mind I'm telling you this right? If you're not comfortable, I understand since we barely know each oth-"

"No no, please… continue… I would love to hear all of your stories" Yuri usher her to go on even thou deep inside of her she can feel herself felt hurt. Why? Well maybe she has develop this weird feelings for this girl. Wait, she is? But she's a girl? That's Kwon Yuri problems then "Really? Then… I'm sorry, I just feel that I really need to talk to someone right now" the girl plays with her finger and her lips pouted a little while looking on to the table feeling all guilty. Yuri gawked a little looking at the scene in front of her and blink her eyes _'Is this real? Why am I thinking that she's so damn cute right now? Those pouting lips, oh god! Why am I even attracted to her? She's a freaking girl Yuri, stop staring at her like an idiot'_ "Ah, uhm.. hey, really it's okay… just go on and tell me, I'm here to listen. Besides, I feel like I wanted to know you better Yoona"

As soon as she finish her words, she could feel herself blush at it, disbelieving for her own words _'did I jus said that? Oh my god'_ Yoona raise her head and happily smile at her "Really? You'd do that?" Yuri nodding her head eagerly making the sad girl laugh "Well okay, then let me contine… well uh…after I got back here from Japan, I was so eager to let her know about my true feelings, after so many thoughts and thinking that I did in Japan, I finally have the guts to tell her. But-"

"Wait wait wait, you said that…. Her? Your best friend is…a girl? You're…with a…girl? I hear it right, right?" Yoona rolled her eyes and blush "Well duh~ well urrm… you must've thinking I'm disgusting right now right? It's okay if you don-" "H-hey! I dint say that, please, it's just that.. it's my first time to hear this. *blush* c-continue" Yoona look down "I'm sorry, I shouldn't do this…" Yuri look at her sad friend and sighs "Come, let's go somewhere else, what do you think?" "Huh? Where?" the tanned girl shrug her shoulder and smiles while sitting up and held out her hand "Come with me?" Yoona look at it and grins, without hesitation she grabs Yuri's hand and both of them exited the bakery after paying off the bills.

"So where we going?" Ask Yoona while looking at their interwining hands. She felt a blush coming to her cheek but shake it off as Yuri voice awakening her from thoughts "To the beach! I don't think you ever gone there, right?" "The beach? Is there any beaches in seoul?" Yuri turn around and laugh "Of course no. LET'S GO!" "What?" Yuri just laugh and the both of them enter her car driving away from the mall.

"What are you doing here?" Ask Taeyeon looking at the guy standing at her doorway with annoyed look. Key chuckle at her cute looking annoyed looks and took out the lollipop that he's been sucking on all the way to this house "Duh~ to see my sister of course" Taeyeon mentally slap her own face as she forgot who this guy are "Ah, right. You're Tiffany's brother. Come on in, she's upstairs" the both of them walks inside and the blonde haired guy is now looking around at the interior design of the house "Nice house you got here. Neat and clean, just…like…you, adorable"

Taeyeon look back at him weirdly and rolled her eyes unconsciously making the guy laugh even more _'why is he so annoying?'_ "please have a seat, i'll go upstairs to call her down" Key nods his head and sat on the sofa while Taeyeon went upstairs directly to her and Tiffany's room. When she's inside, she could hear the shower is still running and her imagination is running wild in her head now _'oh god, stop imagining her naked, stop stop'_ she gulp down the lump in her throat and went towards the bathroom and look at the fogged glass wall and a naked figure can be seen inside "Uh, T-Tiffany, are you done showering?"

"Tae? Is that you?" "Yeah, it's me" Tiffany smirks hearing Taeyeon's voice and decide to teased her "Glad that you finally decides to join me, come on. Come inside" Taeyeon bit her own lips and curse Tiffany's brother, because now she has to let control of her own hormones to not step into the shower to fuck off that girl inside "I can't, fany ah… please hurry up and finish. I'll wait outside" This made Tiffany turn her head and open the glass door immediately when she knew Taeyeon is about to leave "Wait! Tae"

When she steps out and Taeyeon turn around, it made her jaw dropped at the scene she saw infront of her eyes, laying in front of her eyes… Tiffany, is now naked, wet and steamy. She could feel the tension is now building up in her when she saw the girl walking towards her with a sexy smirk on her face. Without a shame and shyness Tiffany stops infront of her and pout "I thought that you would join me… why the sudden hold?"

Taeyeon can't take this scene, she close her eyes hoping Tiffany wont tease her "Please fany ah… just finish your shower already, your brother is here downstairs waiting for you" Tiffany's eyes widen "what? Oppa's here?! Why?!" "I don't know~ now will you please just finish and change first?" Tiffany stay silent for a while and think "Well, I will… but not until you pleases me" This got Taeyeon attention making her eyes open "What?" "You heard me… please me~ Tae… just a short one I'll be really happy, plus Key can wait" Taeyeon gulp her saliva when Tiffany is now hugging her neck making her breast touching hers "B-but your brother" "He….can wait, who ask him to come on short note? Now…" Tiffany let go of Taeyeon's neck and walk away sexily and purposely swaying her butt left and right as she stop to sit ontop of the toilet bowl. Taeyeon just watch closely at her sexy tempting wife doings. The next thing she knew that she licked her own lips like a pervert and walks to Tiffany like a zombie hungry for flesh when she saw how Tiffany spread her own legs widely to show Taeyeon how wet she is. Taeyeon kneeled down before Tiffany and the both of them make an eye contact "Are you sure?" Taeyeon ask again making Tiffany a little pissed of right now "Are you or you're not going to touch me?" "I will I will! Geez~ don't do that *pout*" Tiffany giggle and bit her bottom lips sexily

"Then… what are you waiting for Taeyeon~" Taeyeon gulp down her saliva and travel her eyes lower and lower until it stops at the wet core _'Oh dear god… just look at that glorious thing! Man~ how can she get so wet like this? It's making me wet too'_ She leans closer towards the opening and let out her tongue slightly touch the clit making Tiffany moans softly "Nnnh~ just shove it in Tae~" hearing that from Tiffany making the younger girl excited and turn on even more now. She let her tongue licks from the bottom to the top repeatly and teases the core for a while tasting the unfamiliar feelings run through her body _'so this is what it's like to have someone's core in your mouth…. God this is awesome'_ Tiffany look below and she could see that Taeyeon is now eating her pussy eagerly and passionately "Ahhh~ Taeee~ fuck meee~"

Tiffany grabs Taeyeon's hair with both hands and massage her scalp while biting her own lips preventing to moans louder "Unng~ ummff~ TaeTaeee~ so good…" Taeyeon darted her tongue into her hole and move her head forward and backward pumping into her harder, a while later she stop and sucks the clit hard and shove in two of her finger inside making Tiffany eyes and mouth open widely at that "Ahh! Yessss~ mmmff!" Taeyeon not wanting the girl to let out any noise went up and kiss her lips to shut her off while her hands doing their job in pumping into the girl's core with great speed. Tiffany spread her legs even more and Taeyeon keeps on fucking her finger inside faster and faster making Tiffany's body shaking by it

Taeyeon stop kissing the girl and watch how Tiffany gave out faintless moans as her eyes close tightly and mouth wide open in gape making her watches in awe at how sexy Tiffany are right now. With a few more pumping, Tiffany came and she bit Taeyeon's shoulder to keep her moans silent at the orgasm she had "Ahh..huuuhhh~" Taeyeon still keeps her finger inside her and she can feel the liquids smearing her hands and dripping down the floor Tiffany let go of her shoulder and look at her lover's face which had these satisfy look on her. She feels weird about it for a second because she is the one that should has that expression now, which is clearly plastered on her face. Taeyeon smile at her and kiss her cheek once before diving in between her leg once again clearing the cum Tiffany let out "Uhmm~ Gently Taeeee~"

Taeyeon can't help it but to suck the sensitive clit once again making Tiffany slapping her shoulder to make her stop. Taeyeon giggle and quickly finish it and stand up looking down at the naked Tiffany, the both of them look at one another and Taeyeon had these blush on her face as she lick her lips "Uh… what?" said Tiffany "Uhm… can i….uhh… well…" Tiffany look at her suspiciously and stand up with a smirk "What is it Kim Taeyeon?" Taeyeon gulp her saliva again and she could see the melons are now right in front of her face "I-i-i…" Before Tiffany could say anything, she opens her mouth and capture the girl's right breast and sucks it sensually while she grops the left one "God! Tae!"

Taeyeon just groan and Tiffany couldn't help it but just close her eyes and hugs Taeyeon's neck sniffing her scent. After the younger one satisfy she left the breats with a slight pop sound from it and beam a satisfy smile to her love, she tip toe a bit and kiss her on the lips once "Now come on, I think your brother is waiting long enough" Tiffany's smile went off and she suddenly back to reality. "Oh my god, key!" she rushes off the bathroom and quickly puts on her cloths making Taeyeon laugh "Now you're in a rush?" "Oh shut up~" Tayeon just stand there at the bathroom door and watch the girl dressing up, how she put on her panty, hooking her bra's and wearing her pants. Seeing all this made the girl horny again _'oh my god… what's happening to me? Am I being affected by some horny syndrome or something? We just had our sexy moments just now, but why I still have this urge to fuck her again? MAN!'_

Taeyeon shakes her head at her thinking and walk towards the girl who is now combing her messy hair "Here, let me do that for you… sit" Tiffany smile and sat down the chair, the both of them just smile at one another looking at each other reflection through the mirror and giggle. Once Taeyeon done, she bend over and kiss the girl's cheek and wishper in Tiffany's ear

"I love you…"

Tiffany blush at this and she bit her lips to prevent herself from smiling big, she look at the smiling girl and pinch her cheek before leaning in to kiss her lips "I love you too, dork" Taeyeon giggle and she cant say how happy she is right now when Tiffany reply her that she loves her too. Wait, does this mean they both are in love? DUH! Obviously "Come on, let's go downstairs" Taeyeon nodded and the both of them went down

"Uhhhhh~ what's taking them so long to get down?" the blonde haired guy look at his watch and frown at it "It's been more than 20 minutes already! Oh my god… Tiffany, you never change!" he mumbles on his own. Luckily for Taeyeon and Tiffany, because of the distance, this guy dint hear anything happens upstairs in the shower room. As he was about to check for himself for his sister, the both of them arrived downstairs looking all happy and shiny than ever. The guy look at them, well his sister in particular with a raise eyebrow "Finally? What took you so long in the shower anyway? Are you making taking the shower, or are you making out with the shower?" both of the girl's face flushed red at the word 'making out' because it is indeed they making out inside it. "*cough* what are you talking about…. You know me, I always taking such long time when I'm showering, right Taeyeon?"

"Ah? Uh, yeah. Well, I'll go get us something to drink. Be right back" Tiffany watches Taeyeon walks all the way to the kitchen with dreamy stares making Key looks at her more suspicious "Right, now come here. I have something to tell you" Tiffany sigh a little and join her brother by sitting opposite from him in the living room "What is it?" she said, Key took in a long breath before talking, as if it is a big news "Well, fany ah… I hope you ready for this" Tiffany looks at him "What's the news? Don't make me scared Oppa…" Key look at her eyes and sigh "I hope it dint.."

"Well what is it? Just tell me" Key look at her once again and spilled out the truth "Fany ah, I already did my best to stop this, but dad…he…he has agree to make you in an arrange marriage with someone from the Kim's family, our business partner" Tiffany's eyes widen in shock "What….M-married….how could….Nooo…WHO?!" Key look else where and find it hard for him to say the next word "I…He… that guy… he's your childhood friend fany, Kim Jong In, your best friend's brother" Tiffany couldn't say anything at this moment as her heart felt to the ground at this news, suddenly a voice startle them making Tiffany heart broken into pieces looking at her disappointed, bretrayed, hurt and shock face

"You….. You're getting married?"

"T-Tae-"

"With someone else?!"

"Is everything ready?" The guy in black suit look at his boss and bow "Yes Chairman, everything is ready.." the guy in his mid 50 sigh in relief at the thought of finally he has the guts to fly back to his home country. He let his guys carry all of his luggage away and her looks at the glass windows of his company's building with a smile "finally…. I finally coming back home"

His phone suddenly rang and a women's voice that he misses so much speaks through the modern device "H-Honey… are you really coming back?" The guy had this warm tears lingering in his eyes "Yes, I am coming back"

"For real this time?"

He smile contently and sigh "Yes…. And I have a mission to work for. And that mission took me so many years for me to gain my strength. I…. I'm really sorry honey, this time. I wont make the same mistake every again. I promise" his wife chocked up in tears as she hold up the phone tight on her right and the postcard on her left "I misses you so much honey"

"I miss you too"


	30. Chapter 30

"Tae…"

"…."

"Taeyeon-na…."

"….."

"TaeTaeeeee….."

Tiffany bit her bottom lips in despair trying to find a way to get the younger girl attention back. Somehow ever since the news of her arrange marriage with her childhood friend, Taeyeon find herself has lost her voice to talk to Tiffany. The girl find it hard to accept the fact that this unexpected thing will happen to her, not after she had married Tiffany! Well, is not that their marriage is expected, but still it's just plain hurt. Tiffany began to felt her eyes getting teary every time she tries to make Taeyeon to talk to her nor looking at her, she clench her fist and bit her bottom lips tightly to prevent herself from crying

"So you just gonna act like this until what, forever?" No respond, Tiffany look at the back of the girl whose laying sideway on the bed. She close her eyes and the tears fall down her cheek, she sigh inaudibly "Do you think I want this to happen Taeyeon? Do you think I'm not hurt by the news?" Still no respond, finally she let out her sobs when she realize the whole thing. She, is going to get married to Kim Jong In, her ex-childhood friend whose she dislike so much because of his big headed attitude and arrogant. Although he is her bestfriend older brother, she just couldn't accept the way he treated her when they are little. But thank goodness he got transfer into the one of the student exchange program in US and never once she saw him again.

Tiffany sobs has gotten Taeyeon's ears pirked up at it. She slightly sighs and clench her teeth tightly while trying to hold her own breath "I don't want this to happen to! Why just can't you say it to my face that you hate the idea and ask me to fight for it! Not just by staying silence and treated me coldly like this!" The younger girl took in a deep breath and sat up "Then why dint you say anything to your brother!? I thought you love me! Why this then?"

Tiffany turn around with teary eyes after she hears the spat Taeyeon made to her, her heart hurts "Why do you think I din't do it then?" Taeyeon stare at her and turn around again deciding to end the discussion "Don't you dare turning your back on me Kim Taeyeon!" Same like before, Tiffany dint receive any respond from the latter, she climb the bed and turn the girl around to face her making the younger girl startle at the sudden moves. The both of them look at one another until Tiffany speaks "I din't tell him that we're in a relationship because i…I'm still afraid and don't have the confidence to do so, I was planning to tell him when I am certain enough that I am ready….And this is my father we're talking about, I can't just disagree abruptly without a good reason… But YOU! You Have ignored me for days! Because of this matter, how could you do that? When all I need at this time is your support, not only that! YOU! Have never once told me what is playing in your complicated mind, do you think by doing that given me a better access to your heart? Ignoring all of my messages and calls so that you can sit alone in the corner doing your painting so that you can let all your stress out!? Do you think by doing that is going to solve everything?"

Tiffany stop for a while and wipes her tears and moves away from the girl sitting on the bed kneeling while wiping her eyes like a child "and you...Taeyeon-na….d-do you really l-loves me like you said you were?"

After she's finishing all of that, she cries all her hearts out, ignoring the fact that Yoona might hear her. Yes, it has been 4 days since Taeyeon last talk to her after the incident happen in the living room. After Tiffany's brother went home, Taeyeon ran to her mini studio and locked herself up and never once gone out. Tiffany will only saw her when she's going to classes or talking to Yoona about somethings and disappear in thin air. Yoona never once butted in their lives and just normally talk to her as if nothing happen, maybe Taeyeon had told her about something, or maybe about them. But one thing for sure is that Yoona is trying very hard to cheer her up. But it's just a waste when the most important thing for Tiffany right now is to properly talk to the girl. And now, when she finally has the opportunity, she waits for the girl to come back from her class, at the front door of the house and drags her upstairs to her room locking them up to talk things out.

But as you can see, Taeyeon has gone back to her old attitude when Yoona left her to go to Japan a 1 and a half years ago. She never said what's been playing in her minds and just keeps avoiding Tiffany to sort it on her own. This is very wrong, since she always end up in the negative way that leads her to drained herself out in misery with all the paintings. Taeyeon sat up once again and look at the sulking girl in regreats

 _'What have I done…-Tae'_

Just as she was about to touch Tiffany's shoulder, the girl spoke again "I… am married to you Tae.. I have gave my first to you, you have known me inside out, how… how could you just treat me like this, I will never agree with that marriage just because it's my father will's. I am a grown women, I can make my own decision Taeyeon-na… I love you, I already gave my heart to you without I even know it. Just why… are you-" Tiffany's startle at the sudden hug given by Taeyeon and she could feel the hugs tightening when the latter began to spoke regreats word. Tiffany bit her bottom lips to prevent herself to cry again but be strong this time.

"I-im sorry! Please just stop it… I know I'm in the wrong position now, by ignoring you for days and giving cold shoulders. But…fany-ah, all this while I ignored you is because I feel myself getting weak by the news. I lost my will's to live, I lost…I'm just lost in thoughts, many of it. I just don't know how to think straight anymore, I keep my distance because I don't want you to see me when I'm weak. I wanted to be strong but I can't. It's just too much for me to accept, to handle. I love you….So damn very much that I don't… want to loose you to someone else…. you're my life, you're my WIFE! How could you be married to someone else when you're already married to me….I just….can't let that happen… to think that someone else will touch you….is…just…to.." In the end, Taeyeon chocked in her own words and look down to her lap as Tiffany turn to face her. She saw how heart broken the girl was and she couldn't help but to feel the same.

She suck up all of her emotions and try to be happy in front of the heart broken Taeyeon "Tae….Look at me…" she try to pry her to look at her, but she won't look. Taeyeon shook her head and try hard to held in her sobs "I-I'm sorry for being like this, in the end, I'm just a pathetic loser who only know how to hide herself in the studio. I'm a bumer, I'm a horrible partner, I'm-"

"Taeyeon stop it! You are not a loser and you're not pathetic! You're kind, talented, smart, dorky and pretty… most importantly, you're my Taeyeon… you are the person I hated the most when we first meet, not to mention you are the last person I wanted to be with in life… but now Taeyeon-na, you're my precious thing and the most amazing things that have ever happen to me… This marriage makes me realize how important you are to me. So hey…look at me" The girl finally looks at Tiffany in the eye and the girl wipes away her tears with a warm smile

"It's okay to cry it out, I know you have been bottleing it up ever since you locked yourself up in that studio of yours. 4 days of not talking to you feels like 4 years… do you know how worried I am with your health? And how much i misses your hugs and kisses? So Taeyeon-na… please don't think too much, believe in me. Believe in us. I don't want this relationship to just end like this…" Taeyeon took in a deep breath and finally letting out a sincere smile "You…are right, I'm sorry" Tiffany dint say any word after that when suddenly Taeyeon leans in to kiss her on the lips shoking her with the sudden moves. Taeyeon break the lip lock and caressed her cheek dearly with loving eyes

"Tiffany… I don't know what will happen after this, but one thing for sure… I will never let you go no matter what happen. Without I even realize, I have fallen head over heels for you from the moment I lay my eyes on you. You don't have any idea how you rocked my world with your crazy attitude and beauty. I spend most of my time thinking about you, you might call me crazy, but you're the source of my inspiration, you have made me gone mad in my own fantasy world that you don't even know existed in me…you…are the centre of my knowledge, I know nothing about love, after I meet you…So believe me when I say, I love you…." Tiffany can't believe her ears when she hear this came out from Taeyeon's mouth. She could feel herself getting teary again and her heart, oh her heart it's amazing how it could beat this faster in a blink of an eye at every words spoken by this amazing girl in front of her.

She felt so content, so loved, and lucky to have Taeyeon loving her this much. What more could she even wish for. Nothing, she gave Taeyeon her best smile ever making her eyes twice cresending from the way it should be, it sparkle so much it makes the tears falling down her cheek by it's own. Taeyeon wipes it away and lean in to capture her lips once again with a peek "I would be lying to say that I don't miss this, you make me addicted. What have you done to me…" she says that while looking deeply into Tiffany's eyes. Suddenly she stood up, getting off from the bed and pulling Tiffany with her

"Where are you taking me?" Ask the girl, Taeyeon turn her head around and smile out her swollen eyes "You'll see" As they reach downstairs, Taeyeon lead her to the place that can be called as her sanctuary. Tiffany stops in her steps holding back "Wait wait!" "What?" "Are…you sure?" Ask the girl because she knew very well that Taeyeon hate it if someone elese enters her studio without her permission not along to be in there. The petite girl smile "Yeah… I think it's about time" "Time for what?" Taeyeon chuckle a bit looking at the confuse girl "Come inside first, I'll let you know why"

As they step inside, Taeyeon close the door and turn on the light making Tiffany squinting her eyes for a second. But when she finally has her eyes fully opens, which turn out to be widening, her jaw drops. Her heart pumping faster, never in her life she would think something like this would happen to her. She just can't believe what her eye is seeing, hanging and laying infront of her, is her very own portraits lots of it showing different expression made by Taeyeon herself.

 _'This…. when did she- how did she- I can't believe my eyes… this is me… I don't even know I have this much of facial expression, how can I look..like this…am I dreaming? -Tiff'_

She don't know how to react to this, never she thought that someone would use her as their model, to even think that it turn out so beautifully like this made her even more numb. She don't even realize that she's this beautiful. Taeyeon keeps on fidgeting on her feet when she hears nothing from the model. She gulps down her saliva and looks at the statue like Tiffany with fear

"F-fany-ah…. D-do you hate it?" No respond. She felt more nervouse than ever now, well who wouldn't be? When you secretly use someone's face to be your personal subject matter without they know it, she immediately apologize afraid that the girl would gone mad "I'm sorry! I should have told you before I do it! I-it was out of plan, I dint mean to use you this way.. I just, it's just-"

"Taeyeon I love it! This is amazing! Oh my god! Thank you…"

Tiffany smiles widely at her making Taeyeon in shock "You're…not angry with me?" "Of course not! Since I know you did it because you love me.. But most importantly, it shows how much your mind is occupied by me. And only me" Taeyeon shyly smile and nodded her head "Well, yea… it's not surprisingly true. You have invaded me from the very beginning…I'm glad you like it" Tiffany walks forward and hugs her "Thank you" Taeyeon smiles and hugs her back "For what?" Tiffany inhales her scents and close her eyes "For loving me thoroughly" Taeyeon tighten the hug and close her eyes as well. The both of them breaks the hug on the same time "So this is what you've been up to all this while, if that's the case. I wouldn't mind if you locked yourself for 100 years" she ends it with a laugh making Taeyeon laugh at it as well

But then, the laugh died and Taeyeon face turn serious "Tiffany" "Yes?" she held both of her hands in hers "Promise me that you won't walk out on me" Tiffany smiles "Silly, I should be the one who said that to you, well in any case, I promise Tae…I will never leave you no matter what happen" Taeyeon grins from ear to ears "Good, because I won't as well" just as the both of them about to kiss, suddenly the studio door opens, revealing the smirking Yoona

"FINALLY! You both made up! Gezzz….. took you long enough to kiss and make up"

Both of their face turn red and breaks apart "Yah! Couldn't you knock?!" says the angry Taeyeon, Yoona just laugh at her cute looking angry Taengoo and blushing Tiffany, wait, more to a shock Tiffany "Well, I did! But you're so into your own lovey dovey world that the both of you haven't notice it. Now there's a cheeky moves 'little kim' pfft! Hahahaha! Little Kim!" Taeyeon's face flushed red and you could almost see smoke coming out from her head "Little Kim!? Don't you dare calling me that! Wait what? H-how-" "Well, I have my ways… *winked* So… since the both of you already sort things out, I have an announcement to make"

Yoona look at Tiffany for a moment "Well Tiffany, I already know about your relationship, so don't ask me question. As for you Taeng, aunty just call me saying that… you have to go back to your hometown before your camp start the day after" Both of them shock at the news "B-but, why dint she call me herself? And why should I come home? Is she alright? Is something wron-" "Taengoo! Chill~ alright? Your mom is fine, she tried to contact you but you dint pick up. So she called me since I gave her my number when I visited her last time. Yes I visited her, don't ask." Taeyeon were in deep thought after that "So, I'm going to leave you both, because i… have a date to attent *grins* bye!" after she left Tiffany turn to look at her "Tae, are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine… let's go upstairs. I'm leaving first thing in the morning" Tiffany just watches the girl walking up the stairs and follow from behind.

"Thank you for helping me packing my things last night" said the petite girl, Tiffany just smile clearly showing that she's upset "Hey…cheer up, I'll be heading straight to the camp when I finish settling things with my mom alright?" Tiffany just nodded her head as she come to learn that Taeyeon is the person from the fine art department to represent the campus and Yuri is the one for the performing art department. Although she finds it weird, but she always knew Yuri got some talent to be ignored. "Okay…. I guess I don't have a choice. I'll take this chance to talk to my dad" Taeyeon caressed her head and walk away putting all her things in the car's bonnete.

"Come one, smile for me fany-ah…everything will be fine" Tiffany walks toward the girl and hugs her tightly "I hope it does" "Well, I'm going now… Take care of yourself" she noded her head and kiss Taeyeon on the cheek once before the younger girl pull her face once again to lead it toward her lips. They kiss for a whole who knows how long, until they both are breathless. Taeyeon lick her own lips and smirk looking at the flushed Tiffany. As she enters the car Tiffany knock on the windows to make her rolled it down "Be carefull on your way back okay?" "I will"

With that, Tiffany watches the car disappear from the house and her mission is about to start. She took out her mobile phone and dialled her brother's number. Few moments later a groaning sound could be heard "Ughhh~ Fannnyyy….too early~ 5…am…" Tiffany giggle a bit before turning serious again "Oppa, sorry to wake you up like this. But I need you to do something for me" Key got up and lay his back on the bed post while rubbing his sleepy eyes "What is it? It better be good when you wake me up this early in the morning"

Tiffany grins "Oh it is, remember when you fooled your 10th grade teacher in using daddy's signature for your sick leave letter?" Key has a bad feeling for this "Yeah, why?" Tiffany took in a deep breath before spilling it out "I need you to sign my parents approval form using daddy's signature" Key look at his phone that displayed Tiffany's smiling face to see if she's kidding "What? You're kidding aren't you?" "No, I'm not" "When you're leaving? To where? What occasion?" "It's…." Tiffany explain about the trip and Key understands very well why Tiffany doesn't want her dad to know about it "I could do that for you. But… I think that you better come home today"

"What? Why?" Key sigh "Well….Jong In is in town" Tiffany almost slipped her phones off her grip "What? Why is he here?! Ughh" "I'm sorry fany ah… but, I think that it's time for you to be in a relationship with someone" This time, Tiffany wont repeat her mistake once again, she took in a deep breath again and spoke "No, I won't and never will oppa. Because i…. have been in one now" Key was so shock that he is now fully awake "What? Then why dint you tell me sooner? I could have told dad…..*sigh* right. Dad" The both of them sigh when they knew exactly why. Her dad, looks warm on the outside but the inside….who knows he capable of

"Fany… I think you should really re-think about your relationship with whoever you are with, because… I don't think daddy is happy to know that you're in a relationship" Tiffany stayed in silence and think for a while "Oppa, you don't understand… I can't marry this guy… I just can't… Help me with this! pleaseee… I'm…" Key could imagine that Tiffany is now in the verge of crying and breakdown, so he quickly stops it "Okok, chill fany ahh… don't cry please. I hate it when you are. Come on, this is not the proper way for us to discuss about it. I somehow sense that there's a lot of thing that you've been keeping a secret from me, your most handsome and beloved brother"

Hearing that, made Tiffany chuckle instead of crying "I'm sorry oppa, well yes… I do keep secrets from you. So… should we meet today?" "We MUST, come on. Meet me at the SoShi Deli in Plaza Mall. I'll be there in 1 hour" Tiffany nodded her head glad that she finally has the courage to face her brother "Alright, I'll see you there"


	31. Chapter 31

"Hey! Yuri-ah!" The tall black haired girl approaches the tanned one who seems to be spacing out in thoughts. "Yuri?" The girl breaks out from her deep thoughts and look up towards the girl standing in front of her "Oh! Hey Yoona, when did you get here?" Yoona giggle looking at her "Just now, I call you but you dint hear me…" "Oh, I see.. hehe, well shall we go now?" "Yeah" the both of them began to walk towards the shopping distric and search for surviniors that Yuri think Yoona should bring back to her parents in Japan a few more days.

Yuri and Yoona's relationship has gotten better and better every each day passed, after the last meeting, Yuri had confessed to the girl that she's also feel very confortable with her. Because of that, Yoona feels so happy that she began to show her trueself to Yuri which is a very clingy girl and tells her all of her story about Taeyeon. Yes, Yuri already know that Yoona and Taeyeon are best friends ever since they are little, she feels so lucky to know her best friend's best friend like this. Not only that, she could feel herself being attracted towards each other is another reasons she keep on spacing out in deep thoughts.

 _'Did Yoona really like me this much? Or was it just a friendly feeling? Maybe she's just very clingy? Or was it… more than that? -Yuri'_

That's what she always thinks about. She know it's too early to predict her own feelings, but this feelings is much more different when she's with her coach, Sure she has something going on in her head whenever she meet Jessica, she also admit that the women is georgous and alluring, but that's just it. She respect Jessica so much for her knowledge in performing arts that made her doesn't want to think more than that, but with Yoona, ever since she meet her she's been day dreaming a lot about meeting her again and how it would be like, because of that, she's been punish a lot by Jessica until it made her regreats for keep on thinking about her. Now that they are closer to each other, she can't help but to feel so happy about it, but to her disappointment, Yoona is going back to Japan in a few more days after she went to the camp with Taeyeon and Tiffany. So now, she use all the time she have to spend it as much as she could so that she won't regreat it in the future.

"Yuri-ah, look at this! Isn't it cute?" Yuri look to her side and found herself smiling like an idiot looking at the girl who has this shining expression on her face who she sometimes find her very kid like "Oh yeah, it is cute… we should buy it then, ahjumma, give me two of these" Yoona look at her in the eyes and smile, Yuri offer herself to pay for the cute shoes wing and Yoona let her.

The lady behind the counter looks at the both of them and smiles "My… young ladies, mind if I ask something?" Yuri looks at Yoona and back at the old lady "why yes, sure, what is it?" the lady chuckle for a while and speak "Pardon me for saying this but, you both looks like a couple… I know it's weird, but you both just match each other well" Both Yuri and Yoona's face burn red at what the lady just said to them. Yuri awkwardly rubbed her neck and laugh "Aha aha, w-we are? No way… w-we're just friend aunty" The old lady laugh it out and gave her the balance "I know I know, now here's your balance and thank you for buying it from our store, have a great day~"

They leave the store in embarassement while looking somewhere else. Yuri took a glance over the girl and found that she seems to be upset about something but she just shrug it off and decide to just move on forgetting about the lady just said. "Hey, let's put it on. Shall we?" They sat at the bench near by the store and put the shoes wing together and it perfectly match with their looks for today, luckily the both of them wear sneakers instead of heals "Wow! This looks amazing, so cuteeee" says Yoona squealing besides the girl, Yuri just laugh and nodded her head glad that her moods finally back "Yeah, it is cute, now we have couple stuff-"

Her eyes widen when she realize what she just say and quickly look at the laughing Yoona "I-I'm sorry, I dint mean it that way, really I just- it's just- that ahjumma-" "Heyy… it's okay, you can call it whatever you want. Besides, we do look like a couple, don't we? Just like what ahjumma from the store said before. hahaha" Yuri gulp down her saliva and looks away blushing, dint know what to say at that "Yoona-ah.. do you…really have to go back to Japan?"

Yoona sigh deeply at what Yuri just said and let out a small smile "Yeah… I have to Yuri" Yuri looks away again and frown "Oh, I see…" With that they went silent. Yuri stands up and pulls Yoona with her making the girl starle at her doings but just keep quiet.

 _'She looks so sad about I'm leaving... did she has feelings for me? - Yoona'_

"What's the matter? You look…sad Yuri" The girl smiles a bit and shakes her head "No…I'm fine, let's just get you back to Taeyeon's house" Yoona stops her from walking and make the girl looks at her "No…you're sad, I knew it" Yuri looks away and patheticly laugh "What are you saying…I'm not sad, why would I be?" "Because I'm leaving, that's why" Yuri stays silent and let out a sigh, she turns around facing the girl and looking right into her eyes "Look…Yoona-ah…I don't know why I'm acting this way, but i…I think I like you Yoona, really…and i…don't know how to deal with this, it's just so…upsetting to see you go like this"

After what Yuri said, yes Yoona sure is shock to just hear Yuri's confession to her, well, who wouldn't? "Yuri…i…" "Please, don't say anything, I…don't plan to hear your respond any sooner, eventhough it's going to be hard on me, but I have to. I have to endure it, I have my camp and college and you have yours in Japan…so i…*sighs* Yoona…let's just get you home, okay?" Yoona dint say anything and just let Yuri helds her hand tightly and the both of them walks towards Yuri's car and head to Taeyeon's home in silence.

"Oppa…" Key turn to his side and just to be surprise to see Tiffany's already standing next to him. "Yah! Are you a ghost or something, geezz…you scared me" Tiffany just rolled her eyes and hugs him "Yeah, it's nice to see you too…so have you order anything yet?" she said and took her sit after done greetings her brother and grabs the menu "I was waiting for you, so no, I haven't order anything" Tiffany nods her head and the both of them began to order their drink and chit chatting lightly first before going towards the serious matter "So…are you or are you not going to tell me about your mystery partner"

Tiffany's face immediately blush at the mention of partner causing her to almost spitting out her coffee "Yah-yah, don't act like you're surprise, you're the one who wanted me to help you with something, not to mention signing your document. So spit it out" Tiffany sighs and glare cutely at her brother "Oh how scary I am with your glare, come on Tiff~ don't waste my Sunday morning just like this…" whines the older siblings making Tiffany's giggling "Alright-alright ughh~ you're so unbelieveable. But first, is Jong In really in town? Where he live then?" "Well duh~ at your best friend's house where else should she be? They are siblings incase you forgot" Tiffany mentally slap herself at that

"Right, how could I forgot about that, how stupid. He is Hyoyeon's older brother. Ugh…why did I even be his friend anyway" Key chuckle at her little sister behaviour "What…don't tell me you hate him already, but you use to like him before fany~~ naw~ what a great couple you guys gonna be~ hahaha" Tiffany reach over and slap the guy on his shoulder making him immediately stops from laughing "Stop it! I don't even know why you said that. He is such a jerk ass you know, and I already have a couple" Key raise his eyebrow at that and smirk "So now you going to tell me, spill it, who is he? He's better be good or else" Tiffany gulp down a bit and exhale "It's a she" Key dint say anything but just look at her "It's Taeyeon Oppa…I've been in a relationship with ever since she enrolled in the university"

Key folded his arms together and look intensely at his little sister "Uh huh…go on" Tiffany look at him for a moment and look else where after that feeling intimidated "Please don't get angry…I…I really love her oppa, I've never been in love with a person like this before. She…is really special to me, we've been through a lot of things before this, we fight more than normal people would and end up becoming…each other's partner. When I meet her, I feels like a part of me from the past is recovered…so please oppa, please accept our relationship and stop the wedding. I-I don't wanna get married with that jack ass guy" Key sighs loudly and massage his ample

He looks at her for a moment and looks out the window thinking the right word to say to her sister "Well…Tiff, I'm not going to lie on this matter okay, I'm just going to be honest with you. So, look at me" Tiffany looks at him with redden eyes and bit her lips trying to prevent herself from crying, it's really hard for her to confes this matter to her own brother. Not only that, she's admitting that she is now officially a bisexual "I…don't really have anything to say to you Tiffany… I actually am guessing that you gonna say that person is…Taeyeon, and it turn out to be right"

"But-but how? How did you know?" Key smiles at her and held her hands "Well first… I have to say, you're one hell of a straight girl that doesn't date anyone until now, you're just so straight until you dint notice yourself bending when you meet this girl fany ah. The moment you come back home and tell me about her, I'm surely surprise to see you're talking about someone else so excitedly. So I'm guessing…that then" Tiffany looks down on the table and her face are now flushed red "So you accept us then oppa?" "Yes I am, but! Why would you really wanted to cancel this wedding so much anyway? Yeah I know you're with Taeyeon, but…you sounded so desperate over it. Is there anything else that I dint know Tiff?"

Telling her brother about her relationship with Taeyeon is hard enough, and now she has to tell her brother about her marriage with the girl. She gather all of her strength and think about Taeyeon _'I have to do this. If Taeyeon is in my place, she would do the same'_ "Oppa..please don't freak out okay? We're once live in America right?" Key raised his eyebrow "Yea…so…? Your point is…?" Tiffany remove her hands from her brother and covers her face with it "Please don't get mad because, iammarriedtoher!" Key looks at her while blinking his eyes "Whats was that again?" Tiffany bit her lips and her heart is about to expload now "I….i am married to her Oppa…"

Key could feel his eyes widen, mouth open in gape and he abruptly stands up looking down at his little sister "You're what?!"

"Mom~ I'm home!" Taeyeon puts down her bags down the floor to take out her shoes and feels weird that no one greets her, usually the maids, the butler will surely greets her when she's home, and now? No one is at the front door. She places her car keys in her jacket grabs her bags and walks into the house searching around. "Omma! I'm homeee~" still no respond "This is weird" she then hears something coming from the living room and it makes her wonders "Someone else is here?" as she walks towards the living room she drops her bags down the floor, eyes widen in shock as she couldn't believe what her eyes is looking at right now

"T-Taengoo~ you're back! Oh come here-" "What are you doing here" cut Taeyeon abruptly making her mother flinch at her cold tone directing it to the guest in the living room. Her eyes not even a second leaving the guest figure until it turns around facing her and smiles "Taeyeon…Appa…is back home Taeyeon, it's…good to see you" Taeyeon couldn't believe this, his father has come back home after a long time leaving them here in Korea without a single news from him. She clenches her teeth tightly, balling up her hands into a fist and stare at him "Back? Home? THIS IS NOT YOUR HOME!"

Both of her parents were shock seeing their daughter outburst, never in their life looking at how angry their daughter is like now "Taeyeon….i-" "Just shut up!" she turns around and ran upstairs into her room and slammed her door loudly making the both of them flinch at it. "I knew it…I knew she would be angry with me dear…I'm sucha bad father" Ms Kim hugs her husband and patted his shoulder "Oh no dear, she just misses you so much…you were gone when she needed you the most in her crucial time before. But you'r not there…maybe…she just need a little time to calm her mind down then we can talk to her"

"You're right…I come this far already, I have to tell her…I have to make things right again. I'm sorry…I have to rest now" Ms Kim looks as her husband went away to their room and a tears shed on her cheek "Oh Taeyeon…why do you hate your father so much…"

Standing in the middle of the room is Taeyeon looking all mad and pissed of with her father, she grabs her dookong's doll and look at it's happy face "What with your happy face? Are you that happy? Huh?! Aish!" she throw it aside angrily making the doll hits the wall and the peas inside it comes out and all around the floor. Taeyeon looks at the three adorable smiling peas rolling on the floor and she quickly retrieve it and putting it inside it's pot "I'm sorry dookongie… my bad, I shouldn't have unlease my anger on you" done getting it inside the peas pot she hugs it tightly and brings it ontop of her bed. She sighs out and could feel her body tiring out from the driving she did to get here

"Huhh~ why…is he back now…he shouldn't be back. Why don't he just LIVE there in the US and married to his work! Instead of mom! Or maybe has the office equipment as his daughter instead of me! ugh!" she buried her face with the doll and grabs it tightly "Or maybe…it's me that should be gone away from him…why am I so angry with him for no reason at all…" she sighs out and stands up sitting on her bed, when she took out her phone she were surprise to see there's 9 missed calls from her wife, and it makes her smiles "Miss me already huh" she dialled up the number and wait until the person picks it up

"There you are! Where have you been! I've been calling you many times already, are you cheating on me already Tae?!" hearing that nagging voice as soon as she picks it up makes her chuckle "Aww~ I miss you too baby…hahaha" she could imagine the image of Tiffany's pouting lips on the other side already "Yeah right, who misses you. Hump" Taeyeon smiles warmly and lay down the bed with a relief sighs "I'm glad you're my wife…" she suddenly says making Tiffany blush "W-what?" Taeyeon giggle and slowly whisper "Fany ah~ I love you~" Tiffany smiles at the other end and lay down on the sofa in the living room with a smiles as well "I love you too Tae~"

The both of them went silent for a moment just enjoying each other presence "Fany…my…my dad is back" Tiffany holds for a moment before replying "Oh, really? That's good then" she said and smiles but frown when she hears Taeyeon's frowning "What's wrong?" "No…it's nothing…it's just that…he…rarely around me. And it's been a long time since he come back" Tiffany plays with her hair twirling it around with her fingers "Owh, then it's good then right? Is he going to settle down now?" Taeyeon just reply with a hmm and it's making Tiffany giggling "What's that reply about…hmm?" "I don't know…maybe he is, and maybe he's not. I just hope he's not back to make me his company crown prince or something"

Tiffany chuckle at it and its suddenly makes her imagine how would Taeyeon looks like if she really is a prince "So cute!" "Huh? What is?" "You! If you're a prince, you'll be really cute Tae…just like you now, cute TaeTae. Haha" Taeyeon chuckle at her and stays quiet for a moment "Well I hope I wont become one. Because I have my own dream" "I know…Tae…listen…today I meet my brother" Taeyeon raise one of her eyebrow "Hmm, your brother? What does he wants? Is it about the wedding again?" Tiffany can clearly hears the sudden cold tone Taeyeon is using to her now and it's making her nervous for it to turn into a fight, and she doesn't want that

"No, Taeyeon, Listen…it's nothing like that…it's just that…I told him about us" Taeyeon become silent and let the girl speaks "At first I told him about us in a relationship and he's okay with it, but then…when I told him about our marriage, he…went beserk" Taeyeon suddenly becomes serious and concern for Tiffany "What? Really? Then what happen? Are you okay? Why did you tell him Fany ah, you could've wait for me…" "No, I have to…because if I dint. It will only be worsen…Don't worry, everything is fine now, he eventually understands me after several times telling him the story of how it happens and now he agree to help me in signing the camp papers…"

Taeyeon let out a relief sighs and smile "That's good then, I guess we just have to wait to see each other in the camp then, cant wait to see you again" Tiffany grips the phone harder and close her eyes for what she's going to say next "Taeyeon…do you trust me?" theres a moment of silent before Taeyeon answers her "Yes, Tiffany. Why?" Tiffany braves herself and say it out "Because…I have to go out with Jong In this evening" then just like that, Taeyeon froze in her spot and grabs her phone tightly trying to hold in her boiling jealousy inside


	32. Chapter 32

"Taengoo…what's wrong? You haven't touched your food since dinner starts...Whats wrong dear?" Taeyeon stir the food on her bowl and look briefly at both of her parents, especially her dad and back down to her food. "Nothing" Both of her parents looks at each other and silently sighs, her father stops from eating and looks at his daughter "Taeyeon-ah…are you still mad at me? Look…if I made you angry, I'm really-really sorry-" Taeyeon feels annoyed at this point and cut off her father's word "No! It's not you, it's Just. Ugh, Forget it, I'm done eating" She abruptly stands up and makes her way towards her room leaving her two parents in agony "I knew it…she finally hates me for real"

Mr Kim's wife approach him and rubbed his shoulder "No…she's not, I think there's something else that's bothering her…maybe you should go talk to her tomorrow, bring her out maybe. Just do anything to talk to her…don't give up just yet dear…I believe in you" Mr Kim smiles at his wife encouraging words and hugs her "Thank you…I don't know what am I without you"

Taeyeon slams the door close and deeply sighs "What is wrong with me" she walks towards her bed and sat on it and bend over her knees hiding her face "I shouldn't be this way…I should learn how to trust…I should…let her do what she feels right to do…" she tighten her holds on her knees and shut her eyes "But…it hurts so much…"

A sudden knock on the door startle Taeyeon from her deep thought and she quickly compose herself into sitting position and look at the door just to find her father standing there "What do you want" she said and looks away. Her dad deeply breathes in and come inside standing in the middle of the room "Can I talk to you? And this time…please…listen till I finish" Taeyeon looks at him and saw that he seems to be nervous, then she tought, maybe she did it too far "Sure" she simply reply and wait for him to sit down on one of the sofa inside the room a little far from where Taeyeon is at "What do you want to talk about? Is it why you left home? Or is it the fact that you already married to your work? Is that it?" Her dad gulps down nervously and looks down. Never in his life would he be this nervous to face his own daughter

"No…Taeyeon…what I'm about to tell you…is worse than that" Taeyeon raise one of her eyebrow and stare at him "What are you talking about?" Her dad close his eyes and breathe in some air trying to find the strength in him, and when he's relax he began his story "Taeyeon-ah…before I start…I wanted to apologize to you for everything that I've done before…" The daughter shifts her sitting position and looks directly at her father now without saying anything "As you know…we've been living in overseas before we came to Korea, right? Do you know exactly why did we come back here in the first place?" The both of them look at each other and Taeyeon's eyes change

"I thought…that we're coming back to Korea because you and omma missed our home land?" Her dad smiles a bit and shakes his head "No…that's what we've told you, but… the truth is, it's not" Taeyeon curiosity rose up upon this moment and her eyebrow knit together "Appa…what do you mean? Is there anything that I dint know about?" Mr Kim stands up and walks toward her and suddenly hugs her making the girl shock "Taeyeon-ah…no matter what happens…I wish you're happy with everything you do…And I'm really truly sorry for everything that I've done" The girl were so shock that she were as stiff like a doll. It has been a really long time since the last time her father hugs her like this and it's making her raging heart soften a bit

As the father broke the hugs he looks deeply in her eyes "I promise I'll continue where I stop…but please…don't push me away Taengoo…because I'm not going anywhere anymore. And please…smile, everything is going to be fine" With the last sentence, the man walks away and smiles before he exited the room and close the door leaving the shock looking Taeyeon.

She still couldn't believe it herself that her father is being nice and soft like she once knew in the past. Her father has somehow change the moment they arrived in Korea, and all he did after that is all work. The young Kim Taeyeon at the moment could barely saw her father; she could always see him only in a special occasion day, like school entrance ceremony, graduation and for New Year. Other than that, he just lives with his work. She stares at the closed door and her eyes become teary "How could you said that to me…when you're the one who looks sad…Appa"

"Excuse me Ms Choi, can I come in?" Sooyoung looks at one of her student walks in towards her with a smile and gave her the notes for extra marks "Ah…thanks, wow…you did a lot here" The girl chuckle and looks away shyly "Well i-I really wanted to pass, that's all" The lecturer smiles at her and nods her head "Um Ms choi?" "Yes?" "Ms Jung said she wanted to meet you in the gym just now, she ask me to pass this message to you" Sooyoung raise her eyebrow and close the note that she's been reading a little just to check "Oh? She did? Okay, I'll be there in a moment"

After the student left, Sooyoung thinks to herself "Why didn't she ask me herself?" she just shakes her head and starts to move towards the gym. As she arrives, she could see a figure still dancing according to the music. She smiles upon seeing the scene and her heart flutters once again, but then she suddenly realizes that she's been way to busy to have any time for Jessica because of the camp organizing. Not only that, they barely meet one another at home "Miss Jung!" Because of the loud music still playing at the background Jessica dint notice there's someone calling her making the girl giggle looking at the still dancing figure, as she was about to call out for her again, she stops and decides to just watch her dancing until it ends.

It has been a long time since she last saw this, Jessica's dancing. She still remember when the first time she saw this girl at the dancing studio after she left the Kim's house in he US. At that moment when she saw this girl dance, she knew that her heart has fallen for her, even though she doesn't really know how love actually is, but in the end she's sure that Jessica is the one for her. Spending her life with young Taeyeon and live in the Kim's dint give her opportunities to actually experience other kind of love that exist in this word.

How she truly regreats what she did to her love one when she leave her before just to focus back on what she's intent to do. And that is to protect Taeyeon no matter what it takes. The happy memories drop in a second the moment Jessica stops from dancing when she notice Sooyoung's appearance in the gym. She rolled her eyes at the smiling tall lecturer and walk away towards the speaker turning off the music. "You look hot when you dance, you know that?" Jessica let out a sighs and turn around just to find Sooyoung has already standing behind her "Hi, Ms Jung" The girl's eyes widen a bit at their close distance and move away making Sooyoung's bewirld with her action

"Oh-Hi, Soo…" Sooyoung just watch the girl walks towards the stage and jumps ontop of it and sat down at the edge, although she finds it weird that Jessica looks like she's avoiding her but she just shakes it off and walk towards her standing right in front of her "So…why did you call me?" Jessica regain her breathing first before she speaks and let out an audible sighs "Sooyoung…I think…we need a break" the lecturer eyes widen and knitted her brows together clearly shock to hear the news "W-what?! b-break? Why?" Jessica looks down on her hands trying to avoide the girl's questioning eyes "I… I need time…to think" "This is ridiculous" Sooyoung shakes her head and held Jessica's tight with both of her hands "Time? Why would you need time Sica? D-did i..no, is it because of me not being at home? Or did I do something bad to you or-"

"Soo! Please, calm down...I don't want any students to walk in to us with your voice shouting like this…" Sooyoung calm down immediately and try to ask her softly "So why then Jessica? Please tell me… is it something that I do to make you reach this decision? I thought that… this is what we wanted right? Then why-" "Sooyoung ah…it's me…it's me who has the problem, not you" Sooyoung looks at her in disbelief and remove her hands "What are you talking about" "Let me get this straight, at first, I thought that all of this is because of you rarely at home…when I think about it, of course it's saddening but I just misses you at that time. You leave me longer than not being at home before so its not because of that…You love me enough, you care for me, you…you're just so perfect Soo… but this time, it's me…" Sooyoung can't believe what she's hearing and its making her heart aches now even she still doesn't know the real reasons

"Why are you saying all of this…Are you confused with your feelings towards me? Is that it?" Jessica bit her lips still looking down not daring enough to look at her "Or…there's someone elese?" This time, the girl immediately looks at her surprise with her question "What? No!" Sooyoung gets frustrated and she turns around walking back and forth trying to control her anger "Than what is it?! You do have it don't you?!" Jessica held in her tears because of this "I'm sorry… I don't know!" Sooyoung look at her with now angry eyes "What do you mean you don't know?! Then why do you ask for this break up if you don't even know Jessica!?" Jessica can feel her own heart shatters at how angry Sooyoung is right now, of course she doesn't want for this break up to happen, but if she don't do it. It will be unfair to Sooyoung

"I'm sorry Soo, I just need time to figure myself out…i don't want to betray you…so I need time…please forgive me…" Sooyoung massage her own forehead and try to calm down "So are you saying that we really going to break up? Is that it? And what do you mean by betraying me? So it's true isn't it? You do like someone else don't you?!" Jessica stays silent and it makes the girl even more frustrated than before "Hah! It's true. Fuck this!" She grips her hands into a fist and look at her eyes. Theres a minute of silence before she spokes again "Is this what you really want?" Hearing the question from Sooyoung made Jessica tears are now flowing out freely more than she know it "Yes"

Sooyoung look away and she could feel her chest tightening, she couldn't believe that Jessica actually want this to happen just because of her wavering heart "Who is it? A guy...Or a girl?" she said that in between her greeted teeth "Sooyoung ah- it's not like that it's just-" "Just answer me damn it!" Jessica flinch at the remarks and looks down with tears overflowing "…It's a girl…" Sooyoung could feel her hearth cramping in her chest when it is true that Jessica, the one that she love has diverted her love to someone else

The both of them stayed silence afterward and only Jessica's sobs could be heard now, then as she speaks again her voice trembling "S-Sooyoung ah…I-I just need time…I'm only asking you to give me time to rethink about m-my doings…I don't cheat or anything…I just…please forgive me. I really do loves you Soo…" Sooyoung turns around and the both of them look at one another "If you do love me…You wouldn't have the time to even think about what's right. If it's time you need, time you get. You may leave the house" Sooyoung said it with plain straight face and walk away.

Jessica cried more afterward and moves away towards the back stage crouching down and hugged both knees. "What have I done… Forgive me soo"

"Wow, you look pretty. Going somewhere?" Ask Yoona when she suddenly pops up in Tiffany's room "Oh hi Yoona, yeah… I have to go…somewhere" Yoona nods her head but then stops "Wait, you're not going to Jeonju to visit Taeyeon's parents don't you?" Tiffany awkwardly laughs and slapped her shoulder lightly out of habits "Of course not, silly…I just need to attend something" Yoona grins "Well, you will visit them. Someday" Tiffany just smiles and she could feel herself is now more nervous than before  
"So, I'll be going now. I need to pack up my things…be home early okay? I don't want to be left alone…" "Okay, sure…sorry I couldn't help you pack" "That's okay, enjoy your date then!"

Tiffany's eyes widen and she immediately shakes her head and waving her hands "No-no! I'm not on a date! Never! I would never cheat on Taeyeon! No!" Yoona looks at her and blinks her eyes, then burst out laughing "Hahaha okay….whatever you said than Fany…hahah" she then leave the room and Tiffany drops on her bed sitting on it "What do I do…I feel like I'm cheating on her now…Taeyeon ah…I'm really sorry…but I have to do this" She took out her phone and looks at it "Should I call her again? No-no, it will only make her sadder. It's enough that we argue yesterday…and making me to cancel the meeting with…uh him. But now that she agree on this. I can't make her more anxious right?" she palms her face and sighs. "Just do this Tiffany, you can" she stand up and leave the room and house driving herself with her own car towards the said so call date location with heavy heart.

When she arrive, she decide that she should at least let Taeyeon know where she's at and make sure that everything is fine even the girl doesn't want to know. Yes it seems cruel, but that's Taeyeon, she's afraid when she gets into their problem more, she'll explode and they will argue again like yesterday so that why she decide she don't want to know, but deep inside she's dying to know what happens. Tiffany took out her phone and hesitates to call but then her just press the speed dial button. In less than 2 second it's already been answered making her smiles. There's only two answer to why it's being pick up so fast, 1, it's because Taeyeon been waiting for her call, or 2 she's been holding her phone all this time, the thoughts of that made her smiling like an idiot now "Hello? Taeyeon ah, are you there?"

She tries to hide her giggles but the latter dint speaks, she knew Taeyeon is too stubborn and too ego to be the one to say hello first "Yes I'm here, so are you there?" Tiffany smiles when she imagines that the girl on the other sides is now pouting "Yes I'm here. Are you okay with this?" Taeyeon keeps silent and all Tiffany gets in return is a humming sound "Hmm.." "Hmm? Is that a yes or a no?" Taeyeon sighs loudly finally making Tiffany laugh "Are you seriously testing me now Fany? Ughhh…of course I'm not okay! My wife is out there with this some freak dude alone without me! Why would I be okay? Haaaa…" Taeyeon's nagging voice making Tiffany's giggles why? Because she's now using her cutest tone ever, and she rarely do that. Like ever

"TaeTae~ are you using your aegyo on me now?" Taeyeon stops from pouting and looks at her phone as if in disbelief "What? Why would I use aegyo? Ugh, you're so annoying you know that, you're the one with all the agyo thinggie" Tiffany shakes her head at Taeyeon's remarks and began to walk "Hahaha, okay…But really, there's nothing to be worry about…when I get back and meet you at the camp, I'll make sure we get the same room later on. And I'm sure Ms Choi will support that…don't you…think so Tae? Mmm~" Taeyeon gulps at the thought and smiles, Tiffany on the other hand blushes at her own words, she dint realize she just flirt with her "W-what?" Taeyeon stammered with her word totally tempted with Tiffany's offer "You heard me clearly right? When I get there…I'm all yours. And you know what the best thing is?" Taeyeon grip her phone tightly not because she's angry but it's because she's excited "Y-yeah? What?" Tiffany chuckle and whishper "He can't touch me like you did…Tae... so please don't worry…just trust me on this. Okay? And we can have the room all to ourself later"

Taeyeon sighs out and it makes the girl laugh"Haishh…how could you seduce me through this small device fany ah~ argh…you're so mean you know that?" Tiffany giggles at it "Oh am i? I'm sorry…did that turn you on? Hahaha" Taeyeon puff out her cheek and fold her free "As if it would" she said coldy and looks elsewhere at the room trying to cover up her heated body. Tiffany stops from walking for a while and continue "Oh. I thought it did…" "Why?" Tiffany's cheek immediately and she shyly talks on the phone "Because…i-i…ahh, can we not talk about this?" she said and pouts and it made Taeyeon laugh, she could already imagine how the girl looks like, after what they did together it's impossible she dint even imagine it at this point. "And said the one who started it…okay sure…hahaha"

"By the way, don't get too sure about the room just yet, that witch can be mean you know that. Now… just go and do your soooo called date with…ugh him…" The both of them stayed silence for a moment until Taeyeon speaks again "I trust you" Tiffany smiles at what she heard and began to walk towards the entry of the place they agree to meet "I know you do…mmm..i have to go now, I think I saw him" Taeyeon stay silent "Tae?" "Mm?" Tiffany stops from walking and put a hand over the phone to cover it from anyone looking at what she will say and smiles

"Neomu saranghae…"


	33. Chapter 33

"Tiffany….."

The girl just stare blankly at the guy who seems to be in shock seeing her, without showing any interest Tiffany just simply smiles and bow a little showing her old time friend a greeting rather than to show respect, hell she would give him one after what he did to her in the past "Hi, Jongin" The guy smiles widen as Tiffany approaching him more and he look so pleased to see Tiffany "Wow…just….wow…." Is all he could say when he looks at Tiffany ups and down sending shivers to the girl spine, not because she's turn on or something but she feels disgusted by the guy's stare towards her body. After knowing Taeyeon, whenever some other guys staring at her, she will get this weird disguting feelings running inside her whenever they checking her out. She knew she wasn't fully a lesbian and still have the guy loving feelings inside of her, but after being married to Taeyeon, living together with her and do…things with her, she find it hard not to feel this way.

 _What have Taeyeon done to me..Really…_

"What are you looking at?" Jongin giggles and smirk looking her in the eyes "You, who would have thought that you will grow this way? Like seriously, you've gotten so…sexy after several years huh. Now you might change my mind Tiff" Tiffany furrowed her eyebrow and feeling this is going to be harder than she think "Ehem, listen Jongin…I agree with your request about this...so called date is not for you to just stare at my body with lust, I'm here to talk" The guy chuckle again his deep voice and smiles warmly surprising Tiffany "I see, playing hard to get eh? Now, before you began to curse me for molesting you with my eyes, let's come inside and have something to drink shall we?"

Tiffany just nod not bothered about what he said and enters the Café leaving him behind and the both of them settle in the café sitting in the middle of the shop. Tiffany think if he tries to do something, she could at least get other people's attention and ask for their help incase things gotten worse. So they both order their drinks and sat casually "So! Tell me, are you ready for this?" He ask out of the blue "Ready for what?" that question made Jongin lift the corner of her lips irritating Tiffany with it when he's smirking that way, it reminds her of when she first meet Taeyeon, she always smirking "To be mine of course, so are you ready?" Tiffany almost rolled her eyes over that statement and kindly smiles a little before she shakes her head trying hard not to show her rudeness since he know how this guy

"Look…Jongin-" "Please, call me Kai…I prefere to be called that way, that's how the guys in the US call me" And again Tiffany trying hard not to rolled her eyes again at this guy's cockiness "O…kay…Kai, look I know both of our parents has been in agreement with our marriage, and you're also my dearest friend's little brother. But listen, I…have to say no in this. I can't"

Kai was about to say something in between his greeted teeth but stopped when the waitress came in giving out their drinks on the table, after the waitress gone back he looks towards Tiffany with his now dark looking face, clearly shows that he's angry "What are you talking about Tiffany. Don't joke about something like this. I- no, we can't let both of our parents down, can't you just agree with this and just go on with it?" Tiffany slowly sighs and looks down "Joke? I wouldn't joke around about this matter, marriage is not something that you should take lightly, and this is serious! I can't just agree with it when I know…I don't want this"

Kai quiet down for a moment and took a sip of his drink before speaks out her thoughts looking deeply in her eyes with a smirk "Why wouldn't you want this? Do you have someone in your mind already…Tiffany?" He says it coldly making the girl fidgeting in her spot "I…Actually, I do have someone in mind. But who they are is none of your business" Kai smirks at her answer and fold his arms together staring intensly at Tiffany "Oh so you do…I dint expect this from you Tiffany, as far as I know, your daddy told me that you don't have anyone with you right now. What is this about now? Don't tell me you're seriously going to reject me? That's not nice…Tiff" The girl looks at him with her now serious looking face, determine to make the guy agree with her to cancel this whole marriage thing "Yes Kai, I don't see why we have to put up with this matter, I don't love you and you definitely don't love me too, so why not? I have someone I love that I eventually tell my father about it, but this came in way to earlier than I expected. And to make it worse, it's with you. I'm sorry if you feel offended, but i…I'm not very fond of you ever since we're kids. There I said it"

The guy burst out laughing at Tiffany's statements and looks like he's holding in his anger "Why do you think I keep on bothering you in the past, Tiffany Noona" Tiffany looks at him bewirld "What do you me- don't tell me" The guy smirks and nodded his head "I didn't know that you hated me this much, but I did all of the teasing in the past…Is because I love you, Tiffany. So please? Be my wife?" Tiffany's eyes widen in shock of the sudden confession from the guy she hated the most back then is now proposing her? Is this a dream? "No…" she shakes her head in fear and back away leaning onto her seat "I can't Kai! I'm in love with someone else, why don't you understand?"

Kai looks at her with cold dead eyes and respond "Because I don't want to understand it, Tiffany" She had enough of this conversation and stand up from her seat feeling angry, devastated and bewirld. She just doesn't understand, how can something like this happening to her? "I've had enough with you, I'm leaving" He looks at Tiffany leaving the café and towards the parking lot. He follows her from behind quickly and yanks her arms backward to make her stop and slam her body onto his making Tiffany shock to see him standing so near her and with that expression "LISTEN! I don't have time to play this game with you, wether you like it or not, we are going to get married and that's it. Got it?" Tiffany feeling scared she begins to push the guy away from her and remove her arms from his grip "Let me go! You idiot! No matter how much you say you want this to happen, it's not going to happen! I hate you! I dispise you! You disgust me! You're just a-" Before Tiffany can finish her rant, a hard slap landed on her left cheek making her eyes shut close and feels the pain striking her now "SHUT UP WOMEN! I don't care how much you hate me, but one thing I know is that you-are-going-to-be-MINE" As soon as he remove his hand off from her arms, Tiffany held her cheek and her tears began to fall down freely now "W-why are you crying?" Ask Kai, then it hits Tiffany. He still hasn't change at all "You fucking psychopath!" Kai eye's widen in shock at the realization of what he did.

Yes, as you can see, Kai has a split personality within him, no one really knows about his true self, only the one who captures his attention may see his multi attitude "T-Tiff-F-fany, d-did I do that?! I-I'm so sorry! I-i…" As soon as he wanted to touch her, she spank her hands away and move backwards "Don't touch me!" he stood still and looks down "You know Kai, eventhough how tense our fight might be, my lover…will never…do this…to me. But you, you, the one who doesn't have anything being tide with me, did worse than this ever since we're kids Kai. YOU DID WORSE TO ME! How the hell I can live with a monster like you?! I can't and I won't do it even if it takes my life, fame, wealth away from me! My choice will always be with Taeyeon, No matter how many times you ask me to marry you, or my dad force me to marry someone else in the future! She will always be my everything and she will remain that way. Good bye"

As Tiffany walks away, the guy has tears in his eyes but then, one thing caught his attention "Did she just say…Taeyeon…?"

"Hi Tiff! Welcome back- Omo! What happen to your face?!" Tiffany looks down and her tears began to flow once again as she shakes her head "It's nothing" "What?! It's not nothing! Who did this to you?" in the end, she give up and hugs Yoona in a tight embrace "I missed her, I don't wanna do this, I hate this! Why is this happening to me Yoona? Why~" Yoona sighs at what she hears right now in gently stroke her hair "Everything's going to be alright Tiff, it's not like this is the end… I don't know what is happening in between the both of you. But one thing that I know is that the both of you are meant for each other, when Taeyeon's with you, I see the sparks in her eyes that I never seen in her eyes before. So Tiffany, don't ever give up on her and I know she will never do the same to you. Okay? You're fine….It will works out"

Tiffany removed herself away from Yoona and held in her tears "Y-You mean that? Do you think this is going to works out?" She smiles at the cute Tiffany asking for confirmation and nods her head "Yeah, I'm positive. Now let's get that cheek of yours treated before you meet that midget. Who knows what she'll do to me if she founds out about this"

Tiffany giggles a little and just like that her worries lessen a little at the thought of seeing Taeyeon nearing. As they walks inside her room, she took out her phone and dial up a number "Nawhh~ did you really misses her?" Ask Yoona, but Tiffany just shakes her head and let her treated her swollen cheek with make up

"Taeyeon, do you have a minute?" Said Mr Kim as Taeyeon are now packing her stuff to go to the camp in another 4 hours from now "Erm…yeah, sure. What is it Appa?" Mr Kim looks down for a moment and held out his hand "Let's go down stairs. Shall we?" Taeyeon feeling confuse, she just took her father's hand and head downstairs. The both of them sat comfortably on the balcony and Mr Kim begins his speech.

"Taeyeon-ah, it may be hard for you to accept this and you may hate me after this, but… this is for the best" Taeyeon look at her father with confuse face "What are you talking about Appa? You've been acting this way since yesterday" She looks away feeling there's something bad about this and couldn't help feelings anxious as her dad suddenly held her hand with apologetic looking face "Taeyeon… Is there anything happening between you and Tiffany?" The girl's eyes quickly widening at the question her father asking "W-what? Well, yeah…S-she's my friend, of course there's something in between us. I know her ever since I move to Seoul" Her giggle a little and pinch her daughter's cheek a little making the girl surprise at his action "Ah, I'm sorry. It's been a long time since I last saw you this flustered before. I never notice my daughter is very cute when she's like this, on top of that, she's a very liar too" Taeyeon remove her hand's away and pouted looking the other side "This is not funny, it's your fault for leaving us. Don't try to make me angry with you again. And just so you know, I am telling you the truth" Mr Kim laugh makes Taeyeon's heart warmed when she heard it, it feels like century since she last heard it "Taeyeon-ah… I've known you since you were a kid, even though I don't know much about you, but one thing for sure is that I know that you can never hide your feelings" Hearing that, Taeyeon folded her arms together and look at him in disbelieve "I don't believe you" Looking at that childish act makes her dad chuckling "What are you, 5? Hahaha, may I see this 'friend' of yours?" Taeyeon glare at him "And why….would you wanted to see her? Pervert" Mr Kim ended up having a jaw dropped at Taeyeon's word "What? P-pervert? Yah! I am just checking her out-"

"Yah! APPA!" Mr Kim laughs out loud at her daughter's outburst and shakes his head "I guess she grew up looking more beautiful now isn't she?" "What?" "Taeyeon-ah, I think it's time for you to regain your memory back and to do what you have to do and take responsibility for everything's that's happening now" She looks bewirld and knitted her eye brows together "You're being weird, what's going on here?" Mr Kim stands up and took out something from his wallet and shows it to her, it's a picture of two girls smiling happily with one another "This is…" "It's you…and Tiffany when you're a kid, Taeyeon, the two of you have known one another ever since you're little" Taeyeon's eyes widen in shock and now she's at lost for words as her eyes can't leave the picture on her hands now "N-No….this….can't be…."

The door bell to the big mansion rang multiple of times making the mid 20 guy annoyed with it "YAH! Ahjumma! Go get the door would you? I'm trying to concerntrate here" Says the guy on his laptop doing some work leaved by his dad "Young master Key! There's someone here to see the Master Hwang" Key remove his eyes from the screen and sighs while walking towards the door leaving the living room, as soon as he arrived there he's shock to see who it was "JongIn? What are you doing here?" The guy smirks arrogantly "What? Can't I visit my soon to be family house now? I'm here to see Tiffany, is she here?" Key held in his anger at the arrogant guy and let him in "No, she's not here, I thought she's with you?"

The two of them sits in the living room as the maid serve them both a drink "Yes, she's with me earlier this morning, but she leave early. So I was thinking she might went home, where is she now?" Key lift his left eyebrow and fold his hands together "She leaves early, means you let her going home, alone? Oh what a gentlemen you are, JongIn" The guy cough out a fake cough and took a sip of his tea "W-Well, she insist of going home alone, so I can't help it. So may I know where is she?" Key smirk at the guy "Why are you asking me? Go ask her yourself, wait, No…don't tell me you don't even have her phone number? Ah, that is just so weird. I thought you're his fiancé Kid"

JongIn gulp down out of nervous and flex his jaw "I-I do have her phone number, geezz…what do you take me as? I am her soon to be husband, I'm just worried because she's not answering my calls and messages. So I was thinking you might know where she is, Key" Hearing him calling Key makes the guy almost loose his patience now "No, I don't know where she is. Can't you see I'm busy?" JongIn nodded in agreement and crossed his leg "Well see, even you her own brother doesn't even know where she is. You can't blame me for this, you know…once I marry her, I'm going to take her away from this house so that I wont see your face anymore. I'll make sure she'll have a wonderfull time with me when I bang her every night that she won't even have the time to think about anyone else-" And that's it, Key stands up from his seat and grab the guy's collar punching his right on her left cheek sending him backward down onto the sofa. Key looks at him with his teeth clenching together and body shaking "If it's not for that stupid arrangement, I swear I could have kill you right now. If ever you speak to me about Tiffany that way ever again, don't even think about living anymore" The guy laugh a little like a how a psyco would and stand up on his feet facing the guy again "What is this for? Key?" Just before he answer his question he landed a second punch on the same spot making the guy falls flat on the floor

Key bend down on his knee and grab his collar making him facing his face "Listen you punk, first, you have to call me hyung since I am much more freaking older than you, and second that hit you got there, is for slapping my precious little sister. I don't care if my dad is going to punish me for doing this to you, but I will never, EVER! Let anyone else hurt my little sister that way. You got it?" The helpless guy cough out some blood out from his mouth due from the wounded inside cheek and nooded. Key threw his body onto the floor and stand up

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Hearing that familiar voice makes Key trembling in fear when he knew who's voice it's belonged too "D-Dad…"

 _3.30PM : Jeonju Jeolla-do_

The sky shines so bright at the provience, one by one at the Naejangsan National Park, the petite girl looks blankly at the flower field and it brought her memories from the past to her, it really has been a long time since she last visited this place, the last time is when she had a class trip with the faculty and that's the beginning of her and Tiffany. She smiles remembering that they used to fight a lot, and now look what happen, they ended up loving one another dearly.

 _"It's you…and Tiffany when you're a kid, Taeyeon, the two of you have known one another ever since you're little"_

Taeyeon clench her chest remembering her father's word and a sudden tears gathering up in her eyes "No…I have to be strong, I have to face him. No matter what" Her phone suddenly rang and she smiles upon seing the caller _"Taeeee~~ Where are you~~ I've been waiting for you on the entrance, hmp!"_ she giggles hearing the whining sounds of Tiffany and think _'That's right, this is for us. I have to do it'_ "Yah…don't whine like that, I might kiss your lips right here and then. Hahaha, I'm in the flower field. Come here" _"Yahh~! You're asking me to come there? You should have come here to pick me up!...What an inconsiderate wife you are"_ Taeyeon chuckle yet again at her voice "Why are you whispering at the end? Are you embarrassed to have me as your wife?" _"Stop teasing me, I'll be there"_ Just before she could reply, Tiffany already end the call. She stares blanky at the screen and sighs. "What do I do now?" She clenches her chest tightly and close her eyes "i can do this, this is nothing..."


	34. Chapter 34

_"Taengoo… Are you okay?"_

 _Taeyeon wipes her tears away from her eyes and just slowly noded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine Omma. I'm fine…" Mss Kim feels her heart being clutch tightly together right now as realization hits her. "Taengoo…You don't have to do it if you don't want too. Me and you Appa can handle this, you can just continue on doing what you love and remain your happy self like you used too before. I don't want this matter to drag you down hill Taeyeon" The girl shook her head and looks down "No Omma, it's not that…the one thing that makes me survive and live till I am now is…Tiffany, if i…if I ever give up right now. I won't make it his rival. I hate Appa for doing that kind of stuff to me when I'm little, but I don't regret it. He's doing it for the sake of our family, and i… being the only heir to the Kim's corp… I shouldn't be a coward and run away. This is my duty. I have to do this. This is my decision"_

 _"I will…. Do whatever it takes… to protect what I love, even if it means I have to face death"_

"TaeTae!"

Taeyeon snapped out from her flashback and turn around just to see an angelic looking face waving happily towards her, she can't believe that this is the same girl that she has fallen deeply inlove when they were little "And I can't believe that I fall for you once again now, Fany-ah" She smiles widely and welcoming her with a big hug and a sniff on her hair "Ahhh~ I miss you" she says while inhaling deeply her scent making Tiffany giggling "That tickles Tae…" The girl didn't care and buried her face even deeper into her neck and sniff it like a pervert would "Hahaha yahhh~ don't do it here, we're so open right now" Taeyeon endup chuckling and let go of the hug after a good rubbing on Tiffany's back are done. She looks at her in the eyes intensely it makes the later shy all of a sudden "Y-yahhh~ why are you staring at me that way?"

She smiles and look around for a second before landing a brief kiss on her lips and back to her smile sending Tiffany off the clift at the brave encounter "You're just so beautiful, cute and irrisistable Fany-ah…" Tiffany lowered her face and she is now blushing madly at Taeyeon's cheesiness "Why are you being so cheesy right now?" Taeyeon lift her face and smile widely "Because… I miss you, don't you?" Before Tiffany could answer her, she pulls her to the nearest tree and smirk "Yea…I doTae-" and she kissed her with much passion making Tiffany letting out a moan as soon as Taeyeon entered her mouth and biting her lips eagerly "Mmhh~ Tae…Yeon, w-what's…gotten into you…" Taeyeon smile in the middle of the kiss and bring her body closer to hers "Shhh~"

She roams her hands all over Tiffany's back, and went down towards her skirt, she smirk at the fact Tiffany's wearing a skirt and thankfull for that "N-No Don't!" before she could stop the byuntae, she's already sneak into her skirt and grab a handfull of her butts with both hands squezzing it while eating her mouth, by this time Tiffany could'nt hold in her moaning anymore and let it out since she knows no one is here "Mmmm~ahhh… Geezz~ Taee…" Taeyeon leave her mouth and now sucking on her neck and bring her hands now onto her clothes boobs squezzing and massaging them gently "Urghh~ do you know how much I miss you? This…." she squezz it tightly making the girl squirm "And knowing that you went to meet some guy…irritates me" Tiffany giving up on fighting her not to do anything here in this open place, ended up wrapping her arms onto Taeyeon's neck and the both of them begins making out, but then as Taeyeon suddenly kisses her left cheek she quickly moves away and shows a painfull reaction "What's wrong?" She shakes her head and looks else where, just then Taeyeon notice something's not right "Is your cheek… swollen?" Tiffany held her cheek and move backward a little "N-No it's not…what are you talking about" Taeyeon knitted her eyebrow together and clench her teeth, she remove Tiffany's hands away and slowly touch it earning a hissing sound from Tiffany "Who did this?" Tiffany gulp down her lump that's been gathering and suddenly thinks about what Yoona says about Taeyeon being angry

"No one Tae…It's just that i…i-I-" Tiffany stops from talking when she saw Taeyeon's now in full rage "When did this happen Tiffany" she knew she couldn't escape this anymore because she knew Taeyeon "TaeTae...It's not a big deal, it's just a-" "JUST TELL ME! Who did this…to you?" Tiffany let out a sighs and lowered her head "It's… JongIn, H-He…Slaps me" Taeyeon's eyes widen and her anger are now boiling inside, and suddenly her head fills with everything that she shouldn't think right now "He did…what…to you? He…Slaps…" She turns around walking in circle trying to calm herselves down "Taeyeon-ah…Please don't be mad, it's not really his fault. It's just, that's just how he is. I tried to talk to him about the arrange marriage, and said I refuse to marry him…and-"

"And he slap you just because of that?! What the fuck Tiffany! Listen, I am so fucking angry right now, you. YOU are my wife, how could he do something like this to you when he doesn't have any relationship with you? How dare he even touch you, let alone hurting you! Ergh! Son of a bitch!" Taeyeon walks toward the tree and land a punch on it making her knuckle bleeding a little from the impact and cutted open because of the hard Tree's skin "TAEYEON! NO! STOP THAT!" Tiffany quickly stops her from trying to let out her anger and frustration to the tree and hugs her tightly

"I'm sorry okay! Sorry for not being able to protect myself from him… But Taeyeon, please don't hurt yourself just because of him. Your hands are everything for you… your talent you can't damage it and let your hand handling all the rage you're feelings right now. I know you love me…But please, don't do this…Please" Taeyeon looks away and remove herself from her, she walks around and it makes Tiffany worried "Tae..? Please, just let it go-" "NO! IT'S NOT OKAY ALRIGHT?! This whole thing is just….is just…..ERGH!" She clench her knuckle together tightly and keeps on thinking, the things her father told her, her responsibility, the arrange marriage by Mr Hwang, the competition, and now the guy hit Tiffany as he likes. It all comes into the petite girl's head at once like a big wave it made her frustrated, confuse, angry and just pissed off. Tiffany doesn't know what to do right now and just look at the girl trying to calm herself down facing away from her.

"Taeyeon-ah…What's going on? Please…calm down, talk to me-" Then suddenly, Taeyeon turn around with a plain expression on her face making Tiffany's shock. It's been a while since she last saw that expression on her face "Tae…are you-" "Let's just go" Tiffany were left speechless at what she's doing now, well who wouldn't? She knows she's angry about the slap…but first she's all being sweet and now? She's so fucking angry as if someone just ripped her apart? She has so many question to ask her, maybe something did happen when she's being summoned by her mom to come back home. Maybe it's because of her dad, or maybe she's just plain angry with JongIn. In the end, watching Taeyeon walking far ahead now, she decided to just let it slid off and lowered her head, following the girl from behind and back to the exhibition hall.

Ever since they are back from the flower field, Taeyeon didn't even talk a single thing to her let alone to be any nearer to her. She feels so guilty right now for not being able to protect herself and letting him beating her. They are now listening to the speech for the opening ceremony, Tiffany is not sitting with Taeyeon as she's with the other photographer from another university while Taeyeon with the painters. Yuri also attend the opening ceremony with all the performing arts students and what surprise Tiffany is that Hyoyeon is also there with them "So tell me why are you here again?" Hyoyeon smile mischievously and smirk "Why? Can't I be here with my sister in law?" Tiffany's face suddenly drops at the mention of sister in law and quickly looks at Taeyeon's direction "Hyo, please…Not now"

Hyoyeon tilt her head and looks at where Tiffany's looking "Oh, it's her… Your forever admire, when I think about it, it's kindda creepy though, she's the only junior who can stand having a conversation with you, hahaha" Tiffany looks at her and jab her on her ribs "OW! Da fuck?!" Tiffany rolled her eyes at her "Don't talk about her that way, it's rude, besides, she's a very talented student and she deserve to be here Hyo, and the only reason you always saw her with me is personally for work" Hyoyeon smirk "Or is it…? Omona, don't tell me you have fallen for her!? The forever heartless looking Tiffany Hwang has finally found her one true love and she's going gay?! Hahahaha" Tiffany looks at her with blushing cheek and jab her again on the same spot making the girl fall down the floor "F-ffffuuuck~~HURT! Damn it"

She say while holding onto her side, she stand up on her feet quietly and keeps on cursing "You don't have to take it that way, geeez" Tiffany rolled her eyes and gulps down "That's what you get for messing around with me, hump! And what makes you think that I'm falling for her? That w-will never happen, stupid Hyo" The girl sighs and held in her pain "Well, first of all, I don't know how but whenever you're with her, you're just not you. Get it?" Tiffany tilt her head feeling confuse "What do you mean? Please talk normally Hyo… I don't have time for your tricky words" "Okok, lets put it this way, whenever Taeyeon's with you, you're always not Tiffany Hwang, but….you're just Tiffany" Tiffany's mouth hang open at her friends explaination "Can you just say it!" The girl end up laughing "Hahaha, okay what I mean is…When the both of you are together, I see a different you, when you're with her, you seems less tense and your expression soften. From my eyes, I just feel theres something going on in between you two. Ever since the last time we had a class trip here, you've been different Tiff. So….i don't know, it's just my feelings. Is the both of you…really…have something? Ah…my poor little bro" Tiffany bit her lips and sighs "You caught me" And that's enough to make Hyoyeon's eyes and mouth wide open "What?…A-are you serious?!" When she's about to scream, Tiffany quickly put her hands on the girl's mouth "SHHHH! Everyone will hear you. God!"

She quickly nods and Tiffany remove her hands away, she did stops from screaming but her mouth still wide open like a fan girl "Ah! Tiff~~ when? I-I don't know you're gay….- eh? Wait, if you're with her… then…My little brother?" Tiffany sighs yet again "Haa….Hyo… I think we really need to talk, there's something i've been meaning to tell you about. And since you already know about me and Taeyeon, I'll tell you the whole story. You're my only hope now" Tiffany's tone and expression really does showing that she's being really serious right now and it makes the cheerfull Hyoyeon shut her mouth "Okay Tiff, we'll do that"

"Hey, Taeng!" Taeyeon slowly looks toward the girl who's calling her and smiles a little at the sight she's seeing now, running towards her is Yuri with her big wide smile "Yul..." Yuri hugs her tightly and the both of them shares a good laugh together "If people saw us like this, they might think that we're from different campus. Or maybe…a couple, Hahaha.." Taeyeon just laugh it out, nodded and smile "Yeah…" "So hey! It's been a while since I last saw you, what have you been up to?" Taeyeon shrug her shoulder and giggle "Pretty much nothing, just busy with painting…hey, shouldn't we go and meet Ms Choi right now?" "OH! Speaking of Ms Choi…She's looking for you" Taeyeon raise her eyebrow "Only me? Isn't she wanted to meet the….three of us?" Yuri shrug her shoulder "Oh, I almost forgot theres the three of us. Where's senior Hwang?"

Taeyeon looks away "I…don't know, why don't you go find her for me and stay here while I go find Ms Choi and bring her here" Yuri nodded her head and Taeyeon just patted her shoulder walking away. As she's walking away Yuri look at her from behind feeling somethings not right "She seems different. Hrmm…" She shakes that thoughts away and begins her search for her scary senior "Why do I have to look for her…and now I have to deal with her ice cold attitude. Ugh"

"Did you just say that I'm cold?" Yuri eyes widen in shock and quickly looks toward the voice direction. "S-Senior Hwang! H-Hiii~ ha ha…ha, did I say that? Naww~ I didn't you heard it wrong..ha…ha" Tiffany just sighs and took the nearest seats. Yuri gulps down and join her sitting down but making sure to leave an empty seats in the middle, why? She's hoping Taeyeon will sit in the middle of course, she wouldn't want to seat next to the ever so cold Tiffany Hwang "S-So, have you been there all this time?" Tiffany shakes her head "Nope, just got here" Yuri awkwardly smiles and nodding "I see…" Tiffany looks at her and seems to be looking around "Where's…Taeyeon?" she can't believe she just notice her wife's absence, maybe after talking with Hyoyeon makes her this way "Oh, she's finding Ms Choi right now. I heard that Senior Kim is also here. Where is she?" Tiffany raised her eyes brow "Kim?" "Y-Yeah, Kim…Hyo….yeon?" "Oh" Tiffany felt stupid now, how could she forgot Hyoyeon's family name, and now she notice it's the same with….Taeyeon

"She's…somewhere around here, taking pictures. She'll be here soon" And that's just it. Silence invade them and make the both of them shut their mouth, Yuri don't know what she's suppose to talk about while Tiffany just doesn't feel like she wanted to talk. Seems like she's back to what she really is in campus. Or maybe, she's just very different when she's with Taeyeon

"Ms Choi"

The tall lecturer turns around with a smile only to find a moody looking Taeyeon is now looking at her with her signature plain expression "Gosh, you and that plain expression of yours are really something you know that?" Taeyeon ignores her and fold her arms, it seems rude but she just doesn't care now "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Sooyoung giggle seeing her bad attitude once again and push her to sit down at the nearest stall "Have a seat first would you?" Taeyeon rolled her eyes and the both of them sat comfortably at coffee table "So, what is it?" Sooyoung looks at her as if trying to understands it and smile "It seems that you knew" Taeyeon looks at her in the eye for a moment and looks away "What are you talking about" "Don't act dumb Taeyeon. I know you knew all about your past now, Mr Kim must've told you about it since he's back now" Hearing that from Sooyoung made Taeyeon clench her teeth tightly now as if trying to control her wavy emotions

"So? What about it?" Sooyoung sighs a little and took Taeyeon's hand by force making the petite girl surprise at her action "Look, I know you must've been feeling sucks right now, knowing all of that right before a competition is sure a bad timing. But, if it's not now, when will you ever know about it little Kim?" Taeyeon remove her hands away and looks to her side with a frown "I'm not little" That makes Sooyoung chuckle "My point is, What Mr Kim did in the past is indeed wrong and I despise him for it, but after what he did…he's turning into a different man. I know it may sounds like one sided, but I keep hearing good and bad things about him"

"Good and bad?" Sooyoung smiles a little and looks down "Taeyeon, I'm sure he didn't tell you about this, but I have to tell you about something. But first, I need you to promise me that you will never tell anyone about it, do you understand me?" Taeyeon feelings nervous now give her full attention to her once called guardian "About what?" Sooyoung took in a deep breath and close her eyes for a moment

"Mr Hwang might kill you, Taeyeon"

When the three of them are now together, Tiffany can't help it but to steal a glance over the petite girl feeling worried. After she get back from the meeting with Ms Choi, she seems to be not herself anyone, it's like her body is there but her soul went missing "So guys! I have 3 keys in my hands right now, so…I will split the four of you into two, and yes, my decision is final. Since Taeyeon and Yuri are classmate, theres no chance I will make the two of you sleeps together. Just like before, you will have the same partner as you get when we're here for the trip" Both Yuri and Hyoyeon rolled their eyes at the smirk Sooyoung gave them

"What? Are you complaining?" Hyoyeon fake a smile and took the key "No, of course not. I am so~ happy that I didn't get to spend time with my best friend since she'll be freaking busy from now on. Oh sure, I am not complaing, it's been a while since I last really have a talk to her, and now that we're here, I was hoping that I have this chance to talk and have a chat with her you know, girls time. But no~ I didn't, I can't. Why? Because I'm stuck with a first year, no I don't hate her, I just want to spend time with Tiff, but hey~ I'll accept this. Yep, I'm fine, totally fine. I'm not complaining" Hyoyeon leave them still with her rant making Sooyoung just chuckling and Yuri sighing "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later tonight at the team discussion. Bye Taeng" Taeyeon just noded and Took the Key from Sooyoung

Just before she reach out for it, the tall girl lift it up making Taeyeon looks at her in annoyance "Give it me" The girl smirk "Why are you so not in the mood Ms Kim? Tired? Aren't you happy you got the same room with Ms Hwang here?" She said and ends it with a wink. Taeyeon rolled her eyes and yanks the Key away from her "Whatever" and she leave making Tiffany sighs following slowly from behind "Hey, Tiffany" The girl stops from walking and Turns around "Yes?" Sooyoung take a good look at the girl for a moment and smile "Don't ever believe whatever it's said in the future" That words making Tiffany knitted her eyebrows "What?" "Hee…Nothing, now go. You look tired, give that Kim a good massage will you?" And again, she winks making Tiffany irritates with her "Ugh, you're so annoying Ms Choi, bye. I'll see you tonight"

As the girl are now walking far away from her, her smiles gone and her heart aches "I hope the both of you can handle this, but I will make sure I'll do whatever it takes to protect you. Taeyeon"

Tiffany sat outside the balcony as soon as she comes into their room. Taeyeon are now taking her shower and she can't help it but to feel anxious and sad right now. Taeyeon is not being herself today, and ontop of that, she still feels the swollen cheek stinging. Then she suddenly remembers what she and Hyoyeon talks about right after the opening ceremony

 _"Hey, can we talk now? You've been too quiet Tiff, you're making me worried"_

 _Ask Hyoyeon when they are now sitting outside the exhibition hall building leaning their back against it. Tiffany looks at her for a moment and back to the ground "I can't marry your little brother Hyo….you have got to help me out" Hyoyeon looks at her "Why Tiff? Is it…because of…Taeyeon?" Tiffany shakes her head and trying hard to hold in her tears "She's one of the reasons why I don't want to marry him, but the main reason…is because, I couldn't imagine myself marrying to him. He's not what you think he is Hyo…I know this might sound ridiculous, and that he's your precious little brother. But you have got to belief me; I've been meaning to tell you about it ever since we're a kid. But you…never listen! And he will alwas be there whenever I tried to tell you. So i…you don't have any idea how relieve I am when I know he's being transferred to the US Hyo…."_

 _Hyoyeon knitted her eyebrows together and getting confuse "What do you mean Tiff? I thought the both of you are just well of together? He always says how much he likes you and that you're so happy when the both of you played together, arent you?" Tiffany breath in and out heavily trying to clam herself down after hearing what the girl said and looks at Hyoyeon "I am sorry Hyo…But you have got to know the real him! He's not the sweet little brother like you and your family know, he's a total psychopath! I don't know how, but he is! You have got to belief me on this; he's done so much to me when we're little. He once shove me in a crampy dog house and make me stayed there all evening, h-he bullied me, he tied me in my store house and makes me begged to him to let me go. He even makes me to kiss his foot like how a slave does and ask does it feel nice to kiss a man's feet"_

 _"I know it's all seems weird and ridiculous but I'm not bluffing you. He even call me every night saying creepy things like 'if I send you my hair, will you treasure it and maybe wear it on your hair instead?' it's…he really did all that things Hyo, he cutted his own hand if ever I disobeyed him, he send me his own hair, he even walks into my room just to stare at me with his smirks when you're not around on his own and make me begged on my knee to make him stop doing all those things. He made me afraid of guys back then and he makes me cold. He makes me think every guy on this planet is a psyco! And when we're in middle school he even tried to…h-he…tried t-to r-raped me…. Hyo! He…try to raped me…"_

 _Hyoyeon cover her mouth with her hand and her eyes are now getting teary "No…N-no Tiff…he didn't-" Never would she think that her sweet little brother would do such despicable thing "And you know what's worse? After I manage to stop him from almost raped me, he cried. He's freaking cried! No matter how many times he did awefull things to me, he ended up saying sorry and seems to be regretting it so much. By then I realize he's not a normal person. That's all happening when we're still not mature Hyo…what do you think he'll do to me when we're big now? Huh?! Please I begged you…. I don't want to marry him…please…Hyo…Please, Taeyeon is my everything, if he finds out that Taeyeon's with me…I don't know what he'll do to her. Yesterday, he even slapped me in the face just because I say no to this marriage, i….please…" Hyoyeon just looks at Tiffany speechlessly who's now covering her face,it seems very hard for her to find a proper word to say to Tiffany now. She's ashame, embarrassed and humiliated at her own little brother's doing, her own flesh and blood! When she looks closely to Tiffany's face, it does swollen from how it normally are and it made her hearts beating so fast in rage_

 _"Tiff….i….i don't know what to say….i…did JongIn….really…do that to you? I…Tiff, I am so terribly sorry! I-i…oh my god, I don't know he did such things to you…" Hyoyeon latch herself towards the girl and hugged her dearly feeling sorry and a block head for never listening to Tiffany whenever she's trying to tell her about it before. "Tiff...i'm so sorry….i'm so so sorryyy…sorry~ please forgive me for being dumb and stupid for not noticing all of his doing's" Tiffany just shakes her head and hugs her back "it's not your fault Hyo…that's just….him. So please, make this marriage stop. I don't want this…Really…I don't know what to do anymore. I think my dad will soon know that I am here, and I know something might happen soon. So I was hoping if you could at least makes you parent's know the real him and put a stop to this sick thing? Sorry" Hyoyeon nodded her head and wipes the girls tears away "That's okay, don't say you're sorry, because he is really sick. Don't cry Tiff…he's unworthy. Eventhough he's my little brother, I won't forgive his abnormal behaviour. Who know's what did he do when he's away? I'll make sure he's going to pay for what he done to you" "But Hyo, please don't tell anyone about this. Especially…Taeyeon"_

 _At the mention of that name, Hyoyeon suddenly smirks "I'll try my best to convince my parents about him Tiff. But now, tell me about Taeyeon" Tiffany's teary eyes suddenly widen and her cheeks redden "Please… can we not talk about it?" Hyoyeon playfully slaps Tiffany arms "Are you kidding me? My best friend is going gay for a talented first year fine art students and you expect me to just let it go? Hell no! Come on, you have got to tell me how did that midget manage to melt your icy heart? I know it's inappropriate to make you tell me this, but we really don't have much time" Tiffany pouts her lips and glare at her, suddenly an announcement were made for all the contestant to be back on the exhibitions hall for a meeting with their lecturer or university "Oh look! Announcement, come on. They must've been waiting for us" Hyoyeon rolled her eyes "See what I mean? T.I.M.E….right on time…great" and walks in with her, but then she stops when she saw something, or maybe someone "Hey, you go on ahead. I'll be there later" Tiffany just waves her hand and head towards the meeting place_

"Will she really help me out?" Tiffany let out a sigh and hugged her knee tightly "I wonder if she's still angry with me?" She looks inside the room and as if on cue, the bathroom door opened and out came Taeyeon with wet hair, short shorts, and a big singlet or tank top that makes Tiffany bit her lips at how adorable and hot looking the girl is being right now. Taeyeon looks at her for a moment and the both of them just stare at one another until Taeyeon breaks it "Go take your bath, Fany" Tiffany pouts her lips and looks away "That's it? Go take my bath? _'go take your bath fany~'_ Very good Kim Taeyeon, very good" she says talking on her own. She heard some sounds on the bed and can't help but to take a peek and saw the girl is now lying on the bed with an art magazine on her hands, probably searching for some reference before the actual comepetition begins tomorrow

"So, you're really going to ignore me huh, let's see about that. You midget" she stand up from her seat and walks inside. She stops in the middle of the room and looks at the girl. "Taeyeon" She calls out for the girl and she peeks from the magazine "What?" Without saying a word, she began to undress herself right infront of the wide eyes girl with a smirk. First she undress her blouse and let it fall down the floor, then she turns around as she zipped open her skirt making sure the girl gets a full view of her butt cheeks. Taeyeon gripped hard on the magazine and tried not to look at it but couldn't, it's like her eyes has glued on Tiffany's body the moment she calls out for her name. She gulps down the lumps gathering in her throat the moment she saw Tiffany unhook her bra's and slides down her panties, and when the girl turns around Tiffany just look at her with a serious expression and keeps on staring at her "If you keeps on ignoring and giving me a cold shoulder, this…" Tiffany points out all over her body "is never going to be yours again"

Just like that, she turns to her left and walks inside the bathroom slamming the door shut loudly making Taeyeon squints her eyes as she follows her body. When Tiffany's gone, she face palm herself and rolling around the bed in frustration while sighing out loudy "What the fuck am I doing now? UGH!" she shut her eyes tightly and bit her lips, placing the magazine on her face "I want her…I want her so badly right now. But…But…this is not the time for that. I have to stay strong! I have too!" She jumps off from the bed making the reading material falls and head towards the balcony inhaling fresh air trying to calm her hormones down. And yes, she did turns on by that. Who wouldn't?

On the other side, as soon as Tiffany are now inside the bathroom, she bit her lips and stomp her feet on the ground "That is so freaking embarrassing! Why the hell did I do that?!" Her cheeks are so red right now and she just sigh it out and try to listen Taeyeon's movement. When she heard the balcony door being open, she looks down in disappointment. "You did it now Tae, after all I did to get your attention, you really just ignore me huh" She greeted her teeth and her cheek is even redder now as she helds in her anger "You'll pay for this!" She said through her greeted teeth and began to do her things


	35. Chapter 35

The night went pass just like that when Tiffany decided to just ignored Taeyeon and so did the later. Although she know and more than sure that what she did to Tiffany back then pissed the girl's off and there's nothing she can do to fix it. Why? Because all that's happening in her head now is about the competition, her father, the company, Mr Hwang and….Kai

Morning came by in a flash when the both of them didn't talk to one another that night. They did sleep on the same bed though, but nothing happen. What? Do you expect somethings going to happen in that tension? Hell no. Hahaha okay anyway, so they are now having their morning breakfast before the actual competition begins 4 hours from now which will be starts at noon. So they have plenty of time on their hands now. The competition will be held in the flower field for the painting category, Jeonju-town for photography and the theather hall for the performing arts dance. All three category will begins at the same time to save time since they only will spend 4 days at max. Because of this, lots of professional jury that came from all over the country to judge all the art works, including food critics, art magazine critics, some local artist and art professor from Korean University.

And so, back to the G University crew who are now having their ever so quietly breakfast. The 5 of them all sitting on the same table and eating their food, but the only difference is that, theres a serious awkward and high tension silence. Taeyeon who's sitting opposite from Tiffany eat her food while looking the other sides, and Tiffany seems like she's just coming back from the death and just plays with her food. Yuri and Hyoyeon on the other hand becames awkward because of those two and lastly Ms Choi who finds this situation a little bit….Interesting, and so…her smirks came out "SO! Guys!" the entire table startle at the tall lecturer's voice making Taeyeon shooting a dead glare to her which she just brush it off as if it was nothing "What a nice manner you have to shout out like that" Taeyeon's comment's made the girl smiles "Awh…is Little Kim have a bad morning? Who did this to you…? Ms Hwang? Nawhhh~" And that's the last time sooyoung will be in this story.

Kidding. Taeyeon shoot her another glare and attempt to throw her fork right towards the girl making her backing off immediately while Tiffany just looks down on her food even more with a frown "O-Okay okay, sorry. I'll stop, sorry" Her action makes Hyoyeon and Yuri looks at one another "Did they know each other closely?" Ask Hyoyeon in whisper "Dunno, like hell they are related to one another, Taeyeon hates her so much" Hyoyeon nodded her head "mmhm, me too…me too" Yuri looks at her "Why you?" Not even looking at her Hyoyeon answers "Because she took my bff away"

"So….As I was saying, I have something for both Ms Kim and Ms Hwang to do before the competition begins" Taeyeon puts down her fork and looking straight at Tiffany then to the lecturer "Why it has to be us both? Can't it be them?" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon for a while slightly feeling hurt and looks away clearly upsets now "Because, I said so. Now, I need the both of you to find something for us to use in the competition later. I need 1 small mat, 1 camera stand, 1 broom and 1 potato chip" "What the hell? Why do we need potato chip for?!" Sooyoung grins at her and flash an annoying smile "Because i need it to fill in my stomach when I'm monitoring you guys… so, up up! Find it for me, I think the store in building A has it, as for the chip… just look at the vending machine"

Taeyeon shoot her a deadly glare and said "I hate you the most" Sooyoung looks at her with a sincere smile "I love you too, Taeyeon" making the girl rolled her eyes "Let's go Tiffany" without saying anything, Tiffany followed her from behind quietly leaving the others "Wow…Daebak, I didn't know Senior Hwang can be that obident? Taeyeon sure is something" Yuri comments made Hyoyeon and Sooyoung laugh at one another "You sure are dense Kwon" Says Sooyoung "By the way, Ms Choi… I actually have something to tell you" Sooyoung looks at Hyoyeon "Hm? What is it? Make it quick, I have somewhere to go" "Oh, right… well… actually… I meet someone yesterday, and… she wanted to meet you, so… she left me her room key and ask you to come and meet her there" Sooyoung raise her eyebrow "Someone? Room key? Who?"

Hyoyeon bit her lips and grins "She ask me to keep it a secret, so… Here you go" Sooyoung took the key and decide to just go and meet this person without saying anything more "So, I'll be leaving now. The both of you do anything that you want and I'll be back in an hour. So… make sure to be here when I'm back" "Wait, Ms Choi. Is Taeyeon and Tiffany going be long?" Ask Yuri making the tall girl giggle "I don't know. Depends, now…bye" Yuri watch her making her way towards the other building in a rush "Depends? Yah, what do you think she's thinking Senior Kim?" Hyoyeon shrug her shoulder and they both leave the breakfast area to monitor the competition schedule

Sooyoung walks down the new building hall and a smirk appear on her lips when she saw a figure entering the crampy place. She stops on her track for a while to make sure the figure is out of sight, and when they gone. She quickly walks to the door and placed her hand on the door knob gently pushing the lock button and chuckle "Have a fun time…Girls" and just like that she walks away from the area heading towards the room area. She checked the key in her hand and it shows the room is located at the very end of the 3rd floor "Hm… Who was it that wanted to meet me? This is strange" As she arrive at the 3rd floor, she looks for the room number stated on the key card and found it after spending some time looking for it "Ah, there you are" as she was about to knock on the door, she stops. "If this person give me the key, they must've wanted me to just come in. As weird as it sound… oh what the heck"

She checked the time on her watch stating it's 8.30am in the morning "But, what if she's still asleep? But… ah screw it. I have to be hurry" Without hesitation, she swipes the card onto the card hole and the door open with a click. As soon as she steps inside the room, she could sense the familiar smells running in her nostril "This smells… it seems… familiar" She open her shoes and look around the dimmed room with the balcony door being open "Hello?" She ask again but no one respond. She glance over the master bedroom door and saw it's slightly open, she did find it strange though it's like this person know that she'll come here. Sooyoung walks over to the room, open the door and she could see a figure is sleeping on the bed. Without notice, she gulps in her lumps that's gathering in her throat as she saw how sexy looking the person are only in her lingerie

She know she's not suppose to do this, but her instinct just let her body moving on their own. She bend lower from the side of the bed and try to see the person face before actually waking her up, and when she saw it. Her eyes widen in shock "S-Sica?" The girl stir in her sleep and she quickly open her eyes when she knew Sooyoung will come "Soo…" She warmly smiles and flung her arms around the girl's neck making Sooyoung falls flat on top of Jessica "Y-yah! Let go" The girl shakes her head and keeps hugging even more tightly "No…Soo… please, stay…"

The tension in between Taeyeon and Tiffany increased the moment they left the others in the breakfast area. Tiffany who happens to be following quietly from behind just sighs as she saw Taeyeon didn't spoken a word to her "Taeyeon" she tries to talk to her but being ignored "Tae…." Still the girl keeps on walking and before she knew it, they arrived at the janitor's room. Taeyeon open the door and walks in followed by Tiffany "Are you going to continue this act Tae?" The girl ignores her and keeps on searching what the tall shikshin ask her to look for. Tiffany feeling angry and frustrated force Taeyeon to look at her making the girl startle "What?!" Says the girl "Don't you what me Tae, why are you acting like this?! If this is about what's happening to me yesterday then I'm sorry. Look, my cheek is fine now. So let it go…"

Taeyeon sighs and turn her back against her "It's not only about that, you wouldn't understand" Tiffany looks down the floor and stomp her feet feeling frustrated already "Then make me understand Taeyeon! I hate this… I hate us being like this. I miss you so much and yet you treat me this way. Why are you doing this to me… this is so unfair!" Taeyeon clench her hands and looks at Tiffany "Nothing is fair Tiffany, nothing! I just don't want to drag you down in this matter with me. So please, understand me… and leave me alone" Tiffany stares back at her and her eyes begins to get teary

"No one likes to be left alone Tae, and neither do you… I am your partner, and I'm…your wife. What good does that word means if we can't trust each other and go down through the ups and down their other partner are having. When I decide to love you, I am determine to go through anything with you Tae… but now, why are you doing this to me? Please…make me understand so that I can be with you to overcome it… and not by acting this way" Taeyeon looks down on the floor and her heart clenches so tightly on her chest now "It's hard…Tiffany… it's hard… I don't want anything to happen to you, I'm willing to take all the responsibility so that you can live a happy life. I don't want anyone to hurt you…I don't-" Taeyeon were left hanging when Tiffany suddenly hugs her from behind "Then protect me, I know I sounded selfish… if you really wanted to do that, then protect me Taeyeon don't ignore me…"

The girl turns around and looks at Tiffany teary eyes and she wipes it away. She sighs and kiss the girl forehead making Tiffany stiffen at the touch that came out from nowhere "I'm sorry… please forgive me, I can't tell you anything about it because I know, it may hurt you. But now… I get it, I won't ignore you again Fany-ah, that's foolish of me" The both of them looks at one another and their face begins to come closer to each other "But Taeyeon… please I want to know-" "No, Tiffany… you can't… but just remember, no matter what happen. I'll always loves you" Just before Taeyeon could land a kiss on Tiffany's lips, the girl back away making Taeyeon looks at her puzzled

"Oh no, not that fast Kim Taeyeon. I'm glad that you finally come to your sense, and I respect the fact that you don't want to tell me about your problem… but one thing….one thing that I can't forgive you is how you totally ignore me last night" Taeyeon gulps down and laughs out patheticly "Ah ha…ha… did i? W-well… just so you know, what you did really a turn on for me Fany-ah… So-" "SO?! You decide to just ignore me just because you were thinking about something else?!" Tiffany hit the girl on her chest and it made Taeyeon groaning at the pain "Yahhh~! That hurt" Tiffany rolled her eyes and turns around to open the door but then "What- yah" "Hey! Where do you think you're going-" "Tae! I can't open the door" Taeyeon furrowed her eyebrows and steps towards it trying to open the door "You're right, damn. YAH! Who did this? Hey! We're inside! Hey! Open up!"

Tiffany sighs out and hit Taeyeon on her back making the girl backing away "This is .fault! uh!" "What the hell? Why is it my fault!? Yah! Stop hitting me" Taeyeon held both her wrist up her head and pushed her back against the wall. The both of them look at one another and the petite girl has a smirk on her now "You know Fany… don't you think that this place makes us argue a lot? I mean, we always bickering before. And look at us now… I… can make…things to you" As much as Tiffany is pissed of at what Taeyeon did to her yesterday, she can't deny that she's slightly turn on by Taeyeon's doing now, trapping her against the wall with the famous smirk on her face

"I'm sorry for my doings to you… but now that you mention about last night… it actually made me horny. You bad girl, why did you do that to me huh?" Tiffany lick her own lips and keeps on staring at Taeyeon's "I-i…because I wanted to get your attention that is, ugh! Now let me go" Taeyeon smirks even more and plant a kiss on her neck once "No, and since we're locked in here… strip for me" Tiffany eyes widen the moment she heard Taeyeon said that to her "What?! Yah, are you insane? We're in a janitor's closet now Tae, anyone could've come in any moment, NO"

Taeyeon let go of her wrist and reach out for the door handle pushing the lock button "There, even if theres someone opening the door from outside, they still can't come inside. Now, strip" Tiffany gulps down her saliva and her heart racing so fast now, she could see it. She could see Taeyeon's eyes are changing, and it made her captivated by the stare, she saw Taeyeon make her way towards the plastic matress that's use for gymnastic game and sat down on top of it "Come on Fany-ah, you did it okay last night, why not now?" Tiffany can't hold it and just go on with the play. She smirks sexily and lick down her bottom lips as if she's possed. Maybe the both of them are being possed now

"Why are you so demanding now Tae… I thought that you're upsets and all" Taeyeon giggle and leans back with her hands supporting her back as she stare at the girl in front of them "I don't know, you tell me Tiffany. Who ask you to bring up that topic whe we're trap in this place? I don't really care about the competition right now, all I want now…Is you, your melons… your lips… your butts….and your…bottom" Tiffany bit her lips and smiles when she heard that bold words from Taeyeon. Then when she begins to strip down, she could feel Taeyeon's eyes are now all over her body. She did the exact steps she did when she strip last night the only difference is that now she gets Taeyeon's full attention, when she's about to strip down her skirt, Taeyeon stops her "Leave the skirt, but open your panties… uhh damn, you look so sexy with only that skirt on…come here" Tiffany walks over to her and sat on top of Taeyeon's tight spreading her legs wide open and hugging her waist and wraps her arms on the girl's neck "You're suck a pervert Tae" Taeyeon sucks her neck making the girl moans sensually "Only for you…fany ah"

As she let go of her neck, Taeyeon's eyes were now totally stuck on her breast and the both of them we're already breathing heavily "Take it Tae…" Taeyeon without hesitating smirks and open her mouth as wide as she can and sucks on her breast with lust "My pleasure"

The competition begins at exactly on the afternoon, all of the competitors are now in place preparing their tools for painting and photography and music for the performing arts "So, everyone's ready?" said the ever so happy looking lecturer to her students "Erm…yeah! We're ready. By the way Ms, have you meet with the person I ask you about?" Sooyoung's face went red as she fakes a cough "Yes I did Hyoyeon, now Taeyeon! Tiffany! What are you both staring at one another like that, go to your position. Now" Taeyeon glare at women and just rolled her eyes "Yah, don't do that… why do you hate her so much" Says Tiffany "Because! She made us go through all of that with nothing. She's purposely made us gets away alone just to make us both-….oh" Sooyoung looks at the both of them and again smirking "I guess my plan worked eh? The both of you seem… happier now, or shall I say… satisfy-" "YAH!" said the both of them at the same time "Hahahah, anyway… good luck to all of you I'll see you girls after Yuri's performance"

All of them went to their own places while Taeyeon sending off Tiffany to the town before she goes to the flower field on her own "So…this is good bye, Fany" Tiffany turns around to see the petite girl and looks at everyone else who begins to take their own position to look for the best spot of photography. Taeyeon puts down all the kit on the ground and the both of them stare at one another "What is it Tae?" Taeyeon shakes her head and keeps on staring into Tiffany's brown eyes "Are you sure…you can walk right after I fuck-" "YAH! Byuntae!" Taeyeon end up laughing heartedly and back on focus "Well…actually nothing… i just feel like… I'll miss you…" Tiffany giggles at her remarks and take a quick peek on her lips before anyone captures them "I'll miss you too Tae, now go on. I'll take it from here, be carefull on your way back"

Taeyeon stood still on her position and she keeps on staring in the girl's eyes "Yahh… stops staring and go on already" Taeyeon smiles warmly and reach out her hand gently stroking Tiffany's almost healed cheek "Fany-ah…. Remember that I'll always love you, okay?" Her words makes the girl pouted and wanted to hug her "Tae…what's with this? You sounded like you'll never see me again" Taeyeon chuckle and shakes her head "Nothing, I just feel like I wanted to say that, okay then…I'll get going now. Beat them, okay?" Tiffany nodded her head and saw the girl walks away. When she's out from her sight, she begins to search for her own location to capture the best scenery of the town

"Where is she now Key, TELL ME!" Key look down on the floor and he can't believe what's happening now "You're a monster" Mr Hwang looks down at his son and laugh "Oh? Am i? You think I'm a monster when the true monster is That Bastard KIM GUY!? You don't have any idea how horrible he made our life before, He almost kill Tiffany, he made me lost my wife and he made my life miserable!" Key looks up to her dad and glance over at the other guy "It's all in the past Dad! Why can't you just accept it?! Tiffany is fine now, and he already been punished for what he do, that girl Taeyeon is his daughter and I believe she lost her memory too. Miserable? Really dad? Having me and Tiffany in your life isn't enough? And mom…Mom died when giving birth to Tiffany dad! Why are you blaming all of this on Taeyeon's dad! Why?"

The guy smirks down looking at his son and grabs his collar "You really wanted to know why? Because… your mom… is actually in love with him, right before she died, she's fregging calling out for his name. Now my lovable son Key, what do you think about that?" Key don't really know how to react to that just keep silence, but then glare over to Kai

"I know it's hard for you to accept that dad, but can't you live the present? Please, Tiffany is happy now don't let your anger take over you. And that Kai over there, he's just a piece of shit that hits your own daughter! Dad PLEASE! STOP THIS!-" Just before she could finish his word, a punch has landed on his face making him landed flat on the floor

"Listen here, son. You don't tell me how I live my life, I've been waiting for this kind of chance every since I know that his daughter is alive, and now that I have this opportunity… I will destroy him like how he destroy my happiness" Key try to stand up but it's hard for him to do so after receiving several punches from her dad "Please dad…don't do this… you don't know what you're doing, you're blinded by your grudge! DAD! PLEASE-" "Shut up KEY! You're not going to stop me from doing what I wanted, I will take away his daughter's life and make him miserable, and then… I will destroy his company when I collaborate with Jongin's family business. As simple as that, now Jongin… take him away, and lock him in his room"

Jongin brought the wounded guy into his room and left him there helplessly, he looks at him with a smirk "Hah, now look who's talking dude. Hahahaha" he left the room lock it and went downstairs "Jongin, I heard from my men that Stephanie is now in Jeonju, I need you to go there with my men and finish that Taeyeon girl when you can. And don't screw up, remember… don't. hurt. My daughter" Kai smirks again hearing all of this and bow deeply "My pleasure sir… I'll take care of everything"

"Are you ready on your position boys?"

"YES Sir"

"Good, it's time to end this shit"


	36. Chapter 36

The competition went well for the three of them, as predicted Yuri won the dance competition while Taeyeon and Tiffany are still on the process of collecting and producing their artwork. Taeyeon on the other hand find the best spot in the flower field and began to paint as soon as she arrived. They use acrylic paint to make the result being produce faster since acrylic is a waterbased color, it dries easily. As her eyes are now doing their job in capturing every single details she could found on the field, she suddeny remember the first time she ever saw Tiffany again in this flower field.

Unconsciously, she smiles when the bickering scene appear in her memory, the time when she play the violin for the first time again after so long and how she made up with Tiffany are all coming back into her head right now. Her hand stops from moving as she suddenly remember her past, her childhood. She squint her eyes and a blurry image pops in her mind

 _"APPA! Why are you yelling at Miyoung?!"_

Taeyeon shakes her head but the image still popping in her head making her dizzy. She stops from painting for a while and breathe in and out to calm herself down, she picks up the paint brush and position the color palate on her left hand once again she, slightly dipped the tip of the brush on the color and brings it to the canvas but stops mid-air

 _"I like Miyoung, more than I like you appa! You're mean! I hate you!"_

Again, she squint her eyes closely to shake the thoughts off "Why now? Appa...is not mean. So, I have to stay focus. Focus Taeyeon" she sighs out loud and continues to paint none-stops until the final result shows up. 4 hours pass just like that and the sun is heating up as well "Wow… looking great Taeyeon" The girl smiles in satisfy for her final artwork feeling proud "Yeah, I don't know I can come out with this result so fast. Thank god it's only 2x3 painting, if not… I don't know when this is going to finish-" She stops talking and turns around only to find her tall lecturer with a wide smile on her face "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Taeyeon let out a short breath and eyeing her "When did you get here?" Sooyoung shrug her shoulder "A while, you've been focusing on that too much that you did'nt notice my presence Taeyeon" The girl turns around and reach out to feel the painting to see if it's dry enough to be presented later on "Hey, it's almost time for the assesment, you need to go there now"

"I know, you go on ahead. I'll be there" Sooyoung nodded and was about to walk when she suddenly stops "Make sure you be there" Taeyeon look at her and was about to talk back but she's already far ahead "What's that supposed to mean, did she think i'm gonna run away or something? Unbeliveable" Done cleaning all her stuff, she heads back to the main booth to prepare her painting for assesment. She opens back her easel (wooden tripod) and place her painting on it. She took a few steps back and observe it for the last time to check for error "Angel's check, color's check, technique check, balance, harmony, lines and texture check, and lastly, porpotion...check" A smile escape from her lips when she's now sure that nothing is wrong with her painting, all she has to do now is wait and let the judges judge her painting and accept for any criticism from them

"Hey look, you made it back! Great!" Taeyeon give a sharp look at her lecturer and cross her arms "Of course i'm back, why in the world would you think i won't be back?" The cheerfull look on Sooyoung's face gone as she suddenly turns serious "I don't know what's going to happen from this point Taeyeon, please stay in sight" Taeyeon eyebrows knitted together as she feels that the girl is being weird right now "Do you realize you're being weird now?" "Did i? hahaha, well hey, tell you what. I think you're gonna win this for sure!" "How sure are you?" Sooyoung smirks makes Taeyeon back away a little and bewirld with her answer "I'm pretty sure i'm sure Taeyeon, now wait here till the judging start. i'm going to get miyoung for you" "Wait what- Yah! don't call her that way! you are so one of a kind Ms Choi...really...what's wrong with that women"

A sudden vibration came from her pocket makes her jumps in surprise, she took out her phone and saw there's a message from an unknown number

Sooyoung waves her hand in the air to capture Tiffany's attention in the big crowd, she runs towards her then greet Sooyoung with a breathy voice "You sounds tired, did you ran from where you came from?" Tiffany just nods her head instead of answering back "I see, you don't have too you know because the judgement is over a while ago" The girl's eyes widen "What?! I-it's over? B-but i thought i made it in time, i even ran here, how was it? did Taeyeon won? did she get's a bad criticsm? did she-" "Tiffany, please calm down... i don't know either, i was looking for you and missed the event too. They will announce the winner soon" Tiffany looks down and lets out a heavy sighs "I see. Okay... so where is she? i can't reach her, i think her phone is off or something" Sooyoung giggle at the concern Tiffany and pat her shoulder "Let's go find her, i think she's now with the other contestant" when the both of them tries to enter the waiting area, the security didn't let them in since the winner will be announce soon. In the end the both of them just stand in the corner along with the others waiting patiencely

"Ms Choi! Senior Hwang! There you are... ahh i've been looking everywhere for you, is it starting?" Yuri joins the both of them waiting for the announcement. "Hey Yuri, congratulation on your win, i heard you rock the stage... chukae!" Yuri turns shy at the compliments given by her senior and looks down "T-thank you.. i hope you win your category as well Senior Hwang" Tiffany smiles and looks back towards the stage "I hope so... i don't think i capture enough scene..well anyway, i'm hoping Taeyeon is going to win this" and again, Yuri thought's got distracted yet again when Tiffany calls Taeyeon by her first name "Ah look! It's starting" the mc begins the event and starts to announce the winner of the painting category. 5th...4th...3rd and 2nd winner were announce and given their price, all of them are from different unniversity and region, finally when the winner is announce, just as expected Taeyeon won the competition. The three of them were over joy by it but it's soon fade away when the winner didn't show up on stage

"What's going on here...why Taeyeon didn't show up ms Choi?" Ask Tiffany, Sooyoung eyes are now wildly searching in the crowd the area to see if Taeyeon's were around but found nothing "I...don't know too Tiffany, this is strange. Try to call her again" Tiffany steps out from the crowded area and try to call Taeyeon, while she's doing that the Mc ask for a representative from their University to came up on stage to recieve the prize on the winner behalf's, the head judge gives out his compliments and thoughts on the painting and it makes Sooyoung feels proud of it. The crowd love cheers upon the moment Taeyeon's painting being brought up on the stage to show the winning artwork. When it's done, Sooyoung return back and saw the looks on Tiffany's face "What happen? did you reach her?" the girl shakes her head "I did reach her, but there's no one picking it up" Yuri tries to call her too and the same result happen to her "Well, where ever she is now, i don't think she's far. Why don't you two wait in the entrance hall and i'll go look for her" "Wait! i'll come with you" Sooyoung glare at Tiffany so sudden that it made her back off in reflect "No, stay here. Both of you" Sooyoung left them both running towards the parking lot "Erm... Senior Hwang... let's go back to the main-" "No Yuri, i'm not going to stand here and do nothing. i sense something is wrong and i don't like it"

When Tiffany tries to walk away from Yuri, she grabs her wrist to stop her "W-wait! you can't, ms Choi said-" Tiffany looks back at her with a sharp glare "I don't give a damn about what she said, i can't just stand here and do nothing. Now let me go" Feeling intimidated, Yuri let go of her wrist "Why...are you so concern about Taeyeon? I...i'm her best friend, even i'm not that worried about her" Tiffany stays silent for a while and looks away "Because i'm her wife" Yuri's jaw drop at Tiffany's reply, her eyes widen and now she's left speechless "Wait here incase Ms Choi return, i gotta go"

"Shit shit shit! no...no this can't be it. It's not happening..."

Sooyoung keeps trying to call Taeyeon's phone but none being answered and went straight to the answering machine. She makes a sharp turn on the corner using the car that she get from Jessica and drive straight again "PICK UP THE PHONE DAMN IT!" she tries her best to think where the girl might be in this place and a sudden thought makes her stops her car "Of course!" she reverse the car again and drives back to the old street that she herself has almost forgotten about it and went up the hills "If i'm not wrong...if my judgement is right...she- no..they must be there" as soon as she arrive, she could see the freshly vehicle mark are left on the ground and stops the car

She throws away her phone and gets out from the car then quickly went searching around the area calling out Taeyeon's name "YAH! KIM TAEYEON! ARE YOU HERE! ANSWER ME!" her forehead is sweaty, her legs are tired. She could feel her entire body is now draining from the heat and running. It's about 15 minutes past now yet, she still hasn't found anything and she's positive that Taeyeon is here "Why is this fregging place is so fregging big! ahh *pants* this isn't good... Yahh! Kim Taeyeon! Please! Answer me!"

Sooyoung keeps on running until she reach the clift and were stops for a moment when she see something on the ground "Is that-" she run towards the thing she saw and found out that it's a gun "Fuck" she search around the clift and stops. The moment her eyes capture what's below the clift, her eyes begins to letting out warm liquid running down her cheek. Her heart feels like stopping. And her legs has given up on her

She kneels down and her breath is uneven, her hands form into a fist as she keeps her eyes looking down the clift. Down the small stream, she saw a body that she doesn't want to believe who does it belongs to...

It's been 2 hours since Sooyoung left Tiffany and Yuri with no news. Tiffany has gone back to where Yuri's at and decide to join her since it's now raining heavily. The changes in weather is somehow reflects on things that happening right now, from the bright and breezy sky turns to the angry and frightenning sky. The storms that's happening outside didn't stop Tiffany from worrying about the missing Taeyeon, she keeps on pacing back and forth concern of about Taeyeon's condition "Yuri, has Ms Choi call?" Yuri shakes her head and Tiffany continue doing what she does. At that time, Yuri keeps on thinking about what Tiffany said to her earlier _'Now i know that they have something, i can see why Taeyeon keeps on talking about Senior Hwang this and that... but it's not a shock either, i can sense something's happening between them both. Taeyeon... where are you...'_

The entrance door suddenly opens and lightning strikes makes them shut their eyes for a moment at the frigthening sound. When they saw who it was, Tiffany is the first to ran towards her and search for Taeyeon followed by Yuri. Tiffany looks back at the tall women who's drench wet, she can't hide her disappointment and fear shows up now and grips the tall girl arms "Why are you here? Where is Taeyeon? Why are you not with her!? Please tell me that she's alright...please..." Sooyoung looks down and shakes her head making Tiffany let go of her grips and stands back

"I'm sorry...i'm really sorry..." Yuri who's standing still at the side begins to get worried "Why are you saying sorry Miss? What happen to Taeyeon!? Tell us" "She's gone... Taeyeon... is gone" Tiffany shakes her head and close her ear with both hands "You're lying...tell me you're lying!" Sooyoung looks at the terrified looking girl and it hurt her heart when she saw how broken she look, as much as she loves Taeyeon, she knew Tiffany loves her more "Tiffany, i am not lying, please...respect her. T-the ambulance is on their way to the hospital now" Tiffany lift her head and her eyes begins to shut down when her tears trying to get out "A-ambulance? w-what are you saying..you said she's gone...she's just missing right? she's" Sooyoung try her best to look as convincing as she could and decide to go with it. She know, things will never be the same after this...

Everything is going to change. Everything is going to end. For now and for good

YOU GOT ONE NEW MESSAGE!

FROM +++14567

4:40 PM

SHE'S DEAD


	37. Chapter 37

While running towards the back of the town's hill. She keeps on thinking about the message that she recieve _'Why would Mr Hwang wanted to talk to me at this moment and this place? did he know's about me and Tiffany? If that's so... this is not going to be good. Is this a good move?'_ Without thinking more, she keeps on running towards the hill until she reach it

"So, you're finally here eh. Good" Taeyeon looks at the smirking guy standing ontop of the rocky clift and jumps off from it. _'It's not Mr Hwang? Why is he here? who is that guy? Oh damn it, i'm beginning to think that this is a bad move'_ She keeps her breath steady and see's that she is not alone with the guy "What do you want from me? Please make it quick" Kai smirk at her and laugh "My my...you sure are fiesty, let me introduce myself first...i'm Kai, Tiffany's fiance, it's a pleasure to meet you" Taeyeon looks coldly at him and now she know that this is the guy who has hitted Tiffany before, it angers her when she thinks about it "Oh, so it's you. Well then, let me introduce myself, i'm Taeyeon, Tiffany's wife" "Wife? Her wife? HAHAHAHA what kind of bullshit are you talking about? Oh my god, you makes me feels goosebumps all over my body, right guys?"

The guys in black suits laugh along with Kai and it makes her irritates by it but she's more irritate with the guy standing in front of her "What? Are you ashame because you're just a fiance while i'm her wife? Well, if you can't accept that terms, i shall say i'm her lover then. Compare to you, you are nothing to her" Taeyeon end her speech with a smirk on her face that it makes Kai angry with each word she said "Watch your mouth you lesbian bitch, Tiffany is mine ever since i know her, and you know what. Forget it, because i'm going to have her all for me right after i eliminate you" Hearing that it made Taeyeon shock _'eliminate? what does he mean by that? Is he... shit! why am i so stupid!'_ "Why you wanted to eliminate me? i have done nothing wrong, she choose me and i choose her, theres nothing you can do about it"

Kai shakes her head and walks over to her cockily while taking out something from his back pocket, it's a gun "Oh my... did you hear that boys, it's so romantic. 'She choose me and i choose her'...hahaha, well doesn't matter. Keep talking" He points the gun right on top of Taeyeon's forehead making the girl frighten in fear, then now, she realize that she has made a stupid mistake for believing that it's really Mr Hwang who wanted to talk to her "Let's see now if you still going to let that mouth of yours keeps on talking...Taeyeon" She gulps down the lumps gathering in her throat and stare at him in the eyes, she can't lie to herself anymore right now that she's beginning to feel the fear of this situation and the guy in front of her "Tell me, why are you doing this. Doing this doesnt settle anything!" "Of course it's not, first i'm going to kill you, then eliminates your parents, after that the Hwang's business will be the most powerfull corporation in this country! and when your parents is gone, the company will be powerfull... So Mr Hwang will be happy. Then you know what's going to happen next? I will take Tiffany with me and do...whatever...i want...with her"

Taeyeon couldn't believe what she's listening now, is all of this really true? So what her dad told her is true, but then it was her father's fault in the beginning, if he didn't make Tiffany fall on the clift, if he didn't become a heartless businessman he is before, where he couldn't careless about the other company and do whatever it takes to be on top, and if... if he didn't have a scandal relationship with Tiffany's mom before when the both of them didn't really care for each other and go with their own path, all of this is not going to happen. When she realize how bad her father's past are, she couldn't help it but to feel the hatred in her heart once again that she wanted to be gone. She's a fool to think that she can handle things by herself, thinking that she can face Mr Hwang and have a word with him. But she's wrong, it's all too late. The grudge the man had in him are now showing, if it's not him, someone else will.

The girl are now trembling, she don't know what to do. She's so angry and upsets but yet, she can't do anything about it "Why! Why it must be this way?" Kai lowers his face and meet up with hers "Why? Because... he just hated your whole family, that's why" "You're the devil" "Oh no no, you are...and your parents. People like you should just rest in hell. I feel sorry for you though, because of your parent's, you have to face this. But wait, even if it's not because of them, i'm going to eliminate you myself, sooner or later too.."

At that time, she feels that her life is a reck before she even notice it. Meeting Tiffany was such a bless to her and she will never forget the time she spend together with her. Whatever that's going to happen next, she keeps praying in her heart that she hopes she will see Tiffany again. If not in this life time, maybe in the next. In a flash, everything went black when she decide to just go for it. She feels the tension air, she feels the struggle, suffocicated...and the next thing she know. She hit the bottom

 _She stare at the dead body laying lifelessly on the shallow water and decide that she has to do whatever it takes to protect_

The summer wind feels colder than before, the dead leaf's on the lifeless looking garden flew by passing the stiff ground. The air, the emptyness of the house feels different. The water droplets from the tap filling in the silence, where it has become the new voice for the only one living soul in the house. She sat's alone, hugging her legs close to her chest while staring emptyly on the ground, that is all Tiffany can do now. Everything is meaningless, she feels everything is falling apart, her heart and her soul feels dead. Maybe this is what death's really is. Empty.

She still can't except what's happening to her, what's happening to Taeyeon and what's really happen to her family. Never in her dream would she thought she would be in this situation, never would she thought she could love one person this much that it hurts to even breath when that person is missing and gone away from her life. But nonethenless, she still wanted to believe it's all a lie, all of this is just a drama. Maybe, a movie.

She still remember the day all of that happening to her, if she knew she would lost the person she love's the most on that day, she would do whatever it takes to prevent it from happening. But, it seems so perfect, everything on that day seems nice and warm... but then she remember how weird Taeyeon is acting that day, maybe it's a sign...a sign that she will be leaving her and this world. One moment she feels happiness and the next thing she knew it's her worse nightmare. The family that she trusted the most has betrayed her just because of the old grudge and blinded by money and power

 _"This world is so unfair"_

The ringing on her phone snaps her out from her cold stare and looks at it then picking it up. She place the phone on her ear and let the caller speaks without replying anything. It's Hyoyeon "Tiffany, are you listening? where are you? i'm coming to get you... so please tell me where the heck are you?" She keeps her lips shut and remove her phone away and end it. Just before she could release it, it rings back, this time her face changes a bit "Are you okay?" the first word the person said to her made her eyes watery "No...i'm not fine Oppa, i will never be!" it's her brother, Key. He sighs out loud and try to sooth the girl as best as he could "I know Tiff, all of this happening too fast... i know it's hard on you, but please take care of your health" Tiffany hugs her legs with one arm and burried her head in between the space "I don't care about my health...i want Taeyeon...Please give me my Taeyeon back Oppa... i can't live like this..."

Key grips the phone on his hand tighter and his lips trembling, as much as he wanted to believe it's all a lie, but it's real. He looks inside the tempered glass wall and his other hand forms into a fist. Hatred, that's all he could feel "Tiff, please calm down... You know i can't do that.. you still have me in your life..." Tiffany shakes her head and her tears keeps pouring out "I want her back...i want her back! Oppa i want her back..." "Fany~ please...you know i can't" Tiffany ends the call without saying anything afterward, the only thing that keeps her strong now is her big brother. Other than that, everything is meaningless. Key puts his phone back onto the metal table and sharply glare at the person sitting in front of him now "Did you heard that? Are you satisfy with all your doings? Is this what you really want!? For her to suffer like this!" The guy who sits infront of him gives out a little smile and shake his head "Where is she now?" "I don't want any questions coming out from your mouth, DAD, i'm asking you, is this what you really want?!"

Mr Hwang let's out a faint laughter and looks at his son's face and smile without saying anything, it irritates him "This is nuts, for once dad... i still wanted to believe that you still has the heart to face me and admit everything. Confess to us that you did all of that" Mr Hwang keeps staring blanky at him with a straight face "Where is Tiffany now, Key" The man couldn't believe what he saw now, his dad looks like a mad guy, he's beginning to lose himself "Where she is or where she live, is none of your concern. Whatever that you do to us and Taeyeon's family is unforgiveable, i hope you know that you'r a human being, because all i can see in you now is a living monster" Key stands up from his seat ready to leave but stops when Mr Hwang calls for him

"Key, i'm sorry"

"Sorry can't bring people back to life dad. And sorry, can't fix everything that you has broken" WIth that Key leave the prison and walk away without looking back. He took out his phone and type something on it then gets into his car to meet up with someone from the University to take care of Tiffany's quitting letter.

A beeping sound from her phone surprise her from her nap, she could feel her eyes are swollen from all the crying she had. She's exhausted, it's been a week, a week without Taeyeon. She opens it and saw a message from Key saying that he'll be attending her university to take care of things. She puts her phone down and walk outside towards the balcony. Everything seems new to her, this new scenery makes her sad again and her tired eyes begins to get teary again. "What's the meaning of living when i know my life will be this way..." She cross her arms together and place it ontop the wooden rail on the balcony then rest her chin ontop of it "I wish you are here...Taeyeon"

 _The ambulance rush back into the hospital bringing in the wounded person. "Move move!" When they arrived at the ER they lift the wounded and place them ontop of each bed. A person in white coat approach the patients and ask for their situation "This is bad, this one looks couldn't make it. What happen?" The assitant asnwer and said that they fall down from the hills at the back town "It's a miracle that this one still alive, come on! let's save this patient" Then the doctor starts giving defibrillation on both of them_

Sooyoung stands in the middle of the house and sees Jessica coming in from outside "Soo, what are you doing here?" Sooyoung smiles a little and hugs her "Hey...what's wrong? Is everything's alright?" The girl shakes her head and sighs "I think i made a mistake, is this the right thing to do? Am i doing the right thing?" Jessica smiles at the little confession the girl made and hugs her back "Soo.. i've known you for a long time, you know i support you no matter what you do, it doesn't matter where we are, if you are made for me... we will always be together again, sometime in the future" Sooyoung lets out a relief sighs and embrace her even more before letting go "You're right, i'm just over thinking stuff. After what happen, i must redeem myself no matter what it takes. I'm sorry for leaving like this, but Sica...the reason that i am here is that... i wanted to tell you, if..if ever you meet someone new...someone that could make you happy, don't hesitate and just go on with it...i-i"

Before she could finish her sentence, a hard slaps landed on her shoulder none-stops making the girl growning and backening away "What the hell? Sica, that hurt!" Jessica looks at her with a slight angry face "So you're saying it's okay for me to cheat on you?" "Well...considering of what you did before.." you're right, she's being hit by Jessica again "You're so unbelieveable!" "Okay okay, i'm kidding, but hey... really, considering that i'm not going to come back in i don't know how long... remember that. I can't promise you happiness when i'm gone" Jessica just looks down and shakes her head "Just promise me you'll comeback, don't say that" "Let's face it, we can't predict what's going to happen from now on. So let's take a few steps ahead and face the fact. I just want you to be happy...So...i'm going"

When the girl is ready to leave, Jessica hugs her from the back and it makes the tall girl loose it "You too... i want you to do the exact same thing" Eventhough it's hurt, but the both of them face it like an adult they are. Just like that, Sooyoung let's go of the girl arms from her waist and walks away leaving the house without looking back.

 _"Mr Hwang, we're back" The man stood tall with a big wide smile on his face, he's been so happy when he recieve the message sent to him by one of the guys. When all of them are now assemble in the house, something is wrong "Where is Kai" The guys looks at one another and looks down "I-i think he's dead" Mr Hwang went beserk when he heard the news "What do you mean he's dead!? Are you fucking kidding me! If he's dead, then who's going to marry my daughter!" Out of anger, he beats up the guys one by one until of of them are knocked down the floor "Sir please! W-we didn't do anything wrong, it's his fault for not shooting her sooner and they ended up struggling with one another" "I don't care what happen, you guys were there you should've help!" The other guy kneel on his knee and beg "We tried to, but it happen so fast and he falls down along with that girl"_

 _Mr Hwang walks back and forth after hearing the whole story, he feels anxious and worried "So where is his body? Where is his body!" "W-we wanted to retrieve back his body from below but there's someone there who saw their body. We have no choice but to escape Boss" Mr Hwang looks at him in furious face and deadly eyes "Who is he?" "It's not a he, it's a she-" before he could finish his word a punch has landed on his face "You stupid stupid stupid! There's a tons of you out there but you tell me you're scared with one girl! damn! do you know what does this means?" All of them are now intimidated and afraid to even look at their boss eyes "N-no sir" "This means, not only i have to deal with that girl family now i have to face his family too. This is bad, bad..." He begins to panic out and decide to leave this city "Book me a flight ticket, now! and i want it to be far away from here" Before he walks away from them he left a warning "If any of you opens your mouth about this, don't be shock when a bullet penetret in your head"_

 _"Hey Tiff, seriously...where have you gone? you're making me worry...talk to me...please *sigh* well anyway, i wanted you to know that i am sorry for what happen to her...i know you don't wanna talk about it, but it's been a while now, you have to move on and start a new life, please...i know you're strong. If ever you're lonely, don't hesitate i'm here"_

Tiffany stare at the answering machine and wonders how did Hyoyeon get's her number, probably her brother. Time has passed and things change, never once after the first week of running away from home she calls nor talk to her father. 1, 2 and 3 months passes by just like that without notice. She's now living alone in a small town far away from the big city, she decided to live away from the mansion and from her father, once in a while Key will call her and ask about her condition then send her money for her to live. She feels sorry for her brother where he has to work in the company to make sure it's running.

She also learn that her father are now in jail for what he's done, she never wanted to know how he get's in there and how the police know it's him behind everything. Whenever Key tries to explain she will refuse to listen, why? because she's afraid she might hated her father for good. Even if he did all of this to her and Taeyeon's family, she still wanted to belief that her father will repent and change. Faith is all she needed now. Besides from that, there's one thing thats keep on bothering her

She looks out from the balcony and decided, at that moment she know she has to change the way she's living, she can't depend everything on her brother anymore. If she's going to live without the support from her family, she has to work for it. "Everything happens for a reason... enough is enough Tiffany, let's do it. Let's start a new life. From now on... no more tears...no more...if this is my fate... i will accept it god"

 _"Doctor! i think he's awake!" the doctor rush towards the other patient and he looks like wanted to say something "This is... he still can breath?" the guy cough out blood from her mouth whenever he tries to talk, as the doctor tries to listen he can't believe what he heard before his life line beeps in a monotone and the line went straight "What did he said doc?" The doctor looks at him in the face again and back to the girl "call the police, i think they should know this"_


	38. Chapter 38

_It was sunday afternoon, 1 day after the case happened in Jeonju. The police came to the Hwang's family mansion to further their investigation. Being the only person who currently live in it along with all the maids, Key feels a little shock to see the police coming over here looking for his father. They sat down in the living room and had a talk, turns out that Key doesn't know anything "Okay, Mr Key, it's seems that you don't know anything that's going on here. We recieve a call from the Jeonju general hospital the other day stating that they have a proof that the guy that were admitted there is the son of the Kim's Malls corp" Key's face turns red at the mention of that "You mean, Kim Jongin? what's with him?" He asnwered in monotone "Well, we believe that he's been involving in a murdering conspiracy involving the only daughter of the Kim's International. Apparently, they have the same surname, making the hospital thought that they are both siblings when they identified their identity. But it turns out they are not, and something is off" "A murdering case...kim's?" when he thinks about it, he suddenly remember the fight he had with his dad. He didn't think that he is really going to do it, ontop of it, Kai involve in it as well_

 _"Are you aware of this situation Mr Key? We are here to ask you a few questions about your father and Kim Jongin-" "W-wait, you just said a murdering case right? Does this means, H-He really killed...T-Taeyeon?" The police looks at one another as if trying to give each other a signal "Yes, that's what we belief is happening right now" "But why are you looking for me then? Shouldn't you be investigating the Kim's family instead?" "We are just doing everything through process and procedure, the doctor who treated Kim Jongin recieve his final words before he passed away due to the internal bleeding. In his last word, your father's name is being mentioned, making him as the mian suspect, Mr Key. So if you could do us a favour and corporate with us for a few minutes of qustions before furthering to the next investigation" Key were shock, he's so shock that everything went to fast "Do you mean he's dead? He's really dead" "Yes" Key looks at them in rage "He is dead and yet you accuse my father as the main suspect?! i can't accept this! You don't know for sure if that man maybe lying, this is nonesense-" then he remember that Tiffany is Jeonju and is with Taeyeon "Wait...Jeonju...Taeyeon is dead, T-Tiffany, I have to call my little sister" "Please, Mr Key, answer our questions first. We have to do things fast. And we assume that Mr Hwang himself is no where to be found now, isn't he?"_

 _Now that the police mention it, he havent seen his father since yesterday "Yes... i haven't seem him since yesterday. I..please sir, let me call my little sister first. It's important" both the policeman looks at one another again and agreed to him, when he's making his call the looks on his face shows everything to the police. When he ended the call, he agree to do the investigation all through the end. So in the end, the police come to a conclusion that Mr Hwang is the main suspect base on their investigation made by Key where he heard his father said it himself about trying to destroy the Kim's family and make them suffers. They will track the man down until they caught him. When the police is gone, Key were trembling in fear of what is happening to his family, he is angry, sad and disappointed with his one and only father of what he has become. The man who he has once respect is now long gone when he is trying to surpass his rival through this kind of method, but what's saddening him the most is about Taeyeon's death. When he heard Tiffany's voice on the phone, he knew the moment he heard her chocking voice piercing through the small hole on his phone that the girl is so heartbroken and in pain._

 _His head filled with so much questions right now, questioning everything in life. But he has to be strong to live on making sure his little sister can survive. But it will not be easy, because he know's that his father is an influential man. And he will be back sooner or later, wether he's being in prison or at home. At that moment, he swears to himself not to let this things brings him down and stand on his own feet. He calls Tiffany that's still staying in Jeonju once again and ask where she is, he snaps her back to reality and is done hearing all her nonesense talk. That day, he went to pick Tiffany up and tries to bring her back home but fail and he has to drag her all the way from the hospital towards the car ignoring the looks everyone's giving them "I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME! Let me go! Stop the car! Why can't you understand Oppa! Taeyeon just died and i don't even get to see her body!" Key gripped the stirring wheel tightly trying to calm down "Tiff, please...calm down" "I can't, i won't! They are lying to me oppa, i know this is all a lie, a big LIE! Her family didn't even let me in to see her for the last time, when they know who exactly i am. I AM HERS! I am-" "Would you please cut the crap out! GOD! Tiffany, can't you just respect their decission of not letting you in to see her? Don't you ever think that maybe it's for your own good? She just fall down from a clift Tiff, can't you imagine how her condition may be?"_

 _Tiffany cries even more when she's being scold badly by her brother, she just can't help herself from being this way, she still can't accept everything that's happening right now and still feels that it's all a lie "I don't want to believe that...i know... i know she's fine, she's fine oppa... they just don't want me to be with her, they are hiding something from me. The look in their face, Oppa...i don't wanna think that she is-" "DEAD. She is dead Tiffany! the police came to our house today..." Key paused for a moment before continue "They said she is dead. So please...come to your sense and snap out of it. I need you more than anything right now, our dad-..." Tiffany looks at her brother with her teary eyes filled with questions "Daddy? Whats...what's wrong with daddy?" He hesitate for a moment before he decided to just continue with everything and spilled it out "You know all of this all along...and yet...you didn't tell me anything?" "Tiff, i was just trying to protect you" "With what?! This?! Oppa...Taeyeon...she's gone, is this what you really call as protecting?" Key fell into silence and stare at the road "I'm sorry" Tiffany sobs are now even harder than ever after knowing everything as she looks outside the window, trying hard not to get mad at her foolish brother again_

 _"Sorry can't bring people back to life, Oppa. And sorry, can't fix everything" It hurt, it feels like a knife piercing through his heart. Without notice, a single tear drops slowly down his cheek, was it really his fault? But it's his father's. Then why he can't help it but to feel guilty too? he doesn know how to expressed it. "Bring me back to me and her's house" Key just stay silent and just do as she road back home was silent. The next day, when he visited her at Taeyeon's house, she's no where to be found in the house. He looks everywhere, the dining area, living room and even in her own room "Tiff!...Where are you? Tiffany!" As he begins to get panic, he saw what he believe to be Taeyeon's room door opening a little showing that there's someone inside, so he slowly walks towards it, opening the door and her was left stuck at the door staring at the person who's use to be a bright girl._

 _"Tiff...fany" Key found Tiffany loosing herself day by day if she keeps that she spent in that house, when he enters her room she was in a corner hugging her knees together looking lost with dry tears on her cheek. It's a heartbroken scene when he enters her room that morning, speechless, he slowly approach her and hugs her softly "I'm sorry...Tiffany...i'm sorry, please...don't be like this, don't loose yourself" He said in a soft whisper, then he heard a mumbling sound coming out from her "T-Taeyeon" His eyes are wide, he faced the girl and saw her empty eyes. He can't stare at her for too long because it's hurt "It's my fault, i shouldn't bring you back here...and i can't bring you back home either" He clench his hands and is now determine to fix everything_

 _"Tiffany" He calls her, but no respond "Tiff..." still, only a cold empty stare can be seen on her face "Fany-ah..." with the last name being called, she slowly looks at her brother with a glimps of hope in her eyes that's soon faded the moment she recognize who it was. 'It's not her' Key sighs and brings her up with him and make her sat on Taeyeon's bed, he kneels down the floor looking up at her "Listen carefully fany ah-" "Don't call me that" He stops for a second when Tiffany suddenly speaks up and gives him a cold stare and continue "Okay, Tiff. Listen, you can't live here anymore...You can't continue to torture yourself like this. So i've decided, i'm going to find a place for you to stay after i got dad's position in the company. I will talk to the board of directors after explaining things to them" He was hoping for an answer but nothing came out from the girl "Are you listening to me, Tiff? Please, come on...work with me" She then answer him with a slight nod and tears flowing out from her eyes again "Please...don't cry...hang on for a few days, wait, maybe months, i'll get you out of here. So hold still, and cherish every moment that's left in this house"_

As usual, at Incheon International Airport it's always been busy no matter what day it is. Here and there, there's always someone running around to catch a flight or in trouble forgetting something. Businessman is busy walking as fast as they could just so they can have everything done fast, everything about them is fast. The local Korean celebrity, reporters and fans is always there waiting for a flight and waiting for the perfect moment to snap a picture of their favorite artist. But, among all of these nuisance, theres a family, a women body guard walking pass all of them slowly and solemly with a person sitting on a wheel chair heading of towards the international gate. As soon as they are in, an announcement were made stating the flight that's heading towards the US will be boarding soon and ready for take off

A moment later, the flight takes off from the airport leaving the country.

4 years later

"Hello, welcome to the beach cafe' how may i help you with?" Ask the cheerfull looking girl greeting the customer that's been coming in ocasionally "One latte please" then she begins to make his order. A ring on the door alerting the other girl on the back counter to turn her attention to the door when her other employee is serving the current customer "Hello! Welcome to the beach cafe!" She greets the couple of customer with an even brighter mood than her employee "Wow, you sure still have that cheerfull voice aren't you senior Hwang? Hahaha" Tiffany's eyes brighten up when she saw who's the one that's coming in to visit her "Yuri! Oh my god.." she quickly pass excuse herself from the counter and flew straight towards the girl who's greeting her back with a big wide smile. The both of them share a long and warm hug when suddenly they are being inturrupted by a cough "Ehem, i think that's enough Honey" Just like previously, Tiffany's eyes widen and brighten almost immidiately when she saw who's coming in right behind Yuri "Yoona! Ohem g! group hugs!" After sharing the warm and loving moment, they move on to the private section in the cafe to have a talk

Tiffany sat at the other side of the table while those two sits together and it makes her grinning in happiness "What?" Ask Yuri, through out the years. After what happen to Taeyeon, Yuri has always been there to cheer Tiffany up even though how scary she is in school, she's still someone that's dear to Taeyeon. She finds Tiffany is more vulnurable than she looks and that she feels that she have to do what she could at the moment. Because of that, the both of them have been close since then. She help Tiffany through the hardships whenever she could and along with Yoona, a friend that she made when Taeyeon introduce the both of them. Eventhough she's far away from the girl, she still trying her best to help her to deal with the lost after she regain her self confidence back, yes, Yoona lost herself when she recieve the news about Taeyeon. And so, years past, the three of them became good friends. As for Hyoyeon, she and her family moves out from Korea and live overseas instead after done dealing with the case. The lost of Kim Jongin also give a big impact to the family inharitance, all of it are now being given to the sole successor, Kim Hyoyeon. Tiffany's father went to prison after a few months he escape from the country, after the endless courts trial end. He has been proven guilty even after what he did to prevent going to prison.

Through the trial process, he keeps on trying to contact Tiffany, meeting her. But she refuse to meet him and never once she meet him afterward. He's now already been in prison for one and a half year making Key the new CEO for the Hwang's company. Tiffany starts her new life at the beach house far away from the big city that her brother Key bought her when he succeed in taking over the company. And now, after years of trying to overcome her lost self, she manage to make it through and opens a cafe instead of pursuing her passion towards photography, that way she can keeps her mind set up only on the cafe and nothing more than that. She shut herself down away from society and away...from Taeyeon, she keeps trying

The girl snaps back into reality and suddenly force out a smile at Yuri quesiton's before "You're not loosing your mind again arent you? Senior Hwang?" Yoona slaps her lover on her arms "Stop saying that Yuri, ugh. So...Tiffany, how's things going? You're okay now right?" Tiffany just simply smiles and nods "Yeah... it's working out just fine" The both of them smiles "So! have you girls finally going to move here?" Yuri make a fake cough and looks away "Ehem, ahh...well, i am fine with moving back here, this is my home town anyway. Unlike this girl here, she's becoming a real Japanese day by day" Yoona glare at her sharply and pinch her cheek making the girl growling in pain "Ugh, whatever Yuri, well actually i do wanna move back here, Tiffany...It's actually this year. I came back here to manage everything is needed for our small crew to be move" Tiffany grins widely clapsing her hands together "Oh my god! That's great! So does this means you're gonna open a dance academy in Seoul?" The both of them nods their head in glee "Yes! You got that right, and my parents will also be moving here. Isn't it exciting? like finally i can be here again after the long study there"

Yuri's smiles suddenly disappear when she finally realize her girl friend's word "Wait what? You seriously going to move here?! I-i thought we're just managing the transfer- and you didn't even tell! Oh, what a great girlfriend you are" "Aww~ Thanks, i know i'm great... that's why i'm our company manager, Yul seobang (husband)" Tiffany crack up at the two girl's act making the both of them stops their small bickering for a moment to just stare at her "I'm glad... Tiff, you finally overcome it" Tiffany gives out a small smiles and shakes her head slowly "I don't..." it shock the couple for a moment when she suddenly when to a gloomy looking girl to bright and bubbly one "Now then! let's celebrate this news! You girls are going to expand your business, and youu...are moving back here! this is such a great day! come on, lunch on me" They spend their afternoon in the beach cafe house with a long chat until the sun is about to set.

"Oh, look at the time. Yongie... i think we should go, it's a long ride back to Seoul" Yoona agrees with her and they both bid their goodbyes to the girl "Boss, i've done the cleaning, i'll be leaving now! See you tomorrow!" bid the girl cheerfully making Tiffany giggles "carefull on your way back Sunny ah!" "I will!" after Sunny is gone, her other employee begins to make their leave until she's alone in the cafe. She looks out at the window of the wooden frame, theres a full moon on the sky. She makes herself a cup of coffee and walks outside the balcony resting her elbow ontop the wooden rail, she feels the cold breeze hitting her skins and let's her hair flying flawlessly on the air. A smile escape from her lips when the coffee scent hit's her nose "This is perfect" the sound of wave coming from the ocean made everything just calm. She took a sip of her coffee and sighs at the sensation only a cup of perfect brewd coffee could give. Then, a moment of silence appear, the place where she live are really far away from other people and only one road that leads to this cafe. She stare at the beautiful ocean, the light from the moon makes the water sparkling naturally, all of this happening to her always brings her back to remember her love one's "It's short, but it's worth it"

She recalls all the moment that she spend when she's with Taeyeon and try to cherish it, instead of being sad and depressed about it "I've had enough of sadness, i've enough of depression...it won't end...no matter how much i wanted it to..." her grips on the mug tighten as her tears treathening to escape from her eyes "What do am i going to do now Tae... do i deserve all of this happiness? is this the real happiness? a life...a world.. without you?" She moves her gaze up to the sky looking straight at the bright and soft looking moon "Everyone keeps asking me to move on...and to forget you... but how...how can i move on when you already have my heart with you?" She close her eyes tightly letting out the tears that's wanting to set free "i want to be free...but i can't" That night, she decided to just sleep at the cafe instead in her own room upstairs.

Morning came quicker than she thought. The bright morning sun light coming from the glass window shining straight towards her face making her growling and wake up in instant, out of habits she went straight towards the coffee maker machine and began to brew herself a fresh coffee. It's still so early in the morning and she curse the sun light for waking her up, suddenly a ring on her door can be heard shocking her, she wonders _'Who could it be?' "_ Is it you Sunny-shi?" she ask from the inside but no one answer. So she went to the door, opens it and saw no one is there "Yah! Is this a joke?! AIshh..this early" just as she wanted to curse further, something cought her eyes "A mail?" She quickly run to the stair and towards the street she manage to caught the postman that deliver her mail "So it's the postman" she went back inside and open her mail box checking the content. Nothing new, just bills and "What's this?"

"Is this the right document?" The assitant bow to his boss and nods "Yes sir, she herself ask me to deliver this to you" A smile escape from the CEO clearly showing how satisfy he is "Yahh...she really has grown up now, just look at this proporsal, so perfect and flawless. Send her in, i want to meet her" The assistant freeze on his spot and gulps "What?" He clears his throat then fix his tie "Well, ehem. After she gave this to me... she practically disappear Sir" "Disappear? What do you mean by that?" "Well... she did disappear from her office, but her last word to me makes me sure that she's gone to somewhere far" The CEO crossed both his arms together and raise one of his eyebrow "Don't tell me you lost her again? Well, quickly find her. I'm sure she's somewhere in town" "I'm afraid no Sir...she said to me that she is free now and she will not coming back until the right time come"

The CEO let out a chuckle and shakes his head "That brat, i don't know she can act this way. Well...she did impress me everytime i try to pressure her. And this time, she nailed it. I guess she could go out on a trip that she wanted so bad over this pass years" The guy smiles "Yeah, and she also is now a sucessfull painter. Oh right! i almost forgot" The guy gives out a card towards the CEO and he opens it with a smile on his face "She finally did it, that kid. Well, i guess i'll be needing my vacation too then" His assistant looks at him bewirld "B-But Sir, the project havent finish, you can't stop mid-" "i can't missed my own daughter first overseas exhibition now can't i John? Tell me...when i the last time i had my vacation again?" The guy stutter in fear when he saw the look his CEO given to him "T-Two years ago?" "Exactly! now, set the date, and inform the project post-ponding. i'll make that brat continue it later"

"Ahhh...finally! i'm HOME!"


	39. Chapter 39

A knock on the door startle the tall girl from her deep thought and quickly recover herself from looking miserable "Come in" A guy in black suit came in greeting her with manner bowing 90 degree to show his respect "Ms, i have just recieve news from Johnathan saying that blue bird has escape again" "What?! Again?! Aishhh" Sooyoung stand from her sits and let out a groan "Why is that kid always making trouble? Like seriously, i'm getting old because of her attitude" The guy just stays silent waiting for her command "So? what are you waiting here? Go and look for her" The guy keeps his head low as if scared of the women "Ms, i'm here to inform you that Mr Kim has agree of letting her off this time, so..." Sooyoung looks at him with her sharp eyes and serious face "So, you're telling me that it's fine to let her go on her own without worrying anything could happen to her? is that it?" He keep his head low not daring to look up until the women lift it "Listen, punk. I am not letting anything happen to her ever again, if she had a slight scratch on any part of her body, i swear to god i'll look for you first before the others, you got that?" He gulps hard and shut close his eyes from looking at the devil stare their head bodyguard can give, well that's what the junior bodyguard calls it "Y-Yes! I'll go find her, d-don't worry"

Sooyoung let him go and sighs "You guys are just hopeless you know that? how can you let her escape just like that? theres tons of you! Seriously, is that kid a ninja or something? I don't know what will happen to her if i'm not-...around" a flash of memory suddenly coming back to her making her shiver in fear of what's happening in the past. She took out her phone and try to dial her number, but failed "Looks like we have a flight to catch, pack your things. We're going to Seoul" The guy look at her in surprise "Seoul? As in...Korea?" "Yes" "Really?" She shot him a deadly glare when she's now clearly annoyed with her subordinate "Don't make me repeat myself Mike, or else" He shut his mouth almost immediately, just as Sooyoung about to leave her room in the Kim's mansion he stopped her "But Ms, how do you know blue bird is there?" She took a sharp breath and just ignore him walking forward while saying "Because, that's where her heart belong" The guy just blink his eyes and shake it off "Well, i guess everyone in the Kim's family is weird, especially Miss Ta- oh ohhh i almost says her name, bad mouth bad mouth!-"

"Mike! If you still haven't pack your things in less than 3 minutes, i swear to make you live in hell after this!" He jumps up in surprise when he heard the loud voice shouting from downstairs which makes him immediately live the room and hurridly gone to the bodyguards headquarters which locate behind the mansion building. Sooyoung shakes her head at her clumsy subordinate and head on towards the head butler "Book me a flight to Korea for 2, now. Oh, the other one is for Mike, you know his details right?" He nods without asking anymore qustions and quickly does what he's been told. Sooyoung looks at her watch and sighs when she thinks about her "That kid...can't she wait a little bit more?" While the head butler book their ticket, she sits down on the sofa thinking "I guess everything will starts new now" she took out her phone and her lockscreen picture came out, she sighs then close her eyes and a memory from way back from 4 years ago flash in her mind, just by thinking about it makes her shiver

4 Years ago, Incheon International Airport

 _As soon as they arrive at the VIP waiting section, Sooyoung worriedly looks at the girl who's sitting on her wheel chair "Are you okay?" She try to read her face, but it shows no expression at all "Hey, talk to me. Don't just stays quiet like this" a moment of silence invade the three of them before she speaks "Leave me alone" Mr Kim inhale a deep breath and squad down at his daughter eye level "Taeyeon ah, don't be like this...we're doing this for your own good-" "You're joking right?" Mr Kim stops from talking as soon as Taeyeon speaks up while glaring at him with her cold eyes, her face are full with bruises and bandage "For my own good? Really?" She ask him "Yes" "If it's for my own good, then WHY ARE WE LEAVING KOREA!?" Mss Kim eyes begins to filled with warm liquid when she she's shock at how angry her daughter right now_

 _"Taeyeon-ah, calm down, please think about the situation here dear, if we keep on staying here. Who know's what Hwang may do to you, and maybe us.. he's not in his right mind anymore, he's capable of doing things beyond of this. We can't risk anything right now anymore, just look what happen to you when we let our guard down, i can't..i just can't let it happen again" Mr Kim looks at her with pleading eyes and sighs "I'm sorry Taeyeon, but this is the last thing that i could come out with at this time, it's not safe to be here anymore, he may be found out that you're alive if we don't go" Taeyeon looks at him than back to her mom while clenching her fist "If you're so afraid of loosing anything, why aren't you fighting back? Instead, you're just running away like a coward?! if i...if i just had the strenght, or maybe power i will just face him myself and not run away like this" "Then, do you really want to continue this fight? Maybe we can start from killing Tiffany since he tries to kill you. Or maybe, we can start searching for a new target like his son maybe. Or...we can simply just burn his company down and let him bankrup then loose all her surbodinate, how was that Taeyeon? Is that what you really want? Tell me! huh? when will it end? There's no end to that"_

 _Her bloodshoot eyes are looking fiercer than ever as she is trying to surpass her will to cry and her body trembling in anger at her father's word. Mss Kim stops her husband from getting too emotioanl and let him stands back taking his breath calming down. She crouch down to Taeyeon and held her hands but soon being snatch away harshly not letting her to hold it "Taeyeon...Appa are just worried, please understand him. Omma still feels like i'm dreaming, do you know that? It's a miracle that you survive the fall... you're our one and only daughter, i-if you're g-...gone...i...i don't know what to do anymore" Mss Kim ended up in tears when the thought of not seeing Taeyeon again hits her_

 _Taeyeon looks away and try her best to hide the pain that her body is feeling right now due to her un finish treatment, she held back the anger that's been burning inside her every now and then, she keeps quiet until her father speaks up again "I hope you realize the real situation here Taeyeon, you are my sole successor of a multi billionair company. Even if it's not him that's taking you down, someone else will Taeyeon. Do you understand that? At this rate, with no knowledge about business and no exposure towards the cruel reality, even a fly can hurt you. If you really wanted to fight, take responsibility and leave everything behind. I'll lead you towards it" She looks down to her covered legs and her tears finally comes out along with sobbing sound, she's thinking 'why it has to be me! WHY ME!' all the time when her father explaing the truth that he's been hiding from her, but then above all of that, one thing that keeps her wanted to rebelled and go against her own family "Why you have to lie to Tiffany... about my death? You know...how much she meant to me..." silence took them for a moment letting them listening to the girl's sobs before Mr Kim speaks up again snapping Taeyeon to her sense about everything_

 _"Because, you must have a reason to live and to "_

"Ms Choi, i'm ready" Mike's voice wakes Sooyoung from her nap and quickly looks at her watch "What took you so long" He blinks his eyes looking at the girl stretching her muscle "But... it's only been 3 minutes" Sooyoung clear her throat and stand up "Oh, i see. Good, now let's go, i'm sure the head butler already booked our ticket" When they head out from the house, a familiar black benz coming in from the main gate. They freeze on their spot and greet the head of the house "Good evening Mr Kim, how was your day?" He nods his once and looks at the both of them "Good, are you going after Taeyeon?" Sooyoung raise her head looking at him "You know she's going?" A smile escape from his lips as he patted his head bodyguard shoulder "Of course, take a good care of her. I'll head there soon" "What do you mean?" Mr Kim chuckle a little and looks at Sooyoung ups and down "Don't be too tense Sooyoungie, she's a grown up now. I'm sure she's fine" "B-but sir" "Ah, no buts. She deserve the trip, she's been working too much this pass few years. She's far from the Taeyeon i know before, and you're aware of that too. Right?" Sooyung slowly nods her head making Mr Kim smiles to her "Now go, you'll be late" "But, are you going alone?" "Of course not, i'll come with my wife. We can't miss the main event can't we?" Mr Kim leaves her feeling bewirld "Main...event?"

* * *

Tiffany sat down at the private section in the cafe' while taking a sip of the coffee that her employee made her. She's taking a short break now and took out the mail that she get from earlier this morning. She opens the bills, calculate it and does her other job like managing the stocks ordering and all. After done with all that, she take this one particullar mail in her hand and stare at it for a while before deciding to open it, she took our the black hard card and looks at the wording at the front "No sender? Then how does it get sent here?" As she opens the card, her eyes begins to read the gold lettering and feels bewirld by it "An...invitation card?" she looks at the back and saw a map then back to the content saying that she's been invited to attend to an art exhibition held by an unknown artist. She took out her phone and dial a number, a few moments later the person speaks "Hello?" "Oppa, are you sending me any invitation card?" _"Huh? Invitation? No i didn't, why? did you get a fan letter or something? Oh hoo..someone's famous-"_ "Shut up, bye" _"What- yah-"_ Before he could finish she has ended the call.

She stare at the card with interest and curiosity "Who send you here huh? Why are you here?" she talks to herself and turns the card to study the map "Oh, it's in Seoul...should i go? But where is this place?" feeling confuse with it, she try to google the state location and saw that it's a new building that's located not far from her housing are "I guess they made a new building there huh. Hmmm...should i go...or should i not" ever since what happen, Tiffany rarely blending in with a lot of people nor she's gone to Seoul, she havent been there since forever "Maybe i should just go, nothing to loose...right? It's time to steps back to there...and into art, again" She picks up her phone again and type in the exhibition details to her brother to come and pick her up "Two days from now, let's mentally prepare for it Tiffany"

2 Days later 

"So...tell me, where we heading to is...an...art exhibition by an...unknown artist? Is that it? Am i getting this right?" Tiffany rolled her eyes at her brother teasing mode "Yes Oppa, i still remember you're not blind. Wait, maybe working in that company makes you like this, ohmygad are you finally getting old...?" Key squint his eyes to her and she did the same as if trying to intimidate each other but fail "Are you sure it's not from your admire?" "Why would i get an admire at that kind of place Oppa, only old people go there" "Hah, so your secret admire is a perverted dude-" Tiffany hits Key on his stomach making him almost loosing the car's balance "Stop teasing me with your lame joke!" "And you almost kill us! Geeez! Okay okay you pure girl. I guess you'll die as a virgin then" Tiffany glare at him and show his fist "Do you want to know how does it feel when this landed on your face Oppa?" "Aha..aha..joke..you know i'm joking right?" "Not funny, hump"

She may be look like she's fine, but the moment Key mention about being single and all it makes the girl sad. It's not like she don't want to move on and have a partner, but she couldn't "You're so mean, you know that?" Key chuckle at her and focus "But you still love me" Tiffany rolled her eyes at her childish brother, then the ride towards the exhibition galery is silent once again. When they arrive, the both of them walks toward the galeri and were shock to see there's a lot of people in there. Some of them are a few people that Key know's from the business trip he did, and some are his friends from other company "Tiff, you go around first, i'll talk with my friends. Didn't know they were actually attending this" Tiffany just smile at him and let him go "But.. you're fine right?" "Yes Oppa, i can handle this" Key noded and pinch her cheek "Good girl, i know you're strong". She begins to walk alone in the galeri and heard from some people that the actual opening ceremony has ended a few hours before, she wonders "Why did the card says to come here at this time when the actual ceremony happen earlier?" She stops from walking and sighs, feeling like a fool "What am i doing here..."

2 hours before

 _All of the invited guest has finally arrive and the event will soon begin. Sooyoung check all entry to the gallery being carefully watch by Mike and the inside is her duty. A sudden tap on her shoulder shocks her in alert turning around facing the direction of the tap coming from "Look at you, always so serious...wheres the smile on your face Sooyoung?" Ask Mr Kim making his wife laugh "But Sir, we're now in Korea, anything could happen-" "Sooyoung...he's long gone, besides, don't underestimate her power. She's become one of a heck girl through out the years i teach her. So, let it loose a bit would you? i know you're worried, but don't attract more attention than you are now" "What?" "You're a women, yet you're in a suit. Doesn't that made you the centre of attention?" Sooyoung finally laugh a bit and shrug her shoulder "But she's wearing a suit herself" "But not as stiff as you look" when they are busy chit chatting with one another, the artist finally steps into the small stage and gives her speech_

 _"I wanted to thank you everyone that attend my solo exhibition here in Seoul today, i know many of you doesn't really know who am i yet, and some know's me through business. But still, having you all here today means alot to me. Not able to graduated from learning art is one of the biggest regret in my life, however, not having to graduate doesnt mean i should gives up upon art. Ever since i was a kid, my passion is always been towards arts, from the first moment i held onto the thin pencil to the moment im holding that small and skinny brush. The feeling of each stroke that i brush against the white and empty canvas, using the color made by myself, is just priceless. Eventhough some of you sees me as a businessman that i am now, but deep inside i am a painter at heart. An artist that does art for the sake of art. Then again, what does it mean to paint when you doesn't have your heart with you? Today's exhibition are solely meant for the one that i care the most, the one who had my heart, and the one...who keeps me alive and survive during all the hardship that i had in life where she's not me. Each color representing the passion that i have for her red, the missing and longing i had for her is blue and the stroke on it is my rage of sorrow with dark blue. All of the longing, the passion's of love towards each other, the pain and the struggle in life i had to face before i reach my goal explaining the deep texture i portray in each painting by using a mix of material...no matter how hard you try to recognize it, that's how complicated and deep my love is for her. Thank you, this is the end of my statement for H.E.R the theme of this exhibition. Thank you"_

 _Both Mr and Mss Kim had warm tears covering their eyes, never in their life they are so proud to hear their child giving out such a beautiful speech like this. When Taeyeon went down, Sooyoung hugs her thightly making her un able to breath properly "Ahhh! i am so proud of you little Kim!" "S-stop calling me that" As soon as she let's go a hug from her mum makes her smile "I'm so proud of you Taeyeon" "So do i" continue Mr Kim "Thank you, i'm glad you feel that way. But...anyway, i have to go and take care of something. Gotta go, bye! and Soo" Taeyeon gives her a signal and she understood it. When the girl is gone, Sooyoung check her watch and it's about one more hour before the her arrival "Sir, i think it's better we leave this gallery now, since the artist is no longer here. We should go before the reporters heading here soon"_

She just shake the thought of and just take her time monitoring the artwork "This is actually pretty good. Well, of course it's good, if not how can the artist make an exhibition right? Silly me" She goes to the second painting and saw the same technique that's been use, the artist sure has a unique style of painting. As keeps on analyzing the painting, her eyes notice something on the right corner below the canvas states the painter's name " ? What a weird name for an artist" Then she notice in every artwork that the artist produce theres always the same line in every and each on of them

 _And of all the future i could have_

 _i didn't want a single one that_

 _didn't have her in it_

When she finish looking at all the painting, she can't help but to feel lonely and missing the life she had before "Taeyeon?-" the word escape from her mouth makes her loose her composure at the moment of realization hits her, she been trying to avoide any type of direct interaction with anything that has to do to remind her of Taeyeon years now. But now her efford are useless, she ran out from the gallery and breathing hard to keep herself calm "No no no, please don't, don't think. It's just a coincidence, don't think" After taking a little while calming down, she finally made it.

She took a sit at the nearest bence trying to clear up her mind when suddenly a kid appear in front of her "Noona..." Tiffany looks at him in surprise "Yes?" the good looking kid gives out a dorky smiles and hand out a piece of card to her "What's this?" He shrug his shoulder ups and down acting like he doesnt know anything "Did someone ask you to give this to me?" He nodded his head cutely making Tiffany chuckling at him "Okay, thank you" After she recieve it, the kid run away into the gallery again. She opens the card and her eyes widen when she saw a key is in it, she slowly take it out and flips the key around looking at the house number on it, she looks around to search for the kid again or maybe the person who gave this to her but none in her sight. She stare at the key once again, it looks familiar, too familiar. She took out something from her bag and held her bunch of keychains onto her palm trying to match the key to any one of it. She stops, it matched one of her keys "This is...a joke...right?" her heart feels like it wanted to explode the moment she saw the key matched with her old house key

She stands up on her feet and run towards the gallery once again searching for his brother "Oppa, keys" He looks at her bewirld "What? Why?" "Just give it to me! Now!" He looks around them and Tiffany is definitely gaining attention now "Okay okay, what's the rush. Geez, here" "Thanks, i'll be back" "Wait! Where are you going?!" Tiffany runs out from the gallery without looking back heading towards the car. She hits the gas and out on the road heading towards the old street, when she's on her way there many things running through her mind right now. It seems unlogical when she thinks what she thinks right now is actually real "It can't be, it just can't be" She keeps on chanting the same word over and over again like a spell that she just knew. When she reach her destination, her eyes watery almost immidiately when the sight of the house appear in front of her. It's been long, too long since the last time she's been here, she doesnt know if this house still exist or not.

Each steps that she took feels like forever, her mind keeps on telling her to turn around and walk away afraid that it will mentally hurt her again. But her heart keeps on telling her to keep on moving towards it and see what does the key means. Every breath that she took, every sighs that she feels now seems to be heavy, everything went to slow as her eyes just fixed on the door. She's there, in front of the door and slowly putting the asign key into the key hole. It matched perfectly. She hesitate for a moment but decide to just fo with it and twist it open. The moment the door's open, she could feel her heart stops from beating for a moment, shock, speechless and stunt at what she saw in the empty house. But the things that made her feels like loosing her mind and forget how to breath was the old painting of her lover, her portaits been hung on every parts of the walls of the house, big and small all of it are there. She falls on her knee feeling overwhelmed looking at the new and old painting hanging in the walls

She can't stand it and burst into tears sobbing harder than she imagine before, she missed her too much, she misses her so badly that she don't know what to do anymore. Suddenly, she hears a walking sound coming from behind but refuse to turn around afraid that she will be disappointed by it. An arm wraps her body tightly from behind making her crying even more than before. Tiffany just doesn't know how to stop when all the feelings she's having right now is too much to handle "I miss you" her voice makes her sobs becoming harder to handle "I hate this...i hate this" the hug tightens and it made her feeling helpless "I'm sorry" after a moment of like that, Tiffany control herself try to stand up along with the person behind her.

The hug hasn't loosen a single bit when they stand up "Is it really you?" she stays quiet "Is it really...you? Taeyeon?" She ask again but she remain silent. Then she feels her body being turn around letting the sun shines hits her face blocking her view of seeing the person clearly, little by little as she move back a little and adjust to the light, she got her vision back and the girl's feature coming to her one by one. Her smiles, the smiles that she longed to see for so long, her lips that keeps chanting her name cutely and keeps her feels alive whenever it thouched her's, her eyes that keeps on looking at her and only her through the times they know one another, since childhood and until they become a lover, her nose that's always been a teased whenever she's near her sniffing around and her face that makes her can't sleep and the reason of why she's deeply in love with her, even how much she always paint Tiffany, but to the girl...Taeyeon is the perfect portrait in her eyes

"Taeyeon?"

"...Fany-ah..."

THE END


	40. Chapter 40

Epilogue

Somewhere outside from Seoul, there's a place that's located far away from other people and surveillance area is where an antique yet modern looking café placed. It's not a tourist spot nor it is a favourite place for a weekend escape place, it's just an isolate area with a building that's used to be a coast guard house. After several renovation being made by a young successful man, it finally turns out to be a beautiful house and soon become a café by its owner. At the beginning of the opening, only a few people knows about the place, but then after time passed it has become the local favourite place for a hangouts, sometimes people from the big city will come there to have a special date with their love ones and some just to enjoy the scene only the area could give.

During weekends, it's nothing new to the owner when the café is packed with people from all over the area and Seoul, some even running on the beach and some even sunbathing on the sand. She deeply sighs when the sudden longing feelings invades her when she realize how special today is "I can't believe it's today" She says talking to no one in particular, but then as she looks at her phone that she took out from her pocket, a smile appear on her lips when she saw the photo of hers and Taeyeon smiling towards the camera surrounded by her portraits painting. She held the phone onto her chest, closing her eyes and sighs longingly "Today is the day… like finally" "Boss!" Tiffany jumps up a little surprise at the sudden calls by Sunny "Geez! Please don't be too loud Sunny-ah, you might giving me a heart attack"

The girl gives out an apologetic smile then bow "Hehee...Sorry" Tiffany shove her phone back into her pocket and looks at the girl standing in front of her "Don't you have work to do?" "Ah right! Of course I do…But, I want to ask you about something" Tiffany eyed her suspiciously and put her arms on her waist "What is it? You look suspicious" "Ermm… it's been a while now, you know…since I work with you" Tiffany nod's her head at the fact the girl just brought up "Yeah…so?" "So…I was wondering, over this past few months…you seems different, it bothers me a lot. Is there something happening to you when you left to Seoul? Boss?" Tiffany blinks her eyes at the girl question feeling confuse "What are you talking about? I'm just the same" "Ayy~ No you're not… ever since you came back from Seoul, there's something changing. Your attitude… and all your smiles…seems more…genuine, are you perhaps got a boyfriend?!" Tiffany's eyes quickly widen when the last sentence being mentioned to her "W-what? N-no! It's not like what you think it is, I'm just me nothing more than that" It's not like Tiffany doesn't want to tell the girl but it's not the right time yet, and she's not that close to her. Besides, it's not that simple to tell other people about your orientation "Awhh come on… you're clearly lying to me now, come on Boss, tell me tell me… I wanted to know, who knows you might have a good advice on how to get a boyfriend for me" She wriggle her eyebrow towards her boss in result it annoys Tiffany as she pinch the girl's cheek "Aish, you're still a kid, there's no way I'm going to tell you anything. Now go back to work or I'll fire you" "Cheater! Hump, fine. Just because you're the Boss…I'm letting you off"

When Sunny is back to work, Tiffany giggles on her own at what she hears from the girl "That kid…do I really look different?" She sat down on her usual spot at the balcony and stare out at the bright sea "Maybe I am…" she widely smiles at the thought of meeting Taeyeon come across her mind. Then, when she's about to walk back inside to help with her employee, her eyes caught something on the road. She walk closely towards the other side of the balcony to get a better look at the familiar looking car, as she finally recognize it, she were so surprise to see who's the car belongs to making her heart races ever so fast. She quickly went back inside the café and was about to open the main entrance door but stop "Wait, no. My looks! I can't let her see me like this. Aish!" She quickly dash through the café making all the customer and her employee looking at her weirdly "Dude, Look at what I told you about, she really is changing, sometimes she's just so unpredictable" Says Sunny to the other employee.

Tiffany is now in the café washroom looking at herself in the mirror "Oh shit, I look horrible! Damn it" she quickly ran back into the café and stop to call Sunny "Sunny ah! When you see someone walks inside looking for me, tell her I'll be down in a minute okay?! Great, bye" Just before the girl can answer she's already gone upstairs "What was that about-"The door to the café opens revealing a hot looking girl dressed in black leather jacket with dark brown khaki jeans and a plain grey v neck shirt, her blonde hair are tied up in a cute pony tail accompany with a black shades covering her eyes from the sun, capturing all the employee and customers attention. Sunny's mouth drops down in a gape when she saw how hot looking the girl are, dressing so flashy like a celebrity would. Never in her entire life she would saw someone this good looking coming into this café and moreover everything that she wears now are mostly a guy's clothing, but just how come she can pulls it off and make the looks like it was meant for her? After looking around, the girl are now walking towards the counter with a simple smile on her face capturing Sunny's heart even with that simple smile of hers "Charming" Taeyeon raise her eyebrow and laugh out at the star struck girl "Excuse me?"

Sunny shakes her head "N-nothing! M-may I help you? Would you like to order a drink?" Taeyeon giggle at the girl and looks at her tag "Sunny…shi, I'm here to order your owner, is she around?" Taeyeon finishes her sentence with a little chuckle feeling silly at her own lame joke making Sunny confuse "Err…huh? Oh! Ah I see, so you're here to see my Boss. She's upstairs, she told me to inform you that she'll be down in a few minutes, so if you would…you…can…just…." Her word just left hanging as her eyes followed where the girl is heading totally ignoring her "This is the way right?" said Taeyeon when she found the staircase leading to Tiffany's house "Yeah…" She smiles "Alright, thanks" without looking back she went upstairs leaving the shock employee "She did not…just walk upstairs right? That's just…absurd and weird. Except from Key Oppa, Yuri and Yoona Unnie… I never saw anyone else going upstairs…"

Back to Tiffany who's clueless about what's happening downstairs, she is now busy washing her face and manage to put on a light bb cream on her face just so it will make her face looks more pleasant to see than before. She quickly comb her hair a little and manage her locks curling it a bit with hands, she then opens up her wardrobe and find a one piece pink floral dress and hang it on the bathroom door. Done with that, she begins to strip up her cloths to put on the dress without noticing someone else is now smirking and gulping hard from her bedroom door, standing still totally captivate by the scene she's looking at now "Why…is it…you like to strip for me so much, fany-ah" Tiffany were so shock when she heard the familiar voice and quickly cover her breast turning around and hid her body behind the hanging dress "YAH! What the f- TAEYEON YOU BYUN! How long have you been standing there?! Ugh"

Taeyeon laugh really hard at Tiffany's reaction to the point her eyes began to get teary "Go away Taeyeon! Just wait downstairs or at the living room or anything, just go!" She keeps on laughing and soon slowing down, she reach out to her shades removing it and she could clearly saw how embarrassed the girl now, her cheek in flush red, her lips forming a pout and her brows are knitting together while her hands keeping themselves busy covering her body "You know what you're doing now is not much of a help didn't you? I could still clearly saw your curves fany-ah…" she finish it with a grin on her face and bit her bottom lips when she finally saw those honey tights belong to her lover. Tiffany frown at the girl and looks like as if she's about to cry any soon "Taeyeon please… let me put on my cloths, I'll see you after I done"

Taeyeon looks at her and was about to walk to her when the girl speaks up again "Please?" she said it with a pleading voice defeating the girl "Ugh, what's the point anyway, I would still see you without it sooner or later-" "Tae!" "Okay okay! I'll go…ughh" Taeyeon turns around and walks towards the living room flopping herself onto the sofa with a sighs "What a nice greeting you gave me Tiffany. But still…" She smirks when she remembers how Tiffany opens up her cloths and pants revealing the curves only the girl could gave "Ah shit, am I turn on just by that? Ah Fuck it, it's been way too long since I saw her that way…so who wouldn't right" She closed her eyes and inhale a deep breathe to keep her hormone down "Damn it, it bothers me so much" Just then, the door closing sound wakes Taeyeon up from her bothered thought. When she turns around she saw how shy Tiffany looks right now when she's walking towards her with her pink floral dress.

Taeyeon widely grins out looking at how pretty and beautiful Tiffany is looking right now when she's standing right in front of her, it's been so long since she last saw this scene "You look…cute" Said the star struck girl as she can't find the right word but just mumbles out that,Tiffany playfully glares at her and pouts "Just cute? After 2 months leaving me just like that and you're saying I'm just….cute?" Taeyeon chuckle at the cute act Tiffany is putting right now and pulls her arms down making the girl falls onto her, she position the girl's legs onto both of her sides resulting Tiffany straddling her shocking the girl on top "Y-Yah" "Shhhh~" They both looks at one another, Taeyeon intensely looks into Tiffany eyes before slowly smiles capturing Tiffany's heart with it yet again "You know I did it for us right? I thought I already explain to you about the whole thing…"

Tiffany's pout made Taeyeon bit her lips when the girl is about to complain again "Yes I know, but you could've stay back a few days before flying back to the states, it's really unfair for me you know that, you pretty little cheater!" Said Tiffany while launching a few punches onto the girl shoulder "Ow ow ow! Yah yahhh!~ that hurt, aishhh" Tiffany stands back on her feet and glare down at the girl "You know what, I am so upsets with you, you leave me for 4 years Taeyeon and you appear out of nowhere and then gone poff! Just like that you're gone again! And who knows maybe you will leave again after this! Maybe I made a mistake, I should've just look for someone else instead of waiting for this dork" Taeyeon laughs it out when she's now being scold

"Are you done?" She ask her, Tiffany looks at her in disbelieve and was about to scold her again but stops when Taeyeon suddenly stands up, cups her face and lands her lips onto hers making the girl eyes widen at the sudden bold kiss the girl giving her now. She steps back a little breaking the kiss and slaps Taeyeon on her chest at her move "Y-yah! What are you doing" she said looking down on the floor hiding her blushing face, Taeyeon found that so cute "Me? I'm kissing you of course… you don't know how much I misses you, fany-ah…are you shy?" "I am not, that's so childish" Taeyeon grins "But you are…I can clearly see you're blushing fany" The girl slowly looks at Taeyeon with her teary eyes shocking the girl "Wha…H-Hey, w-what's with the sudden tears? Okay, I'm sorry. If you're uncomfortable with this, I'll take it slow-"

"No you idiot" Tiffany latches herself onto Taeyeon hugging her tightly "I just misses you so much" Taeyeon smiles hearing that and it made her heart warms up, she hugs the girl back burying her head into the girl's lock, inhaling Tiffany's scent longingly like she always did back then "I'm back… fany-ah…this time, for good"

* * *

"Thank you for your hard work today~ And I'm sorry for closing early, I promise to make today as double pay" Hearing what Tiffany just said made all her employee jumps up in joy "Since you're putting it that way, I don't mind if we close early everyday Boss!" said the cheeky Sunny "Aish you little, go home already!" The girl giggles at her and saw the girl from earlier today walking down from upstairs "Owh… I see… so that's the reason of why you're closing early, to have a date with…Her?" Tiffany's face blush immediately when sunny said that "What?! No- i-" Sunny patted Tiffany's shoulder and whisper to her "No need to hide it Boss, I understand. I'm not as innocent as you think I am" She moves back a little and give Tiffany a wink before disappearing from the shop "BYE! HAVE A GREAT DATE!"

When all of her employee and customer are gone, she sighs "That girl…where did she have all of that energy-" An arms suddenly wraps up around her waist slowly and sensually making feeling tense yet comfortable when the person behind her tucking her closely leaving no space in between them, she kiss Tiffany on her exposed neck startling the girl "So who are you talking about?" Tiffany gulps down the lumps gathering on her throat and nervously licks her lips. It's not that Taeyeon doing this kind of things is a bother to her, it's just it's been so long since she last been this intimate with someone, that's why she's still getting use with all the skin ship Taeyeon gives her

She turn her neck a little to meet Taeyeon in the eyes and squint her eye "Why? Interested?" She expected Taeyeon to answer her, but she gets a sudden kiss from her instead making her immediately blush. Taeyeon grins at her like an innocent kid would, Tiffany turns away feeling embarrassed "Does that answered your question?" Said the girl "You can just answer me, and not kissing me" Taeyeon let go of the girl waist turning her around facing her "Why? You hate it?" Tiffany stare at her and chuckle cupping her face with one hand "You're different now Tae… let me make you a cup of coffee. Wait here"

Taeyeon lets her go unwillingly and saw the girl makes her way behind the counter frowning. She followed her and decide to sit on one of the stool near the coffee maker observing Tiffany with her hands on her chin "How am I different…? I'm just the same…" Tiffany smiles when she hears Taeyeon begins to complain like how she used to "I don't know, just different" she keeps her eyes focus on putting the right amount of coffee powder and put it back into the coffee maker. Taeyeon pout hearing the girl answer "That doesn't explain anything…" then it's silence when Tiffany are now totally focus on what she is doing right now captivating Taeyeon, she watch Tiffany working from behind with her brown apron and in her floral dress, it's very beautiful in Taeyeon's eyes. And not only that, she has this indescribable desire every time her eyes landed on the girl, but she just keep it silent and continue to watch

"Alright! All done, here you go…" Taeyeon smiles happily and couldn't believe what is happening now, she keeps on staring at the coffee the girl made till she forget to drink it "Well? What are you waiting for, drink it" "I can't" "Huh? Why? Don't you love to drink coffee? I thought you… likes it" Taeyeon looks at the girl and their eyes lock with one another "Yeah… I love coffee, I usually drink an instant coffee, or…buy it from some shop. But now… I can't believe that I'm actually getting a coffee…made by you" Tiffany looks down at the counter top clearly shy at Taeyeon's compliment "So are you going to drink it or not? If you're not I'll-" "Tskkk~ Yahh… I'm trying to compliment you here, hahah…alright already, I'll drink it" As soon as the girl drink it, she can't describe how happy she is right now "How does it taste?" Taeyeon looks at her and gesture her to come closer and so Tiffany did, before she knew it, a kiss landed on her forehead "It's perfect"

* * *

The both of them walk hand in hand all along the beach while looking out at the sun that's about to set. The scenery that evening is so romantic, plus they are left alone in the area, no one else but them, the sea and the sky. The sea breeze slowly blow their hair around and enjoying the echo made from the wave hitting the sea shore, they both looks at one another in the eyes for a moment and looks away afterward with a smiles plastered on their face clearly enjoying each other company. As they reach the middle of the beach, Taeyeon stops the walk and made the both of them faced the sea enjoying the sunset

"Fany-ah…" "Hmm?" Said the girl without looking at Taeyeon. She hesitate for a moment before going on but decide to just go with it "I'm…sorry for everything" Hearing that, Tiffany looks at Taeyeon trying to listen more. She then continue her words while staring out at the sunsets "I know that…it's hard for you to handle things when I'm not around. I'm sorry for lying to you…about…my death. I am so helpless and weak before that I can't do anything to protect our relationship, moreover to protect myself from getting stomp by others. Even though it's hard for me to get back to stand onto my own two feet, but I know it's much harder for you who knows nothing about my existence" Taeyeon turns around to face Tiffany who is now holding back her tears

"When I went back here…to Korea, I pray…so hard that…you would still waiting for me, it's selfish, I know but… I can't imagine how my life would be if I can't have you in it Fany-ah. Every day when I woke up from my sleep, I really wish I would woke up having you in my arms instead. But even so, I can't do that until I have enough strength and power to take on the responsibility that's been given to me…So thank you…for being the source of my life…And for still believe in me, for staying and to have faith in me. I'm sorry for being such a selfish jerk that wanted your heart to only belongs to me…in result, I make you suffers by it…" Tiffany teary eyes widen when she saw Taeyeon lets out tears from her eyes, it made her letting out hers as well overwhelmed by her speech "Taeyeon-ah… I'm not blaming you on everything… So don't feel guilty, you just have to do what you have too… Besides, what is love really meant when there's no sacrifice in it? To love…and to live is something that we have to sacrifice in order to obtain it. From the very beginning I said I love you, I meant it with all my heart, to wait for 4 years doesn't mean anything to me when I know…I the end of those painful years, I will still get your love" Taeyeon stays silent for a moment captivate by her speech, never in her life has she meet someone like Tiffany, she feels so grateful and thank full so much that she can't find the right word to say next. She wipes Tiffany's tears away ignoring her own

"Tiffany…" They both look at one another, Taeyeon reach out her hand to stroke out Tiffany's cheek lovingly "Fany-ah…." Tiffany close her eyes at her gesture "Yes…Taeyeon?" she smiles to her and suddenly broke down into tears "It hurts…" Tiffany opens her eyes shock to see Taeyeon in tears "Tae…" Tiffany hugs Taeyeon tightly without know the reason of her cries "It hurt so much… when I'm alone… it hurt so much to be strong alone… to fake a smile to others and held myself from contacting you…it kills me… I can't imagine what it's like for you… knowing that I'm already gone…but yet…you still hopes that I am back… i…i…" Tiffany stays silent not saying anything but just a soothing hush and a gentle stroke on her back to encourage her to spill everything that she's been bottling up for years now, she knew there's something that Taeyeon been hiding then moment they meet up again at their old house "Shhh…Tae…it's alright…everything is over now" "Fany… I'm sorry….i'm sorry…" Without knowing, a warm smile escape from Tiffany lips when she is glad that Taeyeon waits to spill everything out only to her

* * *

The both of them spend their night together in Tiffany's bedroom chit chatting with one another forgetting the sad moment they had earlier today. Taeyeon lay her back against the bed post while Tiffany lay down on the bed resting her head on top of Taeyeon's abdomen while the girl stroking her hair letting her talking about everything she wanted, mostly on news about anything that could make Taeyeon catch up with, she first explain to the girl that she will be staying in Korea for good, the reason she's going back to the state is to make preparation for her new company in Korea, now that she is done, she is now staying for good.

She then let's Tiffany talks "So… she and Yoona now are living together in Japan! But they will be soon coming back here though. I bet the both of them are going to be shock to death when they see you, hahaha" Taeyeon giggles a little when she imagine how the situation will be "Is that right? Hahaha it will be a heart breaking scene too ya know. Ahh… I hate crying"

Tiffany looks up at her and reach out stroking her cheek "You don't have too…" Taeyeon smiles at her and Tiffany reply it back "So…anything else?" Ask Taeyeon making Tiffany stops for a while and drops back her hand to her side "Theres…one more, it's about my dad" Taeyeon stops from stroking her hair "How is he?" Tiffany sighs a little and smiles afterward "He's fine, I visited him after I meet you. Know that you're alive…I can bring myself to meet him again, we had a talk…and he is getting better at reflecting himself. I don't know what will happen to the both of us…and my brother if I didn't meet you again Tae. I probably lost him as my father" Taeyeon sighs a little and continue to stroke Tiffany's hair soothing the girl "I'm sorry" "It's okay… he deserve what the punishment. And I hope I can call him dad again…once he's out"

Taeyeon just nodded her head staring lovingly onto Tiffany's beautiful feature, then…."Fany…" They both look at one another "Can i…" Tiffany waits in anxious "Draw you?" Tiffany breaks into laughter and slaps her arms "What? You're still thinking about drawing at times like this?" Taeyeon feels embarrassed about it herself but she couldn't help it, she cups the girl's face with both hands staring deeply into her eyes "It's been a long…long time…since I last saw you this close fany-ah… you're my inspiration, you're the reason I am still alive now… please… let me draw you, one more time?" Tiffany bit her lips couldn't say no after what Taeyeon told her "Alright, just this once" Taeyeon smiles widely and quickly jumps out from the bed "Thank you!" "Yah…where are you going?" "I'll be back in a minute! Wait there"

A moment pass and Taeyeon came back with everything she needed to draw in her arms now "Wha…I can't believe that you actually brings that with you from the states…" Taeyeon winks her eyes to the girl while preparing the easel and drawing board "I'm an artist, I always brings this stuff with me anywhere I go" When she's done preparing all the media that she need, she finally turns her attention to the girl on the bed looking sharply at her with a serious face. She walks toward her slowly approaching her like a tiger hunting for its prey. When she's now in front of Tiffany, she slowly pushes the girl down the bed and whisper in her ears "For my whole life…knowing you… to draw you…It's been one of my life purpose. This is…my final steps, on completing it" Without notice, Tiffany suddenly letting out an audible moans when Taeyeon's hand reach out from the girl's clothed breast towards her dress zipper

"Tae…yeon…what are you doing…?" Steps by steps…lower and lower the zipper went down until it hits the bottom, Taeyeon grip the lower dress and push it up removing it from the girl's body. Without notice, Tiffany is now only left in her bras and panty, Taeyeon steps away for a moment and smirks making Tiffany pout at her "What is this about? You're taking this way to seriously Taeyeon-ah~ and this is too fast, we're just-" "Shhh~ just…let me do what I want" Tiffany gulps down, it's not like she wanted to stop Taeyeon, in fact she wanted the girl to do whatever she wants to. So she just obeys her and lay on the bed while the girl walks back towards her drawing board "Is this right? Is this the right pose?" Ask Tiffany feeling anxious, Taeyeon smiles to her and nods her head "You're doing great…fany-ah, now hold still" Then, with a pose Tiffany had her legs crisscrossed against one another to the front and her hands wrapping her knee then tilting her hair a little to the side after letting it off from her hair tied

She could feel it, she could feel Taeyeon's eyes piercing through every inch of her skin right now, she feels so bothered by it. Every sounds the charcoal made from the contact with the paper feels like it's slicing her heart and body with it "Taeyeon…" The girl just keep quiet and just continue to draw lines after lines to get the right proportion of Tiffany's body "Tae…." Still she keeps on staring intensely at the body curves Tiffany possess "Should i…just take it off?" As if there's a break, Taeyeon's hand immediately stops from moving the charcoal stick to look at the girl who's face looks like she's aroused from something. Not doing anything, Taeyeon just say Tiffany taking her bra off by unhooking it from the back, letting it loose slowly… she puts it aside. She didn't break the eye contact the both of them share and keeps on going by holding each side of her panties sliding it off from her slender legs giving a fully access for Taeyeon to see her womanhood "Now, continue" Said Tiffany as if demanding the girl

She poses differently than before, she lay sideway and held her head with one of her hand supporting her head. She knew Taeyeon is a talented artist, so changing her position means the girl have to begin again, she could tell how fast Taeyeon ripping the previous drawing and quickly draw the new one with her nude pose. As if possessed, Taeyeon's eyes were sharper than before and it's more intense than they are previously, Tiffany could feel it. The both of them are holding from one another desire to have each other right now, but both know it have to wait. Taeyeon hands move like there's no tomorrow, her sweats breaking her forehead, her eyes capture every details that she saw in front of her, her eyes…her wavy hair..her smooth skins, her breast, the curves, her arms…her belly button, her waist, her slender legs and her pressed together womanhood, she gulps hard when she draw that part and pay extra attention to it. Every details count. Never in Tiffany's life could she feel so turn on by a person stare before, and this is the most torturing laying down on the bed she ever had in her entire life

In exact 1 hour, she finish her final drawing of the girl. Her hand drops the charcoal down and she quickly runs towards the bathroom confusing Tiffany but soon the girl is back. She shows up her hands in the air with a dorky grins in on her lips "It's clean now, I don't want to do you with charcoal on it don't i?" Tiffany laughs at the same old Taeyeon and waiting for her approach the bed and share a passionate kiss that they haven't had in a long time. Tiffany wraps her arms onto the girl's neck stopping the kiss for a moment before speaking up "Taeyeon…please make me your again" Taeyeon breath in and out unevenly with a smirk on her face "Are you always been mine? Fany-ah?" Tiffany hid her face in Taeyeon's shoulder embarrassed at that line "Till we're old?" Taeyeon hugs the girl below her and kisses her neck biting it a bit making Tiffany moans out the pleasure

"No…Until we die"

The drawing that she made is a picture perfect that Taeyeon made to record the moment she first take Tiffany as her wife back again. And this time, it's for real ;)

-FIN-


End file.
